


Never Far Away, Part One

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chapter 18 has non-con viewing, Chapter 19 has sexual intercourse while visualizing another, Chapter 20 has a major character death, Chapter 20 has implications of sara being roughed up by her boyfriend, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: When Felicity Smoak moves to Starling City and attends a new high school, she expects things to be hard on her, she is twelve after all. But then she meets new friends and life becomes easier. What isn't so easy is growing up.Oliver Queen met Felicity when she was twelve and he treated her as nothing more than a friend, well, except for when his big brother tendencies kicked in. Until one day, something in his life changed. He looked at Felicity as she was growing up and began to realize that he didn't want her as a friend anymore.By the time, Oliver was man enough to admit his feelings for Felicity, he went away on the Queen's Gambit.This is a multi-chapter au fic that follows Oliver and Felicity through high school and until the Gambit leaves.Part 2 will be under same title but marked as Part 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has been submitted into the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon for the weekly prompt Out of Place. This will be a multi-chapter AU story. I hope everyone bears with me as this is my first real multi-chapter story in the Arrow Universe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the DC Universe and Arrow.

**Chapter 1**

           

           “Here’s your class list, Miss Smoak,” the counselor said handing over a sheet of paper. “I assigned Mr. Loren to help you get acquainted with the school. We’ve found here at Starling City High that having a mentor is much more conducive to learning the school faster than handing over a map.”

            The counselor waved a young, long-haired brunette over and Felicity noticed his shy smile. She did her best to return it but her stomach was tied up in knots. This was her first time changing schools since she was seven and her mom and dad split up. But this time was different. Now she was also in a whole new city and so much younger than any of her classmates would be. Felicity almost wished she didn’t take that placement test that confirmed that she was ready for high school, because she was beyond out of place, she almost felt out of her league.

            “Michael, this is Felicity Smoak, the girl I told you about yesterday. I would appreciate it if you could help her out over the next week or so as she becomes acclimated to not only our school but Starling City.”

            “Hi,” he said to her. He reached out for her book bag. “If you want I can show you your locker and to your first class.”

            “Thanks.” Felicity followed him out of the guidance counselor’s office and looked over her schedule. “Do we have classes together?”

            Michael nodded. “First and last period.” He seemed to think that over for a moment. “And I think lunch too. Want me to come find you? Lunch can be a little intimidating to newbies.” He laughed at that. “Not that I’m not much more of a newbie myself but at least with two weeks in, I kind of know the lay of the land in there.”

            “That’s okay. You don’t have to if you have other people to sit with.”

            “Its fine,” he assured her. “It’s not like I,” he waved down at his Metallica t-shirt and ripped jeans, “am one of the cool kids or anything. And I’m definitely not one of the ‘untouchables.’”

            Felicity glanced over at him in confusion, as Michael stopped in front of a locker. “What’s an untouchable?”

            Michael laughed. “Trust me you are bound to find out, but they are the super-rich kids. Doesn’t matter what they do. They could burn the whole school down and nothing ever happens to them. And any one of their friends automatically becomes one too.” Michael tilted his head toward the locker. “This is you.”

            “Thanks.” Felicity took her bag from him and put on her new lock. “They sound snotty.”

            Michael chuckled and Felicity smiled at how pleasing the sound was. “Snotty? No. Snotty is for the cool kids. To the untouchables, we don’t even exist.”

            Felicity considered that during her whole first period. No one in her class seemed to look down on her. Most just ignored her completely. The rest, as expected, heckled her. She was a twelve year old freshman after all. Though Michael seemed to cut a lot of the teasing off, for which she’d be forever grateful.

            By the time she reached second period, Felicity was grateful for Michael escorting her around. She knew with the size of the school she would have never found her class on her own. At least not in time to get there before the bell rang.

            And when she sat down, she kept her head lowered. It was a learned trait through the years after she jumped a grade before. Now that she also skipped eighth, it seemed that she’d develop a permanent kink to her neck.

            Being new to the computer lab, the teacher assigned her a partner to familiarize herself. Only her partner was apparently just as new to the class as she was.   

            “Do you understand any of this?” the blonde asked as she scanned through her book in an attempt to find out what the teacher was talking about. “Because I am completely lost.”

            “It’s basic coding,” Felicity told her. “The system is already set up. You just need to plug in the answers from the book.”

            “Why do we need to build a webpage anyway?” The girl looked over at Felicity and studied her holding out a hand. “I’m Sara. Sara Lance.”

            “Felicity Smoak.” Felicity shook the girl’s hand and smiled. “You know I think part of the problem is that we’re on the wrong page.” Felicity nodded at the kid nearby. “Looks like they are on page thirty.”

            Sara glanced down at the book between the two of them. “Crap. Someone tore that page out of mine.”

            Felicity reached around and grabbed her book from her bag, plopping it open on top of Sara’s. “I got it.”

            “This is so much easier when we know what we are doing,” Sara told her a few minutes later.

            Felicity had to agree. As the class wore on they typed side by side in companionable silence. Somehow between the two of them they both managed to finish the project and start on the one for the next day before the bell rang.

            Cleaning up their books, Sara nudged Felicity. “What period do you have lunch?”

            Felicity pulled out her schedule. “Fifth. Why?”

            Sara’s smile brightened. “Me too. You should totally have lunch with me and my friends.”

            “I don’t know,” Felicity said indecisively. “I don’t want to bother you. Your friends might not want me there.”

            “How about I check with them, and if they’re cool, you eat with us tomorrow?”

            Felicity shrugged. “I guess that would be okay. As it is, I have this mentor, Michael Loren.” Felicity paused to see if Sara would have any recognition of the name but there was only a blank look on her new friend’s face. “He wanted to show me around the school better during lunch. He felt it better to do it then so I don’t get heckled.”

             Sara frowned and followed Felicity out of the door. “Why would you get heckled?”

             “Because I’m twelve and in high school. And I’m not exactly cool or anything.” Felicity waved down at her Hello Kitty shirt and black skort her mom insisted she wear.

             “Hang with me and that will change,” Sara told her. “Tomorrow you’re going to have lunch with me. I don’t even care if my sister agrees or not.” Another bell rang giving out a warning that they only had another minute to reach their other class. “I have to dash. History is all the way across the building.”

             “Bye,” Felicity called out. She almost wanted to do a happy dance. Somehow she had made a new friend on her own who didn’t care how young she was.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Where are you heading, Ollie?” Sara asked as she caught up to him in the hallway of their high school.

            “Lunch.”

            “Me too.” She smiled up at him and shifted her backpack to the other shoulder. “I had to switch English classes and now I have lunch this period. Which you probably already know.”

            Oliver glanced down at his girlfriend’s younger sister. “Laurel never told me why you switched classes.”

            “Because Home Economics was cancelled. All the people had to be rearranged after they couldn’t find a long term substitute. Mom told me to take a computer class instead but it was the same time as English.” Sara shrugged and entered the lunch room once Oliver held the door open for her. “I don’t mind. I hated the teacher I had. Every time she talked to me she would compare me to Laurel.”

            “Mrs. Sears?” It had to be her. Oliver remembered how much she gushed over Laurel during their freshman year.

            “Yep.”

            Oliver chucked Sara on the chin. “You’ll be fine. I gotta go meet Tommy and Laurel. Are you joining us?”

            “Yeah, but I’m supposed to meet the new girl here,” Sara told him as she scanned the lunch room.

            “New girl?” _Funny. Tommy had never mentioned that there was a new student_. And considering it was a female, Oliver knew Tommy had to have the scoop.

            Nodding, Sara took another look around. “Felicity. Yesterday was her first day. I met her in my computer class. I told her I’d eat with her.”

            “Then be sure to bring her over.” Oliver spotted Tommy and waved. “Looks like we’re over there.”

            “Okay. Thanks.”

            Oliver nodded and went to grab a tray. After waiting behind some testosterone-laden jocks, Oliver finally headed for his friends. “Hey, guys.”

            “Ollie.” Laurel threw herself at him the second he set his tray down. Her hands swept through his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. “I missed you.”

            Tommy rolled his eyes heavenward and Oliver held back his smile so Laurel wouldn’t see. “Wow. You made it a whole three periods without interaction. It’s amazing you lasted this long,” Tommy teased.

            “Shut up, Tommy,” Laurel told him, sitting down next to Oliver. She tugged her tray across the table in front of her from where it had been next to Tommy’s.

            “I just saw Sara,” Oliver told them.

            Laurel sighed. “Why does she have to do everything I do?”

            “Because she’s your baby sister and that’s what siblings do. Or so Oliver tells me,” Tommy joked.

            “Speedy’s okay.” Oliver shrugged and took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

            “Hey, everyone.”

            Oliver glanced up and saw Sara at the end of the table by Laurel and Tommy’s sides. Standing next to her was a young girl with long brunette hair. It hung straight and practically covered her face the way she was hunched down.

            “Morticia Adams much,” Laurel whispered in Oliver’s ear.

            “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Tommy Merlyn. My sister, Laurel. And her…” Sara stopped and Oliver looked back up at her from taking another bite out of his food. “Oliver Queen.”

            Well, he’d been wondering for the last few weeks if Sara had a school girl crush on him. Her statement, or lack of it, pretty much confirmed it. And from the look in Tommy’s eyes, he caught it and it was most definitely something that was going to be brought up in gym class later.

            “Hi,” the young girl said nervously.

            “Have a seat,” Tommy offered and moved his books from the seat so she’d have room to sit down.

            “Thanks.”

            Oliver watched as she tucked her hair back behind her ear revealing more of her face. She looked young. Super young. “Where are you from?”

            “Las Vegas.” Felicity fiddled with the container of milk in front of her, almost destroying it from ever being opened.

            “Cool. I love Vegas. My dad promised that we’d be able to hit the strip during Thanksgiving break.” Tommy gently took the milk from Felicity’s fingers and opened it for her and set it back on her tray before his attention turned to Oliver. “We’re still going, right?”

            “I don’t know if my dad will let me,” Laurel admitted. “He wasn’t exactly happy after that class trip we took to the ski resort last spring.” Laurel bumped Oliver’s shoulder. “You know that’s your fault, right?”

            “How was I supposed to know, Tommy over here,” Oliver gestured to his best friend, “would let it slip we shared a room?”

            Sara started to choke on her soda from down the table next to Felicity. “You what?”

            “Oh, shut up, Sara. You know we’re dating.” Laurel popped a grape into her mouth while glaring at her sister.

            “Maybe I should go.” Felicity began to stand, grabbing her tray.

            “No. Stay.” Oliver jumped up and grabbed her arm. “You have to excuse us. We’ve known each other forever. It’s okay. Sit back down.”

            “Hey, Felicity.”

            A boy stood at the end of the table. A total geek by the look of him or maybe a Metalhead. Felicity had only been here a day. _How did she know this guy_?

            “Hi, Michael.” Felicity’s cheeks turned pink as she shyly gazed his way.

            “Wanna have lunch with me again? We can talk about that project we were assigned for Biology.”

            Felicity glanced around at everyone at the table. “Would you mind? Of course you don’t mind. You don’t even know me.”

            Her eyes settled on him as she babbled and she pointedly looked down at his hand still holding her arm. Slowly, Oliver released her. “You’re more than welcome to stay.”

            Laurel tugged at Oliver to try to get him to sit down. “If she wants to go, Ollie. Let her.”

            Oliver glanced down at his girlfriend. Her tone held a tinge of jealousy which was strange because Laurel had nothing to be jealous of. Especially, not of Felicity or of the guy who invited Felicity away.

            “Thank you,” Felicity said pointedly at Oliver. “But I think I’ll go with Michael.” Felicity practically ran to the kid’s side. “Thanks for the invite, Sara. I appreciate it.”

            “Catch you later, Felicity,” Tommy called out as she began to move away and Felicity waved at him and smiled at Sara. Her eyes never touched on Oliver or Laurel.

            “Where’d you pick up that geek?” Laurel asked her sister who scooted down to be closer to the group. “Even you can do better than that.”

            “She’s in my computer science class.” Sara pulled out her history book and placed it on the spot she vacated. “She’s so smart even you look dumb.”

            “I doubt that.” Laurel threw her hair over her shoulder. “I plan to be valedictorian when we graduate.”

            “She’ll probably be ours too. Only she’s two years younger than I am.”

            Juice spewed out through Tommy’s nose and he began to choke. “She’s twelve?”

            “Why you so worried, buddy?” Oliver teased. “You weren’t planning to ask her out were you?”

            “Might as well. He’s dated everyone else.”

            Oliver’s eyes shot to Laurel. _Wow_. That was catty even for her.

            “No. I’m just surprised,” Tommy defended and shoved a fry in his mouth.

            Laurel faced Oliver, her brows lowered. “She’s not even here anymore. Why are we still talking about her?”

            “She has a name,” Sara told her sister. “It’s Felicity.”

            “I don’t care what her name is.” Laurel ran her hand over Oliver’s arms as she snuggled closer to his side. For a moment, Oliver almost felt the need to shift away. “So, are you going to help me convince my father that I can go with you to Vegas?”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity sighed as she shoved her books into her locker for the fifth time. She wasn’t tall enough to get them on the top shelf and there was already so much stuff on the bottom where she could reach.

            “Let me help.”  

            Tan hands grabbed for the books and shoved them up onto the shelf. It would’ve been more helpful if they didn’t fall back so far that she couldn’t reach them.

            “Thanks.” Felicity turned and found Oliver Queen standing behind her. His hands were now shoved deep into his designer jeans. “I hate to impose since you’ve been so helpful, but is there any way you can move them closer to the edge? I have to jump to reach them as it is.” Felicity shrugged and tried to tease, “Unless you’re willing to come back next period and get them for me.”

            His face went from casual to a frown and Felicity berated herself for trying to joke around with him. It wasn’t like she knew him. She met him for like two minutes the day before when she almost had lunch with Sara and the group she hung out with.

            “I can come if you need me to.”

            “You don’t have to,” Felicity assured him. “It’s just I don’t think I can reach them where they are at. Plus, a senior like you probably doesn’t want to be seen with freshman like me.”

            “I’m actually a junior.” He stepped closer and stared down at her. It was disconcerting. The guy was gorgeous. Felicity hadn’t seen someone look like him. On television and magazines sure, but never in person.

            Oliver reached over her head and Felicity breathed in the musky cologne he wore. As he stretched the t-shirt he was wearing pulled up from the waistband of his jeans and Felicity gulped at the strip of his skin that was so close to her. “There you should be able to reach them now.”

            Felicity dragged her eyes off of Oliver and glanced behind her. That’s when she realized he had shifted the shelf so that it was slightly lower than before. It was now accessible to her if she stood on her toes as opposed to her jumping like a crazed kangaroo to reach it like before. “Oh. Wow. I didn’t know it could do that.”

            “It was a good thing I was here then.” Oliver grinned down at her and Felicity’s heart momentarily stopped. “Well, I need to get to history. I’ll catch up with you later.”

            “Uh-huh.” It was all Felicity could manage before he waved and walked away. Grabbing her gym bag, Felicity closed her locker and leaned back. It wasn’t fair that there was someone out there who looked like Oliver Queen. Sure there were models and actors, but no one of Oliver’s caliber had ever shown up in her universe before.

            A hand waved in front of Felicity’s face. “You okay?”

            Felicity managed a nod and focused on the face in front of her. “I’m fine, Michael.”

            “C’mon.” Michael Loren grabbed her gym bag from her shoulder and swung it over his own. “I’ll escort you over to the gym.”  


OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “What’s up with you and Felicity?” Tommy asked as he caught up with Oliver at the airport. “And before you saying nothing, know that if I’ve noticed than Laurel sure as hell has. And an angry Laurel in not what you want to return to after a fun-filled trip to Vegas.”

            Oliver groaned. He had already dealt with an annoyed Laurel that morning. She had shown up at his house bright and early to try to convince him to stay home since her father denied her access to go on the trip with him and Tommy. She hadn’t acted jealous at the time. Not that there was any reason to be. He had been helping a friend over the last few weeks. Nothing more.

            Felicity reminded him of Speedy. And if Thea was put into the same situation of dealing with a new town, a new school, and she was so much younger than everyone else, Oliver only hoped someone would help her out. Just as he had been doing with Felicity. She was nothing more than Sara’s young friend who hung out with their group sometimes for lunch. And if he helped her out with her books on occasion it was nothing more than what he would do for his sister if they were close enough in age to be in the same school.

            Oliver shrugged. “So, what if she noticed?”

            Tommy nudged Oliver in the shoulder and grinned before heading for the pilot who had arrived. “Keep working on that.”

            Oliver glared at his best friend. _What the hell_? Felicity was a child. _Had she even hit puberty yet_? What Tommy was suggesting was gross. It turned Oliver’s stomach to think of Felicity in a sexual manner. Much as it would to think of Speedy eventually growing up and dating.

            There were plenty of women out there in the world who threw themselves at him on a daily basis. Oliver hardly needed a pre-pubescent in his life. Women like Miranda Peterman. A lush twenty-something stockholder’s wife who made sure to introduce herself after dinner the other night. The two of them enjoyed dessert long before Raisa’s chocolate soufflés were ever served.

            “Ollie!”

            Oliver spun around and saw Laurel running toward them, her suitcase trailing behind her. “Laurel?”

            “Mom talked Dad into letting me go.” She ran up and jumped up into his arms. But she pulled back when he didn’t grab her and gave him a questioning stare. “Aren’t you thrilled?”

            “Yes. Sure.” Oliver reached out and pulled her in for a kiss. “I couldn’t be happier.”

            “Great.” Laurel wrapped her arm around his and the two of them entered the area that would lead them to the Merlyn jet.

            “Oh, great. You came,” Tommy said with a grin when he spotted Laurel. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is still adjusting to her new school life and her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter and decided to take a chance on this fic.

            The holidays were the hardest. Felicity missed her old friends terribly, but Sara tried her best to make that a little more bearable, even inviting her to her birthday party. Felicity had to miss it though because her mom decided that the two of them had to get away for a little bit. Felicity had every feeling that it had something to do with the guy that her mom had been seeing but broke it off with right before Hanukah.

            School had been going well. Felicity was beginning to flourish as she found some sort of niche. Sure she was still mercilessly teased for being so young and destroying some of the curves that the teachers created to grade some tests, but she pushed through. Especially with Sara and Michael’s encouragement.

            But it was January when Felicity began to fall into her yearly slump. Every year around the nineteenth, Felicity tended to feel down. It was when her father had left. She was seven the last time she had saw him. To this day Felicity wondered what she had done that had caused him to leave.

            “Hey. You okay?”

            Felicity glanced up and found Oliver Queen standing there holding his lunch tray. She nodded. “I’m fine.” But she ruined that by swiping at the tears that lined her cheeks. She must look like a complete baby.

            Oliver nodded off to the side. “Aren’t you coming to eat with us?” He glanced around the lunch room. “Where’s the kid that you usually hang out with when you’re not eating with us?”

            “He’s out sick today.”

            Oliver studied her and Felicity ducked her head to avoid the direct heat of his eyes. But they raised up quickly enough when her lunch tray disappeared from in front of her.

            “Hey,” Felicity said as he took it from her. “I was eating that.”

            “And you can finish it. Over at the table with us,” he told her in a no nonsense tone. Now it was Felicity’s turn to analyze him. Oliver was always so light-hearted and joking. To hear him so serious was a definite change.

            “I’m not feeling up to eating with someone.” Felicity reached out and tried to grab her tray back from him but he only held it over her head. Easy since he was so much taller than she was. “Please. Give it back.”

            “No.” Oliver turned and walked away with her food. He grinned at her over his shoulder. “You want to eat, you have to eat with us.”

            Felicity sat heavily back on the bench of the table. She debated just letting Oliver keep her food. She had only been nibbling at it anyway. But, her stomach chose that moment to grumble. “Fine.”

            Grabbing her book bag, Felicity walked over to where Oliver, Tommy and Sara sat. For some reason Laurel wasn’t there. “You have my lunch.”

            Oliver waved at the seat next to Tommy where her lunch tray sat. “Sit down. We don’t bite.”

            “Speak for yourself, Queen,” Tommy joked and proceeded to chomp at Felicity.

            It drew a smile to Felicity’s face. Probably her first one all day. “Thanks.”

            “Oh. You hear that?” Tommy told the table in a conspiratorial manner. “She doesn’t seem to mind that I bite.” He wagged his eyebrows up and down. “Kinky, Smoak. I like it.”

            Oliver reached across the table and smacked Tommy upside the head. Hard. Causing Tommy to rise and glare at his best friend. Oliver rose too and their eyes threw fire at each other. Felicity had never seen the two fight except in jest. And this was definitely no joke.

            Sara stood and pushed down on Oliver’s shoulder. “Quit it you two or else Felicity is going to leave.”

            Oliver’s eyes hit Felicity’s with the grace of a sledgehammer. “We’re sorry. Sit.”

            Tommy seemed to shake himself before he turned to her. He waved gallantly at the seat next to him. “Please, have a seat. I promise that _I_ , at least, will try to refrain from killing someone in front of you.”

            “Thank you.” Felicity took one last glance around the group who were now settling down before she took her seat.

            Sara plopped a chocolate pudding cup on Felicity’s tray. “You look like you could use it.”

            Oliver swooped in and took it back off and Felicity wondered what he was doing when he placed it back on Sara’s tray with a shake of his head. “You eat it.” He glanced over at Felicity. “What do you want? I’m buying.”

            “Really, you don’t have to.” Felicity pointed at her rice pudding. “I’m fine.”

            “Go grab her some of that chocolate that Mrs. Rollins keeps in the cooler for me,” Tommy told him.

            Oliver nodded and head off. Felicity watched him go and wondered why everyone was being so nice to her. Especially Oliver. Turning to Tommy, Felicity forked a bite of her macaroni and cheese. “You didn’t have to do that.”

            “It’s Swiss chocolate. And Sara’s right. You look like you need it.” Tommy said with a wave of his hand.

            Sara balled up a napkin and threw it at him. “You never share that chocolate.”

            “You never look as upset as Felicity is.”

            “True.” Sara nodded and leaned on the table toward Felicity. “Want to talk about it?”

            “Not really.”

            “Is it Michael?”

            “No.” Felicity shook her head. “It’s about my dad.”

            “Oh.” Sara settled back on her seat. “Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m here. Day or night. Unless you call my house after ten and then my parents will flip out on you.”  

            “That’s true,” Tommy agreed. “And I’m sure if you need a male’s point of view Oliver would more than likely listen,” Tommy volunteered his missing friend with a grin. “Unless you actually want feedback, then he’s not the best choice.”

            “Who’s not the best choice?” Oliver asked as he resumed his seat, handing Felicity a gold colored wrapped candy bar.

            “You,” Tommy told him with a shit-eating grin.

            “Whatever.” Oliver shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.”

            Felicity opened the candy bar reverently and glanced around at everyone. “Who wants a piece?”

            “Me,” Sara chimed up quickly, accepting the piece Felicity handed her.

            “Sara,” Oliver growled. “That’s for Felicity.”

            “I can share,” Felicity told him. “Did you want some?”

            His blue eyes found hers and Felicity paused. It was like being sent out on a riotous sea with nothing but her arms to keep her afloat. “No. I’m fine, Felicity.”  

            She gulped before turning to Tommy. “You?”

            “You and Sara eat it. I’m fine.”

            Felicity nodded and broke off a piece for herself. She lost herself in the richness of the chocolate. Felicity had never had something this good before in her life. She could almost feel her eyes falling to the back of her head as she savored the smoky chocolate square.

            A throat clearing had her regaining her senses. Felicity glanced over at Oliver who shifted on the bench as if trying to get comfortable. “Thank you for this.” Felicity glanced between Oliver and Tommy. “Both of you.”  

            Both boys nodded, but only Oliver seemed uncomfortable. Which had Felicity wondering why.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            “Did you see Felicity today?” Tommy asked a few weeks later.

            Oliver rose up from tying his tennis shoes. “Why? What happened?”

            “Nothing.” Tommy shrugged. “I just haven’t seen her all day. I asked Sara at lunch but she said she hadn’t heard from her. Felicity must be sick or something.” Tommy grabbed gloves from his locker. They had weight training in gym for the next few weeks. “The flu is going around.”

            “You think she has the flu?” Oliver closed both his locker and Tommy’s locking them up. “She seemed fine yesterday.”

            As a matter of fact, Felicity did seem a little out of it the day before. Laurel had even said something later that afternoon when they were being driven home from school. Oliver had been too concerned over his Calculus test scores from earlier in the day than what Laurel had been talking about. But now that Oliver was thinking about it, he realized something had been off about Felicity.

            She hadn’t been near as talkative. Slowly, now that they had known each other for some time, Felicity had begun to act like part of the group, even if it was only part time. There were still a lot of times when Felicity went and joined the group of nerds and Metalheads that congregated during their lunch period off in the back corner. Oliver didn’t understand why when she seemed comfortable enough with him and his friends.

            “What’s the plan for Spring Break?” Tommy asked Oliver as they warmed up. “I was thinking Cancun.”

            Oliver shook his head. “After the Vegas trip, Laurel will be lucky to do much of anything. So, I was thinking maybe that I can convince the Lance Family to take me with them to Coast City for the week.”

            “I bet if you call… What’s his name?” Tommy did a few jumping jacks before he stopped. “Christian. Christian Powell. That’s it. I bet if you have your dad call him, he’d let you use the Penthouse for the week. He’s supposed to be meeting with my dad in Paris around then.”

            “That’s a definite idea,” Oliver agreed.

            Tommy wandered over to one of the weight machines. “Spot me?”

            “Yeah.” Oliver could picture the trip now. He and Laurel could hang out on the beach for the whole week while the rest of the Lance clan did whatever they wanted with the extra money they saved from not having to spend money on a hotel room.

            “Oh, wait.” Tommy shoved the weight bar off and benched a couple of reps before he finished his thoughts. “I think I remember Sara saying something about she was going to see if Felicity and her mom might come with them.”

            “That’s fine. Powell has like seven bedrooms in that place.” Oliver grabbed the bar from Tommy and placed it back.

            “Well, if the whole gang’s going, I want to come.” Tommy said with a twinkle in his eye as he rose. “Though how much mischief we get into is limited with Laurel’s father in the picture.”

            “Limited?” Oliver huffed. “More like none.” Oliver moved around the bench and laid down where Tommy once was. “Half the time, I wonder why he hasn’t put his daughters under constant police protection.”

            Tommy laughed as he handed Oliver the bar. “Probably would if he could get away with it. Complete opposite of Felicity’s mom.”

            Oliver’s eyes shot up to Tommy as the weight bar lay heavy across his chest. “You met her mom?”

            “Yeah.” Tommy smiled. “Nice woman. Felicity is not at all like her.”

            “Felicity’s nice,” Oliver defended his young friend as he shoved the bar up.

            “No. I wasn’t talking about that. Looks wise.” Tommy seemed to stare out into space. “And don’t even get me started on how differently they dress.”

            “How does she dress?” Oliver was confused. _How could Felicity’s mom dress so differently? Weren’t all moms pretty much the same?_

            “You see Felicity almost every day, you haven’t noticed how she dresses?” Tommy teased.

            Oliver glared up at his friend. “I know how Felicity dresses, you idiot. I meant her mom.”

            “Oh,” Tommy said with a twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll show you when we get back to our lockers. I have a picture. And as my English teacher likes to point out, a picture tells a hundred words.”

            “It’s a thousand, stupid,” Darius “Woodchuck” Woodneath said from next to them. He pushed up his glasses as he glared at the two of them. “How you two Neanderthals survived this far is beyond me.”

            Tommy gave the guy the finger and Oliver laughed. It didn’t matter what the saying was. In fact, Oliver didn’t care. He just wanted to see what the big deal was with Felicity’s mom.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was steaming mad. First space camp and now this.

            It wasn’t even like her mom had to pay for them to go. Oliver was spotting the whole trip to Coast City for the Lance family and Tommy. And, according to him, he was willing to see to it that Felicity and her mom didn’t have to spend a dime out of pocket for the travel either. The Queen family was allowing everyone to use their family jet to get there. And then Oliver had seen to the accommodations. Everyone was supposed to stay at some sort of massive Penthouse thing that was beyond Felicity’s imagination _. And did she mention space camp? Because she had a giant imagination._

            “Baby, I’m so sorry,” Donna said through Felicity’s bedroom door. “If I could get the time off, we’d go.”  

            “Why can’t I just go?” Felicity whined. She hated whining but this seemed appropriate.

            “Because the only adults that are going are Sara’s parents and I don’t want to burden them with another underage child. Especially one your age.”            

             Felicity turned and stuck her tongue out at the door. Sure it was childish and exactly what her mom was referring to, but hey, her mom’s decision was completely unfair. “Fine. But I’m going to hang out in my room all week.”

            “I guess we won’t hit Tech Village then.”

            Felicity silently stomped her foot. Her mom was frustrating. Unlocking her bedroom door, Felicity pulled it open just enough to be able to peek at her mom. “Tech Village is not the same as a trip with Sara but nice try.”

            “I’m sorry, baby.” Her mom reached toward the door, her bracelets tinkling. “I promise to make it up to you.”

            “How?”

            “I don’t know.” Donna’s eyes telegraphed her apology. “But I will, baby. I promise.”

            “Fine.” Felicity slammed the door and ran to her bed. Tears fell down her face the second Felicity managed to pull the pillow over her face. Sometimes she really hated being so smart that all of her friends were so much older than her, because it was making her miss out on so much. One day, though, Felicity was determined that the age difference wasn’t going to stop her from getting to do what she wanted.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Where’s Felicity?” Oliver asked as he plopped down next to Sara and Laurel on the beach towel they had spread out. “I was surprised she didn’t come.”

            Sara tossed him the sunscreen she had in her hands. “Do my back will you?” She turned her back to him and Oliver complied, still waiting for an answer. “Her mom couldn’t get the time off.”

            Tommy belly flopped on the small space of towel left. “That’s why Felicity didn’t come?”

            Sara nodded. “Her mom didn’t feel right about her coming along with only my parents as chaperones.” Sara nudged Tommy with her foot. “Must be all the bad influences you and Oliver have had over her that made her mom worry about coming along.”

            Tommy rolled over onto his back and folded his arms under his head. “Wasn’t me. I’ve been nothing but good around her mom.” Tommy eyes shot to Oliver’s over Sara’s shoulder. “What about you?”

            “I haven’t met her mom.” Oliver finished quickly with Sara. She seemed to be enjoying his touch way too much. It was making him feel uncomfortable, especially with Laurel right there.

            Laurel pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and lifted her head from the criminal thriller she was reading. “Why would you? It’s not like we hang out with her or anything? Other than lunch.” Laurel’s last words were punctuated with a glare in her sister’s direction as if blaming her for that.

            “Still it would’ve been nice if she could’ve come,” Tommy lamented. “Oh well. Next time.”

            Oliver glanced over at his friend and wondered what the heck was going on with him. Seriously, what was his interest in Felicity? It seemed his best friend was becoming awfully chummy with her of late. Hanging out with her and Sara even after school ended for the day. Just that week before they left, Tommy had driven the two home at least three times.

            “I’m going to call her,” Sara announced and jerked her tote bag over. She searched through the contents until she found her phone. “This way we can at least tell her that she’s not missing out on anything great.”

            “Sure,” Laurel spoke with sarcasm, “call her from the beach. Why not wait until we are out partying with loud music? That won’t rub it in at all.”            

            Tommy shot up. “We’re going partying? Where?” He looked around the group. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

            Oliver shoved his friend back onto the towel and rolled his eyes. “There’s no party, stupid. Like the Lances would allow us to stay up all night at a party.”

            Tommy scooped up some sand in his hand and slowly poured it on Laurel’s back. She screamed and jumped up glaring at him. “Hey. That’s what you get for teasing me about a party.”          

            “God! I hate you, Thomas Merlyn.” Laurel swiped at the sand and tried to shake it out of her small bikini bottoms. Oliver couldn’t quite keep his eyes away from the skin Laurel exposed as she did. His throat tightening with lust.

            Oliver closed his eyes and tried his best to regain his composure. Having a hard on in a swimsuit was never a good thing. Having one with your girlfriend’s parents not twenty feet away, even worse. Cleaning his throat, Oliver glanced over at Sara and tried to change the subject. “So, you calling Felicity or not?”

            Sara nodded and began to punch in Felicity’s phone number. She held up a finger to let everyone know that the phone was ringing. “Hey, Felicity.”

            There was a pause and Sara’s smile fell from her face. Oliver’s brow creased. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

            “Sorry to hear that, Felicity,” Sara finally said. “But at least Michael showed up, right?”

            “Michael?” Tommy asked as he also became invested in Sara’s conversation. “Is that the guy she’s always hanging out with?”

            Sara nodded at him but held her finger to her lips. “Well, we’ll be back at the end of the week.”

            Tommy grabbed the phone from Sara. “Felicity? What the heck is going on over there? You can tell me because I can be there in four hours.” Whatever she said had Tommy smiling. “Yeah, well you know me. Jet setting is my lifestyle. You say the word and I’ll show you the world, baby doll.”

            _Baby doll?_ Oliver mouthed to his best friend. Tommy shrugged and Oliver fought the urge to reach over and slap his best friend hard enough to knock out a few of his well-maintained teeth.

            “Okay, Donna. Just tell Felicity that if she needs me I can be there,” Tommy said over the phone. “And tell her that I’m sorry that she couldn’t come along.” Tommy glanced over at Oliver and his stomach fell. The look on Tommy’s face spelled doom. “Tell her Oliver only asked about her five times already.”           

            Oliver kicked his best friend hard in the leg. It was sure to leave a bruise, but Tommy deserved it. “Dick head.”

            Sara swiped the phone from Tommy and pressed it to her ear. “Ms. Smoak, is Felicity still there?”

            Oliver didn’t even bother to listen to the rest of Sara’s conversation. He scooped up a handful of sand and flung it at Tommy’s face. “What the hell, man?”

            “Tommy,” Laurel reprimanded and glared down at their friend. Tommy’s ears turned pink, but the smile over his face was far from remorseful. “That wasn’t nice. Oliver hardly said one word about that girl since we left Starling City.”

            “You must have not been listening to the same conversation,” Tommy teased.

            “You know if you are going to be a jerk, you can just fly home.” Laurel leaned down and picked up her book and gathered her things. “No one invited you along anyway.”

            Oliver scrambled up from his seat and helped Laurel with her things. “It’s fine,” Oliver told her but shot Tommy a look that said the two of them were going to talk later. “Let him stew for a while. Let’s go grab some ice cream.”

            Laurel grimaced and rubbed at her stomach. “Uhh,” she groaned. “I can’t. Lately dairy is making me bloat and it’s only a little over a month until prom.” 

            “Can’t have you gaining half a pound,” Sara bemoaned in sarcasm as she threw her phone in her tote bag. “Oliver may never date you again.”

            Laurel’s eyes shot to his in worry. _Was she really that concerned? Seriously_? Oliver certainly wasn’t. So what if she gained a pound or two before prom? It didn’t seem like that big of a deal to him. “Okay. No ice cream. Let’s just go for a walk.”

            Laurel nodded and smiled. She walked over to her parents and dropped her things off before quickly returning to his side and wrapping an arm around his. “I’m ready when you are.”

            Oliver nodded at Tommy and Sara. “Catch up with you later.”

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity hid under her covers and tried to block out the words she had overheard on the phone. Oliver asked about her multiple times. _Why_?

            Tommy had to have been teasing. Oliver had no reason to even think about her. He had Laurel. Beautiful Laurel. Amazing Laurel.

            It certainly wasn’t because he had a crush on her. Felicity grimaced. Like the one she had on him. _Like who wouldn’t have a crush on him_? Oliver was gorgeous, rich, sweet and friendly. He hadn’t been anything but nice to her. Just like Tommy had. And Felicity knew without a doubt that Tommy didn’t have a crush on her. In fact she’d bet her entire IQ on it.

            Felicity threw back the covers and stared up at her ceiling. With a deep breath she lay there picturing Oliver at the beach. His blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She could picture the sun glinting off those long locks as he ran his hand through it. A smile on his face as he stared down at the beautiful woman stretched out on the blanket in front of him. A woman who wasn’t Felicity Smoak.

            Taking the covers in her hands, she threw them back over her head. _God_! She hated being a teenager and she hadn’t even become one yet.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> “Felicity has a date,” Laurel told him as he slid unto the bench next to Felicity. Rising, Laurel wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck as he set down his tray and kissed him on the cheek.  
> “With who?”  
> Felicity met Oliver’s eyes at his question. She noticed, even if Laurel didn’t, that his jaw ticked. “Michael Loren.”  
> “How cute. The geek squad is finally getting together.” Laurel tugged Oliver down with her and forced Sara to move down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a opportunity to go on her first date.

            “Have you given any thought to what you’re going to wear to prom?” Sara asked from across the table.

            “What?” Felicity glanced up from her lunch. She had been daydreaming again. Lost in thoughts about Oliver. Thoughts she shouldn’t be having with his girlfriend sitting right across from her.

            “She wasn’t talking to you,” Laurel told her snidely and turned to Sara at her side. “Mom and I are planning on going out this weekend to look for the perfect dress. You’re more than welcome to come.”

            “So I can hear you gush about how handsome Oliver will be in his tux? No, thank you. I’ll pass.” Sara nudged Felicity’s tray with her own. “Plus, I told Felicity that I’d go with her on her date.”

            Laurel’s eyes hit Felicity’s. It was in that instant that Felicity realized what a great lawyer Laurel would end up being if she followed through with her dream. Felicity felt intimidated by those eyes. “You have a date? Are you even old enough to do that?”

            Felicity blushed and tucked her face behind some of the long strands of her dark hair. “My mom said it was okay.”

            “What’s okay?” Tommy asked as he and Oliver joined the girls at the lunch table.

            “Felicity has a date,” Laurel told him as he slid unto the bench next to Felicity. Rising, Laurel wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck as he set down his tray and kissed him on the cheek.

            “With who?”

            Felicity met Oliver’s eyes at his question. She noticed, even if Laurel didn’t, that his jaw ticked. “Michael Loren.”

            “How cute. The geek squad is finally getting together.” Laurel tugged Oliver down with her and forced Sara to move down.

            “Shut up, Laurel,” Sara scolded. “You’re just jealous because Dad wouldn’t let us go out with boys until we hit fourteen.”

            “I’m surprised Dad is even letting you go at all.”

            Sara shrugged and took a sip of her soda. “He offered to drive.”

            Laurel snickered. “Good luck on that,” Laurel held up her hands to make air quotes, “date.”

            “I thought it was nice of, Mr. Lance,” Felicity offered up. “My mom is usually busy with work.” Felicity picked at the green beans on her plate. They looked like they had wilted the day before. Felicity had actually thought it was sweet of Mr. Lance to offer. Her own father had left when she was seven so any sort of fatherly affection seemed great. Laurel didn’t know how hard it was to not have a steady male presence in her life.

            “How about you, short stuff?” Tommy asked Sara. “Who are you going with?”

            “Chuck Crofton,” Sara mumbled around a bit of chicken salad.

            “The guy I run track with?” Oliver asked. When Sara nodded, Oliver responded by shaking his head. “I don’t like him. He’s too sure of himself.”

            “Then it’s good you’re not invited.” Sara bunched up a napkin and threw it down the table at him. It missed and ended up in Laurel’s salad.

            “Hey! I was going to eat that.”

            “So, eat it. It was a clean napkin.” Sara rolled her eyes upwards. “You’re such a drama queen.”

            “I’ll give you a queen,” Laurel growled at her sister and began to rise. Oliver held her down with a hand on her shoulder.

            “Queen, at your service.” Oliver stood and bowed at Sara with a wink. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. Of course her laughter faded when he reached down and kissed Laurel’s head, as any good boyfriend would. “I’ll get you a new salad.”

            “She should do it,” Laurel said pointing at her sister. “She’s the one who ruined it.”

            “Sure,” Sara said in a strong tone that meant that she had something else to say. “I don’t care. Whatever money we saved on lunch was supposed to go to your prom shoe budget. You’ll just have that much less to spend after I get it for you.”

            “Wait.” Laurel looked back up at Oliver and batted her long lashes in the same fashion that Felicity had seen her mom use on men over the years. “Ollie, you don’t mind getting the salad?”

            “For you, anything.”

            “Thank you.” She patted him on the arm and Oliver went to get her some new food, his own left behind.

            _Must be nice to have a rich lap dog,_ Felicity thought, only to have Sara lean across the table and whisper in her ear, “I wonder who he slept with now if he’s so eager to please.”

            _Oliver cheated on Laurel? Wow!_ Felicity couldn’t picture Oliver Queen as the kind who would go behind someone’s back like that. He seemed so kind and caring. Attentive. For the last few weeks, Felicity had begun to fantasize about a relationship with Oliver and that was one aspect that she never would’ve added in on her own.

            Not that Felicity ever could have a relationship with Oliver. He was so far out of her league that it was still strange to admit that she even knew him enough to sit at the same lunch table as him. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t hope that the boy she liked would be a little more like him. Only now she wasn’t so sure if that wish was what she wanted either.

            Sara must have noticed Felicity’s crestfallen look at losing the image of her idol. “Sorry. Everyone around Starling City pretty much knows how promiscuous Oliver and Tommy are. I guess I forgot you are still new around here. And they are your friends, you probably don’t see them that way.”

            “It’s okay,” Felicity reassured her. “I was bound to find out eventually.”

            “So, where are you four heading out on your date?” Tommy asked interrupting their conversation.

            “The movies,” Sara told him as she settled back down into her seat.

            “No way,” Laurel exclaimed. “Dad wouldn’t let me go to the movies alone until last year.”

            “I’m not going alone,” Sara told her with a shrug and began to eat another bite of her lunch while Laurel still stared at her in shocked exasperation. “There’s going to be a group of us.”

            “I bet Dad will sit in the back of the theater.”  

            Sara didn’t seem to care. She only shrugged again. “So what? It’s a date not a make out session.”

            Laurel had the grace to blush which is how Oliver found her when he came back with her new salad. Felicity noticed him mouth to Tommy, _What’s wrong?_ Tommy didn’t even bother to reply, just continued to eat his lunch and smile.

            Felicity was never so happy as when the bell finally rang fifteen minutes later. Silence had descended over their table. The tension strong and thick. Most of it radiated around Sara and Laurel, but each one of them felt it.

            With resolve, Felicity knew she’d have to approach Michael later. She didn’t want to have to suffer through another uncomfortable lunch tomorrow. Those were bad enough at home over dinner when she didn’t have anything to say to her mom, because Felicity found no interest in the latest celebrity gossip.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Isn’t that Sara over there?” Oliver asked Laurel on Saturday night as they made their way into the middle of the last row of the movie theater.

            “Is it?” Laurel scanned around the theater. Her eyes almost seemed to purposely skip over her sister who sat towards the front. In that moment, Oliver realized her innocence was a lie.

            “Was this your idea or your Dad’s?”

            “Dad’s,” Laurel finally admitted as she took her seat. “He knew Sara would be looking for him so he asked me if I could keep an eye out for her.”    

            “I knew there was no way you actually wanted to see this movie.” Oliver heaved a sigh and sat down next to her handing her the soda. “Is this also your father’s way of making sure we don’t do anything either?”

            “Maybe.”

            Which meant yes. Frustrated, Oliver slipped down on his seat. He might as well get comfortable for the rom com he had no interest in. The two and a half hour movie was bound to feel like a lifetime.

            Oliver glanced back at Sara and her date. The guy was keeping himself in his proper seat despite the fact that Sara seemed to keep drawing his attention her way. A smile formed on Oliver’s face. Lance must have used his _I have a gun and I know how to use it_ speech. The kid looked frightened to death every time Sara leaned his way offering a bite of popcorn. Just then a familiar head leaned in her direction from across a young boy who sat on the other side of Sara. Felicity’s head.

            Straightening, Oliver’s eyes narrowed as the lights began to dim. No sooner had Oliver’s eyes adjusted when he noticed the brunette settle back in her seat. But his teeth ground together when the boy stretched and extended his arm behind Felicity’s back. The kid’s hand tangled in the brown mass of hair on Felicity’s head. She tilted into him, her head resting on the boy’s shoulder.

            “Let’s go sit with them,” Oliver mumbled to Laurel.

            “No,” Laurel told him with a shake of her head.

            “I’m going.” Oliver rose and Laurel blew out a frustrated huff of air and followed him down the aisle.

            “Why are we invading the geek squad?” Laurel whispered loud enough to be shushed by people as they walked by them on their way to the front.

            “Because you need to keep an eye on them. No better place than right next to them.” Plus, Oliver could break the kid’s arm if needed. The one that was now wrapped around Felicity’s shoulder, teasing with Felicity’s bra strap that peeked out from the shirt she was wearing.

            Oliver plopped down in the seat right next to Felicity and grinned. “Hey, guys. Sara. Felicity.”

            “Shit,” Oliver heard Chuck say as he sunk further into his seat down the way.

            Felicity glanced around, her eyes full of questions. “Is Tommy coming too?”

            “Why would he?” Oliver asked her as he swept Michael’s hand from the back of the seat. “Do you mind? I have large shoulders.”

            Laurel groaned and flung herself into her seat, shoving the popcorn at Oliver. “Wow. Great. We should all have a wonderful time now.”  

            Oliver held out the popcorn in his hand toward Felicity, ignoring the large bucket in her lap. “Popcorn?”

            “That’s ours,” Laurel protested.

            “I can buy out the theater,” Oliver told her dismissively. “I can go buy another one.”

            Felicity rolled her eyes and turned away from him. “Sorry, Michael.”

            “It’s fine.”

            Felicity nodded and took the hand that Michael held out, their fingers tangled together. Oliver tried to ignore it. He really did, but it bothered him. To the point that he could probably give a play by play of every action Felicity and Michael did rather than even give a summary of the movie that played.

            When the movie finished, Laurel tried to tug Oliver away, but he was having none of it. He wanted to find out what plans the group had. There were a couple of instances during the movie that had Oliver on high alert and he wasn’t going to take a chance that the kid Felicity was dating wasn’t going to take advantage of her the second his back was turned.

            His ears picked up on the words Big Belly Burger. Oliver’s constricted chest began to relax. There wouldn’t be much opportunity for the kid at a place like that. Chuck seemed to be on his best behavior the whole night. Lance had put the fear of God into the guy. But this Michael kid had Oliver worried.

            Felicity didn’t have a father of her own to warn boys off. And she didn’t even have a brother to take up the slack. Which made opportunists seek every chance to take advantage of situations such as hers. That only left Oliver.

            “Laurel,” Oliver held out the keys to his brand new car. “Go meet me at the car. I’ll be right there.”

            “Fine.”

            Oliver didn’t even bother to watch her leave, but he did listen for her retreating footsteps before he grabbed Michael Loren’s t-shirt clad arm. “Can I talk to you?”

            The boy at first seemed of the mind to ignore him, but he must have caught the look on Oliver’s face because he nodded and whispered he’d be right back. Oliver led him over to the side of the theater where people were exiting.

            “What’s going on?” Michael asked crossing his arms, jingling the chains that sat across his hip.

            “Do you know who I am?”

            “Yeah. You’re Oliver Queen. Sara’s sister’s boyfriend.”

            “And I’m also the one who will shove your head up your ass if I see you manhandling Felicity again,” Oliver told him deadly serious. “Just so we are clear.”  

           “I wasn’t manhandling her.” Michael’s eyes narrowed on Oliver who stood a half a foot taller than his own lanky frame. “We’re friends. On a date.”

            “She’s twelve,” Oliver reminded him.

            “For another two months. Yeah, I get that.”  

            Funny, Oliver couldn’t remember ever being told when Felicity’s birthday was. Apparently it was sometime in July. “I want you to know, I’m watching out for her. If you ever get a thought in your head that may hurt her, you’ll deal with me.” Oliver gritted his teeth through a smile as Felicity began to make her way over. “I have people who can make you nothing more than a memory. Remember that.”

            “Everything okay?” Felicity glanced between the two of them.

            Oliver nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Yep. We’re good.” He nodded behind him. “I better go catch up with Laurel.”

            “It was nice of you to join us,” Felicity told him in innocent honesty.

            “Yep. Anytime.” Oliver glanced over Felicity’s head and his eyes heated while he gazed at her date with a warning.

            “We’re going to Big Belly Burger,” Felicity told him before he could turn and go. “Did you and Laurel want to come?”

            “I don’t think he wants to,” Michael spoke up, his own stare laying down his own line in the sand for Oliver.

            “Oh. Well, next time,” Felicity told him and waved. “C’mon. Mr. Lance texted that he’s outside.”

            Oliver stayed there watching the group head out of the theater. He trailed after them. Chuck kept his hands tucked deep in his back pockets, even though Sara clung to one of his arms. Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He had very much been on the receiving end of Mr. Lance’s wrath. The same that would soon enough find the kid once Lance saw Sara’s hands on him, even if he wasn’t touching her.

            But it was Michael’s actions that had Oliver’s jaw hurting. The kid wrapped his arm around Felicity and held her opposite hip. He even had the audacity to glance back and smile at Oliver, mocking him.

            It was in that moment, Oliver changed every plan he had for the evening. He now had every intention of going to Big Belly Burger. Mr. Lance might even thank him for going the extra mile to make sure nothing happened to Sara. It was only Oliver’s good luck that it also meant that he could keep an eye out on the very handsy Michael Loren.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “So where are we going?” Laurel asked when they were in Oliver’s car.

            “I thought we’d head over to Big Belly Burger,” Oliver told her slightly distracted as he tried to track the direction that Mr. Lance had taken.

            Laurel pulled a face that told him exactly what she thought of his decision. “That’s where everyone else is going. It’s almost cliché to head there after a movie.” She wrapped an arm around his as he shifted the car to get onto the main road. Laurel batted her eyelashes up at him. “I thought maybe we could go somewhere a little more romantic. You know, candlelight, private table, just the two of us alone.”

            “Tommy texted. He said he’d meet us there,” Oliver lied, making a mental note to text Tommy the second he could to let him know that he used him as an excuse.

            “I guess.” Laurel let him go and pouted as she relaxed into the cream leather seat. “Can you at least pay someone so we have a table to ourselves? That place is going to be a mad house.”

            Pulling to a stop at a red light, Oliver leaned over and kissed the top of her head before she leaned in on his shoulder. “Sure.”

            As Laurel had said the place was packed. Oliver had to drive around three times just to find a parking spot. And when they went in, not a single table was free. People were actually standing around near tables because there were no empty places to sit.

            “See, Ollie,” Laurel told him as they both looked around. “Why don’t we head somewhere else?”

            Oliver might have agreed had his eyes not landed on Felicity and Sara with their dates. Because of the lack of seats, people were sharing tables with others. And Felicity and Sara were sharing seats. Not with each other. No, if that was true, Oliver might not have minded. They sat on their respective date’s lap. And even worse, Michael’s hand lay right there on Felicity’s leg, just a few scant inches from the apex of her thighs.

            Red overcame Oliver’s vision when he zeroed in on the smallest of movements of that hand from across the room. Michael’s thumb stroked the skin of Felicity’s leg just under the short shorts she had on. The same ones that had ridden up ridiculously high because of her precarious position on Loren’s lap.

            _No. Hell no_! Oliver clenched his fists. No one should be touching Felicity like that _. She was twelve! Hadn’t he already pointed that out to the kid_?

            Oliver wasn’t even sure when his feet moved, but suddenly he was there towering over the pair. His eyes burned daggers down on the offending hand before landing straight on the face of the boy who dared put it there.

            “Hey, Ollie,” Sara said from next to him. “I’d ask if you and Laurel would want to join, but I’m almost sure this place is already breaking fire code.”

            “Ollie?” Laurel asked from behind him. “You okay?”

            Felicity was the first to meet his eyes. She shifted in Michael’s lap before standing up. The kid’s hand fell from her. It was the smartest move the kid ever made. “I… uh… There were no more chairs.”

            “Isn’t it past your bed time?” Oliver crossed his arms and glared down at her. Right now it was easier to be mad at her. He didn’t feel the urge to kill _her_. Oliver had no intention of hurting her, but he could tell that he had by his words. Words he hadn’t thought through before they flew from his mouth.

            Felicity lowered her eyes from him and let her head drop enough that her hair began to cover her face. Oliver felt a strong need to reach out and apologize, but in truth it wasn’t him who did something wrong. Unlike the creep who had yet to even rise from his chair and meet Oliver face to face.

            “Sara, can you…” Felicity’s voice caught on what Oliver suspected was a held back sob. “Can you call me a taxi, please?”

            “No.” Sara rose and wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist. “You haven’t had dinner yet.” Sara scowled up at him. “Ollie can leave.”

            “You’re not old enough to even be dating,” Oliver found himself saying. _Was there a way to physically kick himself in the ass_?

            “Says who?” Sara defended her friend.

            Oliver tugged Michael up by his shirt and glowered at him. “She’s too young for you. And she’s going home. Got it?”

            “What the hell, Ollie?” Laurel said as she stood there at his side with her hands perched on her hips. “If her mom is fine with her going out, leave it alone. Let’s either find a table or go somewhere else.”

            Oliver barely spared his girlfriend any attention because he was still focused on the small brunette in front of him. “Go home.”

            “You’re not my brother and you certainly are not my father, so why should I listen to you?” He noticed her lips trembling when she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Michael came up behind her and wrapped a hand on her shoulder, lending comfort and support. “Why don’t you leave me alone?”

            Oliver felt his whole body begin to shake with anger. Reaching out, Oliver tugged Felicity forward so Michael had to release her. “Excuse us.”

            He dragged her through the large crowd and down the hallway that led to the bathrooms. In that time, Oliver tried his best to get his temper to cool. Spinning her around so he could look at her, he asked, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

            “Having fun with my _friends_.” She emphasized the last word and he knew it was entirely for his benefit. Felicity was telling him he had gone too far. Maybe he had, but he refused to back down from this. She was too young to deal with teenage male hormones. There was no way she’d be able to fight off anyone if they came on too strong.

            “Go home, Felicity. That guy,” Oliver pointed back the way they came, “the one you call a friend, he’s not me. And he certainly doesn’t care how young you are. You think you’re safe because Sara is with you, but you’re not.”

            Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes began to flash her own anger. “Then let me not be safe. My choice, not yours. My parent is fine with me being here. I don’t understand why you can’t be.” He watched as Felicity closed her eyes. When they opened, she was much more composed and she dropped her arms to her sides while a smile appeared on her face. It was anything but polite or happy. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my _friends_ are waiting.”

            Oliver couldn’t believe she walked away from him, but she did. Her back straight as her feet led her away, regardless of his words. Lashing out, Oliver kicked a nearby trash can. He had tried to look out for her best interests and she ignored him. _Good God_ , if Speedy was half this much trouble he was going to go prematurely grey.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the next chapter:
> 
> “No problem, squirt.” Tommy snatched it from her hand and did as she asked before passing it back. “So, I never did get the full story. Who wants to tell me what the hell Oliver did to Felicity?”  
> Oliver watched Tommy deliberately set his book to the side, while he crossed his arms on the table. Tommy stared at Oliver directly, waiting for an explanation. “Not a thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the school year ends, Felicity and Oliver need to deal with the fallout of everything that has happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. I really appreciate all the great feedback. 
> 
> And thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, for standing by with help and editing.
> 
> I do not own they characters as they belong to DC Comics and Arrow.

            It took a few weeks, but Sara eventually returned to their table. Oliver glanced around for Felicity but didn’t spot her anywhere.

            “Where’s Felicity? Isn’t she coming?” Oliver found himself asking, only to want to shove his foot in his mouth afterwards.

            Tommy snorted from behind his history book. They had finals in two weeks and his friend was cramming for every test. Not that Oliver didn’t have the same problem, but his mind had been preoccupied by a small brunette who ran from him every time he spotted her in the hallways.

            “Not if you’re here,” Sara told him matter-of-factly. She grabbed her chocolate milk and nudged Tommy. “Open this, please. The way I feel right now I might rip it open and splash everyone.”

            “No problem, squirt.” Tommy snatched it from her hand and did as she asked before passing it back. “So, I never did get the full story. Who wants to tell me what the hell Oliver did to Felicity?”

            Oliver watched Tommy deliberately set his book to the side, while he crossed his arms on the table. Tommy stared at Oliver directly, waiting for an explanation. “Not a thing.”  

           “He treated her like a child in front of practically the whole school.” Sara’s glare penetrated Oliver. “She has been teased unmercifully the entire school year and Oliver thought the cherry on top would be complete and utter humiliation.” Sara reached out and shoved Oliver’s tray at him and Oliver had to grab his juice before it flung off into his lap. “She eats in the teacher’s lounge because of you.” When Sara raised her milk to her lips, he could swear she muttered, “Asshole.”

            “You didn’t. I thought it was just a rumor.” Tommy’s expression hardened. “I thought we were all friends. Why would you do that?”

            “Some friend he is,” Sara said and snorted. “You might as well have handed the girl a pacifier and asked if her diaper needed to be changed.”

            The thought of changing Felicity’s underwear made Oliver vastly uncomfortable and he squirmed in his seat. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Oliver met Tommy’s eyes. “I didn’t. If you had seen where that guy’s hands were you would have done the same thing.”

            “Not at the expense of Felicity, I wouldn’t,” Tommy told him. “I would have made sure the kid had his. But Felicity would not have been there.”

            “But he did.” Sara threw another glare in Oliver’s direction.

            “He did what?” Laurel swung her legs over the bench of the table where they sat.

            “Treated Felicity like a baby.”

            “Are we still talking about that?” Laurel waved her fork at her sister dismissively. “If that doesn’t prove how much of a child she is, nothing else will. It should’ve been forgotten by now. It wasn’t even that big of a deal.”  

            “Tell that to the people bullying her even more now than ever.” Sara shoved a bite of pizza in her mouth, her eyes throwing daggers at Oliver. If someone could chew with anger, Sara was doing a great job. “Great job, jackass.”

            “Don’t call my boyfriend that.”

            Oliver laid a hand over Laurel’s. “It’s okay. I deserve it.” Oliver turned back to Sara. “Can you tell Felicity I’m sorry? That if I could take it back I would? It’s just that guy had gone too far. Your own father would have killed him had he seen what I did.”

            “You don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

            Oliver glanced over at Tommy but his best friend only shook his head. Even he seemed to agree that he’d taken things too far this time. _Shit._ Oliver needed to find a way to fix this.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity rushed out of her last final relieved that the school year was finally over. Now if only she could convince her mom that they should head back to Vegas. Anywhere really. So long as it wasn’t Starling City.

            In her rush, Felicity slid on the polished floor and ran into a brick wall. Okay, so a brick wall wasn’t usually covered in fabric. More like a human brick wall.

            She expected to find one of the football players in front of her. Instead when she raised her head, her eyes met the piercing blue ones of Oliver Queen. It wouldn’t matter if he wore a face mask, Felicity would recognize those eyes anywhere. She dreamed of them. Not that she’d ever admit to that. Lately, though they tended to fall into her nightmares. Even if they still managed to rescue her despite making her fall into the darkness to begin with.

            “Felicity.” His hands wrapped around the upper parts of her arms and Felicity hated to admit the skin to skin contact made her shiver a little. She knew she should have put on her short-sleeve cardigan over the matching tank she wore.

            “Um. Hi.”

            “Hello.” He smiled down at her. His white teeth stood out against his tanned skin.

            “Sorry I ran into you. I should’ve watched where I was going.”  

            “I’m glad you did.” Oliver released her and swung his backpack off his shoulder. Felicity was sure he’d set it down but instead he opened it and reached inside. He pulled out a baby blue box with a slim white ribbon. “I’m sorry, too. I was a jerk. I wanted to give you this. I know it’s not much or even a real apology for what I did, but I felt like I had to get you something.”

            Oliver held it out to her and gingerly Felicity accepted it. She could not think of anything to say. What she expected if she ever found herself in this moment was for her to rail at him. To give him a piece of her mind about the pain he caused her. Instead, he stood there completely apologetic giving her a gift. _What was she supposed to do now?_

            All decisions were taken from her when someone yelled his name from down the hall. Oliver smiled at her again before he kissed the top of her head. “I have to go. Last final. Wish me luck.”

            “Good luck,” she said, but he was already gone. Felicity’s hand shook as she held the box _. It couldn’t be a Tiffany’s box, could it? No guy who was friends with someone would actually by them something from Tiffany’s, would he?_ Felicity examined the blue box in her hand. She had never seen a Tiffany’s box in real life and was trying to process the fact that it could be.

            Hesitantly, Felicity pulled at the ribbon. When she opened the box, her eyes transfixed on the elegant font of the word Tiffany’s that lay scrawled across the top of the box. _Oh, frack. The ultra-rich must have different rules_. Two earrings lay looped around a small velvet piece. With a gently finger, Felicity ran her finger across the pure golden metal. Never had she owned something so precious and valuable.

            A whistle sounded from next to her. Felicity quickly covered the gift and turned to find Tommy and Sara by her side.

            “Wow. 24K gold hoops. Sweet. Who are they from?” Tommy asked as he picked up Felicity’s bag from the floor where it had fallen when she had crashed into Oliver.

            “I bet Michael,” Sara said nudging Tommy. “But then, if I’m correct, that was a Tiffany’s box. And I’m never wrong about my blue boxes,” Sara said with a wink in Tommy’s direction, “which means that I don’t think Michael could afford that.”

            Felicity tugged her bag from Tommy’s hands and shoved the box inside. “My dad sent them,” Felicity lied. “I wasn’t supposed to open the box until finals were over.” She hated that she had to lie to her friends, but even she couldn’t understand why Oliver had given her such a treasured gift. Felicity was half tempted to pull Tommy to the side and ask if it was normal. He would seem to know more than anyone else. And he was also Oliver’s best friend. But what if it wasn’t normal? What if it meant something? Something she hadn’t pieced together yet? Felicity wasn’t ready to deal with that.

            “At least your father gets that you exist,” Tommy said with sadness lining his eyes.

            Felicity reached out to her friend. “I’m sure your father knows you do.”

            Tommy and Sara both snorted and laughed. It was almost in unison. Okay, so there was more to the Merlyn dynamic than she realized. But then she hadn’t had an opportunity to even go over to Tommy’s house. It wasn’t like they were that great of friends. More like mutual acquaintances who happened to share lunch. Was it so wrong that sometimes Felicity would like to know her friends a little more?

            “So,” Tommy said breaking into Felicity’s thoughts, “I’m thinking now that we all finished, we should all grab shakes to celebrate. My treat.” Tommy threw his arms over Sara and Felicity’s shoulders. “You can’t say no because then I’ll think I lost all of my Tommy Merlyn charm.”

            Felicity nodded when Sara said yes. Maybe the summer would erase the memories of what happened over the last part of the school year. If that was true, then Felicity wouldn’t feel the need to leave Starling City. And that it would be nice to finally have real friends for the first time in her life. Ones that might just stick around despite how young and smart she was. Ones that might actually like her for being her. Ones that she never dreamed she would get the first day she walked into Starling City High School.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The summer had been one she would remember for the rest of her life. Felicity and Sara had almost grown inseparable. And Tommy had been there right along with them, when he wasn’t hanging out with Oliver. Neither girl blamed him. In fact they often laughed at the antics that Tommy told them about the second he returned to their sides. One of Felicity’s favorites was when Tommy and Oliver driven down to UCLA, picked up a couple of actresses and ended up drunk south of the border without a car because the women were con artists. By the time Tommy’s car had been recovered by the police, it was bright pink.

            Now she sat here and stared at the group of friends she had made. They were all laughing and sharing jokes on the beach. With a glance down at the large t-shirt covering her bathing suit, Felicity realized she still somehow didn’t fit in, despite their inclusion. The group in front of her were much more mature, some of the guys’ jokes excluded. But it was more than mental, it was physical. Felicity’s own body development had been going quite slowly. And she noticed it more and more each day.

            “Why are you over here?”

            Tommy’s question startled her. She hadn’t even noticed he moved away from the group, let alone approached her. “Just thinking.”

            “That could be disastrous for us or the world. Which is it?” Tommy teased and smiled as he sat down next to her on the large piece of driftwood.

            “I’m not thinking about landing a helicopter on the Starling City Rockets field in the middle of a game like some people,” Felicity said with her own smile. He and Oliver had pulled that prank only last week.

            Tommy held up his hands in defense. “Hey, there was not one thought behind that. Ollie and I just wanted a better vantage point to view the game.”

            “And your box tickets weren’t good enough?”

            “When you can be in the middle of the game?” Tommy asked with a grin. “No way!”

            Felicity smacked at his shoulder. “You’re incorrigible. Which girl were you trying to impress with that stunt anyway?”

            Tommy did his best to look shocked while he held a hand to his heart. Hurt, but not really. “You weren’t impressed? My plan failed.”

            This time Felicity hit him harder with her balled up fist and he grimaced. “Please. Like I even come on the Richter Scale of Merlyn probability.”

            Tommy’s face turned serious. “Not yet. I think in a few years Ollie and I will be falling all over ourselves trying to get your attention.” He smiled at her softly. “By then, you’ll be too smart, too successful and too busy to even acknowledge us lesser beings, let alone have the time to deal with our bullshit.”

            “Whatever,” Felicity said with a roll of her eyes.

            “How did your SATs go?” Tommy asked her. “Didn’t you take them on Tuesday?”  

            “Still waiting on the results. I can’t afford to pay people to give me results right away.”

            “Say the word and my money is yours.” Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “I bet you get a perfect score. You didn’t come out of your apartment for weeks studying. I told Ollie we would have knocked down your door if you didn’t show your face soon.”

            “Like Oliver cares.” She had barely seen him all summer. It was like he purposely avoided her. Somehow he showed up to all the parties she didn’t attend. And if they did go to the same place, he would barely nod in acknowledgement. The only time the two of them spoke all summer was the two times Tommy forced them into it. But the second their mutual friend left, silence descended upon them and they went their separate ways, desperate to end the uncomfortable tension that landed upon their shoulders.

            “You’d be surprised.” Tommy rose and held out his hand to help Felicity up. “C’mon. We’re missing the party.”

            Felicity spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face. Tommy made it his personal goal to make sure she continued to have fun despite his attempt to catch the interest of Clara Davies, a cheerleader who came with Chuck Crofton to the party. He and Sara had broken up halfway through the summer but had remained friends and this was the first time they had both come with separate dates to the same party.

            Newcomers arrived just as Tommy announced a catered dinner had been delivered. Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s over the fire that Michael had started for them. And Felicity was pretty sure Oliver was the reason that Michael’s hand found hers.

            “What’s for dinner?” Laurel asked as she found an empty seat next to Tommy. “I’m starving. Ollie insisted that we go sailing with his dad. All that ocean air has my stomach growling.”

            “You could’ve come to the party,” Oliver told her. “You were the one that said you had to come along.”

            Oliver nudged Sara over so that he could sit between her and Laurel. Bob Jenkins, the new guy Sara was seeing patted his lap and Sara rose enough to slide on top. That earned her a glare from her sister, but Sara stuck her tongue out and plopped a grape into Bob’s mouth.

            As much as the sisters drove each other crazy, Felicity sometimes wished that she had a sibling to share things with. It seemed nice to have someone you could always count on. Felicity chose to ignore the bickering and jealousy aspects because it wasn’t always in play. Even Oliver had a sister to share with. Even if she was so much younger.

            “How’s Thea?” Felicity spoke up. She might as well break the tension first.

            “She’s great.” Oliver smiled over at her, his eyes held an edge of relief. “I’ll tell her you asked about her.”

            “She still at that horse camp?” Tommy asked as he piled food onto a plate.

            Oliver laughed and nodded. “She doesn’t want to come home. Dad paid for an extra week already.”

            “Glad she’s having fun,” Tommy told him and handed the plate to Laurel. “Bon appetite.”

            “Thanks, Tommy.” Laurel forked a bite of quiche into her mouth and groaned. “Ollie, you have to try this. It’s amazing.”

            “It really is,” Felicity chimed in, drawing Oliver’s gaze back to her, which wasn’t why she said it. Honestly, she had just been agreeing with Laurel.

            Laurel held out a bite of the food to Oliver and his mouth dutifully closed around it. Which shouldn’t have bothered Felicity at all, except for the fact that his eyes never once wavered from hers during the whole thing. When he licked a crumb from his lips, Felicity couldn’t help but lick her own lips. _Frack! Puberty sucked. And crushes weren’t much better_.

            “I’m going to grab a soda,” Felicity told Michael as she shook off his hand and rose. The cooler was a few feet away and Felicity needed a second to regain her composure.

            “Can you grab Ollie and I some sparkling water while you’re up?” Laurel asked. “This is super rich.”

            “Sure.” _Why not?_ The whole point was to get away from Oliver Queen. Not to get close enough to hand him a drink.

            The cooler was super cold but most of the ice had melted. And after a day in the sun, drinks were limited. Felicity reached inside the frigid water to retrieve the drinks but almost screamed when a warm hand cupped the shoulder that had become bare because her shirt was so large it slipped to the side.

            “It’s fine. It’s only me, Felicity,” Oliver told her quietly from behind her.

            Felicity straightened, the soda and waters forgotten. Turning, she faced him. “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that.”

            “Sorry,” he said with a lopsided grin. “I just didn’t think it was right for Laurel to ask you to get our drinks.”

            “Why not? I was already getting one.” Which was exactly the opposite of what Felicity had been thinking only few minutes ago.

            “Or, maybe, I wanted a second alone.”

            “Oh! Okay.” Felicity realized what he meant. “I’ll grab my soda and let you have time to yourself.” Felicity circled back to the cooler and quickly grabbed her soda. “All yours.”

            Oliver’s hand on her wrist stopped her from walking away. “I think you mistook what I said. I wanted a second alone with you.”

            “Why?” Felicity stared up at him confused. After avoiding her all summer long he chose this moment to do a one-eighty? It didn’t make any sense.

            He stepped closer. His eyes were shining with some sort of intent but Felicity was still a newbie on the whole boy/girl interaction thing. Especially when puberty was still so new to her. Leave it to Felicity to be a late bloomer. It was one of the few frustrations Felicity shared with her mother.

            “I wanted to tell you that what happened earlier this year, it won’t happen again. I can’t apologize enough for what I did.” Oliver reached out and flicked the good hoops that Felicity had forgotten she had put in her ears. “Did you have a good summer?”  

            “Yes.” Felicity realized how breathy her answer was and she cleared her throat. “It was great.”

            “I’m glad. Are you ready for school in two weeks?”

            Felicity shrugged. She hadn’t given it much thought. “Mom and I have yet to go school shopping.”

            The last thing Felicity wanted was to admit that she and her mom had been putting every spare bit they had in a jar so she could get school supplies. If Felicity was lucky, she might actually be able to afford a new top or two at the local thrift shop in addition to all the things she needed.

            “I promised to take my little sister to the mall next week. She needs some new shoes before heading back. Do you want to come with us? You can pick up a few things while we are out.”

            “I… uh…” Felicity didn’t know how to tell him that she couldn’t even begin to afford the stuff at the mall. Let alone try to figure out why he was singling her out for such an offer.

            “I’m sure Thea would love the company.”

            _Well, that explained that_. Oliver believed that Felicity would be the perfect company for his younger sister. Which explained his attitude from earlier in the year. He honestly believed that she would be friends with his little sister. “I’ll have to check with my mom.”  

            “Do you want me to ask her?” Sad part was that Oliver actually seemed serious. Like that wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. Her mom had already caught on that Felicity had a humongous crush on Oliver, even if she had never seen him.

            “No,” Felicity said with a shake of her head. “I’ll do it.”

            “Ollie, are you coming back?” Laurel called out. “Your dinner is getting cold.”  

            Oliver jerked a finger over his shoulder. “I guess I better get back.”

            “Of course.” Felicity watched him begin to walk away when it dawned on her that he never retrieved the drinks. “Wait!”

            He turned back to her with a question stare. Felicity quickly grabbed the last two sparkling waters and ran up to give them to him. “You forgot these.”

            “Thanks.” Oliver accepted the drinks and gave her a heart-warming, panty-melting smile. _Damn him_.

            Felicity circled back to the cooler and dropped in her soda to get a colder one before closing the lid. Yeah, puberty was not going to be her friend by the looks of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt for chapter 5: 
> 
> “What lunch period do you have?”  
>  “Fifth.”  
>  Sara clapped. “Great. We have lunch together again.”  
>  “What about you?” Tommy asked Felicity, pushing his way between the two girls since Felicity hadn’t shrugged him off.   
>  “Fourth.” Felicity tried not to sound disappointed but now that she knew both of her friends shared the same lunch without her, she was. Looked like she’d be sitting alone this year since even Michael had lunch sixth period.  
>  “Same as Ollie,” Tommy remarked. “And let me tell you, Laurel’s pissed because she’s fifth like Sara and I. She can’t manage to switch her classes so they can have lunch together. The first time since fourth grade.” Tommy nudged Felicity. “Guess you’ll have to keep him company.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the school year begins, Felicity and Oliver must learn how to adjust to sharing a lunch all by themselves while the rest of their group is together the period afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have taken a chance on this story. I really appreciate all your feedback.
> 
> I do not own the characters. They belong to DC Comics and Arrow.

            “What classes do you have this year?” Sara asked Felicity two weeks later as they walked down the hallway of the high school.

            “Advanced Chemistry with Lab afterwards. Computer Science 310 --”

            “Isn’t that a senior class?” Sara interrupted.

            “Yeah.” Felicity shrugged. “Next is lunch. I finish the day with Calculus, Gym, U.S. History and English.”

            Sara got excited. “I have English last period, too. Who do you have?”

            “McMurphy,” Felicity told her as she glanced down at her class list.

            “Yay! We’re in the same class. That’ll be fun.” Sara took a look at her own sheet. “But I don’t have lunch until fifth period. That sucks. I’ll be right after you.”

            “Hey, girls.” Tommy threw his arms around their shoulders as he joined them. “How’s my harem?”

            “Whatever.” Sara shook him off. “What lunch period do you have?”

            “Fifth.”

            Sara clapped. “Great. We have lunch together again.”

            “What about you?” Tommy asked Felicity, pushing his way between the two girls since Felicity hadn’t shrugged him off.

            “Fourth.” Felicity tried not to sound disappointed but now that she knew both of her friends shared the same lunch without her, she was. Looked like she’d be sitting alone this year since even Michael had lunch sixth period.

            “Same as Ollie,” Tommy remarked. “And let me tell you, Laurel’s pissed because she’s fifth like Sara and I. She can’t manage to switch her classes so they can have lunch together. The first time since fourth grade.” Tommy nudged Felicity. “Guess you’ll have to keep him company.”

            “I’m sure now that he’s a senior, he’ll have someone else to sit with,” Felicity told him. “What with Laurel not being there, I’m sure every girl in the lunchroom will be trying to get his attention.”

            “While that is true, Ollie could not care any less. But I’ll talk to him and tell him that at least you share the same lunch period.”

            Felicity pulled Tommy to a stop and grabbed his arm. Hard. “Don’t you dare.”

            “Why not?” Sara asked. “It’s the perfect solution. You can keep the girls from hanging all over him and he can keep you company.” Sara studied Felicity. She saw it from the corner of her eye while she still stared down Tommy. “Are you still mad at him because of last year? I mean I can’t blame you if you are.”

            “Just promise me you won’t tell him, Tommy,” Felicity pleaded. She couldn’t deal with the embarrassment in thinking that Oliver would sit with her out of pity.

            Tommy’s eyes searched hers but he eventually nodded. “Okay. I won’t.” He ruffled her long brown hair. “Be good, kiddo. I gotta run. Literally. I have gym.”

            “I have to go, too,” Sara told her after Tommy took off. “I have History on the third floor. If I don’t catch up with you, I’ll see you eighth period.”               

            “Okay.” Felicity watched her friend leave and hugged her notebook close. “Okay. Sophomore year here I come.”

            Felicity headed down the long hallway to where her science class was located. Mentally she crossed her fingers that this school year would go a lot better than the last one ended.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “You see Sara?” Tommy huffed as he and Oliver sat doing sit ups in gym class.

            “Not yet. You?” Oliver asked from next to him.

            “Ran into her… and Felicity… on my way… to class,” Tommy told him in spurts as he exhaled.

            Oliver stopped his own sit ups and stared at his friend, earning him a glare from the gym teacher. Laying down and starting again, Oliver asked the first question that came to mind. “When do they have lunch this year?”

            “Sara, Laurel and I share fifth.”

            “And Felicity?” Oliver tried to sound casual, or at least as casual as Tommy. It was then that Oliver noticed that his friend sped up on his exercise while trying to avoid the question. “Tommy, when does Felicity have lunch?”

            “Don’t know,” Tommy said too quickly for Oliver’s liking.

            “Even out of breath, I can tell you’re lying.” Oliver shot his best friend an evil glare out of the side of his eye.

            Tommy somehow managed to shrug. “She told me not to tell you.”

            _Why not? What the hell_? Oliver thought he had cleared the air between him and Felicity at the beach party. But then she did have her mom answer the door and tell him Felicity couldn’t come when he and Thea showed up to take her to the mall. Ms. Smoak, Donna, had assured him that Felicity was fine, just a little sick and couldn’t go. Oliver had wondered the whole afternoon if it had been a stall tactic to avoid him. Now, he really wanted to know if Felicity _was_ avoiding him. “So, she’s in fourth, then?”

            “You didn’t hear it from me,” Tommy said with a wink.

            “Right.” Felicity was avoiding him then. Damn it, he thought he had cleared the air with her, apparently he had to work harder.

            “She’s afraid that you won’t want to really sit with her. That it would be a pity action because you’re friends,” Tommy explained.

            “That’s stupid. And coming from Felicity that says a lot.”

            The gym teacher stood over them tossing down some towels. “Five laps around and then grab a shower.”

            Olive rose and held out a hand to help Tommy up. Once they were both on their feet, they wrapped the towels around their necks and began a light jog around the gym.

            “She’s afraid that you’d prefer to spend your time with any number of girls who’ll throw themselves at you the second they realize Laurel isn’t there to hold them back,” Tommy said as they completed their first lap.

            “I’d rather sit with Felicity,” Oliver admitted. Sad part was it was also honest. Felicity intrigued him more than half the girls at their entire school. She never lacked for conversation once you got her talking. And it was stuff that fascinated him, even if he might not be into it himself. Or maybe it was just Felicity’s way of talking that made the conversations so addictive.

            “I’m beginning to wonder about your fascination with our young friend.”

            “She’s not that much older than Thea. She’s in a high school environment. I’m just looking out for her. Same as I would for Thea.”

            Tommy’s head turned toward him, his head cocked. “First of all, Thea is your sister. Felicity isn’t. Second, Felicity is only four years younger than us, while Thea is ten. That’s a big difference. And lastly, you haven’t been looking at Felicity lately like you would Thea.”

            “I don’t _look_ at her at all.” Oliver glared at his best friend. “And why would I? I could have any girl I want. Pretty much any woman as well. And Felicity is a little girl.”

            “She’s not so little anymore,” Tommy said. “Don’t know if you noticed but she’s developing.” When Oliver growled and his eyes burned into Tommy, his friend held up his hands in defense. “Michael sure as hell noticed. I happened to hear him talking to Chuck at the party.”

            “I’m going to kill that kid.” Oliver off the top of his head pictured at least five different ways to do it.

            “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear that sounded a touch jealous just then. Possessive,” Tommy teased. Oliver wasn’t having any of it. There was no teasing where Felicity was concerned.

            Finished with the whole conversation, Oliver picked up the pace of his run and left Tommy behind. Quickly finishing his laps, Oliver slammed his way into the shower. Stripping, he turned on the taps. Cold water shot out and Oliver relished the feel on his overly heated skin. Oliver leaned against the wall and just let the water calm him.

            “Hey, dude. If you’re going to jack off, do it in a stall,” some kid called out from the shower next to him.

            “Fuck off,” Oliver told him, barely turning his head in the kid’s direction.

            “You’re not my type,” the guy said with a smile and turned off the tap and grabbed a fresh towel from the nearby pile.

            Tommy walked in and took the guy’s place. “So, you going to tell me what happened back there?”

            “Guy’s a jerk.” Oliver nodded at the laughing kid who walked back toward the lockers. Straightening, Oliver stretched and ducked his head under the water.

            “I wasn’t talking about him.” Tommy ran his hand through his hair getting rid of any sweat. “God, I hate gym first and last periods. The water’s always cold as fuck.”

            “We’re not all lucky enough to have saunas in our personal bathrooms, Merlyn,” Mr. Clark, the gym teacher, said as he walked by and glowered at the two of them.

            “I think he hates me,” Tommy bemoaned.

            “No. He definitely hates you,” Oliver told him with a smile.

            “It’s not my fault his wife was let go from Dad’s company.”

            Oliver shook his head as he turned off the taps. “She wasn’t _let go_. She was fired. My dad told me about it.”

            “Wanna tell me about it? Dad is, as usual, a little short on the details.” Tommy shut down his own shower and followed Oliver over to the towels. “Back to Felicity. What’s up with the two of you?”

            Oliver wished he knew. Grabbing a towel, he began to wipe down. Finished, he wrapped it around his waist and headed for his locker. “You know, I think I’d rather tell you what happened to Mrs. Clark.”

            “Nice avoidance tactic, buddy,” Tommy said with a grin. “But I will find out eventually.”

            Oliver could only hope that he’d figure out what was going on first.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity edged around the cafeteria, her tray gripped tight in her hands. A large group of seniors gathered around one table and Felicity was pretty sure Oliver had to be in the middle of it. The fact that the group was eighty percent beautiful girls pretty much cemented that thought in her head.

            Finding a small, empty table in the back that would only hold two people, Felicity set down her tray. This would be perfect. It was just big enough for her tray and her books. A great place to settle for the rest of the year.

            “I didn’t think you would ever sit down.”

            Felicity saw a tray slid onto the table across from hers and her eyes shot up the long, tanned arms of the interloper. Oliver. She should have known. Cross that. She did know. The second he spoke. “I thought you were sitting over there.”

            Oliver glanced at the group that Felicity indicated over his shoulder and shrugged. “Why would I want to hang out with those jocks?”

            “I don’t know,” Felicity told him. “Maybe, because over two-thirds of them are all gorgeous girls.”

            “Two-thirds? Really? You can tell that just by looking at them?”  

            “Over two-thirds.” _Why was she correcting him?_

            Oliver turned back to her and grabbed the milk on her tray. He opened it and plopped it back in front of her. “I guess I could hang out with them, but I’d rather sit with you. I wouldn’t have much to say over there.”

            “Right! Because you don’t talk to girls.” Felicity rolled her eyes and fiddled with her food. “Maybe if I suggested you go over and pick one up so you could sleep with her you would have left.” Ignoring the anger that appeared in Oliver’s eyes, Felicity jerked her milk up to her lips. In the process, it spilled on her new blouse. Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed a napkin and tried to swipe it out of the fabric. This was the nicest shirt she ever owned and she couldn’t afford for it to be ruined.

            “Let me help.” Oliver grabbed a napkin and licked it before he leaned across the table and pressed it to her collar where some of the milk must have landed without her knowledge.

            “I can do it,” Felicity practically growled at him.

            “Why are you being so catty? What did I do?”

            “Nothing.”

            Oliver groaned and sat back down, throwing the napkin on the table. “Great. What was it?”

            Felicity stopped cleaning and met his eyes. “Nothing.”

            “Which means in female terms means that I messed up.” Oliver cocked his head. “What did I do?”

            “You want a reason?” She couldn’t believe he was actually still sitting there.

            “Yes.” Oliver sat there studying her, his face intent. “I want an answer.”

            “Because I didn’t want to eat with you.” It was the first answer she could come up with. It was plausible because she hadn’t really expected to have him sit with her anyway.

            Oliver took in the table and the location that was separated from a large portion of the lunchroom. “Are you planning to be here with Michael?”

            “No.” _Why was that his first thought_? She just wanted to be left alone.

            “So, it’s me.”  

            “Yes.” _Frack_. She hadn’t meant to say that. She saw hurt invade his eyes. “No. I didn’t mean that.”

            “Sounded like you did.” The two of them sat there, silence lay heavy between the two of them. Finally, he broke the tension, only to create more. “I apologized. I bought you some damn earrings. If I could change what happened, I would. But I can’t. Why can’t you get over that?”

            “I have,” Felicity said in her loud voice, drawing the attention of the couple of tables that were nearby. She took a deep breath. “It isn’t that.” She reached across the table and laid a hand over Oliver’s but quickly pulled it back when a shot of electricity shot up her arm.

            “You can’t even touch me,” he remarked. Oliver stood and grabbed his tray. “I’ll sit somewhere else and leave you alone.”

            “I’m sorry,” Felicity apologized. “Sit.”

            Oliver shake of his head had her closing her eyes to keep the tears back. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

            “Please, sit,” she begged opening her eyes.

            “Why? You don’t want me here.”

            His words couldn’t be further from the truth. Felicity actually craved his attention. More than she should. One of the many reasons she hated puberty. “Please.”

            “Fine.” Oliver sat back down but his back was stiff. Felicity could tell that he was beyond uncomfortable. “But, tomorrow I’ll sit somewhere else.”

            “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” A complete lie. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. Crushes sucked when you were well aware that the person you crushed on had no idea or would never be interested if they did.

            “It’s okay,” Oliver said with understanding that she didn’t understand. “Laurel’s the same way at least once a month.” Felicity’s cheeks flamed but Oliver didn’t even notice as he picked up his burger and took a large bite.

            “It’s not that. That was a couple of weeks ago.” _Frack_! Felicity clamped her hand over her mouth. Oliver’s eyes shot up from his tray to meet with hers. He stopped chewing and swallowed hard. Well, there was no hope that he happened to miss the comment.

            “Is that why you couldn’t come with me and Thea?”

            _Sure, let’s talk about this, Oliver_. Felicity inwardly shuddered. Because every pubescent teenager wished to talk about their menstrual cycle with their high school crush. “Yes.”

            “Sorry.” _Why did he really seem sorry? Gah!_

            “It’s not your fault. Not unless you happened to be the one to offer Eve the apple.”

            “What?” He looked genuinely confused and Felicity bit back a smile.

            “You know, the snake offered Eve the apple and she offered it to Adam.” At his still confused stare, Felicity waved the conversation away. “It doesn’t matter. Just forget it.”

           

            “Are you and I seriously having a conversation about Adam and Eve at lunch?” Oliver couldn’t believe it. He did not need to think of Felicity in any context where she’d be naked. Not after Tommy brought the changes to Felicity to his attention. Oliver sat there silently berating his smaller head for reacting to the thoughts that were more than wrong. Felicity was barely a teenager. Oliver wished he wouldn’t look so stupid, because he seriously wanted to smack himself in the head.

            Felicity’s cheeks seemed to have become a permanent shade of red. She tried to hide behind her long hair but she had to sweep it back to one side in order to eat. And in that moment, her food seemed like the most important thing in the world to her.

            “How are classes?” Oliver asked. He figured a change of subject would be the best for the both of them. And the thought of studying always killed his libido quickly.

            “Good. Laurel’s in my computer class.”

            “She is?” _Good. Laurel._ That would definitely keep Oliver’s wayward thoughts in check. Thoughts that he couldn’t figure out why he was thinking. This was Felicity. Young Felicity. Smart Felicity. Not some girl to sleep with just to keep himself occupied.

            Felicity nodded and shoved a couple of fries into her mouth. There were so many of them in there that she had to cover her mouth to even chew. It was kind of adorable. _Damn it_ , he berated himself. _Don’t start that again_.

            “Tommy’s having a back to school bash at the Merlyn Manor on Friday night,” Oliver told her. “You going?”

            “He hasn’t invited me,” she mumbled around her food.

            “I’m inviting you.”

            Her eyes grew wide and she tried to swallow but it caught in her throat. She began to choke and Oliver jumped up to help. He was about to start pounding her on the back when she held up a hand to stop him and took a drink of milk. “I’m fine.”

            “Uh-huh.” He had no argument for that. In the thin pink blouse she wore over a tank top and black jeans, he had no argument about how she looked. Though Oliver had a serious feeling the top was her mom’s idea. Felicity seemed to prefer a more edgy style and the blouse surprised him the second he saw her in it. More than that Oliver recognized the top. It had once been worn by his mother. She had thrown it in the thrift shop bin after only wearing it once because she claimed the pink was so bright that it washed her out. It did no such thing on Felicity. Actually, it complimented her coloring. Even when her cheeks burned with embarrassment. The way Felicity acted in it, he could tell it made her feel beautiful and grown up.

            “I’ll ask my mom, but I’m sure she’ll probably tell me I can go. Especially if Tommy is holding it. She really likes him.” Felicity twisted a piece of her hair on her finger. “What’s everyone wearing?”

            Oliver shrugged and settled back in his seat. “Casual, I guess,” he told her as he put a few of his fries on her tray.

            “You don’t have to give me your fries.” Felicity lifted them back up and began to put them back but Oliver held her off. “I still haven’t finished my burger and the bell’s about to ring in five minutes. Eat them.”

            “Thanks,” she said as she put one in her mouth.

            “No problem. Does that mean that I might be able to join you every now and then for lunch?” Oliver nodded toward the group that Felicity noticed earlier. “You know when I need to escape.”

            “I’m sorry.” She reached out to him and this time he grabbed her hand so she couldn’t pull away. “You can sit here anytime.”

            “And if I do,” Oliver stared down at their joined hands for a moment before returning his attention to the girl in front of him, “will you be here too?”

            When she nodded, Oliver felt relief course through him. Scooping up his burger, Oliver finished it in a couple of bites. He tried to pretend that her answer didn’t mean as much to him as it did. Her acknowledgement had made him feel like he had won some sort of battle. A battle he didn’t know he had been willing to fight until he noticed the consequence of loss.

            For the rest of the afternoon, Oliver tried hard to figure out why it had meant so much for him to win. Felicity certainly wasn’t any sort of conquest. Definitely not someone to notch a hole in his bedpost for. If he was honest with himself, when it came to Felicity he’d throw out his whole damn bed. Oliver didn’t really want to dwell on why.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt Chapter 6: 
> 
> “Who’s the girl?” Ingrid, Tommy's housekeeper asked.  
> “What girl? Laurel?” Oliver had no idea what she was talking about.  
> “The girl that put that look in your eyes. You and Tommy have that look when a new girl has spiked your interest.” Oliver tried to protest, but Ingrid only laughed. “I’ve known the two of you since you were in diapers. You can’t hide anything from me. You would think by now the two of you would’ve stopped trying.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's back to school bash is an orgy full of fun. Not a place that Oliver should've invited Felicity to.

 

            “Ollie. Ollie, have you even been listening to me?”

            “What?” Oliver turned his eyes down to Laurel. He had been zoned out after spotting a small brunette across the room. He had thought it was Felicity at first, but as soon as the girl turned, Oliver realized it wasn’t. Oliver tried to tell himself that he wasn’t relieved that she hadn’t come.

            “Why do I even bother trying to talk to you sometimes?” Laurel sighed and shoved her empty can of soda into his hand. “Can you grab me another drink?”

            “Tommy should be bringing out the beer shorty. Do want to wait?”

            Laurel shook her head. “Dad would kill me if I came home with beer breath.” She spun the watch on her wrist. “As it is I need to get home in an hour if I am going to meet curfew.”

            _Was it almost ten already_? Oliver glanced among the massive amount of people gathered. Felicity had never appeared. All night long he had kept alert trying to know exactly when she showed. It seemed she wasn’t coming. Maybe it was for the best, especially now. Tommy’s parties, after ten, tended to become a wild, raucous melee of orgies of every sort. Other parties got out of hand, Tommy’s went far beyond those limits.

            “I’ll be right back,” Oliver told her. He cut through the crowd and headed for the kitchen. Ingrid, the Merlyn’s housekeeper, would be in there. She’d hook him up with a much needed beer and another diet cola for Laurel.

            Passing through the kitchen door, Oliver’s ears echoed. It was if his head couldn’t quite process the silence after going through the loud chaos that went on beyond those doors. Tossing Laurel’s can into the blue recycling bin, Oliver called out, “Ingrid?”

            “Over here.”

            Oliver followed her voice into the pantry. She was standing on a ladder trying to reach something on a high shelf. “Let me help.”

            “I’ve already got it,” she assured him as she descended the stairs. Ingrid carried the large can she had retrieved under one of her arms. “What has you in my kitchen?”

            “Drinks.”

            “Let me guess,” Ingrid came up to him and tapped one of his cheeks, “you want a beer early.” Her eyes seemed to be laughing but there was a serious edge to her words. She never did really like that he and Tommy drank.

            “Would it be too much trouble?”

            She studied him as they walked out of the pantry and into the main area of the kitchen. After a minute, she raised and lowered one shoulder, after depositing the can on her counter. “I guess not.” She turned on him, her hands resting lightly on her hips as she really examined his expression. “Who’s the girl?”  

           “What girl? Laurel?” Oliver had no idea what she was talking about.

            “The girl that put that look in your eyes. You and Tommy have that look when a new girl has spiked your interest.” Oliver tried to protest, but Ingrid only laughed. “I’ve known the two of you since you were in diapers. You can’t hide anything from me. You would think by now the two of you would’ve stopped trying.”

            “I’m dating Laurel Lance,” Oliver told her trying to sound serious. And there couldn’t be a look in his eyes. He hadn’t been thinking of anyone lately other than Felicity. There was nothing between him and Felicity. The look Ingrid saw had to revolve around Laurel. There was no other explanation.

            “Hasn’t stopped you before, Mister Oliver.” She smiled and patted his cheek again before turning toward the large refrigerator. “This one is special. You’re anxious over this one. You’re unsure if you’re worthy and that makes you nervous.”

            Oliver swallowed hard at Ingrid’s words. However, when she turned, he pasted a casual smile on his lips and pushed out a laugh. “You’re wrong.” Oliver took the drinks from her hands. “I’m young, good-looking and a billionaire. If anything, whoever this mythological creature is she’s not worthy of me.”             “Yes?”

            “Yes,” Oliver told her with a nod.

            Ingrid’s eyes met his and that’s when he realized she hadn’t been addressing him. “Not you.”

            Oliver turned and found the mythological creature. The one who shouldn’t exist. Yet, there always seemed to be one lurking out there hidden somewhere waiting to be found. His was there in the Merlyn kitchen on the verge of tears. “Felicity?”  

           “You know this one?” Ingrid asked him as she rushed toward Felicity. Her eyes swept from one to the other. “Ah.” With that single word, it was like everything became clear. She nodded at Oliver before turning back to Felicity. Ingrid picked up one of her hands. “What’s wrong, dear?”

            Felicity shook off whatever had her upset. Oliver stood there desperate to know what it was so that he could fix it. “I’m fine. Tommy told me to come in here to get a drink. His instructions were that Ingrid was the only person that I could get anything from. Is that you?”

            “Yes,” the older woman said with a nod of understanding. “What would you like?” She led Felicity over to the fridge. Oliver turned and watched them. At least Tommy had the sense to send Felicity to Ingrid. “We have everything. I always stock up for Mister Tommy’s parties.”

            Felicity seemed so small next to Ingrid and yet the older woman wasn’t very tall to begin with. Her outfit as dark as the black uniform that Ingrid insisted that she wear during gatherings. With the way Felicity was dressed she could’ve easily passed as one of the catering staff, outside of the fact that she was way too young. Then again, the staff at least donned white shirts. Felicity sported a dark purple t-shirt that looked like it may have been black at one time. It was carefully tucked into a pair of black jeans that Oliver had seen her in earlier in the week. He knew for sure they were the same ones because there was a very tiny bleach spot near one of her back pockets that was almost heart-shaped.

            Felicity’s soda cracked open startling Oliver out of his thoughts. He was really happy Tommy told her to specifically come in here to get food and drinks. It was safer. There was less chance that Felicity might accidently be slipped something. But one question rotated in his brain on a constant loop. _When had she shown up?_

            Ingrid glanced over at him and gave him a soft smile and a nod. “Those drinks won’t drink themselves.”

            “Right.” Oliver practically jumped. “I better get back to Laurel.” Oliver began to turn away from the two women when Ingrid cleared her throat. Glancing over at her, Oliver gave her a confused look. She took a step back from Felicity’s side and crossed her arms and glared. Oliver gulped slightly when he spotted her toe tapping on the marble floor. _Manners, right._ “Want to head back out with me, Felicity?”

            “Thanks.” Felicity seemed relieved. She was probably scared to head back to the party by herself. The crowd outside of these doors weren’t exactly Felicity’s speed, especially the later it got. Tommy had thrown parties before, some of which Oliver knew Felicity attended, but none of those compared to the chaos of Tommy’s back to school bashes. Practically the entire high school and local college campus’s student body were here.

            “Keep close,” Oliver told her as they left the kitchen. The music seemed like it intensified while he had been away. It was the universal signal for the younger crowd to head home. Usually it worked, but the youngest of all the guests trailed behind Oliver and he wasn’t sure if she was going home anytime soon if she just arrived.

            “Ollie. _Finally_. What took you so long?” Laurel grabbed her soda from Oliver’s hand. That’s when she noticed who followed him. “Felicity.”

            Laurel’s eyes went from him to Felicity. Oliver really didn’t like the look that shined in her eyes. “Ingrid says hi.”  

            “And she gave you a beer. Great.” Laurel took a sip from her soda. “Exactly how am I going to get home here in a few minutes if you’ve been drinking?”

            “It’s one beer,” Oliver told her in exasperation. “I doubt I’ll even finish it.” He checked his watch. _Shit_! He and Laurel would have to leave in less than ten minutes to have enough time to get to his car and drive her home if she was going to make curfew.

            “Would you let him drive you home, Felicity?” Laurel inquired of the younger girl.

            Felicity looked up at him and cocked her head. Oliver tried really hard not to find it adorable, but he was failing miserably. “If I was able to drive, I’d probably ask if he minded if I could drive instead. But then, since I’m not, I’d probably just call my mom.”

            Laurel nodded. “Exactly. But then if I called my parents, Tommy would stop talking to me because my dad would see to it that this whole party was shut down. And that’s before the beer had even been taken out.”

            “Can’t you call your mom?” Felicity asked. She seemed concerned and Oliver appreciated it even if Laurel didn’t.

            “Same difference,” Laurel said as if Felicity should already know this.

            “Fine.” Oliver shook his head. Sometimes Laurel could really push his buttons. “I won’t even drink it.” He handed over his beer to an older looking guy who smiled his thanks. “Happy?”

            “Like you won’t come back and drink to your heart’s content the second you drop me off at home.”

            Oliver took a deep breath. “I don’t want to fight, Laurel.”

            “Then let’s not fight,” Laurel said matter-of-factly. She waved at Felicity. “It was nice seeing you, but we have to go.”

            “I have to find Tommy first,” Oliver told her. He was worried about leaving Felicity alone.

            “What for? You’re coming back, right?”

            Oliver ignored her and turned to Felicity. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

            “I’m really not on the way,” Felicity said. Like it mattered. He’d take her if her house was the next city over if he had to. “Plus, my mom said she’d pick me up after work.”

            “What time does she get off?” _Please say in the next thirty minutes_ , Oliver silently pleaded.

            “One am.”

            Oliver inwardly groaned. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself. It didn’t work. He couldn’t leave Felicity here alone. Not with the way Tommy’s parties went. And yet, he had no choice but to see Laurel home. The commitment versus the need to protect warred within him. Grabbing her arm, Oliver began to steer her toward the kitchen. “Laurel, I’ll be right back.”

            He didn’t even wait for a response. Dragging Felicity back the way they came, Oliver practically pushed everyone out of the way. “You need to stay with Ingrid. I need to take Laurel home. If she finds a sober Tommy to look over you, that’s fine, but if not, you need to stay with Ingrid until I get back. Understand?”

            “Okay,” her answer seemed hesitant.

            Oliver was just glad that she didn’t argue. Why couldn’t Laurel be more like that? It would make his life a little simpler that was for sure.

            When they reached the kitchen, Oliver motioned to Ingrid who looked over at them in concern. “Watch her while I drive Laurel home. Unless you find Tommy. A sober Tommy.”

            “Tommy isn’t exactly the best option right now, Mister Oliver.” Ingrid motioned to the large picture window that lay off to the side of the kitchen. Tommy was visible in the floodlights. He was being hung by his ankles by a group of guys while drinking from a large plastic tube connected to a keg.

            Oliver rubbed his forehead. Seriously? It wasn’t even ten yet. When did Oliver become the responsible one? “Ingrid, can you please watch her?” When Ingrid nodded, Oliver let out a small sigh of relief. “I’ll be back as soon as I drop Laurel off.”

            Ingrid circled around the counter and smiled at him. “You’re a good boy, Mister Oliver. And one day you will do your family proud.” Ingrid reached out and pulled him to her for a hug. “You’ve grown up much too fast.”

            Oliver glanced out the window again. “Sometimes not fast enough.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            _Ten forty-five. Crap_. Leave it to tonight when Mr. Lance wanted to talk. Oliver slammed his car door shut and started his car. He still had another almost thirty minutes to get back to Tommy’s house. Of all the nights that Donna pulled the late shift at the Country Club, it had to be tonight.

            Of course that guaranteed that Oliver’s parents wouldn’t be home until almost one themselves. Not that it mattered since they thought he was sleeping at Tommy’s house with his dad out of town.

            Oliver took a bracing breath before he applied his foot to the gas. Last thing he needed was to peel out in front of the Lance house and have Laurel’s father call him in. _Calm_. Oliver slackened his grip on the steering wheel and pulled out of the driveway. He’d get there as soon as he could. Oliver hoped that Felicity was safe with Ingrid for now. Felicity seemed smart enough to recognize that things weren’t quite right in the Merlyn household. The party must be really gearing up right about now.

            Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief before handing his keys to the valet that Tommy had hired for the night. Most of the roads had been clear and Oliver had been lucky enough to catch almost every light green. Or slightly yellow. Now, if only his luck would hold when he entered the house.

            “Yo, Queen! Grab a drink,” someone shouted when Oliver stepped inside the thick oak doors. “You’re late. Party already started.”

            Oliver closed his eyes and reminded himself to retain the calm he had kept so far. Everything was going to be _okay_. _Everything_ was going to be okay. Everything _was_ going to be okay. The mantra followed him through the house all the way to the kitchen. Which was empty _. Damn it_.

            “Ingrid! Ingrid,” Oliver screamed, desperate to find her. All he found was empty liquor bottles lining the counter and a couple of college kids having sex in the pantry. They offered to let him join in. Disgusted, he turned away. Sex was the last thing on his mind. _And when did that happen exactly_? He was seventeen. Sex was normally the only thing on his mind.

            “There’s my best friend in the whole wide world,” Tommy announced with slurred words when Oliver entered the game room. “You look sober. Why do you look sober?”

            Tommy walked up and grabbed Oliver’s face, studying it. Shoving him back, Tommy jabbed a finger into Oliver’s ribs. “You can’t be sober. It’s against the rules.” Tommy’s head cocked to the side before he turned to the group behind him. “Do we have rules?”

            “No,” the crowd shouted back. “Rules suck!”

            Tommy patted Oliver on the chest when he turned back around. “Sorry. Forgot we don’t have rules. But if there were rules, it definitely would’ve been that you can’t be sober.”

            Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Where’s Ingrid?” Oliver asked him slowly, not sure if his best friend would comprehend otherwise. “For that matter, where’s Felicity?”

            “Felicity?” Tommy stared at Oliver confused. “Why would Felicity be here?”

            “Because I invited her, dumbass. Remember, you sent her to find Ingrid?”

            Tommy giggled. “Dumbass. Yep. I follow right after you if you really did invite Felicity to this party.”

            Oliver reached up to rub at his aching head. Maybe Tommy was right. He was the dumbass for not thinking about the consequences of inviting Felicity. But Oliver planned to rectify that the second he found her. “Where would Ingrid go during a party if she’s not in the kitchen?”

            “She’s probably cleaning the bedrooms,” Tommy told him while swaying on unsteady feet. “That’s her way of keeping people out of them.”

            “Right.” Oliver grabbed a beer can from a table, snapping it open and taking a long bracing sip before shoving it into Tommy’s hand. “Have fun. I’ll be right back.”

            “Don’t be too long,” Tommy called after him. “There’s been a few girls asking about you.”

            Shoving his way past several women who reached out and tried to feel him up, one even brave enough to grab at the front of his pants, and a bunch of drunk guys who tried to get him to join in on their raucous activities, Oliver grimaced to think that he was usually like all of them whenever he came over here. Finally, he rounded a corner after practically running up the large staircase. That’s when he heard Ingrid’s accented voice.

            “You go back to the party. No guests are allowed in here.”

            “But my girl and I just want to have a little fun,” a blonde guy insisted as he tried to push past the older woman guarding a door to one of the bedrooms.

            “There is plenty of space in this house to have your fun. But it won’t be in here.” Ingrid shoved out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. She stood there a head shorter than the kid in front of her, but still she crossed her arms and glared down her nose at him. Ingrid a rock against a storm as she guarded the door behind her.

            Oliver smiled. He recognized that stance. It was one that put the fear of God into him and Tommy through the years. Rushing over, Oliver was ready to help. “Hey.” Oliver drew the couple’s attention his way. “I hear they’re having a Jello shot contest out by the pool.”

            “Jello shots?” The girl perked up. “Are they body shots?”

            Oliver shrugged. He had no idea if they were even doing Jello shots by the pool, though he was pretty damn sure they were somewhere. Body shots too. “I haven’t been out there personally. Why don't you go check it out?”

            The girl began to drag the guy away, but not before he shot Ingrid a look of disgust. Ingrid uncrossed her arms even though her stern expression didn’t waver. “Where have you been, Mister Oliver?”

            “Sorry,” Oliver apologized. “I got held up at Laurel’s.” Glancing around the empty hallway, Oliver wondered where Felicity could be. “Where’s Felicity?”

            “I put her in your room,” Ingrid said with a nod in that direction. “The party came into the kitchen and scared the poor dear. I tried to keep her occupied, but eventually she just seemed dead on her feet.”

            “Thanks for taking care of her.” Oliver reached out and squeezed the older woman’s shoulder. She smiled up at him and patted him on the cheek. He returned her smile before heading off for the room he usually crashed in. Oliver slid the nearby picture to the side so he could get the key to unlock it. The click seemed to echo in the abandoned hallway. After placing the key back in its hiding spot, Oliver eased the door open. The room was completely dark except for a small sliver of light that came from the attached bathroom. “Felicity?”

            There was no answer and Oliver slipped into the room. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting before he scanned the room. Oliver found her face down on his pillow with only his bathrobe covering her.

            “Why didn’t you get under the covers?” Oliver asked her prone form. Sitting down next to her, he cupped her shoulder and gently shook it. “Felicity.”

            “What? Huh?” She pushed her dark hair out of her face and blinked wildly. “Am I late for school?”

            “There would have to be school for you to be late for it,” Oliver told her softly with a smile.

            “Oliver?” Felicity sat up and rubbed her face. “What are you doing in my bedroom?”

            “It’s actually my room,” Oliver said with a small chuckle. “And I could ask you the same thing.”

            “Oh, uh, sorry.” Felicity began to slide off the bed only to realize that he was in the way. “If you get up, I’ll leave.”

            “You’re fine,” Oliver assured her even as he slid off the bed. “I’m going to take you home. Why don’t you grab your stuff?”

            “But my mom wanted me to stay with Tommy until she got off work,” Felicity said as she tried to straighten her hair, which had a soft wave to it now that she slept on it.

            Oliver only shook his head as he reached out and turned on a lamp. “If your mom saw Tommy right now, I am quite sure, she would rethink that plan.” Scooping up her shoes, Oliver held them out to her. “Here.”

            Felicity took them, but instead of putting them on, set them on her lap while she stared up at him from the edge of his bed. “Why are you helping me? Half the time I even wonder if you even like me.”

            Grabbing her shoes from her lap, Oliver bent down and started putting them on her himself. The sooner they were out of there, the sooner Oliver wouldn’t have to worry. And, frankly, he was beginning to see why his dad told him all the stress he had might lead to a stomach ulcer. “Who said I didn’t like you?”

            Felicity held up one finger. “You avoided me all summer.” A second finger popped up. “Only after you embarrassed me in front of practically the whole school.” A third finger appeared. “Every time you talk to me, it seems like you actually wish you were somewhere else, even though you say you’re fine and try hard to act like my friend.” Felicity shrugged, dropping her hand. “Either you don’t like me or you have the biggest crush on me. And the last option is ridiculous.”

            Felicity rose and Oliver did too but at a much slower pace. Her words had knocked him for a loop. After they were both upright, they were so close they were practically touching. Not that Oliver really noticed because he was still trying to process the bombshell she laid at his feet.

            “And then there is the fact that you seem well past the point of pulling a girl’s hair just to get her to notice you,” Felicity continued even though her voice was somewhat breathy. “Thus, you must not like me.”

            “I don’t hate you.” And that was the definite truth, even if Oliver wasn’t quite sure what the whole truth was.

            Felicity crossed her arms and for the first time Oliver noticed that she was beginning to develop cleavage. Real cleavage. “So, you’re immune to me?”

            “You’re not a disease, Felicity.” Though right about now, Oliver wished she was so he could be inoculated. “Let’s get you out of here. Ingrid can only hold everyone off for so long.”

           “What’s she holding off?” Felicity asked with what Oliver realized to be real innocence as they exited the room.

           “Them,” Oliver told her as he pointed to a couple down the hall who were half-dressed and having sex against the wall. Of course the second Oliver drew Felicity’s eyes to his example, he regretted it. She stood there examining the couple with her head tilted trying to take it all in. Oliver groaned and slapped his hand over her eyes, turning her in the opposite direction. “Let’s go this way.”

           Oliver kept his pace slow. He needed Felicity to remain by his side. It would be a lot easier to steer her eyes away from whatever orgies they might come across. _If only the orgies were half his problem_. There were also guys like him. Ones that got drunk and hit on every woman they came across hoping to get lucky. There was the alcohol and the drugs, too, though Tommy tried to keep the latter out as much as possible. And the gyrating, mostly naked women who tried to get any guy’s attention. Or girl’s.

_What a way for your life to flash before your eyes._ Oliver continued to lead Felicity down the back staircase that luckily hardly any of the guests had found as of yet. If his luck held, his car would be parked in the vicinity of the garage which would mean that they’d be there soon. If he wasn’t, he’d have to leave Felicity in the garage alone while he tracked down a valet to retrieve his car from the extended lot.

          “Where are we going?” Felicity asked when they entered the darkened garage.

          Oliver flicked on the switch that lit the whole area up. “To get my car.”

          Actually, it wouldn’t be a half bad idea to just take Tommy’s. Oliver decided to leave that as his backup in case his Maserati wasn’t outside. Hell, it wasn’t like Tommy would need his Ferrari in his condition.

         “Stay here. I’m going to see if my car is outside.” Oliver turned and saw Felicity standing there staring around the space in awe. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

        Going outside, Oliver realized he was only half lucky. His car was there but his keys which were usually left under the driver’s seat weren’t. _Crap_. Tommy must have instructed the valets to keep the keys to keep anyone who drunk from driving. Now, Oliver had a decision to make. Run around the house and get his keys or to take Tommy’s car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt to Chapter 7:
> 
> Felicity changed directions and settled into the passenger seat. “Are you sure that Tommy will be okay with you driving his car?”  
>  Oliver laughed. “About as okay as I am with him driving my Maserati, but we don’t have much choice. The next person to be accosted may be you.”  
>  Felicity’s eyes scanned the area around the car. “I don’t see anyone. Does that mean…” Her eyes shot to his. He saw her gulp and begin to slide to the far side of the seat until she was pressed against the stick shift.   
>  Oliver cursed himself as he realized what kind of conclusion Felicity came to. “I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity. If you can’t trust anyone else, trust me. Especially about that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity home after Tommy's back to school bash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this didn't get out sooner. Real life decided to step in and make my life hectic, but as an apology, the next chapter will follow this today. 
> 
> A huge thank you to all the readers and to my beta, missmeagan666.

 

            Oliver stared at his car as his mind went over each of the scenarios that were presented to him. Running to the front of the house to retrieve his keys meant that Felicity was in the house that much longer. However, going back in the garage and borrowing Tommy’s Ferrari didn’t really appeal to him either because that meant he’d definitely have to come back, when really after seeing all of the raucous through Felicity’s innocent eyes made him want to sneak back into the Queen Mansion and crash.

            “Is that your car?”

            Groaning, Oliver swung around. There was a leggy, brunette there in a barely there black dress sashaying toward him, in what she probably hoped was a sexy manner as opposed to just plain drunk. It wasn’t working. He was so screwed. And by the look in the woman’s eyes it might be literally as well as physically. “Yeah.”

            “Wanna take a ride in it?” She ran her finger down his shirt while her eyes undressed him.

            “I actually have to drive someone home.”

            “You can drive me home,” she said with a coy smile.

            She definitely didn’t mean that platonically. “I’d love to. Really. But I can’t.”

            Her body pressed into his and he found himself against the cold metal of his car as her lips touched his. Her tongue circled around until he opened his mouth to protest. It didn’t work, he didn’t know why he thought it would. Instead her tongue found its way in and tangled with his. Any other time, Oliver wouldn’t have thought twice about what she was offering. His entire body was primed and ready to accept it. Oliver’s hands came up and gripped onto her hips as he gyrated against her. Blind passion seeping through him.

            “Oliver? Are you still here?”

            Felicity’s voice broke through the fog of arousal. _Shit_. He had almost forgotten about her. Pushing the brunette away, his head swiveled in Felicity’s direction.

            “Who’s she?” The brunette turned, but kept her arm possessively wrapped around his arm.

            “My sister.”

            The brunette shot him a disbelieving look. _Damn, she knew he was lying_. “I thought your sister was like five or something.”

            “I meant my cousin,” Oliver said with a shake of his head. He jumped out of her embrace and pulled Felicity to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “This is my cousin, Felicity. I promised my parents I’d look after her. She snuck out to get to the party and I have to bring her home.” Oliver leaned forward and whispered in the brunette’s ear. “She followed me here. My parents are pissed. You understand.”  

            The brunette nodded up at him and laughed. She patted Felicity’s arm with a condescending hand. “Kids.”

            Now that earned him a glare. A fierce one from Felicity. One that he was pretty sure didn’t bode well for the trip to her house. Actually, if the brunette wasn’t there, Oliver was pretty sure his shin would maintain a permanent bruise from how hard she would have kicked him. “We gotta go.”

            “Where are we going now?” Felicity asked as he steered her back toward the garage. Her eyes continued to shoot fire in the darkness as she finished with, “Cousin Oliver.”

            “I’m not going to live that one down, am I?”

            “No. And I don’t know if you deserve to.” Felicity crossed her arms. Her footsteps more like angry stomps before she came to a sudden halt. Felicity’s eyes full of livid passion met his. “I’m not going to take one more step until I know exactly what we are doing. Especially since we left your car out there.”

            Oliver pointed back the way they came. “Yes, that was my car. It’s not exactly going anywhere since the keys aren’t there. So, we are going back into the garage to retrieve Tommy’s car.”

            “And who was the girl?”

            A smile tilted at the edges of Oliver’s lips. If he didn’t know better, Felicity sounded a little jealous. _Did she like him? Like, like him like him?_ For some reason that made Oliver’s chest puff out in pride. He gave her a shrug before explaining. “She showed up when she saw me looking for my keys.”        

            “And?” Felicity’s voice was sharp.

            “And nothing.” Oliver reached out and cupped her shoulder. “I’m driving you home same as I was twenty minutes ago.” Oliver stepped around her and reentered the garage. Going straight over to the lock box, Oliver keyed in the code and retrieved Tommy’s keys. Turning around, he shook them at Felicity who had come through the doors after him. “Ready?”

            Felicity nodded and they both made their way over to Tommy’s red Ferrari. Oliver held the door open for her. She began to automatically jump in the back.

            “You can sit up front,” Oliver assured her. “It’ll be easier to get back out later.”

            Felicity changed directions and settled into the passenger seat. “Are you sure that Tommy will be okay with you driving his car?”

            Oliver laughed. “About as okay as I am with him driving my Maserati, but we don’t have much choice. The next person to be accosted may be you.”

            Felicity’s eyes scanned the area around the car. “I don’t see anyone. Does that mean…” Her eyes shot to his. He saw her gulp and begin to slide to the far side of the seat until she was pressed against the stick shift.

            Oliver cursed himself as he realized what kind of conclusion Felicity came to. “I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity. If you can’t trust anyone else, trust me. Especially about that.”

            “Right. Because we already agreed earlier that you don’t even like me, especially like that.”

            Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, but at least she seemed to have relaxed. He held onto the door ready to close it. “Let’s not get back into that.”

            Slamming the door closed with more force than he intended, Oliver made his way around the car. This night was supposed to be fun. A general celebration to celebrate entering senior year of high school. Instead, it was a testament to his strength of will. Never had he been tested as much as he had tonight. Surprisingly, his conscious was winning. His need to protect the girl in the car so much stronger than his obsession for letting loose.

            When they were both inside, with the keys in the ignition, Oliver’s head began to feel the pressure and tension that had made his fight or flight tendency come to the forefront relax. By the time they were on the road, the rest of his body caught up, probably for the first time since he had spotted Felicity within the Merlyn Mansion that night. As much as he craved the need for a drink, Oliver rejected the thought out of hand. It was no longer just about him anymore. Not when Felicity was there needing someone to look after her. No one else seemed to want to.

            “How do you know where I live?” Felicity finally spoke up as he turned down the road that led to her apartment.

            “Sara told me.” She had pointed it out to him. It was during one of her rants about him going over and apologizing. That was even before she had returned to their lunch table. Before he really knew how badly he had screwed things up for Felicity. “If you remember, I came by before school with Thea.”

            Felicity nodded solemnly, apparently remember the day as well as he did. She pointed toward a building. “That one is mine. You can drop me off here.”

            “I’ll walk you up.” He kept his voice stern. Oliver wasn’t in the mood for arguments. “It’s the least I can do.”

            Shrugging, Felicity indicated a parking area. “You can park in there.”

            As Oliver parked, he noticed that Tommy’s car was not only the newest one there, but it was probably cost more than most of the cars combined. Oliver almost changed his mind about dropping Felicity off. It wasn’t like the Ferrari was his to take a chance with.

            “Is everything okay?” Felicity asked him, unbuckling.

            “Yeah. Everything’s fine.” Oliver followed her out of the car, locking it and setting the alarm. He walked over to Felicity, keeping in step with her.

            “I’m on the fourth floor. Apartment 4C.” When she reached the stairs, she grimaced and turned toward him. “Sorry. It’s a walkup.”

            “I told you, I remember. I’m not that privileged. We do have stairs in my house.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her that some of them were the equivalent to her fourth floor walkup.

            “Right.” Felicity began to climb the stairs and Oliver followed behind her.

            Four floors later, Felicity approached a door off to the left of the stairs and pulled out her keys. “This is me.” She smiled at him shyly. “Thanks for walking me up.”  

            “No problem.”

            The silence that fell between them became uncomfortable. Not like the silence that descended in the car. On one hand, Oliver wanted to insist that he come inside and wait with her until her mom arrived home. On the other, Oliver was desperate to return to Tommy’s party. However, he wasn’t quite sure if that we because he wanted to grab his car and head home or get blazingly drunk and forget the whole night even happened.

            While he stood there debating his options, Felicity stole at least one decision from him. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. He saw her close the door and the sound of locks assured him that she was safely locked within. Oliver raised his hand, but just as quickly dropped it. “Night, Felicity.”

            If his ears didn’t deceive him, he was pretty sure she said good night back, just from the other side of the panel. It was like she had collapsed against it. Oliver tried to bite back a smile, but he failed.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It was three weeks later when Felicity saw Oliver again. According to Tommy, Oliver decided to forgo lunch for study hall. That was Felicity’s first indication that he was avoiding her. Oliver didn’t study. Her second was when she had joined Sara at the school’s football game. Sara had said the whole gang was gathering together. Only the second she and Sara showed up, Oliver suggested to Laurel that they go grab some snacks. They never came back. In fact, if Sara’s Intel was correct from Laurel, the two hadn’t even bothered with snacks. They just left the game entirely.

            It was another week after she caught a glimpse of him in the hallways that he returned to the lunch room. In two weeks was homecoming and the Pep Squad that shared the same lunch period was in full force. If they didn’t start cheering Oliver’s name, Felicity might have missed him altogether. That made her wonder if he had somehow snuck in before without her knowledge.

            _Ha_! And he claimed that he didn’t dislike her. All signs pointed to Felicity being right once more. There, seriously, were times Felicity hated being so smart. This was one of them.

            A tear slipped down and plopped on her tray. Felicity frowned at the tiny puddle next to the carrot sticks on her plate. When she raised her eyes, they locked with Oliver’s. He chose to sit with the group that Felicity once told him about. The cool kids. The one complete with the entire Pep Squad.

            A cheerleader dropped down onto his lap with a swirl of her skirt. She picked up a grape from his plate and plopped it into her mouth with a pop. Felicity didn’t hear it but she could definitely imagine the sound. And yet Oliver’s eyes still never strayed from Felicity’s. It was unnerving.

            Without thought, Felicity grabbed a carrot stick and bit into it. Watching Oliver Queen was like viewing a live version of a teenage drama. Kinda early Dawson’s Creek. _Ha! She and Oliver_? It might be more like Buffy and Spike, during the time when Buffy was fighting her feelings for Angel.

            Propping a book on the table so that it stood up, Felicity hid behind it. It wasn’t like Oliver really wanted to look at her anyway. She might as well hide from his view. No reason to upset either of their appetites.

            Felicity turned to her food and began to eat and study the flash cards she’d made for the History test she had later. Moments later, Felicity almost screamed when the book she had set up was jerked from the table.

            She didn’t mean to but she did jump at the violent way that the book was removed. Felicity tried to grab it back, but the Oliver held it up enough for her to have to look at him. High enough for her to not be able to pull it from his hands.

            “Don’t ever hide from me, Felicity.”

            Holding out her hand, Felicity demanded, “Give me back my Calculus book, Oliver.”

            “Is that what this is?” Oliver looked down at the orange text book in his hands. His fingers flicked through some of the pages.

            Felicity took the opportunity to grab it out of his hands. “I don’t see why you care.”

            “I don’t.” Oliver crossed his arms, his eyes plowing into hers. He certainly didn’t look like he didn’t care. He seemed to care a lot. He seemed upset and offended by her actions. “I barely paid any attention to Calculus.”

            “I meant about me, not my book.”

            “In that case, I do care.” _At least he admitted it_. “I thought I made that pretty clear the night of Tommy’s party.”

            Slamming the book on the table, Felicity glared at him. “Maybe that night. But since? You seemed to make your feelings pretty clear every time you chose to ignore me.”

            Their eyes continued their fight, a silent communication that had no winner. It left Felicity wondering where the two of them went from there. They had entered into some sort of unnamed territory that didn’t have any resemblance to friendship. And she had no real experience with anything close to this to compare it to.

            “Ollie?”

            His head turned sharply to the intruder. Felicity saw that it was the cheerleader who had sat upon his lap earlier.

            “Hey, Carol. I’ll be back over in a minute.”

            Carol stood there staring, her eyes shifting between the two of them. “You sure? Laurel had asked me to look after you.”

            Oliver held out a finger in Felicity’s direction indicating that he’d deal with her in a minute. He grasped Carol by the arm and began to practically drag her back to the cool kids’ table. Felicity saw his lips move so she knew he was telling the cheerleader something. When the pair reached the table, Oliver pushed her onto the lap of the high school’s quarterback with a sharp look.

            Felicity sat back down at her table thinking that all of what happened was behind her now that Oliver was otherwise occupied. She couldn’t have been more wrong. Oliver stormed back in her direction. When he reached her he swung her backpack from the floor onto his shoulder. He then picked up her flashcards and shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans. Tucking her Calculus book under his arm, he grabbed Felicity by the arm yanking her from her seat.

            Felicity began to walk with him only because it was better than being dragged. But she did protest, “My lunch.”

            Oliver shook his head. “Forget it.”

            Obviously, lunch was over. “Where are we going?”

            “To get some air.” His voice was gruff and didn’t brook an argument.

            But Felicity felt like arguing. “I don’t need air.” Felicity squeaked as he shoved her through the glass door to the patio outside. It was where students ate when it was warm enough. There were a few kids out there despite the nip in the air, but they all took off running the second Oliver leveled a look at them. Felicity’s only saving grace was that anyone could easily look out a window and see the two of them. That surely meant that Oliver would temper whatever he did. “Oliver, you’re scaring me. You have some serious angry face going on.”

            He shoved her bag to the ground and threw the Calculus book on top of it. “Maybe because I’m pissed.”

            “Okay.” Felicity hesitated. “Wanna talk about it?”

            “No.” Oliver shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

            “Can you at least tell me why you made me the talk of the whole school? _Again_.”

            “No.”

            Felicity bit her lip and studied him. He had begun to pace. Occasionally, a hand would come out of his pocket and sweep through his hair. He needed a haircut, Felicity noticed. It was longer than he had ever sported before. With the way he tugged at the strands, he actually resembled a pained lion. She wondered if she was supposed to be the mouse who helped him out. “So, why are we here?”

            “Why me?” He whipped around and faced her.

            Felicity was genuinely confused, which really didn’t happen often. “I don’t understand.”

            “Of course you don’t.” Oliver threw his hands in the air. “How could you? You’re what thirteen?” Felicity nodded. He pounded on his chest. “I don’t even understand. All I can come up with is that I feel responsible for you. Like a big brother. A reluctant, unappreciated big brother.”

            “Just me talking here, but aren’t most older siblings reluctant and underappreciated?” Felicity shrugged. “I don’t know for sure. I don’t have any. Maybe we should ask Laurel and Sara.” Felicity sat down on the concrete bench and crossed her arms. “Not that I asked you to pick up the role to begin with. I was fine going around as an only child for twelve years before I met you. Sure, it’s lonely sometimes, but I was used to it.”

            “Felicity…” Oliver trailed off her name before he began to pull at his hair. He looked like he wanted to say something more so she sat there waiting. But the more she sat there the more silent he became. Finally, he was saved by the bell.

            Felicity rose and shoved her Calculus book in her bag. She only needed her History flash cards and she could head out to her next class, only Oliver still had them in his back pocket. Without thought, Felicity walked over and tried to yank them free.

            Oliver’s hand shot out and encircled her wrist in a tight grip. “What are you doing?”  

            Felicity blinked up at him through her glasses. The way he said that you’d have thought that she had molested him in some way. “I was just getting my flash cards before I’m late to class.”

            “Right.” With his other hand, he pulled them out of his pocket, holding them out to her. “Here.”

           

             Felicity took them from him and gave a half-hearted smile. She placed them in the pocket of the over-sized cardigan she had on over the faded black t-shirt she had on the night of Tommy’s party. It practically hung on her, hiding every one of the blossoming curves that were beginning to form.

             Oliver stood there stoically watching her leave. He was left there alone to wonder why today of all days he had gone off. It was a simple answer. Today was the first day he hadn’t tried to ignore the fact that she existed. Oliver dropped down on the concrete bench and buried his head in his hands.

             Something had changed after the night of Tommy’s party. An element that made his mind do a deep shift from big brother to something more. Something that Oliver really didn’t want to delve into. It was bad enough the girl haunted his dreams at night, she didn’t need to be the feature film of his days too. It wasn’t healthy.

             As Oliver sat there calling himself a thousand different kinds of a fool, Tommy emerged. His best friend set his tray on the seat and sat between the tray and Oliver. Tommy nudged Oliver in the side.

            “What?” Oliver raised his head to look over at his friend.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be in Chem Lab?” The look on Tommy’s face indicated he didn’t give a damn about the Chem Lab any more than Oliver did. He appeared ready to talk.

            “Maybe.” Oliver shrugged. “Isn’t like I haven’t skipped it before.”  

            Tommy smoothed back his hair. “You know I’m not here to talk about your class.”

            “I figured.”

            “What happened between you and Felicity?”

            Oliver didn’t know how his friend already knew about that. The school’s grape vine must be getting better. “How did you…?”

            “I saw you.” Tommy pointed up to the second floor. “From there. That’s my English class. But there’s a bigger problem here. Carol is inside. She also decided to skip Chem Lab to give Laurel all of the updates about what happened between you and Felicity.”

            “Shit.” Oliver pushed up from the bench. That was the last thing he needed. Carol could be a total bitch. She was already jealous over Laurel. Add in Felicity and there was a whole lot of hell that could be had.

            “If you don’t want people to talk, maybe you should have chosen a lot less public place.” Tommy picked up his fork and pierced a carrot stick, waving it around to prove his point. “I know we both know of better places around here that you can avoid detection.”

            “I wasn’t thinking.”

            “About you? Laurel? Or Felicity?” Tommy anger and annoyance was written all over his face.

            “All of it, okay?” Oliver shouted down at his friend. He wanted to hit something. Why couldn’t gym class be next? Even a good run would help right about now. Maybe he’d hit the track since he already missed getting into Chem Lab.

            “What has you so twisted in knots?” Tommy threw down his fork and stood facing his friend. “This isn’t like you.”

            “I don’t know,” Oliver admitted.

            “But Felicity is involved?”

            “Yes.” Of that Oliver was sure.

            Tommy grinned. “You like her. Damn. You’re finally willing to admit it.”

            “We’re not in fifth grade here, Tommy. I didn’t just wake up and notice girls.” Oliver glared at his friend, frustrated.

            “No. You started noticing Felicity. And it’s got your boxers in a twist.” Tommy laughed. “Oh this is great. I can’t believe this is really happening.” Tommy pointed at Oliver and laughed some more. “You could have any girl you wanted in a blink of an eye and you happen to notice the one girl who is practically unattainable. Famous!”

            “Shut up, Tommy.” Oliver shoved him.

            Tommy righted himself but his grin remained. “We all fall down the rabbit hole eventually, or so I’ve been told. Good luck, buddy. Send me a postcard from the other side.”

           “She’s like another Thea, nothing more,” Oliver told him. He honestly didn’t know who he was trying to convince but he was pretty sure that it was himself. “And twice as annoying.”

           “Sure, buddy.” Tommy reached out slapping Oliver on the back while sending him an elaborate wink. “Keep telling yourself that as you slowly begin to picture her naked.”

           Oliver gripped Tommy’s shirt tight and pulled him up so they were face to face. “I will never picture Felicity naked. And so help me if hear that you have. Or anyone else for that matter.”

           Tommy choked out another laugh but held out his hands in surrender. “Got it.”

           “Oliver?” Laurel called out from the door. “Come have lunch with me.”

           Oliver let Tommy go slowly. “Do we understand?”

           “Oh, I understand. I’m just wondering what you are going to do to yourself when you begin to break your own rules.”

           Oliver shook his head and glared at his best friend. Turning, he walked over to Laurel. He pecked her on the cheek even as she offered up her lips. “Laurel, I’d love to join you but I’m late for Chem Lab.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The next day after waking up to a raging hard-on from a Felicity inspired dream that he wouldn’t have admitted to under any sort of torture, Oliver found himself heading for the guidance counselor’s office. He begged to change his schedule. Oliver couldn’t have lunch with Felicity anymore. Not for his own sanity.

            The counselor tried to convince Oliver it was too far in the year to change classes around. But Oliver pointed out exactly how many Chem Labs he had missed. He told him if he switched the Chem Lab to before lunch, he’d do so much better. The man considered Oliver’s statement. After confirming that Oliver wouldn’t mind having lunch two periods later to accommodate the change, the man went about switching Oliver’s schedule.        

            Oliver was pretty sure that a large contributor to the decision was the vast donation his parents provided to the school each year, but he wasn’t about to belittle the point when he was actually getting what he wanted. The counselor handed him a new schedule within the half hour, but told him it wouldn’t be in effect until the next day. That meant that Oliver had one more day to avoid lunch. Today. Which he already missed most of because of his trip here.

            The only problem Oliver had with making the switch was leaving Felicity alone. Of course, Felicity was the reason for his change in the first place. He needed the distance between them, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel bad for leaving her abandoned and alone for the rest of the year.

            It was his senior year. Oliver didn’t need his head messed up by a kid with a higher IQ than him who barely seemed affected by his presence. It was a logical decision. One that he had to convince himself not to regret.

            Of course he knew he would. The second Felicity learned of the reason, he’d feel the guilt more strongly than he did now. And she was smart enough to figure it out all on her own. But Tommy’s big mouth was sure to fill her in. Sometimes, Oliver wondered if his best friend wasn’t a girl with the way he shamefully shared gossip.

            Wandering into the crowded cafeteria, Oliver grabbed an apple with a wink at the cafeteria lady who only shook her head and blushed. The apple would have to be enough. He didn’t feel like dealing with the line even if there was hardly anyone in it so late in the period. Oliver couldn’t stay or someone was bound to spot him. And if they did, that surely meant that Felicity would know he was there.

            Letting his eyes filter through the room’s occupants, Oliver noticed Felicity wasn’t at her usual table. In fact, it was completely empty. _Where was she_? She didn’t seem to be anywhere and that set Oliver’s heart racing faster. _Was she okay_?

            Oliver felt an urge to go to the nurse and see if she was there. She could be sick or hurt. _And if she wasn’t there?_ Then maybe he could head over to the main office and make sure that she had come into school. She could be at home suffering from the painful cramps she had when he had tried to take her shopping with Thea.

            _Should he call?_ He just needed to make sure she was fine. Once he heard her voice he could relax. Felicity was hardly ever away from her phone outside of school. Her mom demanded that she was accessible at all times. Probably because she had to leave her daughter at all hours of the day to work.

            _No. He had to stop this_. If it was Laurel he was thinking about, this could be excused as normal behavior. Laurel was his girlfriend after all. _But Felicity?_ There was nothing there. _Hell. Wasn’t he trying to get away from her?_

            _Get a grip, Queen_. Oliver continued to scold himself as he finished off his apple. He needed to chill. Felicity could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She was smart enough to be fine on her own without him worrying over her. And she had plenty of friends to take up the slack. Some of them even his own friends. They would all make sure she was fine.

            Oliver left the cafeteria, throwing his apple into a wastebasket. He would normally head right to go to Chemistry, but he veered left. Tommy’s locker wasn’t far and he always stopped there before he went into lunch. More than that Tommy was sure to know what happened to Felicity. _And if he didn’t?_ Well, Tommy was more than capable of finding out and letting Oliver know so that he could finally relax and breathe.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 8:
> 
> Rushing back out, Oliver caught something fluttering down from his dresser from the corner of his eye. He circled back to pick it up. His and Laurel’s faces shined back at him. Only that wasn’t what caught his eye. No. It was the person in the background. The one who had no idea they had been linked to the couple for posterity.  
> Felicity sat there relaxed, laying with her elbows resting in the sand. The fire illuminating her features as she laughed at a joke that Tommy had told the group. Her legs were stretched toward the warmth of the fire. Her toes almost pointing at him from behind. Bright pink toes. She was beautiful. And though she did look young, she appeared older than her years. Probably because she was happy.  
> Oliver swallowed hard and set the picture back where it belonged. He had meant to ask his mom or Raisa to select a frame for him to put it in. He just hadn’t had time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day for Oliver turns into an even worse one, while Felicity's good day falls quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You get two chapters this week because I was so busy last week that I didn't get to post. I hope everyone enjoys. This chapter has a bit of a rollercoaster. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, missmeagan666. She's the best and made sure to spare me time to get things beta'd for me before I headed out for vacation (it really isn't). 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

            Oliver’s day started out completely wrong. Maybe that should’ve been his first clue that the day wasn’t going to go well. But like most things that required too much thought, he ignored it.

            Springing from his bed ten minutes after he should’ve been in his car on the way to school, Oliver grabbed the first clothes he saw and stumbled around while he tried to put them on. Racing to his bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush so he could at least endeavor some sort of grooming while he gathered his books for school. The ones he actually attempted to crack open the night before if for no other reason than to distract him from the guilt that invaded him each night since he decided to leave Felicity alone in the lunchroom.

            Maybe it wouldn’t have bothered him so much if he hadn’t heard the constant whispers going around school about him berating her for her school girl crush. None of it was true, which is why these kinds of rumors tended to grow at an alarming rate.

            Slipping back into the bathroom to spit, Oliver wiped his mouth and examined his tired face. He scraped his hands down over his face and grimaced at the uneven scruff that had built up overnight. Oliver didn’t have time to shave. He’d have to live with it for today.

            Rushing back out, Oliver caught something fluttering down from his dresser from the corner of his eye. He circled back to pick it up. His and Laurel’s faces shined back at him. Only that wasn’t what caught his eye. No. It was the person in the background. The one who had no idea they had been linked to the couple for posterity.

            Felicity sat there relaxed, laying with her elbows resting in the sand. The fire illuminating her features as she laughed at a joke that Tommy had told the group. Her legs were stretched toward the warmth of the fire. Her toes almost pointing at him from behind. Bright pink toes. She was beautiful. And though she did look young, she appeared older than her years. Probably because she was happy.

            Oliver swallowed hard and set the picture back where it belonged. He had meant to ask his mom or Raisa to select a frame for him to put it in. He just hadn’t had time.

            _Time_. _Shit_. It was not his friend today. Grabbing his phone, Oliver called Tommy quickly to let him know his situation. His friend reassured him that so long as he arrived quickly he’d be good. Oliver nodded and hung up. He could only hope the day would somehow get better the second he hit the school grounds.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity had been having a great morning. Her mom actually managed to get up at a decent hour and prepared Felicity some unburnt toast with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice before Felicity even had left her bedroom.

            There had been a pop quiz first period that Felicity was pretty sure she aced. Her second period teacher was home sick, which leant to an easy class and a lab period that was filled by a movie. Even lunch had gone smoothly. The Pep Squad and their goonies all seemed preoccupied with something that had them nattering on, oblivious to her presence for once.

            Then the clouds rolled in and not just the ones outside that foretold a storm ahead. Fourth period was the time when the Homecoming Court was to be announced before the bell rang for fifth. The whole school had felt the excitement for the last week.

            And then life as Felicity knew it ended. They announced the male members of the court first. Felicity silently cheered on both Oliver and Tommy when their names came up. Though she tried to duck behind a book when eyes shot in her direction when Oliver’s name was announced. It didn’t stop her level happiness for both of them. Either one would make an amazing Homecoming King. Though Felicity secretly hoped Tommy would have his chance this year since Oliver had won the last two. Tommy would definitely be getting her vote when the ballots were passed out tomorrow.

            Then, the cast of females began to be read. Felicity wasn’t surprised to hear Laurel’s name when it came up second. Or any of the other members of the Pep Squad. Each one popped up and cheered when their name was called. It was all down to the last name. Felicity was readying for the bell when a name she never expected swept through the intercom. Hers.

            All eyes in the cafeteria swung in her direction. No, she wasn’t even joking. Each person in the space faced right at her. Even the staff. Felicity noticed the members of the Pep Squad snickering.

            Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes. She hugged her backpack tight to her chest, trying to shield herself from the censure around her. And that was when she ran.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Felicity, I know you’re in there,” Sara called out from the other side of the bathroom stall.

            “How did you find me?” Felicity wiped at the tears that trailed down her cheeks and neck. It was an exhausting job because her entire face was covered in the salty wetness.

            “I exhausted every other place in the building.” Sara let out a large sigh. “Are you okay? I mean, I know you’re not okay, but are you okay?”

            Peeking through the door, Felicity saw that Sara was the only other person in the bathroom, but she needed to be sure. “Are you alone?”

            Sara nodded and yanked the door open, pulling Felicity out with it. “You’re safe. I locked the door. And I have Janitor Williams guarding the door.” Sara leaned in and whispered, “He likes you. He felt horrible when he saw you racing in here crying. Which was the other reason I knew for sure you were in here.”

            Felicity grabbed her stuff and shoved it into a sink before hopping up on one of the other ones. She let her feet dangle there. Staring at her shoes had seemed to be her go to thing for at least the last hour. They wouldn’t betray her.

            Sara jumped up on the one next to Felicity. “Want to talk about it?”

            “Not really.”

            Sara nodded. “I understand. But I didn’t just find you to see if you were okay.”

            Felicity turned to her friend. “Then why?”

            “Tommy and I noticed you were missing. We usually look for you up and down the halls as we sprint between classes and we hadn’t seen you since lunch. I put one and one together and figured you were devastated by the announcement. So, I came to find you because I don’t know if you realize exactly how long you’ve been in here.”

            Felicity reached for the watch on Sara’s wrist and groaned. “It’s almost eighth period.”

            “Yep. And I found out from Cindy Clark that there’s a pop quiz in English.”

            Hiding her head in her hands, Felicity wondered when things had gone so wrong. The day had begun so well. It was like someone wanted to build her up only to find out how hard she could fall. “Great. I’m probably going to fail. My mom will be thrilled.”

            “Your mom will be fine.” Sara hugged Felicity toward her. “Your mom would probably be happier knowing you failed something. Plus, it would help us plebeians if you didn’t get a perfect score.” Sara pulled a hand from Felicity’s face and smiled. “You do kind of mess up the curve.”

            “Says the girl who also got a perfect score the last quiz.”

            Sara laughed. “I have a best friend who pushes me to try to keep up. If I keep this up, I might end up a rocket scientist or a surgeon. Mom and Dad would love that.”

            “You’d make a great doctor,” Felicity told her. Sara always did have a way with people. She put them at ease. Sara was open and friendly and smart, even though she was constantly compared to Laurel and found lacking in her parents’ eyes.

            “Well, first I have to pass an English pop quiz. And so do you.” Sara jumped down from the sink and pulled Felicity down as well. Sara turned on the tap to the sink she had just left and cupped some water in her hand. Grabbing a towel, Sara dumped it on top and turned to Felicity. With gently hands, she cleaned up Felicity’s face. “There that’s better.” Sara dumped the towel and held up a finger. She pulled something from her back pocket. A tube of lipstick. Felicity mostly just had her flavored, colored lip gloss that she used, except for the dark purple that she wore on occasion. This one was a deep red. Sara pushed Felicity’s cheeks together to make her lips pout and spread on the color. Satisfied with her work, Sara nodded and returned the lip color to her pocket. “It at least brings some color back to your face. The mime look was so last year.”

            Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s antics. She had never been so thankful for a friend in her life.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver was kissing Laurel before he had to run off to his track meet, and Laurel had to go to Pep Squad, when Sara stormed up to him. She shoved at his shoulder and he went stumbling back from the unexpected attack.

            “What the hell?” Laurel yelled at her sister.

            Sara rounded on her sister, her blue eyes flaming bright with the anger that radiated off of her. “Oh, your turn is coming.” Her eyes narrowed on her older sister. “Once I tell Mom and Dad about your little stunt about getting Felicity on the Homecoming Princess committee, you’ll be lucky you’re not still grounded by the time prom rolls around.”

            “Laurel?” _What had she done? Was she the reason Felicity was announced as the popular write-in vote?_

            Sara turned back and slapped him in the chest. “Don’t even pretend that you didn’t know. And then I also found out that you went to the counselor and changed your lunch just to avoid her. Right before this? You are a complete asshole.”

            “That had nothing to do with Felicity,” Oliver said, even though he had the grace to blush at his lie. “And I had no clue this was going to happen. If I did…”

            “You’d have what?” Sara ground her hands on her hips. “Laughed at her with everyone else? Rubbed in Laurel’s treachery?” Sara glanced back at her sister. “Because I so know you had something to do with this. And I will have proof before the end of next school week. Have no doubt about that.”

            “What’s going on?” Tommy asked as he approached the group. His body language was leery because the tension was deep. But in true Tommy fashion, he decided to hit the nail on the head by trying to turn it into a good thing. “Did everyone hear Felicity made the Homecoming Committee? She’s going to make a great princess.”

            Sara decided to direct her anger at the newcomer giving Oliver a chance to think. Felicity didn’t deserve to be the talk of the school again. There had to be something he could do, but what? Her name was already announced. And that meant that her name was on the ballot to be sent out in the morning for votes.

            “Do you guys even know that Felicity can’t afford a dress?” Sara looked around the group, her blue eyes still lashing out fire. “Any of you? No?” Sara snorted. “Of course not. And not one of you give a damn.” A finger snapped out and she pointed to them. “Do you even know where I found her? She was in the History Hall’s bathroom crying. Crying!”

            Oliver grimaced. The History Hall’s bathroom was avoided by most of the student body because of the drugs that were passed around. It was the slummiest bathroom in the entire school. Felicity should’ve never been there. _He_ should’ve been there. If he had… He didn’t know what he would have done, honestly. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t regret that he hadn’t been there.

            “Just forget it. I doesn’t matter to any of you. Not one of you care enough about Felicity to even realize that she’ll be too embarrassed to show her face at school for the next few months. Especially, with not one thing to wear to the parade and dance.”

            “I’m sorry.” Even to his own ears it sounded pitiful. Oliver’s watch beeped. _Damn. He was going to be late again_. “I wish there was something I could do, but if I don’t leave right now, I’m going to miss the track meet.”

            Oliver glanced around at everyone. He hated to leave without finding a solution to the problem. Especially as it concerned Felicity. Guilt was already crawling all over him. But, he was late and he had no idea where to start.

            It only took thirty minutes to get to the next town over where he was competing. The whole time his mind whirled with things to do and say to ease Felicity’s situation. As he was locking his car, his phone rang. It was his mom.

            “I’m late, mom. Can I call you back?” Oliver asked as he held the phone to his ear trying to walk quickly toward the track.

            She laughed. “You’re always late, Oliver. I just called to wish you luck.”

            “Thanks.” He really appreciated that she always made time to call him before each meet. Oliver was about to hang up when an idea hit him. “Mom?”

            “Yes?”

            “You remember my friend Felicity? She was the one I was going to go shopping with when I took Thea.”

            There was a pause on the other end. “The young girl? I think you showed me a picture once. She’s a brunette in Sara’s class?”

            Relief swept over Oliver. “Yeah. That’s her. I need you to do me a favor.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I’m sorry, baby. That’s the best I can do,” Donna apologized. “If we had more time…”

            Felicity knew why her mom’s sentence trailed off. It had nothing to do with time. This really was the best they could do after two weeks’ notice that she had been selected as a princess. Sighing, Felicity glanced back up at the mirror she was positioned in front of. “Its fine, Mom. I just won’t go.”

            There was no way she could go out let alone to the parade and dance like this. Felicity studied the peach colored dress that her mother had selected. The dress, already a mini skirt on her mother, was taken up another inch to counteract for Felicity’s lack of height. The bodice was a mess. Her mother was a well-endowed woman. Mostly from the boob job she had gotten over ten years ago to up her tips, but that wasn’t the point. It made the front of the dress lumpy and hanging. Her mom was a cocktail waitress not a miracle worker, no matter how much she tried.

            The super sexy dress was destroyed from all of the adjustments. Only to have her mom add embellishments to try to downplay the fact that a thirteen year old was wearing it. Nothing worked. If she was older, prettier, and more filled out, maybe it could be salvaged, but Felicity had no hope that a fairy godmother would appear with a new dress, let alone a new figure. Right now she was a kid trying to play dress up and even that wasn’t working.

            “It’s not that bad, Felicity,” Sara tried to assure her even though her expression belittled her encouraging words. “Maybe I can borrow one of my mom’s shawls. It’s getting cold enough to use one. It will at least cover the top part.”

            Felicity tugged at the gaping neckline. “We could glue it to my body and it still wouldn’t fit.”

            “Baby,” Donna chided and pulled out some more straight pins. “I know that’s one of my favorites but if I take it in some more, it can work.”

            Felicity shook her head and pushed her mom’s hand away. “We could have a month to work on it and it still wouldn’t be appropriate for the dance.” Felicity frowned at her reflection. “Let alone the parade.”

            Donna closed the pin box and tossed it on the chair nearby. She crossed her arms and glared at her daughter, frowning. Felicity almost smiled at that because her mom hated to frown. It might make her have lines on her face. “Felicity Megan Smoak, I will not hear that attitude from you. Do you hear me?”

            “Yes, mom.” Felicity’s shoulders slumped, making the dress hang lower. Donna shoved them straight again. Facing her friend, Felicity asked, “How screwed am I?”

            “Not half as bad as Laurel will be by the time I get home,” Sara ground out. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face and it almost scared Felicity how quickly her attitude changed. “Do you think she’ll still want to win Homecoming Queen if I give her a black eye?” Sara laughed as she appeared to contemplate that. “Hmm. That should definitely make for some interesting yearbook photos.”

            “Sara!” Donna stared at her.

            Reaching out, Felicity pleaded, “Don’t do that. I’m sure she didn’t know how bad this would be for me.” Felicity waved down at her outfit. “Surely, she wouldn’t have done this if she knew.”

            “I doubt that,” Sara practically whispered to herself. Talking louder, Sara told Felicity, “You’re way too nice sometimes. If she did this to me, I would have hung her by her ankles.”

            Felicity shrugged off Sara’s anger as something that sisters went through. It was bad enough that she was going to be embarrassed. The last thing Felicity wanted on her conscious was Laurel’s humiliation as well.

            Donna stood there studying Felicity, moving this way and that. “When is the parade again?”

            “Ten in the morning, but we have to be there by nine.” Felicity waved to the corner and Sara went to retrieve the paperwork Felicity indicated. When Sara handed it to her, Felicity scanned it. It made her heart sink more. “Actually, the people who have never been on the court before have to be there thirty minutes earlier for a quick course of smiling and waving.”

            Sara grabbed the papers from Felicity. “Really?” Her eyes travelled over the page. “These people are crazy.” Sara tossed the papers down and pasted a huge, fake smile on her face and held up her hand, cupping it. “Look at me. I’m smiling and waving. Lesson complete.”

            Felicity couldn’t help laughing. It was probably the first that she had done so since two Thursdays ago. It felt good. Felicity was so happy that Sara was there to lift her spirits. She didn’t want to know what she’d do without her.

           “Okay,” Donna said. “I can’t do much else right now. You’re going to have to take off the dress and I’ll start sewing and we will go from there.” Donna reached out and cupped Felicity’s cheek. “No matter how bad it looks, baby, I love you and you are the prettiest girl I have ever met.”

           “I love you too, Mom.” Felicity didn’t dispute the last part, even if she wanted to. The mirror gave her enough knowledge of how wrong her mom was. Slipping out of the pin laden dress, Felicity was about to grab a robe when the doorbell rang.

           “I’ll get it,” Sara announced as she bounced out of the room.

           Donna gathered up the dress and laid it over her arm. She was about to head out to her own room where the sewing machine had been set up, when both Smoak women heard Sara scream. It only took the two a few seconds to reach Sara’s side in the living room.

           Sara stood at the door with two humongous white boxes in her arms. Her face one of pure shock. Donna went over and took them from her. Felicity’s mom shook her head as she stared at the top of them in wonder. Felicity was just confused as to why her friend and her mom were acting so weird.

           “What are those?”

           Donna walked toward the couch, reverently holding the boxes. “These can’t be what I think they are.” Donna glanced over at Sara. “Did they get delivered to the wrong address?”

           Sara shook her head following right behind Donna. “The guy specifically said they were for a Miss Felicity Smoak.”

           Felicity crossed her arms and stared at the two women who had almost forgotten she was even there. “Can one of you tell me what’s going on?”

           Donna set the boxes down on the couch as if they were made of gold. “These are from Le Revé. It’s that fancy boutique downtown that has a lot of those wedding dresses in the front windows.”

           “Yeah, and?”

           Sara went over to Felicity and pushed her toward the boxes. “And they only sell one-of-a-kind pieces.”

           “So?” Felicity said with a shrug.

           “So,” Donna told her, “someone sent you something extremely expensive.”

           “Tommy?” Felicity asked Sara.

           Sara shrugged. “He would be my first guess. My only guess really. He was super excited for you to be a princess.” Sara nudged Felicity even closer. “Open them. Maybe there’s a note. And I’m dying to find out what is inside.”

           Felicity gathered up the robe and settled on the floor by the couch. She didn’t realize her hands were shaking until she tried to undo the white chiffon bow that held the boxes together. The really fancy logo of the store was imprinted in gold on the top. Setting the top box to the side, Felicity reached for the lid on the bigger box that had been on the bottom.

           All three women gaped when Felicity pushed aside the tissue paper. Inside the box was a beautiful halter type, velvet, sheath dress with lace sleeves that would hang off the shoulders in the palest of green, interspersed with gold threads. Felicity slowly pulled it from the box and rose to hold it up to herself.

           “Oh my God,” Donna covered her mouth and her eyes welled with tears. “It’s gorgeous.”

           “Wow!” Sara stood there staring. “I knew Tommy had good taste but… wow.”

           “You’re going to be the most beautiful princess in the whole parade, baby.” Donna reached out and carefully took the dress from Felicity’s hands, laying it on the couch before she hugged her. Her mom swiped a tear that had formed from her face. “I can’t believe that Tommy did this for you. He’s a great friend.”

           Donna picked up the dress again and laid it across the white chair that was only used by guests. The gold threads sparkled against the white fabric.

           “What’s in the other box?” Sara asked drawing Felicity’s attention back to the fact that there was more than the dress.

           “I don’t even know.” Felicity reached down for the other white box and repeated the process that she had for the first.

           Inside was a velvet shawl that matched the dress to perfection and a bunch of lace that was the same as the sleeves. Felicity pulled the shawl out and handed it to her mom to lay it over the dress. Then she took out the lace. When she did a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Sara scooped it up and read it.

           “Felicity, I hope you find this dress to your liking. Inside you will find the dress to wear to the parade. In the other box is a lace overskirt you can add on for the dance. Remember every girl deserves to be treated like a princess at least once.”

           Felicity’s eyes met Sara’s. “Does that sound like something Tommy would write?”

           “The last part does. And with his excitement over you being picked, I can completely see that. He’s a total sap sometimes,” Sara said with a smile. “The other part might be something he just thought he had to point out because the sales lady said it to him.”

           “Doesn’t matter,” Donna told them. “You can thank him tomorrow. Right now, I have to see it on you.” Donna tried to play down the excitement that had wrapped itself around all of them. “You know just to make sure it fits.”

           Donna collected all the clothes and made a beeline for Felicity’s room. The two girls laughed and followed her.

           “You know your mom is so in there holding that dress up to herself in the mirror wishing the two of you were the same size.”

           Felicity groaned. “Probably.”

           That was exactly what her mom was doing when the two girls walked in. The shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, the dress pressed to her chest and the lace being held in place with Donna’s hands at her hips. Felicity couldn’t help trying to hide behind her hands.

           “Really, mom?”

           “Sorry, it was so beautiful I couldn’t resist.” Donna laid the clothes across Felicity’s bed. “Go ahead. I can’t wait.”

           Donna walked over and began to open some of Felicity’s drawers. “We need to find you some really nice underwear. You are not going to leave this house in that dress in cotton underwear.”

           “Mom!” Felicity flung herself at the bed. She couldn’t believe her mom said that. In front of Sara no less.

           “Felicity Megan Smoak. Stop that right now. You’re going to ruin the dress,” Donna told her crossly.

           “Fine.” Felicity grabbed her pillow and slid off the bed next to her nightstand and continued to bury her face. Her mother was a total embarrassment all the time.

           “You know I’m going to head home,” Sara spoke up. Felicity pulled her face away from the pillow to look up at her friend. Sara nodded down at her. “I think I want to be surprised tomorrow, same as Tommy.”

           “You sure?” Felicity asked as she stood, throwing the pillow back on the bed.

           “Yeah. Plus, I promised my mom I’d be home for dinner.”

           Felicity went over and hugged her friend. “Thanks for coming.”

           “You bet.”

           Sara began to turn, but Felicity grabbed her arm. “Are you sure that I can do this?”

           “You’ll be great.” Sara tugged Felicity forward and hugged her again. When she stepped back she was smiling down on her. “You’ll show all those cheerleaders that nerds can be hot too.”

           “I don’t want to be hot,” Felicity said quickly. “I just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school.”

           “More like in front of Oliver.”

           “Oliver?” Donna spoke up. “Is that the nice boy who stopped in before school started with that cute little pumpkin of a sister? The one who was with your family for Spring Break, Sara?”

           “That’s him,” Sara said, earning her a nudge and from Felicity. “He’s my sister’s boyfriend. And more than likely the Homecoming King. Every princess in the court tries to get his attention.”

           “He’s a handsome kid,” Donna admitted with a wink at Felicity.

           “Thanks,” Felicity said to her friend, kicking at her. “Now that’s all she’ll talk about.”

           “Well, you have to prepare yourself,” Sara said with a laugh. “All the princesses have to dance with the King.”

           “I have to dance?” Felicity whined. She fell back against the edge of the bed. “And here I thought the worse that could happen is that I have to be there.”

           “It’s okay. Oliver hates dancing. He avoided it as much as possible last two years. In fact, he tried to convince the voting board they miscounted last year and that Tommy actually won to try to get out of it.” Sara glanced over at Donna to explain. “There was only a ten point difference in their scores.”

           “I hope Tommy wins then,” Felicity said, crossing her fingers that it would come true.

           “I’ll tell him you said so at dinner,” Sara told her with a wink.

           “What?” Felicity glanced up at her friend startled.

           “He and Oliver are coming over for dinner tonight. Part of the reason I told my mom that I would be there. I would have invited you, but I know you are stressed about the dress.” Sara smiled at her. "Or you were."

           “Don’t say anything.”

           “I won’t.” Sara reached out and ruffled Felicity’s hair much like Tommy tended to do. “Catch you tomorrow, princess.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity never felt so special in her life. At least not princess special. Maybe that was because she didn’t have a father in her life. But then Felicity never had a Disney princess fetish either, much to her mother’s dismay. Yet, now that she stood in front of the mirror in her room, she realized that she did have the makings of a princess. All she needed was a pair of fancy shoes and she’d be having her own Cinderella moment.

            A knock sounded on the front door and Felicity glanced up in confusion. Who could be there, especially this early in the morning? Felicity and her mom weren’t expecting anyone. Maybe one of the neighbors needed something.

            Felicity walked out of her room and into the living room on her way to the door. Her mom was still in the shower. That frustrated Felicity to no end because they had to leave in thirty minutes or she’d be late.

            Opening the door, Felicity gaped at the suit clad person standing there. “Tommy?”

            “Wow.” His eyes swept over her. “Just wow.” He waved his finger in a circle so that she’d make a turn and Felicity complied. “When did you grow up? I just saw you yesterday at school.”

            Felicity waved at him and laughed but his expression remained serious, making her slightly self-conscious. “Do I look that bad?”

            “Not at all. You look fantastic.” Tommy bowed elegantly in front of her. “Take that from a mere magician. For my name is Merlyn.”

            He rose and straightened, turning. Tommy grabbed a hold of his lapels and cocked his head to the side. He drew out his next two words. “Tommy Merlyn.”

            Felicity laughed and grabbed at his arm. “Get in here James Bond.” Once he was inside she asked him, “What are you doing here?”

            Tommy held out his finger. “Hold that thought.” He opened the door and reached down to grab something from the floor. When he came back in he held two boxes. “I heard you needed an escort. And I volunteered.”

            He handed her the clear plastic box. Felicity looked down and discovered it to be a corsage. It matched her dress perfectly. Not that she was surprised considering he picked out the dress. “It’s gorgeous. Just like the dress. Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” Tommy set down the second box and took the one in her hands back from her to open it. He pulled out the green dipped rose with the baby breath that surrounded it and slipped it over her wrist. “At least for the flowers.”

            Felicity glanced up at him. “What about the dress?”

            “As much as I’d love to lay claim to that sensation,” Tommy said with his hands up, “that wasn’t me.” He studied her again. “Wish I thought of it though. Is that Le Revé?”

            Felicity nodded, but confusion still overwhelmed her. “If you didn’t buy the dress, who did?”

            “I swear it wasn’t me,” Tommy told her in all seriousness. Which fully confirmed the fact that he must not have bought it. He reached out and pulled up the other box he brought in. “Now, these, these are all me.”

            Felicity opened the box. “Are these shoes?”

            “Uh-huh.” Tommy glanced down at the black patent leather pumps that Felicity dug out of her closet. These were her special shoes that her mom had to force her into during special events. “Looks like you need them. Those don’t do the dress justice.”

            “Honey? Who are you talking to?” Donna asked as she popped out of the bathroom in nothing but her towel.

            “Mom!” Felicity reached up and tried to cover Tommy’s eyes. He only smirked and smiled down at her.

            “Hi, Tommy.”

            “Hi, Ms. Smoak.”

            “Tommy is going to escort me to the parade, Mom,” Felicity told her as she glared up at Tommy who didn’t find the whole thing as embarrassing as she did.

            “Oh, thank you, Tommy. I really appreciate that. I’m running late. I still have to get dressed.”

            “I noticed,” Tommy said only loud enough for Felicity to hear. “I’d be happy to take her.”

            “She’s always late,” Felicity told him after her mom’s bedroom door closed.

            “Sounds like someone else I know,” Tommy said with a laugh.

            Felicity reached out and smacked at him. “I’m not late.”

            “I was actually talking about Oliver.” Tommy pointed at the white chair. “Sit down. Let’s see if those shoes fit. Sara told me your size. I paid the shoe store extra just to open up early so I could get them.”

            Sitting down carefully so as to not crush the dress, Felicity was stunned when Tommy fell to one knee in front of her on his perfectly creased slacks. He grabbed for the shoe box and opened it. The tissue paper over the shoes still covered them from her view. Tommy took each foot and removed her shoes, setting them aside. It was only then that he swept aside the tissue paper.

            The first thing Felicity noticed was how soft the tissue paper was. It was so soft that it barely made a sound. The second was the nude pair of heels that Tommy slipped onto her feet. She frowned down at the heel on them. There was no way she was going to be able to walk.

            Tommy rose and held up a hand to help her up and Felicity wobbled. She felt like a newborn foal. “I’m not sure I can wear these.”

            “Then it’s a good thing I’m your escort. You can lean on me. Or use me as a crutch. Whatever works for you,” Tommy told her with a smile.

            “Why are you my escort?” Felicity asked him. “Not that I’m complaining, but it seems like you’d be able to get anyone to go with you.” Tommy had never seemed to lack for a date. Most girls flocked to his side as much as they did Oliver’s. If not for their looks, then for their money and status.

            “Because my friend needed me more than anyone else did.”

            Felicity reached out and hugged him. She had never heard something that made her feel so special. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” He tugged her forward. “Now, c’mon. The limo’s waiting.”

            Felicity held up a finger. “Hold on. I have to let my mom know I’m leaving and grab my shawl and purse.”

            “I hope they’re not as hideous as the shoes,” she heard him mumble as she walked away. That was the first time she realized that Tommy really hadn’t been the one to get her the dress.

            When she returned to his side, she had her shoes, shawl and purse in her hands. Tommy held the door open for her and nodded toward her shoes. “Those tend to work better on your feet.”

            “Not on four flights of stairs they don’t.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Excerpt:
> 
> Felicity was gorgeous. No, he corrected himself. She was perfect. Oliver glanced down at the green gown that clung to curves that were supposed to barely be there. The nude heels on her feet made her taller, though he did catch the slight hesitation of her ankles as she made a minute wobble. By the time his eyes reached her face again, she was blushing. The girl in front of him did not look like she was thirteen. Felicity was a vision of grace and loveliness that Oliver could have never imagined. Swallowing back the poetic thoughts that ran rampant through him, he eked out, “Nice dress.”  
>  “Thank you,” she said with a slight bob. “Nice suit.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homecoming.

The royal court mingled around the parking lot awaiting their float and the last two arrivals when Oliver and Laurel pulled up in the Queen Town Car. Oliver slid out first when the driver opened the door and held out a hand to Laurel.

            “I told you he’s always late.”

            Oliver turned and found Tommy standing behind him with a shit-eating grin. Slapping his best friend on the back, Oliver turned smiling and asked, “So, who did you decide to accompany this year?”

            “Me.”

            The smile quickly disappeared from Oliver’s lips the second he saw Tommy’s companion. “Felicity?”

            “Hi,” she said with a nervous smile and a push at her hair. Hair that had been placed into some sort of intricate bun braid thing with part of her hair sweeping across her brow.

            Felicity was gorgeous. _No_ , he corrected himself. She was perfect. Oliver glanced down at the green gown that clung to curves that were supposed to barely be there. The nude heels on her feet made her taller, though he did catch the slight hesitation of her ankles as she made a minute wobble. By the time his eyes reached her face again, she was blushing. The girl in front of him did not look like she was thirteen. Felicity was a vision of grace and loveliness that Oliver could have never imagined. Swallowing back the poetic thoughts that ran rampant through him, he eked out, “Nice dress.”

            “Thank you,” she said with a slight bob. “Nice suit.”

            Oliver glanced over at Tommy and nodded his head off to the side to indicate that he wanted to talk to him away from the girls. Tommy followed him over to a spot separate from prying ears. “You let her out of the house dressed like that? She’s thirteen, not twenty.”

            Tommy’s grin which never faded seemed to grow even more if it was possible. “You bought it. Maybe that should have crossed your mind before you sent it over to her apartment.”

            “I didn’t buy it,” Oliver denied. “My mom did. I never saw it. And if I had any idea Felicity would look like that….” Oliver couldn’t help his eyes from traveling over Felicity’s form again. It was easy to see her since she stood separate from everyone else. Though there were several of the other guys there that seemed to be taking note of ‘poor, little Felicity.’ “Damn it, Tommy. Stay next to her.”

            “That’s exactly where I planned to be.”  

            “Good.” Oliver gave his friend a curt nod. Because if Oliver couldn’t be there watching over her, at least Tommy would. That was at least somewhat reassuring.

            Tommy stood there studying him. Oliver cringed by the depths of his friend’s stare. “I’ve never seen you like this, Ollie. You are seriously worried.”

            “Like what?” Oliver tried to sound calm, because he was worried.

            “Jealous.”

            “I’m not jealous,” Oliver told him quickly, crossing his arms. He wasn’t quite so sure if the action was defensive or not. “I’d do the same for Thea. As would you.”

            “So you’ve said before. I’m beginning to think this goes deeper than that.” Tommy turned slightly to check on Felicity. “I’m your best friend.”

            “I know.” _Why was Tommy pointing that out?_

            Tommy faced him again and the look on his face could not be described as anything less than ferocious. “If you hurt her, I’ll destroy you. Just so we are on the same page.”

            “Sure you’re not the one jealous?” Oliver tried to tease, falling short.

            “I’ve nothing to be jealous of. She’s a friend. A really good friend. One I don’t want to see hurt, even by my best friend, because you can’t find some sort of stability in your own relationship with Laurel.”

            Oliver stared down his nose at Tommy. “Is this about Felicity? Or Laurel?”

            “Both.” With that parting word, Tommy stormed back to Felicity’s side.

            Oliver’s frown deepened when Tommy gave Felicity his most charming smile and offered up his arm to escort her over to the float that had arrived during their talk. Almost everyone else was aboard, except for Laurel and another couple who she was talking with when he approached. “Ready?”

            Laurel gave his a pleasant smile, tinged slightly in anger probably because he had taken off with Tommy earlier leaving her alone, and took his arm. Waving at the other couple, they proceed up the narrow stairs that led to the top. The girls all had chairs with their names on them. Oliver escorted Laurel over to hers and then buckled himself into the harness that would keep him safe as he stood by her side.

            Glancing down toward the lower front of the float, Oliver saw Tommy and Felicity. He half wondered if Tommy hadn’t stepped up to escort her who she would have been paired with. Oliver’s gaze swept across the float to all of the guys who had been selected as Homecoming Princes. There were several whose eyes were checking out Felicity as they had been earlier. Oliver’s jaw clenched and his hand fisted. This was going to be a long day.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity glanced up at Tommy as the float weaved its way around a corner. Her arm was tired from all the waving and she couldn’t remember ever smiling so much. “Are we almost there?”

            “A few more blocks,” he told her confidently. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “You’ve been doing great. You can relax during the game and then at half time we’ll have to go out and they’ll read out who won.”

            “I remember,” Felicity told him. She had listened intently to the instructions earlier that morning. She had probably been the only one who had. Felicity was just glad that Tommy had remained by her side, no matter how bored he must have been. Honestly, Felicity wasn’t sure if she could have made it this far without him.

            “Did you see your mom? I think she took like a thousand pictures,” Tommy said with a laugh.

            “Thank God it was sunny. I would’ve been blind with all the flashes otherwise.” Felicity gave her friend a huge smile, which he returned. This felt nice. Easy. “So, are you going to tell me who you would have escorted if I didn’t end up roped into this thing? Or maybe who you wanted to.”

            Tommy directed Felicity’s eyes up the float. The first thing she saw was Laurel. Her eyes shown with a great love while she gazed up at Oliver. He smiled down at her and kissed her hand that he held in his. Felicity could tell by the way Tommy jerked next to her that he had seen the same thing. Felicity had been wondering for a while now if Tommy had a thing for Laurel. His reaction right now pretty much confirmed that. The two of them recovered and Tommy motioned to the blonde girl in front of Laurel. “Aimee Lockwood. Her dad owns most of the grocery store chains around town.”

            “She seems nice.” At least from Felicity’s limited experience with her. Aimee had been the only one of the group who had actually smiled and shook Felicity’s hand when they had been introduced. She was also the only one who helped Felicity straighten her hair when a gust of wind had blown through the parking lot earlier that morning. Which made Felicity wonder if Aimee knew Tommy would have escorted her if it wasn’t for Felicity. Probably not or surely there would have been a whole different reaction. Aimee had been one of the two girls who had to be assigned an escort. “Did you ask to escort her before you felt the need to bring me?”

            “No.” Tommy shook his head. “I never ask. I show up and then get assigned to a certain one.”

            “That’s nice of you.”

            Tommy shrugged. “I’m not dating anyone.” A grin spread over his face and he winked, which meant he was about to throw some bullshit her way. Felicity wasn’t disappointed. “Might as well spread the Merlyn wealth as they say.”

            Felicity could do no more than smile and laugh at her friend. There was a slight bit of sadness buried behind his words. He tried so hard to be this suave playboy and yet Felicity could tell he was lonely. And by his reaction earlier to Oliver and Laurel, Felicity couldn’t help but wonder if he waited for Laurel to wake up and notice him.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The first thing Felicity noticed when Tommy held open the door to the auditorium was the noise. Not just the music but the way everyone tried to yell over it. Maybe it was the acoustics of the place but it seemed even louder than Tommy’s back to school bash. Felicity hadn’t heard anything quite like the sounds of it since she had left Vegas. A sharp pain of sadness invaded her heart for a moment as she remembered the friends she had left behind.

            “Princesses don’t frown,” Tommy whispered in her ear.

            “Sorry. I just thought about home.”

            “You are home.” Tommy stared down at her worried.

            “Vegas,” Felicity clarified. “For a second I missed it.”

            “And then you remembered if you went back you wouldn’t be able to stare at this pretty face.” Tommy postured by her side and Felicity laughed at his antics. “Hey!” Tommy stopped and stared down at her a faux frown on his face. “You are going to ruin my ego.”

            “I’m not big enough, or important enough, to pull that off. Trust me,” Felicity said still laughing.

            Tommy crossed his arms and glared but Felicity knew him enough to tell he didn’t mean it. “You’re important.”

            It was Felicity’s turn to mock glare. “Thanks for avoiding the statement about how short I am.”

            “You’ll grow.” Tommy threw an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s do this.”

            “Do we have to?” It’s wasn’t the dance itself that Felicity was scared of. More like the fact that Oliver had been crowned King. That meant one thing. She would have to spend time with him at some point during the dance.

            “Yep. But nice try.”

            “Are you looking forward to dancing with Laurel?” Tommy’s step faltered and his body tensed next to hers. Felicity decided to change the subject. “I heard Oliver doesn’t dance.”

           “He doesn’t. Unless he is absolutely forced to.”

           Felicity noticed Tommy avoided her original question like the plague. She knew more than anything that was why he had insisted that they still come tonight. And when Felicity had tried to tell him to go without her, he refused. So, Felicity dressed up in the overskirt and allowed Tommy to escort her to the dance.

            “C’mon. Let’s dance.” Tommy pulled her out onto the dance floor.

            Felicity stared down at her feet. “I’m lucky I’m even still walking in these things.”

            “Okay,” Tommy said with a smile. “We’ll sway.”

            “That I can handle,” Felicity agreed. “You can still save your moves for someone much more likely to be susceptible to them.”

            Tommy rested his hands at her waist while Felicity hung on tight to his shoulders. For a second Tommy’s hand slid down to her butt when his attention caught on a girl dressed more appropriately for a street corner than a high school dance. It didn’t stay there long because it was jerked away sharply. Tommy glared at the culprit over Felicity’s shoulder.

            When she glanced back herself, Felicity realized she was sandwiched between two really good-looking, angry seniors. Oliver Queen stood behind her with a blood-thirsty expression. While Tommy looked equally ready to rip his best friend’s arm from his body.

            “You know, I really need some punch. It’s hot in here,” Felicity said trying her best to draw the two friends away from the fight that seemed eminent.

            “I’ll get it,” both guys said at the same time, only to cause their eyes to lock further into battle.

            “I’m her date,” Tommy told Oliver firmly. With only a side glance in her direction, Tommy said, “I’ll be right back.”  

            Felicity watched Tommy storm off with a heavy heart. Her plan was for her to get the punch with Tommy, not to be left alone with an angry Oliver. And that bothered her because it seemed more and more lately that it was his more dominant mood whenever he was around her. She couldn’t recall anything that she had done that would’ve made him mad. In fact, of late, she avoided him when it was possible, just as he did with her.

            “Felicity.” Oliver nodded down at her, his lips a thin white line.

            “Oliver.”

            “Tommy shouldn’t have done that.”

            “Done what? Get me punch?” Felicity was genuinely confused. _What had Tommy done?_ “He’s my date. If he wants to get me punch…”

            “No,” Oliver interrupted her. “He shouldn’t have touched you like that. It was inappropriate. And it won’t happen again.”

            “He didn’t mean it.” Oliver must have been referring to when Tommy’s attention had been diverted. “Even I was checking her out. Why would someone wear that to a school dance? Is that even allowed? I mean it must be allowed since she’s here, but why?”

            Felicity didn’t even feel like touching on the fact that she herself would’ve been more dressed like that girl if the dress she was currently wearing hadn’t showed up at her door. The one that Tommy swore he had nothing to do with. With narrowed eyes of suspicion, Felicity stared up at the guy in front of her. “Did you send this dress?”

            “No.”

            “Oh.” Now Felicity didn’t know what to think. “I just thought, since Tommy said he hadn’t…”

            “I asked my mom to buy it.” His eyes studied her from head to toe. Felicity felt like she had just been presented at auction with the depth of criticism of his stare. “Not _that_ dress. But a dress.”

            Felicity stared down at the wonderful dress. How could someone hate this dress? It was beautiful and more than that it made her feel special. “What’s wrong with this dress?”  

            “It makes you look old.”

            _Old?_ Felicity felt tears prick at her eyes. _That is how he saw her?_ All her confidence in her looks faded into nothingness at his words. “Thanks?”

            Felicity wanted nothing more than to disappear. The music had stopped from the loud contemporary pop beat into a slower romantic one making their place in the middle of the dance floor even more uncomfortable. She made a move to step away, but his hand shot out and held her in place. Oliver’s thumb making a small circle on her hip. “You owe me a dance.”

            “I do,” she agreed as anger took over her disappointment. “And this one isn’t it.” Felicity stomped on his foot and stormed away. How dare Oliver presume to tell her, or Tommy for that matter, what they could or couldn’t do and follow that up with nothing but insults. As it was he was the one who normally ran away when things turned hard. Felicity was the one who had to face the music afterwards. And, frankly, she never asked for his input one way or the other whenever he felt the need to share his anger with her. Anger that he never did define enough for her to understand why she was even involved in it.

            “Wow, Felicity. You look even better now than you did at the parade,” Sara said as she caught up to her.

            “Thanks,” Felicity responded automatically not even once slowing down her pace to nowhere in particular. “You really should be telling that to Oliver since he apparently bought the dress. Then again, as much as he hates it, it might not be the best idea.”

            “He what?” Sara’s voice escalated while she pulled Felicity to a stop. “Oliver? Are you sure?”

            Felicity only shrugged. “I don’t know why he bothered.” She fluffed out the skirt. “Apparently it is the worst dress he ever laid eyes on.”

            “It’s not,” Sara defended. “It’s gorgeous.” She gestured to her own navy blue dress. “I wish mine was half as nice.” Sara glanced around the room. “Why would he say that you? What happened? Because that certainly does not sound like the Ollie I know.”

            Felicity let out a non-lady like snort. “Well, it happened and I don’t know why.” The tears began to form in her eyes again against her will. “I feel tainted. I just want to go home.”

            “Like hell.” Sara’s eyes narrowed as she surveyed the crowd. “You are going to enjoy this dance. You deserve to after everything you had to go through to get here. Ollie can go to hell.”

            “Why? What did my best friend in the whole world do now?” Tommy tried to tease as he joined him but his words still held the tension that had been between him and Oliver earlier. He held out a glass of punch toward Felicity. “I know you don’t really want this but here.”

            Felicity took an obligatory sip. “Thanks.”

            Tommy nodded at her. “So what did Oliver do?” His eyes shot between the two girls. “I knew I shouldn’t have left the two of you alone.”

            “He insulted Felicity’s dress, which he apparently bought in the first place.” Sara rubbed a fist against her other palm. “I desperately want to hit him. Knew I should’ve done it a couple of weeks ago.”

            Tommy stared down at Felicity. “He didn’t actually insult your dress, did he?” When Felicity nodded, he cursed. “I knew he bought it. He pretty much told me after I confronted him before the parade, but I didn’t think he’d say something.”

            He reached out and pulled her in for a hug. “He bought it to make you happy. To make sure you didn’t feel embarrassed to wear something else in front of everyone.”

            Felicity sniffed back the tears that had escaped once Tommy pressed her close. “Then why did he tell me I looked old in the dress?”

            Tommy tucked her face up so she would have to meet his eyes. “He doesn’t think you look _old_. He’s just pissed that you don’t look thirteen.” His head jerked up and he looked over her head. “It’s messing with his mind. I’d love to tell you why, but I honestly think that’s Oliver’s story to tell.”

            “Ah,” Sara said.

            “Ah, what?” Felicity asked turning to her friend.

            “Ah, forget him. He’s a jerk.” Sara pulled Felicity close and ran her arm through hers. “Let’s go dance.”

            Before she could nod her assent, Tommy plucked the glass from Felicity’s hand and Sara drug her back the way she had originally come. Sara let Felicity go and began to move with the music. Feeling silly just standing there, Felicity began to at least weave back and forth. One guy that Felicity couldn’t remember ever seeing before winked at her from where he was dancing with a group. Her cheeks heated up when he nudged one of his friends and they both smiled at her.

            “See. The dress is great,” Sara whispered from her side. “I bet before the night is out, you’ll at least have one of them asking you out.”

            “I… uh…” Felicity didn’t know what to make of that. She had enough problems where boys were concerned.

            The music faded and before a new song came on, the lights flashed overhead. An announcement was about to be made. Tommy made his way to their sides, clutching them both to his sides. “You two ready for this?”

            “No,” Felicity mumbled.

            “Too bad. Now the fun begins.”

            “Ladies and gentlemen, and yes I mean you lot,” Mrs. Taylor, the English teacher in charge of the homecoming committee, announced from the stage. “It is time to introduce the Homecoming King and Queen. Because we all know most of you decided to forgo the actual game earlier.” She waved someone over. A small boy who almost tripped in his haste to reach her side practically dropped the crowns he held in his hands. “The King and Queen will come up here and then they will be asked to share a dance. Then they will be asked to dance with the other members of the royal court.” Mrs. Taylor glared into the crowd in one particular direction. “Yes, that only means the ones from the opposite sex, Mr. Magrue, before you ask. So, if you are not a member of the royal court, please refrain from dancing in the center of the floor. Alexander Stuart, that means you.” The crowd laughed. “Let’s begin. Will Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance please join me on stage?”

            Felicity watched the couple walk up the stairs on the side of the stage. Laurel had changed dresses and Oliver who had been in a black suit earlier to complement Laurel’s dove grey dress, now wore a blue suit with a yellow tie that matched Laurel’s new dress to perfection.

            “Everyone, I’d like to introduce to you your Homecoming King and Queen.”

            The kid with the crowns handed them over to Mrs. Taylor. The teacher reached out and hugged Laurel before placing her crown on her head. Then she turned to Oliver, who had to bend slightly for her to place the crown on his head. Once they were both crowned to her satisfaction, she waved them forward where the two took a slight bow.

            Slowly, they made their way back off the stage, Oliver holding tight to Laurel’s hand so that she didn’t fall. Mrs. Taylor smiled down at them before she stepped toward the microphone again. “Could everyone please clear the floor to allow the King and Queen their first dance?”

            “This should be fun,” Tommy said as he led his companions off the floor. Turning to face his best friend once they were well away, Tommy rubbed his hands together almost manically. “The one time Oliver is forced to go against his no dancing policy.”

            “I don’t know. I kind of feel sorry for him. Last year he almost completely embarrassed himself,” Sara said, though there was a small smile on her face, indicating in a way that she was going to enjoy this. “But then again, I hope he falls on his face after what he did to Felicity. They both deserve to be the talk of the school for once.”

            The music began to play and Oliver reluctantly took Laurel into his arms. When Laurel went one way, Oliver went the other and their bodies crashed together. Laurel glared up at her boyfriend as Sara chuckled next to Felicity.

            “Laurel’s going to kill him if he messes this up for her.”

            Felicity kept watching feeling really bad for Oliver and Laurel. No one deserved the censure from the crowd of high schoolers who watched intently for them to fail. Oliver seemed to lean down and apologize to Laurel and somehow recovered. Felicity began to wonder how long he had to suffer like that. “So, if he doesn’t dance, what does he do when he has to dance with the other princesses?”

            “He asks them to stand off to the side with him. They talk while Laurel sparkles in the limelight,” Sara informed her. “Don’t say she doesn’t enjoy it just a little.”

            “Bet Oliver hates that,” Felicity responded with thoughts of how jealous Oliver must be of watching his girlfriend dancing with other guys. Felicity herself had been on the other end of that and it wasn’t exactly pretty. So, she could just imagine the things that must be said between the couple once the dance was over.

            Tommy shrugged. “I don’t think he really cares so long as he doesn’t have to dance. I remember back in freshman year when he was a prince and not a king, he ended up doing Marcy Smith, the Homecoming Queen that year, in the cloakroom while her boyfriend, the king, obliviously dancing with someone else. I found the two of them just in time to stop him from finding out.” Tommy wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

            Sara slapped him and glared. “Thanks, Tommy. We both needed that visual burned into our brains for the rest of the evening.”

            “Sorry,” Tommy said contritely with a sheepish smile. “Especially you, Felicity.” Tommy leaned toward her and said in a theater whisper, “Sara was dying for that image so she has something to dream about at night.”

            Felicity hid her smile in Tommy’s shoulder and tried hard not to laugh at Sara’s overly dramatic protests. But Sara’s glare slowly turned into a smile. It was nice to have the comradery amongst the horror of going through this day. If Sara and Tommy hadn’t done all that they did, Felicity’s would have been mortified hiding in the corner of the room somewhere if she even showed up at all. Reluctantly, Felicity sent a mental thank you Oliver’s way for at least giving her this opportunity by providing the dress, even if he didn’t approve.

            “When do you think Oliver will be forced to dance with me?” Felicity asked the question she dreaded the answer to.

            “You’ll be last,” Tommy told her. “It goes by grade level first and then alphabetically. Since there aren’t any freshmen and you are the only sophomore, you’ll be the last one that he dances with, or whatever.”

            “What about you and Laurel?” Felicity asked as the music came to an end and Laurel and Oliver separated.

            “Don’t know. As far as the Queen goes, it’s her choice. I’m pretty sure she’ll dance with me before the juniors, but before that, I’m not sure.”

            Felicity did a quick calculation of all the princesses as the music began again. “Great. Just six more dances to go before I have to break my leg.”

            “Won’t work,” Sara said with a laugh. “Ollie would just decide to go with you to the hospital to get out of anyone else asking him for a dance.” Both her friends laughed at her mortified expression. “Suck it up, princess, and take one for the team. I never even had the opportunity to think I might get to dance with Ollie. And since this is his senior year, I guess I am out of the running.”

            Felicity pulled off her Homecoming Princess sash and draped it over Sara’s head. “I nominate you in my place.”

            “Sorry, chickie,” Sara said tugging the sash back off and unceremoniously placing it back on Felicity. “It doesn’t work that way.”

            “Frack.”

            The music trailed off once more. And she spotted Oliver’s blonde head. He was there on the edges of the dance floor with one of the cheerleaders who made up most of the Homecoming Princesses. In fact, the only one who didn’t fit into that category was Felicity. She should have felt special about that, but she was anything but.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver had a mild headache by the time his obligations for the royal court were almost over. He had only one more ‘dance’ and he was home free for the rest of the evening. Though, if he was honest with himself, this was the one princess he was actually looking forward to spending time with. Maybe even doing something crazy and dancing with her for real because earlier when she was there in his arms it almost felt like she was supposed to be there.

            He wasn’t sure he’d even make it this far after Carolyn Burgess accosted him when it was their turn to spend time together. She had her hand down his slacks so fast, he was almost sure everyone at the whole dance saw it. He had to take her out of the room to get things under control. And then she jumped him so that he landed hard against the nearest wall. Her lips searched for his tongue all the while her boyfriend was blissfully unaware in Laurel’s arms on the dance floor.

            If Sara hadn’t chosen that moment to slip out to take break from all the craziness within the auditorium, things could have gone from bad to monumentally worse. Oliver could deal with Sara’s anger more than he could convince Carolyn he wasn’t interested. Or so he hoped since Sara was still Laurel’s sister and Felicity’s best friend. However, had this been any other time, any other dance, Oliver might have actually given Carolyn exactly what she had been searching for. But, with Sara’s censure beating down on him, he realized the exact reason why he and Carolyn would never have worked out.

            “Felicity?”

            The brunette turned to face him so quickly she almost spilled the punch in her hand all over his white shirt. He grabbed it just in time and set it on the table next to where she stood. Felicity blinked up at him with wide blue eyes, ones that were sans glasses. Something he realized he was beginning to like as she seemed to forgo them more and more in favor of contacts.

            He saw her tremble slightly and Oliver wondered if she was that nervous or even scared. The last thought bothered him. He never wanted her to be scared of him.

            “Is it my turn already?” she asked with a big gulp of air. Her eyes darted all around her as if in search of something.

            “What are you looking for?”

            “Tommy.”

            Oliver drew close so that he could turn and search out his best friend for her. Spotting him, Oliver pointed out to the dance floor where Tommy was dancing with Aimee Lockwood. “There he is.”  

            “Oh.”

            Felicity sounded so deflated he almost felt sorry for her. “C’mon.”

            “Where are we going?” she asked him as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowd that surrounded them.

            “Have you had your picture taken yet?”

            She shook her head. “No. There’s pictures?”

            Oliver gave her a brief nod and pulled open the door so that she could go before him out of the dance. “It’s out here. Thankfully.” He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the hall. “You can’t be a Homecoming Princess and not have your picture taken.”

            He walked them over to a guy who was snapping pictures of a couple in front of a red backdrop. Oliver kept Felicity close while they waited for them to finish. He felt her hand twitch a few times. He could sense she wanted to be anywhere but with him. It was because he screwed up again earlier and he knew it. When the couple smiled at the photographer and thanked him, Oliver brought Felicity forward to talk to him. “Mind if we go next?”

            “Homecoming King?” the man asked noticing the sash that sat over Oliver’s shoulder.

            “Yeah.”

            The guy waved the two of them forward. He set up a chair and pulled out a couple of crowns. Oliver had to relinquish his after it had fallen off twice.

            “Oh, I’m not the Queen,” Felicity protested and gestured toward her own sash when the man tried to place the crown on her head.

            “No, I am,” Oliver teased in her ear.

            “ _You’re a princess destined to become a queen. Your own wondrous story has already begun. Your ‘once upon a time’ is now._ Dieter Fuchtdorf,” the photographer quoted.

            The second Felicity heard the words her eyes clashed with Oliver’s. He gulped down the lump that formed in his own throat that came on the second the man told Felicity that she was a princess soon to be a queen. Maybe if Oliver hadn’t just pointed out that he was one the words might not have sounded so prophetic.

            The guy first positioned the two of them in the standard prom position where Oliver stood behind Felicity with his arms wrapped around her middle and her own arms draped over his. Only the second the guy went to grab his camera, Oliver dropped his own arms to his side. He couldn’t hold Felicity. It felt too normal. Right. As if his head wasn’t messed up enough as far as she was concerned.

            The photographer snapped a couple of pictures before he handed them the crowns again and pointed to the chair. Oliver snagged Felicity’s and gently weaved it into her hair. “Perfect.”

            She snorted in such a cute way that Oliver couldn’t help but smile. Then she held out his own crown toward him. Oliver only shook his head. “You do it.”

            Felicity glanced around and then gingerly stepped on the throne like chair after kicking off the heels she wore. Oliver held her steady with one hand on her hip. A flash startled him. The damn photographer was taking pictures.

            Felicity placed the crown on his head and smiled and Oliver forgot about the idiot with the camera. She bobbed slightly in an approximation of a curtsey. “Your Majesty.”

            It would have been almost graceful if her overskirt didn’t catch on the chair’s arm. She began to fall and Oliver reached out pulled her tight to her chest to keep her from falling. He had no idea she’d be so light in his arms. Not that he ever pictured Felicity in his arms. _Liar_ , his brain screamed back at him.

            Okay there were a few times, but Oliver didn’t tend to dwell on them. Like the dream he had the other night where Felicity was older, the same age as him, and he had her pressed against one of the school lockers. Their lips locked together while her legs wrapped around his waist. Her brown hair sweeping around them, keeping the world from seeing them as they enjoyed the taste of each other.

            Having a hard on while someone took pictures and Felicity rested against his chest was not what he had planned for the evening. Her hand softly brushed against his neck as he began to set her down. Their eyes locked together. Oliver wanted nothing more than to take the opportunity to reach down and kiss her. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn’t. “I think I need to find Laurel.”

            “Laurel?”

            Oliver opened his eyes and smiled down at the confusion that lined Felicity’s face. At least he wasn’t the only one who seemed lost by what had happened between them.

            “There you two are.” Tommy clasped the photographer on the shoulder and slipped him a hundred. “I want copies of those and all the negatives.” Tommy grasped the clipboard to place and filled in all of his information, including his limitless credit card number. He glanced up at Oliver and Felicity. “You want any?”

            Felicity blushed and pushed back an errant curl. “I don’t think I could afford any. But thank you.”  

            Tommy shrugged. “My treat.” His eyes met Oliver’s and for a second Oliver realized that there was a sharp edge to the look Tommy sent his way. “You?”

            “Yeah. One of everything.”

            “Great. We’ll need three of everything, all sizes.” Tommy handed the photographer back the clipboard. “She’s my date. Mind getting a few of both of us. And,” Tommy glanced over at Oliver again, “we can have a few of the three of us as well.”

            “Sure,” the photographer agreed and began to hold up the camera.

            Oliver humored Tommy and stuck around to take a few pictures, despite how uncomfortable it felt. Tommy managed to nudge himself between Oliver and Felicity at every turn. Which in the end became a good thing as Laurel showed up and stood off to the edges. Luckily, Oliver had already taken pictures with Laurel earlier so he could escape the flashing lights momentarily.

            Laurel smiled sweetly at him as Oliver separated himself out of the pictures. She wrapped an arm around his. “Where have you been?”

            “Tommy wanted some pictures.” It was an easy enough excuse and Oliver half wondered if Tommy had planned it that way.

            Glancing over, Oliver tried not to be upset when Tommy pressed close to Felicity’s back and smiled at the photographer in the exact pose that Oliver didn’t feel comfortable doing. The flashes were still going on when Laurel dragged him away. It was what was right. He and Laurel. Felicity was where she was supposed to be. With her real friends. The ones that didn’t hurt her at every turn. Not that Oliver wanted to, but he always managed to do the wrong thing when it came to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 10:
> 
> "She’s not a woman,” Oliver denied with a little more vehemence than he intended. “Felicity is a friend. That’s it.”  
>  “Does Laurel understand that?” Robert studied his son and a smile began to appear on his rugged face and his eyebrow raised. “Do you?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets some advice from his dad while Felicity begins to meet new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get this out yesterday for all of you, but a couple of kids thought their birthday party was more important. LOL. Enjoy.
> 
> Another huge thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, who has been putting up with me through all of my craziness.

 

            “Son?” Robert Queen entered the library interrupting Oliver’s solitude. “What has you sitting here alone in the dark?”

            Oliver shrugged from where he lay moping on the couch and sat up. “It’s complicated.”

            Robert only laughed as he moved over to join his son. He sat on a chair close by and laid a hand on Oliver’s knee. “It is amazing how complicated we think the world is when we are sixteen.” Robert nudged Oliver’s knee so Oliver would have to look up at him. “Would you like to talk about it? I thought things were going well for you.”

            “No. Not really,” Oliver told him sadly. “Laurel is talking about breaking up.”

            Robert shot him a look that showed that he couldn’t quite believe Oliver’s words. “I thought the two of you were doing well. You both won the Homecoming titles over the weekend. What went wrong?”

            Oliver lifted one shoulder in the air before dropping it heavily. It wasn’t like his father would really understand, because Oliver wasn’t even sure he could articulate what his problems really were. Even if Laurel didn’t seem to have the same issue when she screamed at him earlier that afternoon.

            “What started it?” Robert asked leaning back in his chair. “Is this about another girl?”

            “Yes. No. Maybe.”

            “I see.”

            Oliver’s blue eyes, so similar to his father’s, shot over to him. “You do?”

            Robert chuckled. “Well, maybe not, but I understand that Laurel is jealous of whoever this other woman is.”

            “She’s not a woman,” Oliver denied with a little more vehemence than he intended. “Felicity is a friend. That’s it.”

            “Does Laurel understand that?” Robert studied his son and a smile began to appear on his rugged face and his eyebrow raised. “Do you?”  

            “I don’t know.” Oliver jumped up from the couch and began to roam around the room.

            “Why don’t you start from the beginning,” his father prompted.

            Oliver found himself in front a bookcase full of pictures. One in particular caught his eye. He was there spinning Thea over his shoulder while his mom smiled in the background. “There’s this girl at school…”

            “Felicity.”

            “Right.” Oliver gave his dad a curt nod. “She reminds me a lot of Thea.”

            Robert cocked his head at his son as he processed this information. “Like a seven year old? Or are we talking about looks?”

            “She’s young, Dad.” Oliver inclined against the bookcase, resting his head off to the side as he leaned into it. “Really young for a high school student." A smile crept over his face as he pictured Felicity. “And super smart. And funny.”

            “Ah.”

            Oliver stood upright at his father’s short response. “What?”

            Robert crossed his legs and nodded. “You are trying hard to treat her as a sister figure.”

            Oliver straightened from his position and pointed to his father. “Exactly.”

            “Except you can’t. Because you don’t want her to be your sister.” Robert’s eyes sparkled in amusement.

            “No. It’s not that.” Oliver saw his father smile. “It’s not. She’s bothered by the fact that I treat her like a little sister.”

            Robert nodded. “She has a crush on you.”

            “No. I don’t think so. Maybe.” _Could Felicity really have a crush on him_? Why did that thought make his heart swell? “I think she is more bothered that I do treat her like a little sister. She wants me to stop. Felicity wasn’t even appreciative when I had mom buy her a dress for the Homecoming parade and dance when she couldn’t afford one.”

            “You bought her a dress?” his father asked incredulously.

            Oliver nodded, then shrugged. “Mom did it for me. Though maybe I should have. It made her look older than she should have.”

            “You had your mom buy her a dress?” His father still sounded like he couldn’t believe what Oliver had said. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal to him. Though Laurel, Tommy, and Felicity all had a negative reaction to it.

            “She needed one. It wasn’t her fault she was selected as a princess. Laurel was the mastermind behind that one.” Oliver couldn’t meet his father’s eyes anymore and began to roam the room again. “Laurel and the other cheerleaders were getting her back because I share lunch with Felicity and I’d rather sit with her than the cheerleaders.” Oliver shrugged as he looked out the window. “I had to do something to make it up to her. I know her mom doesn’t make that kind of money.”

            “So, your mom just went to the store and picked up a dress for her?”

            Oliver glanced over at his dad. “Yeah. From La Revé.”

            Robert let out a long whistle. “That’s not _a_ dress. That’s _the_ dress.” Robert rose from his chair and approached his son. He laid a hand on his shoulder. “Does your mother know what is going on between the two of you?”

            “No,” Oliver told him. “There’s nothing going on.” Oliver turned back to the window and stared down at the well-manicured lawn. “I told her what Laurel’s part in it was and that Felicity couldn’t afford something to wear. More than that there is nothing to tell.”

            His father leaned against the frame of the window and stared down at him. It felt like his father was drawing a bunch of conclusions that had Oliver falling into the bad guy role. Sure, why not? Everyone else had already placed him there when he had done nothing wrong. He was trying to help a friend and he had.

            “Tommy thinks that I am the one who is jealous.” Oliver snorted. “It’s more like Laurel, but I don’t know why.”

            “Maybe she feels threatened by your relationship with Felicity.”

            “There is no relationship,” Oliver denied. “Not anymore. Felicity won’t even talk to me.” That is what hurt the most. He had thought after the pictures that somehow they managed to make up. There had been that moment between them that had pushed the boundaries of friendship, but Oliver had been able to push past it, so why couldn’t she? Oliver had picked up the phone earlier to call her but when Donna answered, he was informed that Felicity didn’t want to talk. To make matters worse, Laurel decided to come visit and lay into him about the whole Homecoming. According to her, he had not paid enough attention to her during the whole event.

            Robert stood there quietly by his side while Oliver thought over everything. It was nice to just have his dad’s support even if it wasn’t fully understood. And when his dad reached out and pulled him in for a hug, Oliver did not rebel against it. When his father stepped back, his hands still rested on Oliver’s shoulders. “Let’s talk about this.” He urged Oliver to join him back on the couch and Oliver did. “Exactly how young are we talking?”

            “She’s thirteen.” Oliver glanced up at his dad. “I can’t like a thirteen year old. I’m not perverted.”

            “No,” his father said with a laugh. “You’re not perverted. Though at those ages it is a much larger age gap. But have you considered your mom and I?”

            “Why?” Oliver could not figure out where his dad was going with this.

            “Your mother is five years younger than I am. That is another year younger than you and Felicity.”

            “I didn’t think of it like that.” Seriously, he hadn’t. Though the five years between his father and his mother didn’t seem so huge. “So, I’m not weird?”

            Robert laughed. “No. Far from it. You’re a normal teenage boy with too many hormones and not enough sense or experience to deal with them.” His father’s expression turned serious. “Though, my advice is, I’d shy away from her for a while. You’ll be eighteen in about a year and she’ll only be fourteen. For now that is an age gap that a lot of people will not understand. Let her grow up a little.” Robert reached out and squeezed Oliver’s shoulder. “You need that as well.”

            “What if she grows up faster than me?”

            Robert’s smile returned. “I don’t doubt it. Women usually do. You’ll just have to try to grow up faster if you are really interested in this girl.”

            “What if I just want to be her friend?”

            “Can you?”

            “I don’t know.” His father didn’t ask a question that Oliver hadn’t asked himself a thousand times already. “I don’t know how much of a friend to her I’ve been lately.”

            “Care to explain further?” his dad asked in interest.

            Oliver shrugged. Why not? His dad knew this much already. “We had lunch together this year. Last year too, but last year, the whole group shared lunch. This year it was just Felicity and I. However, I got scared of what I might be feeling for her and I changed lunches. Now she’s alone.”

            “She sounds like a resourceful girl. I’m sure she’ll find someone to talk to.”

            “What if I don’t want to be replaced?”

            His father rose from the couch with a soft smile on his face. “Well, then I would say that for once I might have to agree with Tommy.”

            “I’m not jealous,” Oliver called out after his father, knowing exactly what his father was referring to. Robert’s laughter trailed back into the study as he left the room. Oliver could not believe his father was laughing at him. But maybe that is exactly what he deserved after the mess he allowed himself to get into. Hanging in his head into his hands, Oliver mumbled to himself. “I’m so screwed.”

            “Who are you screwing now?” Tommy asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Oliver. “Does she have a friend?”

            Oliver raised his head and stared at him. “Guess you’d have to screw yourself since I was talking about me.”

            “That’s no fun,” Tommy said with a grin.

            “Tell me about it,” Oliver said with a responding smile. “Sounds like you’ve had enough experience.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           Oliver sat in his chair zoning out as his Chemistry teacher explained their experiment for the day. It had been almost three weeks since his conversation with his dad about Felicity and he was still mulling over it all, even now.

            It didn’t matter that it was Sara’s conversation with him earlier that resulted in his preoccupation. She mentioned that Felicity had made friends with a freshman girl and they now shared lunch together. Oliver had been happy for her until Sara continued to tell him that the girl had an older brother who was interested in Felicity. The guy went to a nearby vocational school and he had asked Felicity out that weekend.

            Oliver tried to hide his agitation behind a smile the whole time Sara regaled him with the details. The only thing Oliver processed was that Felicity was going out on a date with a guy. The thought of that had Oliver’s skin crawling and even rubbing the back of his neck didn’t make it go away.

            The only thing Oliver was looking forward to now was getting home and contacting his security team to look further into the kid. Oliver would do his own research on Thursday. He had a track meet at that kid’s school and the boy, who just happened to play on the school’s soccer team, had a home game the same day. Oliver wondered just how much intimidation it would take to make the kid back off.

            “Mr. Queen?”

            “Yes?” Oliver quickly realized his teacher was addressing him. The man stood there right in front of his desk. Oliver swallowed hard as he met the man’s eyes.

            “Are you planning to join the rest of the class?” Mr. Smith indicated that everyone else had already partnered up and were starting their projects at the lab tables.

            “Yeah.” Oliver pushed aside his thoughts and rose from his chair. There was only one other guy left without a partner. A geeky kid who smiled at him with his braces glinting in the harsh lights. But the smile faded quickly when the poor kid realized he had been paired with the class slacker who was bound to pull down his perfect grade.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity and her new friend, Pam, rode in the back of Donna’s car on the way to the VoTech where they were supposed to watch Pam’s brother, Scott, play soccer. The whole time Pam chatted about how great her brother was and how he had been talking all week about their date. Felicity through it all remained unusually quiet, which her mother seemed to notice because her eyes constantly flickered to hers from the rearview mirror.

            It wasn’t like Felicity could help it. She was nervous. The only other guy she had dated was Michael, but he had moved right before school started. And the only other male relationships she had had to compare things to were the ones she had with Tommy and Oliver. Everything considered, they weren’t exactly the best of role models.

            Scott had seemed nice enough when she had met him last weekend. He was a sophomore at the local vocational school majoring in Computer Networking. He was about five foot seven and lanky. Scott wore glasses and could talk computers with her for hours while he nervously smoothed down his dark brown hair. He should have been the kind of guy who made her heart beat faster. Only he didn’t.

            “We’re here,” Donna announced drawing Felicity’s thoughts back to her surroundings. “Look isn’t that a Starling City High School bus?”

            Felicity glanced across the lot and her stomach filled with dread. There could be so many reasons as to why the bus was there. Except, Felicity had a sinking feeling if she looked hard enough, she’d spot Oliver’s Maserati in the parking lot. “Yeah.”

            “I think the track team is competing with them today,” Pam chimed up as they all got out.

            “Isn’t Oliver on the track team, honey?”

            “Yeah.” Okay. So the butterflies in her stomach decided to become lemmings and began to jump from the very large cliff deep within her.

            Donna clapped, her excitement evident. “We should go over and wish him luck before going over to the game.”

            Felicity shook her head, regretting it the second she did. It only made her more nauseous. She really should have told her mom what happened at the Homecoming dance. “I’m sure he’s warming up or running or something. We shouldn’t bother him.”

            “Stop being such a party pooper.” Donna slung her arms over the two girls’ shoulders. “We should cheer on the team.”

            “Who’s Oliver?” Pam asked.

            “Oliver Queen,” Donna told her. “Felicity, you didn’t tell her you’re friends with him?” Her mom tsked. “She’s known him since last year.”

            “No,” Felicity answered even though it almost seemed unimportant at that point.

            “Well, you should have,” Donna scolded gently. She turned to Pam and smiled at her. “Felicity’s hung out with him a bunch of times outside of school.”

            “Cool,” Pam said. Felicity could tell her friend thought that it really was. Of course she would. Oliver was an ‘untouchable’. “Can you introduce me?”

            Donna nudged Felicity with her hip. “See. We should head over there.”

            “Fine.” It was anything but. Felicity had been avoiding Oliver. Not because of the dress like everyone assumed. No, it was because there had been something that happened between them when they had their pictures taken. Something that had her heart racing at an unbelievable pace each time she thought about it. Something that made her body clench at the memory of his body pressed to hers. Something that made her want to seek him out instead of running away, which was really the smarter plan. And the one she convinced herself to stick to.

            Pam and Donna did a happy dance at Felicity’s answer and they began to drag her toward the football field where the track circled around it. Felicity spotted Oliver the second they arrived. It was hard not to notice the way his hair glistened in the sun even when he was bent over and stretching. Swallowing hard, Felicity prayed that she could be anywhere else. Yet, she couldn’t seem to drag her eyes away from his form. He was long and lean, but not lanky. He was strong but not overly such. He was perfect, just not for her.

            Felicity tried to divert her eyes as he began to rise, but he must have had a sense they were there because he quickly turned and his eyes shot right in their direction. His blue eyes locked with hers before she could completely turn enough to make it an impossibility. Donna, unconscious of the tension, waved frantically at him from Felicity’s side.

            Oliver sauntered in their direction, his hands pushed tight into the Varsity jacket he picked up from the ground and put on to stay warm. “Ms. Smoak.” He nodded at Donna before turning to Felicity. “Felicity.” For a second he stood there staring at her from the other side of the chest high fence before his eyes flicked over to the girl at her side. He laid on a charming smile. “Hi.”

            Donna must have sensed that Felicity wasn’t going to say anything, because she took over the conversation. “Oliver. How nice. Are you about to run?”

            He shook his head making his hair float in the breeze. “My meet is in about twenty minutes.” His attention returned to Pam and he held out his hand over the fence. “Hi. I’m Oliver Queen, Felicity’s friend.”

            Felicity tried not to snort at his last addition.

            “H… Hi,” Pam stuttered.

            “Oliver, this is Pam Kiplig, my new friend and lunch buddy,” Felicity said with an emphasis on the last words. “Pam, this is Oliver.”

            Oliver nodded at the girl, still smiling. “You here for your brother’s game?”

            Felicity couldn’t help glaring at him, which he completely disregarded. “How do you know that exactly?”

            He had the grace to blush, she gave him that. Oliver’s foot nervously kicked at the fencing, shaking it slightly. “I might have had him checked out.”

            “Aw, isn’t that sweet,” was mixed in with “You looked into my brother? What does that even mean?”

            Felicity ignored all the comments that swirled around her. Her eyes narrowed on the boy in front of her. “You had no right.”

            Oliver gripped the top of the fence that separated them while he met her censure head on. “I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”

            “I feel sorry for Thea.” Felicity shook her head and began to walk away. She couldn’t deal with this. With him. Felicity hadn’t gone far when she heard the fence shake behind her. She wondered what happened, but she refused to look back. Pam caught up with her at a run.

            “Are you okay?”

            “No.”

            A hand gripped Felicity’s arm from behind and whipped her around. Her hand shot out to steady herself and the second she realized that it landed on Oliver’s chest she pulled it away as if she had been burned.

            “Oliver, are you okay?” Donna finally caught up with the rest of them on her heels. “You took that leap pretty hard.” At Felicity’s confused look, Donna clarified, “He jumped the fence to reach you.”

            “Why?” The question was directed to Oliver.

            “You and I are going to talk.”

            Felicity shook her head. She wasn’t ready to talk. “Last time we talked things didn’t go well. If it’s all the same to you, I’ll skip it.”

            Oliver’s face told her what she thought didn’t matter a damn to him. He glanced over to Donna and Pam, a thunderous expression masked by a polite smile. “Excuse us.”

            Felicity squealed the second he lifted her up over his shoulder. “Hey. Put me down.” Felicity slapped at his back as he walked away from the people she had come with. “Did you hear me? Put me down. I’m not your kid sister where you can just pick her up and do whatever you want as a form of intimidation.”

            “I’ve noticed.” He tugged at the black mini skirt her mom insisted she wear, though Felicity put on a pair of thick black tights underneath. Mostly for warmth, but also so she didn’t feel so exposed. Right now, Felicity was more than happy she had. “I wouldn’t let my kid sister go out dressed like this.”

            She felt him take a deep breath as if trying to calm his own ragged nerves. Felicity would have done the same if she could have gotten a good enough breath as she bounced behind him. His walked faster, making the distance between them and her mom further. “Are you here for a date or a hook up?”

            He finally stopped in the parking lot by the high school’s bus. His eyes were icy in their anger. “If you’re just here for a hook up, I’m more than willing to volunteer. At least you know me.”

            Felicity would have told him how wrong he was if his mouth didn’t crash into hers. His hands settled on either side of her as he leaned into the bus. Felicity at first was more concerned about where her own hands, which hung limp at her side, should go than the kiss, but sensations of all kinds began to consume her.

            Oliver’s kiss, despite the quickness in which he captured her lips, was soft. At least at first. When her own lips began to press back, the kiss deepened and became more demanding. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance.

            Her body was too liquid to resist. His tongue caressed hers, wrapping around it, pulling it into his own mouth. That’s when he touched her. Oliver’s hands enveloped her hips and pulled her forward. Their bodies almost flush except for the fact that he had to lean down to accomplish the kiss. It made him seem like he was enveloping her.

            When he stepped forward, she was back against the bus. The cool metal seeped into her clothes. A deep contrast to the warmth that she felt coming off of his body. One of his hands lifted and pulled her hand up so that it caressed his chest. He moaned and his lips pulled from hers as he buried his face into her hair.

            Felicity swallowed hard trying to pull air back into her lungs. She had no idea what just happened.

            A loud whistle pierced the air and Oliver jumped back. His eyes had a wild look to them. Oliver’s eyes which were normally so blue, didn’t seem to have a trace of the color within them. They shot down to the watch at his wrist. “Shit! I’m going to be late.”

            “Go,” Felicity told him. Not exactly what she imagined her first word to him would have been after a situation like this.

            “Are you going to be okay?” He seriously looked like he was torn between leaving so he wouldn’t be late and staying for her benefit. Felicity half-suspected if she even gave any inclination that she wasn’t he would remain right where he was until he was sure she was.

            Nodding was all she could manage to accomplish. With one last glance, deep within her eyes, he took off toward where he had come. Felicity couldn’t help but wonder if he was about to use up all of his energy just trying to get back.

            Once he was gone from sight, Felicity melted against the bus. Oliver had kissed her. It almost seemed surreal. Closing her eyes, she tried really hard to convince herself that it was all a dream. A crazy, good dream. Like most good dreams, it ended with her mom standing there in front of her.

            Only this time her mom wasn’t alone. Pam stood there as well, her arms crossed with a look of disappointment on her face. Donna, however, looked like she needed a pair of pompoms.

            “Sorry,” Felicity told them as she pushed off of the bus. “Are we going to be late?”

            Pam uncrossed her arms and stared at her. “Do you still want to go?”

            “I told Scott I’d be there.” Which was the only reason Felicity was pushing herself to go forward. Otherwise, she’d be begging her mom to drive them back home so she could analyze every action that was taken to lead to the moment when Oliver’s lips met hers.

            “And Oliver?” Of course her mother had to bring him up.

            “Can go to hell.” Felicity realized in just that moment it was true. He only kissed her to intimidate her. To prove that she wasn’t ready to grow up and make decisions for herself. She wanted to date Scott. It didn’t matter what Oliver thought about that. He did not influence her decisions and he wasn’t about to start now just because he could kiss like an angel. Not that she ever kissed one to compare him to.

            “Felicity Megan Smoak,” Donna admonished.

            “He can.” Felicity wrapped an arm around Pam’s arm and began to walk in the direction of where the soccer fields lay. “Let’s go find Scott.”  

            Pam reached into her purse and handed Felicity a tissue and a tube of lip gloss. “You might want to fix your lipstick first.”

            Felicity blushed and took the items from her friend thankful that she wasn’t handed a mirror as well. She really didn’t want to see what she looked like after Oliver had shown her what a real kiss felt like.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview Chapter 11:
> 
> Oliver should have never let things get that far. Sadly, he wanted it to go further. To become so lost in her. Not that he wasn’t already. Oliver constantly found himself wanting to be near her. Just seeing her down the hall of the school made his day brighter. It was the weirdest damn thing. Her presence alone calmed him and made him anxious at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes kisses come with consequences, most of which is within your own conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving all the wonderful comments. I try to read and comment on all of them, but if I missed you, I'm sorry. We are about halfway done with the first half of the story.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the formatting if it is messed up, AO3 and I were seeing creative differences. LOL

 

            The gold medal hung heavy around Oliver’s neck as he stood there watching Felicity greet Scott with open arms after his team’s win. Oliver snickered as he yanked it off from around his neck. He shoved it in his pocket. Of course, he won. He was running from his demons. The ones trapped inside of himself that taunted him about the taste of Felicity on his lips.

            It took all of Oliver’s remaining strength to remain rooted to the spot on the hill that overlooked the nearby soccer field. It bothered him to no end the ease in which the kid accepted Felicity’s hug and her ability to give it. Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it before pulling her close.

            _How could Felicity be there? How could she so easily dismiss what happened between them_? Oliver gritted his teeth to the point where his head began to hurt. It was his own damn fault. What the hell had he been thinking when he followed through with the devil’s thoughts of placing his lips on hers? He had been out of his fucking mind with the thought that the boy that held her now would be the one to taste her first. Oliver had quickly forgotten all about scaring her. Sure, that had been his starting point when he dragged her over to the secluded spot behind the bus, but it had become a forgotten prospect the second she stared up at him with those soft blue eyes of hers. And that’s when the crazy thought of kissing her popped into his head.

            The kiss had been amazing. No. That wasn’t the right word. But then, Oliver wasn’t exactly a wordsmith to know exactly how to describe how he had felt. It wasn’t supposed to mean a damn thing. However, one can’t exactly predict when you would step into a hidden rabbit warren. And now he was stuck. Oliver wasn’t even sure if he wanted out. That was the saddest part of the whole thing.

            Oliver should have never let things get that far. Sadly, he wanted it to go further. To become so lost in her. Not that he wasn’t already. Oliver constantly found himself wanting to be near her. Just seeing her down the hall of the school made his day brighter. It was the weirdest damn thing. Her presence alone calmed him and made him anxious at the same time.

            All he wanted to do was protect her. His main problem with that scenario was that he was the one he most needed to protect her from. The way his body stirred to life as soon as she did something as simple as touch him made him a threat to her simple, virginal life. If Tommy had any knowledge of what had transpired, Oliver would be a dead man. Not that he blamed him. Oliver wished he could kick his own ass.

            “Ollie?”

            Turning, Oliver found Laurel standing there a few steps behind him. He gave her a small smile that he didn’t feel. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

            She walked over to him dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Laurel pushed herself up on her sneakers and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly at him. “I had Aimee drive by to see if you were still here. I saw your car in the lot and had her drop me off.” Laurel glanced around. “What are you doing over here?”

            Oliver grasped her hand and tugged her toward the parking lot. “Nothing really. Just thinking.”

            Laurel frowned at his chest. “You didn’t win today?”

            The medal sat heavily in his pocket and he pulled it out and handed it to her. “Here.”

            “First? Yay!”

            “Yeah, it’s great.” Oliver’s monotone voice downplayed the excitement he tried to feel for her sake.

            “Hey.” Laurel tugged at his arm that she wrapped her own around as they continued to walk. “I found out that my mom and dad are heading out tomorrow and Saturday for a conference. Sara said they were all packed when she got home.” Laurel gave him a smile that indicated that she was thinking of something she shouldn’t. “Want to come over? Or I could come to your place?”

            Oliver returned the smile and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Are you sure this isn’t some trap laid by your father so that he has an excuse to kill me?”

            “Considering my mom was telling Sara all about this conference and the fact that their bags are actually packed, I’m pretty sure it’s legit.”

            “Cool. We’ll definitely have to plan something.” Oliver tugged her closer as they approached his car and leaned down to press his lips to hers. He hoped he could feel the same spark that shot through him earlier when he kissed Felicity but it wasn’t there. Yet, a shot of awareness overcame him.

            A gasp from behind pulled him back. Well, that was the explanation for the sudden jolt of being aware of a presence. It hadn’t been Laurel. It was Felicity. Probably always would be. With closed eyes he turned. Opening them, he found Felicity there with her hand still entrenched within Scott Kipling’s. Scott’s sister and Donna not a few steps behind them. _Shit! When had his life become so freaking complicated?_

            The answer popped quickly into his head. The second he woke up one day and realized that the girl next to him was Laurel instead of Felicity. It had scared the living daylights out of him when he realized how disappointed he had been by that fact.

            Laurel leaned past Oliver and finally pushed him away as she confronted the newcomers. “Hey, Felicity? What are you doing here?” Her voice sounded suspicious. Her eyes even more so as they shot between the two of them. “Let me guess. You were at the soccer fields.”

            Felicity stood there stoic under Laurel’s scrutiny. The level of maturity she showed was much higher than the jealousy that eased off of Laurel. And Felicity had every right to be mad. He had kissed her. Laurel didn’t know that, but Felicity did. Too see him so easily kissing someone else must bother her, but Felicity didn’t show it. In fact, it was almost like she dismissed the incident entirely. “Yes. Scott was playing.”

            Scott chose that moment to step forward. He extended his hand to both Oliver and Laurel as he introduced himself. “Hi. I’m Scott Kipling.” Scott glanced back at Felicity and smiled unsurely, as if asking for permission. “Felicity’s boyfriend.”

            Felicity stepped forward. “Scott, this is Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. They go to school with your sister and I.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Scott told the pair. He reached out and laid an arm around Felicity’s shoulders as the rest of their group joined them. “Well, we were about to head out for dinner. Guess, Felicity and Pam will catch you later.”

            Oliver didn’t correct him that he could care less about Pam. Nor, did Oliver tell him that he had no right to hold onto Felicity like he did. It only cost him his tongue, because Oliver bit down on his so hard he swore he could taste the iron of his blood throughout his mouth. He nodded and smiled at the group as they took off toward Donna’s car that was only a few aisles away from Oliver’s.

            Laurel leaned back against Oliver’s Maserati. Her arms crossed over her chest as a frown marred her features. “So, just thinking?”

            “I was,” Oliver told her truthfully. He pulled his keys out of his Varsity jacket and unlocked his door.

            “Felicity has a boyfriend, Ollie.”

            Oh, he was well aware. Maybe more so than Laurel would even guess at.

            Laurel ran a hand up his chest, caressing him lightly until she reached his neck and pulled his head down for a deep kiss that didn’t affect him at all. His eyes managed to even remain open the entire time. “Please, Ollie.”

            So, Laurel did sense his hesitancy. Reaching out to her, he pulled her closer and tried desperately to feel something. He slammed his eyes shut. Only then did he feel. He remembered the press of Felicity’s lips as they feathered over his. _God! He was a bastard._ Oliver continued to curse himself the rest of the evening. Right up until he fell asleep with his hand curled around his cock, pleasuring himself into exhaustion.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity ran the second anyone ever mentioned Oliver Queen’s name. And if he happened to be anywhere she was, she made herself invisible until her escape. Her one saving grace was that Scott went to a different school and thus had a separate group of friends.

            It worked for a couple of months but when the holidays arrived, so did Sara’s birthday. Felicity could not think of a way of getting out of her best friend’s party short of being admitted to the hospital or getting mono. None of which was very appealing. And, of course, Scott was insistent she go. Sara was her best friend after all.

           That was how she found herself standing outside the Queen Mansion next to Scott carrying Sara’s present. He rang the bell and grasped her hand. “You’re shaking.”

           “So excited,” Felicity lied.

           “It will be nice to fully meet the rest of your friends.” Scott smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. Which is exactly how Thea found them when she opened the door, her eyes full of excitement and mischief.

           “Thea, I said I would get it.” Oliver slid to a stop in front of them. “Felicity.” His eyes narrowed on their hands and the nearness of their bodies. Oliver’s voice became tight. “And Steve.”

           “Scott,” Felicity’s boyfriend corrected before he held out his hand to Oliver. “Nice to see you again. Thanks for having us.”

           Oliver ignored his hand and shrugged. “Sara’s party.”

           “Felicity!” Sara squealed. “You’re here.”

           Sara shoved past Oliver and swept Felicity into a hug. Luckily, Scott rescued the present from her hands first.

           “I’ll take that,” Oliver told him.

           Scott reluctantly handed it over. Oliver then handed it to Thea and ruffled her hair. “Take this in, Speedy.”

           Thea ran off and Oliver ushered them all inside. Scott helped Felicity with her coat before shrugging off his own. “Where should I put these?”

           Oliver pointed to the stairs off to the right. “Go up there. Third door to the left. There is a guest room that everyone is using.”

           “I’ll go with you,” Felicity offered.

           “No.”

           Felicity and Sara both stopped and stared at Oliver. It was Sara who spoke up. “Ollie?”

           Oliver reached out and grasped Felicity’s elbow which she almost shook off. “Tommy has something special for you and he wants Felicity in on it.” He nodded to Scott. “You run up. Head to the parlor when you are done. If you get lost, our housekeeper will help you.” Then Oliver turned to Sara. “Can you tell Tommy we will be in the library?”

           “Okay.” Sara glanced over at Felicity to see if she wanted to be rescued from the situation. Felicity refused to give Oliver the satisfaction of knowing that just being near him bothered her. Sara shrugged. “Just hurry up.”

           Felicity followed Oliver to the library on heavy feet. She did not want to be anywhere near him. And being alone with him definitely wasn’t on the Richter scale of being okay. “So, what is it?”

           Oliver waved her over to the desk and pushed her into a plush office chair. “Tommy needs all of us to sign the card.”

           Felicity picked up the pink envelope and pulled out a birthday card. When she opened it, she saw that every one of their close friends had signed it. Seeing a red pen, Felicity signed her name along with all of the others.

           No sooner was she putting it back when Oliver dropped down on his haunches next to her. “Felicity, I’m sorry for what happened at Tech.”

           “One day you’re going to apologize and mean it.” Felicity stared down at him and tried not to let her feelings show. “Or not do something to apologize for to begin with.”

           “I…”

           “Hey, girlie. Long time, no see,” Tommy said as he entered the room.

           “Tommy.” Felicity jumped up from the chair and ran into his arms.

           “I heard what happened at Tech,” Tommy whispered in her ear. “Just stick by me if you don’t want to deal with Oliver.”

           “Thank you but Scott’s here,” Felicity whispered back. “I should be good.”

           Tommy turned to Oliver but kept his arms around Felicity’s shoulders. “Did you tell her?”

           “I was waiting for you.”

           Tommy faced Felicity. “Do you have any money?”

           "Some. Why? Was I supposed to bring some?” Felicity was completely confused.

           “How much?” Tommy asked.

           Felicity searched the pockets of her jeans. Her wallet was upstairs in her coat. “Five dollars.”

           “Perfect.” Tommy pulled the bill from her hand. “Now we can say you chipped in.”

           “For what?” Felicity glanced between the two guys. _What had they done that they were trying to involve her in?_

           Oliver pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and jingled them. A grin split his face.

           “You bought her a car?” Felicity stared. “You can’t be serious.”

           “Deadly,” Tommy said before he frowned. “That might be the wrong choice of word when it comes to Sara and her driving.” Tommy pushed Felicity out the door of the library. “Let’s go. I’ll pull it out so you can see it.”

           “At least Oliver didn’t say that to me as we entered the library,” Felicity said quietly out the side of her mouth.

           Tommy burst out laughing. “You’re too funny, Smoak. C’mon.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver stared across the room. Felicity stood there with her new boyfriend near the food-lined table. She held out two plates while the boy piled food on top. The kid was a complete dickwad. Who made their girlfriend hold the food? Oliver tensed him muscles so he wouldn’t go over there and take them from her.

            “Ollie?”

            Turning, Oliver found Sara standing by his side. She looked cute in the white fuzzy sweater and her blue jeans. “What’s up, squirt?”

            “Ugh,” Sara groaned. “You’ve been hanging around Tommy too long.” Sara crossed her arms but her smile remained. “What are you doing?”

            Oliver sated at her confused. “Talking to you.”

            “No, about you and Felicity.”

            “Nothing.” It was the fast and easy answer. The much longer, more difficult answer was one that Oliver had no intention of delving into.

            “Look.” Sara grasped his arm and pulled him off to the side of the room. “I know you kissed her. She refused to let me say anything, but I can’t keep this up. It’s been months. And not with you staring at her like that.”

            “How am I looking at her?” Oliver honestly wanted to know. Ever since the day he laid his lips on her things changed. He had changed. Oliver started to crave something more. An intangible item that he couldn’t put a name to. Yet, whatever it was, it haunted him. Taunting his subconscious. Sweeping in and out some of the strangest moments. Like now. Oliver’s eyes slid through the crowd until he spotted Felicity seated in a chair. The guy she was dating sat at her feet. Exactly where any man needed to be when it came to the bright, vivacious girl who was so much smarter than other mere mortals. People like Oliver. Ingrid had been right. He was the one who couldn’t live up to her.

            “Like that,” Sara finally said from next to him. “You look at her just like that every time you see her.” Sara let out a sigh. “Like everyone in here is nothing, but she is everything. Like every girl dreams a guy would look at her.” Sara laughed drawing Oliver’s gaze back to her. He wondered what she found so humorous in the situation. “Well, except some creepy, stalker dude. Then it just becomes wrong.”

            Oliver let out a smile. “How do you know that I’m not one of the ‘creepy, stalker dudes’?”

            Sara reached out and patted Oliver on the chest. “Because I know you. You don’t have the patience to be that guy. You’d never be able to hold yourself back long enough before claiming the girl’s attention.”

            It struck Oliver funny. Because if he was honest, he felt exactly like that guy. Ever since the night of the Homecoming Dance, Felicity wasn’t far from his thoughts. They possessed him. A wallet-sized picture of him and Felicity was hidden behind his driver’s license in his wallet. He had made his security do a thorough background check on her boyfriend. Numerous times. Just to be sure nothing changed.

            Oliver had hit a breaking point when she walked away from him at his track meet. He had no intention of doing more than scaring her. To get to her back off from the idea of having another boyfriend. She didn’t need one. But, in his anger, he did the unthinkable. He kissed her. A kiss that had now become seared into the depths of his brain. He could almost swear if he ever lost his identity, he’d still somehow remember the feel of her lips on his.

            Raising his eyes, Oliver zeroed back on Felicity. Unconsciously, he stepped forward. It was Sara’s hand on his arm that made him realize what he had done.

            “Don’t do it, Ollie. You’ll regret it and she’ll hate you for it.”

            He nodded. Sara was right. He almost wished he could purge the memories from the last few months. Maybe then he could move past all of this. Whatever this was.

            Sara gave a dramatic sigh. “I guess that means that Spin-the-Bottle is out.”

            Oliver’s eyes shot to her. She only laughed at his narrowed gaze. “Don’t even think about it.”

            “Maybe next year,” Sara told him with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “What do you think we should do instead? Any suggestions?” Sara gazed around the room. “Having a winter birthday completely sucks. You and Felicity are super lucky.”

            “Sara. Mom’s getting everyone together for gifts,” Laurel said as she came forward to join the two of them. She grabbed onto Oliver’s arm and smiled up at him. “Tommy wanted me to tell you he’ll need your help bringing out the gift the two of you bought.”

            “What did you get?” Sara asked with such excitement that she began to bounce.

            “You’ll see,” Oliver said before he kissed Laurel on the head and squeezed Sara’s shoulder. “I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

            Oliver slipped from the room, relieved to have a few minutes alone to process his conversation with Sara. The way she talked, you’d think that she was hinting that Oliver was in love with Felicity. Which was completely asinine. Oliver couldn’t be in love with Felicity. She was too young to fall in love with. Despite his nether regions argument otherwise.

            _Crush then?_ Oliver’s wayward brain tried to reason. That brought to mind his conversation with Felicity.

            He was half a year from turning eighteen. There was no way he was crushing on anyone. Crushes were something you had when… Well, when you were Felicity’s age. Shortly after that, you begin to grow up and deeper feelings develop. Ones much more serious than a mere adoration of a person.

            Spotting Tommy in the driveway, Oliver sidled over to his side. “What are we doing?”

            Tommy shoved a bunch of red fabric at him. Oliver turned it around and realized it was supposed to be a bow. Sending his friend a confused look Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know. I tried to tie it and something went wrong.”

            Oliver tossed the bow toward the bushes. “You destroyed it. Let’s skip it.”

            “We need something,” Tommy insisted.

            Letting out a heavy breath, Oliver nodded. “Fine. Let me text my mom. She’ll probably know if we have something to use.”

            “Great.” Tommy perked up at the news.

            It took a few minutes, but Oliver found out from his mom that there was probably one in the garage. So, Oliver called his driver and asked him to send it out. Now that was settled, Oliver slapped Tommy on the back. “Let’s go back in before we freeze to death and Sara has opened all of her presents.”            

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity tried to hope that Oliver had left the party to do something with Tommy. A silly thought for sure, since Oliver was the one hosting the party to begin with. He ended up returning with Tommy right as Sara was reaching for her last stack of presents.

            Oliver decided to take up a spot right against the door frame. He was practically across the room from where Felicity sat. A spot that left him directly in her vision whenever she looked up from Sara sitting on the couch.

            Felicity tried hard not to look at him. Much like she was told not to look at the sun when she was a child. But like in her childhood, her curiosity was too strong.

            He was too good-looking tonight. Oliver wore a pair of black dress slacks with a white dress shirt rolled up on his arms. It showed off the tan he acquired during his family Thanksgiving trip to Aruba. Not like her own pasty complexion. Her own slight summer tan had long since disappeared.

            Felicity’s gaze landed on Laurel who had moved to Oliver’s side. Her complexion didn’t lack for color. Laurel didn’t lock herself away to satisfy a love of computers like Felicity did. As far as Felicity knew, from sharing computer class with her, Laurel knew enough to get the job done but that was it as far as technology was concerned. Not so different than most people.

            “You ready, Sara?”

            Tommy’s question cut through Felicity’s thoughts. Tommy and Oliver were now standing together waving everyone outside. Felicity knew it was time for the boys to present Sara with her new car. Tommy had given Felicity a black blindfold earlier for just this reason.

            Felicity grabbed onto her friend. “Sara, wait.” She reached inside her pocket and pulled the fabric out so she could lay it across her friend’s eyes. After it was secured, Felicity waved her hand in front of Sara’s face. “Can you see my hand?”

            “No,” Sara told her with a shake of her head. Her voice lowered and she leaned closer to Felicity. “What are they planning?”

            “I can’t tell you,” Felicity told her friend with a smile. “I’m pretty sure you’ll like it though.”

            “She’ll love it,” Tommy said as he joined them. He waved his own hand in front of Sara’s face. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

            Sara giggled. “Knowing you, it’s probably not a finger.”

            Tommy grinned and snapped. “Foiled again. Are you sure you tied that thing correctly, Felicity?”

            “Yes,” Felicity assured him with her own giggle. Glancing up, she spotted Oliver staring at her with a frown. She shrugged her shoulders and held her hands up in her own silent version of, what? He didn’t answer. Instead he slipped out of the door towards the front of the house.

            “He’s in a mood, Felicity,” Tommy told her. “Just leave him be.”

            Sara leaned down and whispered, “I don’t know what Oliver is doing but don’t let him ruin the party.”

            “I won’t. I promise.”

            Sara reached blindly for Felicity’s hand until she found it and squeezed it in a reassuring gesture. “I meant for you.”

            Felicity nodded, even if Sara couldn’t see it. Problem was, was it already too late?

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS    

 

           Oliver glanced over at Felicity after the car had been presented to Sara. He hated that there was this much distance between them and that he created it.

           Slipping his way around the crowd that stood around admiring Sara’s new set of wheels, Oliver found his way to Felicity. He touched her shoulder gently, and even with the care he took not to spook her, he did. “Can we talk?”

           “Sure.” Even though she agreed, Felicity seemed tense. Not that he blamed her.

           The two of them separated from the crowd and Oliver led her back inside into the foyer. At least the two of them could be warm while they talked, unlike everyone outside.

           “How’s Chem Lab?” She asked first before he could even begin to get into what he wanted to talk about.

           “Fine. Why?” He stared at her in confusion while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

           She shrugged. “Because it was apparently important enough for you to change lunches.”

           Felicity brought this up now? After all this time? Not the kiss? Not the way he avoided her? Not how well the two of them had gotten on during Homecoming? “It’s fine. I’m doing better.”

           “That’s good.”

           “Felicity, I …” Oliver snapped his mouth closed. He was not as ready as he believed he was. “I want to tell you …”

           She held her hand up. “Don’t.” Tears sprung up in her eyes. “Don’t apologize. I can take just about anything but that.”

           Oliver pulled his hands from his pockets and reached for her. His thumb caressed over the soft wool of her red sweater; the one he had bought her but gave to Sara. He did not feel right giving her a Hanukah present when they were not even speaking. “What I did was unacceptable, whether you want an apology or not.”

          “What I wanted,” she glanced up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the light of the chandelier overhead, “was for us to be friends. I don’t know what I did …”

          Oliver shook her to make her stop talking. “You didn’t do anything. It was me. It’s still me.” He reached up and cupped her cheek so he could use his thumb to wipe away an errant tear that could no longer be held back. “I made you cry.”

          A soft snort escaped her. “Not for the first time.”

          “I wish I could say it was for the last.” Oliver stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her dragging her forward so that she rested against his chest. He breathed in the soft clean scent of her hair. “You’ll be so much better off when I go to college.”

          He felt more than heard her soft chuckle. “You have to graduate first.”

          Oliver swept a hand through her hair before he leaned her head back so he could see her face. Damn if he did not want to kiss her again. Soft and slow. He might not be her first kiss but he wanted to be the one that she would remember decades from now. Instead he stepped back. His lips lifted up into a smile he did not feel. “Be strong, Smoak. You’re smarter than me. Walk away and don’t come back.”

          “What if I don’t want to?”

          “Then, I guess I’ll have to try harder to push you away.”

          “Oliver, I …” Felicity stepped forward but Oliver retreated two steps for every one of hers. “If … if I agree, can we still try to be friends?”

          Oliver gave her a quick nod. “I’d like that.”

          Felicity held out her hand. Oliver stared at it with absolute curiosity before he made the mistake and touched her. A tremble of desire shot through him at the contact. Something he would have to ignore. They had just agreed to be friends. The implication being they would forget everything in the past. He could be friends with a girl. Oliver did just fine with Sara. Surely he could find a way to be able to see Felicity that way. Not that he already did not, just that he had to block out all the rest of the feelings that invaded him whenever she was present.

          “This is going to be hard, isn’t it?” She asked as she hugged her hands under her arms.

          “I don’t doubt it a bit.”

          “Right. Okay.” She bounced on her toes, once more her adorable self. “I’m going to go find Sara and see if Scott is ready to leave.”

          “I’m going to …” Oliver glanced around. He was already home; there was not really anywhere else to go.

          "Find Tommy?” Felicity offered up helpfully.

          “Exactly. I’m going to find Tommy.”

          “Someone call my name?” Tommy asked as he swept open the doors to the Queen Mansion. Everyone was ushered inside trying to escape the cold that had to have settled on all of them.

          Oliver glanced over at his best friend. “I hear Fuller is having a Christmas bash. Feel like crashing?”

          Excitement overtook Tommy. “You said the most magical words someone could say around Christmas. Crashing a Fuller party.” When Oliver did not move, Tommy frowned at him. “Are we going or not? Don’t get my hopes up like this if you don’t have any plans for following through.”

          Felicity and Oliver’s eyes met at Tommy’s last statement. It was the absolute truth. Oliver was getting everyone’s hopes up. What he needed to do was make sure he could follow through with all of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 12:
> 
> There were several times when Oliver’s eyes had been drawn to the darkness of her hair while it blew in the slight breeze that came over the football field where the graduation was being held. He had smiled at her outfit when she had sat down. He knew exactly what piece of clothing her mom had made her wear. The flowing white mini skirt. It was a cute contrast to the black tank she wore. It had once been a Starling City High tee that had been cut and dyed. The logo had been redone in gold glitter. And the fact that she had decided to finish all of that off with black combat boots pretty much summed up Felicity Smoak. A quirky, genius girl who refused to conform to the styles that made the cool crowd popular.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year commences and summer rolls in.

 

            The second half of the school year practically flew by. Oliver had barely seen Felicity. Though, they had been friendly enough when their paths did cross. He had managed to keep his pact of being friends with her, no matter how hard it may have been.

            Now, it was almost time for him to graduate. Oliver was ready. He needed the extra space of another city between him and the girl that he found himself dreaming about when his subconscious was let free to roam.

            When his birthday rolled around, Felicity was noticeably absent. She had sent her present and regards along with Sara, but didn’t come. Sara told him that she had flown to Massachusetts for an interview at MIT and a few day sleepover to check out the campus. That was more than Oliver had done for the colleges that had accepted him. But then, they weren’t so much looking at his not-so-brilliant grades as much as his parent’s money.

            Then graduation came. Felicity did show up for that. She sat in the crowd with Sara and her parents. Odd since it was Laurel who had given her the most trouble since she had come to the high school. But then, Oliver knew Felicity was really there for Sara more than Laurel.

            There were several times when Oliver’s eyes had been drawn to the darkness of her hair while it blew in the slight breeze that came over the football field where the graduation was being held. He had smiled at her outfit when she had sat down. He knew exactly what piece of clothing her mom had made her wear. The flowing white mini skirt. It was a cute contrast to the black tank she wore. It had once been a Starling City High tee that had been cut and dyed. The logo had been redone in gold glitter. And the fact that she had decided to finish all of that off with black combat boots pretty much summed up Felicity Smoak. A quirky, genius girl who refused to conform to the styles that made the cool crowd popular.

            But, Oliver had to admit he was frustrated by the time the month of June was over. Felicity hadn’t come to any of his graduation parties, or Tommy’s. Okay, not that he blamed her where Tommy was concerned after the last bash that related to school. The excuse most heard was that Donna didn’t want Felicity involved in anything that may involve drinking. Oliver had to wonder where that philosophy was when Felicity attended Tommy’s back-to-school party. More than that, Oliver had specifically held a party that was free of any alcohol just for the specific purpose of Felicity attending. He had made sure everyone had known that even his little sister was going to be in attendance. If that didn’t scream safe, he did not know what would. Yet, once again, Felicity had not shown up.

            Oliver swore to himself that if he did not see her soon, he was going to enlist Tommy’s help and bust down the door to the Smoak residence. He needed to see her. Talk to her. He needed to know that she was fine. That he had not done something again to make her avoid him. Oliver could not take this absolute silence. Not from her.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            Felicity hadn’t wanted to go, but with Sara’s persistence and Scott’s insistence, she finally relented to come to the Queen family’s carnival. It was designed to raise money for a community charity to help feed the lower income children over the summer months.

            This was the first time that Felicity had ever seen the Queen Mansion in full daylight. She’d been there over the holidays for Sara’s party, but that was it. Felicity never felt comfortable coming to the house on any other occasion. However, now that she saw it with the full rays of the sun shining down on it, Felicity realized exactly how large the place was. And the “small” carnival, could’ve rivaled some of the county held ones when she lived around Vegas.

            Sara tugged at Felicity’s hand. “C’mon. I want to get some funnel cake.”

            “I could go for a root beer,” Scott chimed up from next to her. He stopped and stared down at Felicity. “You want anything?”

            Felicity shook her head. She was still a little overwhelmed by the sheer size of the activities going on. “I’m good. Both of you go ahead. I’m just going to wander around the games for a minute.”

            Scott turned and left without another word, but Sara bumped Felicity’s hip with her own. “Tommy is supposed to be down by the dunking booth.” Sara winked at her. “We are _so_ dunking him before we leave today.”

            With a smile on her face, Felicity wandered that way after Sara took off for her funnel cake. Felicity had to see Tommy taunting people who were trying to dunk him. It was bound to be a laugh.

            Only Tommy wasn’t the one on the bench. Oliver Queen was. Felicity stopped short and swallowed hard. Oliver sat there with his blonde hair slicked back wearing a pair of baby blue board shorts and nothing else. Felicity tried to clench her eyes closed to erase the image while she blindly backed up. She needed to burn the image from her brain or it would be there forever, haunting her.

            They agreed to be friends. That meant she couldn’t keep crushing on him. Not that her overactive brain understood that.

            It made her wonder if first crushes were like first loves. If you never forgot them. Felicity had refused to let Oliver claim the second title. He had to be a crush and nothing more. Burgeoning teenage hormones that ran wild at the first handsome male face she saw. Plus, a crush was something she could get over quickly without losing too much of herself in the process. People grew out of crushes all the time.

            A tug at her hair had Felicity opening her eyes. Tommy stood there grinning down at her. “Long time no see. What have you been up to?”

            Felicity shrugged. “Not much.”

            His grin grew as his head tilted toward where Oliver sat. “Want to throw some balls? I’ve heard that dunking Oliver can be great therapy for what ails you.”

            Tommy held out a couple of balls to her. Felicity pursed her lips and shook her head as her eyes shot from Oliver to the proffered balls. Throwing the balls meant that she’d have to make her presence known to the guy who flirted with a red head in an orange tube top that clashed with her hair and super short white shorts. “I’m good. I told Sara I’d wait over here until she and Scott got back. She was hoping that she could knock you down.”

            “I needed a break. Queen took over.” Tommy nodded toward his friend again. “It’s his family’s party anyway.” Tommy reached out and grabbed Felicity’s hands and placed the balls in them. “I paid, but I can’t throw because I’m helping out.” He gave her a puppy dog pleading face. One that he knew would melt her soft heart. “You have to dunk the little shit. He had Laurel knock me in.”

            Felicity felt bad for her friend, but still didn’t want to do it, even when Tommy forcible pushed her forward. However, once she stood there and Oliver’s piercing eyes landed on her, Felicity felt her body stiffening. She couldn’t have moved if a bomb went off next to her.

            “Throw the ball,” Tommy urged from next to her. “You can do this.”

            Oliver said nothing. His eyes said it all for him. He waited patiently, watching. The smile he had on before she arrived had long since disappeared. Oliver could be described in one word. Intense. The air around them all tensed.

            Felicity swallowed hard and slowly raised her throwing arm. The ball landed short of the mark. She couldn’t do this. There was too much pressure. Turning to Tommy, she tried hard to hand him back the remaining ball. “I’m no good at this. You should wait for Sara to get here.”

            Tommy shook his head and wrapped her hand around it. “You can do this, Smoak. I have faith in you.”

            “That’s the best you can do, Merlyn?” Oliver stiffly teased. “Felicity isn’t exactly athletic. Sorry, Felicity.”

            Despite the apology, Oliver’s words bothered her. She narrowed her eyes and weighed the ball in her hand. She took aim at the target. She’d need to throw the ball harder and straighter if she planned to even come close to the bullseye. Finally, she let the ball fly from her hand. It barely grazed the target and Felicity heard Oliver’s relieved chuckle.

            “It’s fine, Felicity,” Oliver told her. “You have a lot of other talents. You’re smarter than the rest of us. You can do whatever you want in life. Save baseball.”

            Okay, that was it. Felicity accepted the third ball Tommy had. Mentally, Felicity calculated the angle, the velocity, and the distance the ball would need to go to achieve its target. Numbers flew through her mind until she realized that half her problem was that she was at the wrong angle. Shifting slightly to the left, Felicity cocked her body to the side like a baseball pitcher. _Thank you very much, Oliver Queen, for reminding me._ Taking a deep breath, she assured herself that she could do this. She went over her math one more time. Yep, everything seemed right. If she threw from her right where she was at approximately the same speed she sent the second ball, she would be able to strike the small red circle that would send Oliver under the water.

 

            “You are in so much trouble, Queen,” Tommy yelled out to his friend. “Felicity is already mentally sinking your ass.”

            Oliver’s eyes never moved from the small brunette in front of him. They hadn’t left her since she moved out of the shadows with Tommy. Studying her, Oliver realized Tommy was not wrong. Felicity stood there nibbling at her bottom lip as her eyes shifted back and forth between the ball and the target. Her frame moved another slight half-inch to the left. Oliver might have flunked Geometry, but he was pretty sure the subject was about to kick his ass again.

            He never had the time to comprehend that she hit the target dead on. Oliver went crashing into the cold water of the dunking pool. He had to close his startled mouth quick to avoid consuming the water that rushed over his head. Opening his eyes he could see through the clear panel as she threw herself into Tommy’s arms in excitement.

            Standing, Oliver swept his hair out of his eyes and stared at the two of them now high-fiving each other. Oliver smiled their way. He was impressed that Felicity managed to actually hit her mark. Not that he had any doubt that if she put her mind to it that she could.

            “What are you grinning for, Queen?” Tommy yelled over, teasing. “You’re all wet, buddy.”

            Oliver gave his friend the finger before turning toward Felicity. He raised a different finger and waved her over with it. “Come here.”

            She shook her head as her eyes went wide. “Uh-uh. You’re going to splash me.”

            “I promise. I won’t.” Oliver was sure he could not handle a wet Felicity Smoak.

            On hesitant feet, she came forward. Felicity was nibbling on her lip again and damn it if he didn’t want to bite it himself. Just for a second before he indulged in kissing her. Something he definitely could not do. That would be breaking an even bigger promise than the one he just made about not splashing her. He held out his hand for his own high-five.

            Her eyes shot between him and the water. “You promise?”

            “Yes.” When she slapped his hand, he grinned at her. “I knew you could do it, Smoak.”

            “What did she do?” Sara asked as she and Scott came around the corner with their goodies. “Oooh! Did she sink you?” Sara shoved her funnel cake plate at Scott and ran toward Felicity. She picked her friend up and swung her around. “I wish I was here to see that. Tommy, tell me you got a picture.”

            “Sorry,” Tommy apologized. “I didn’t think of it.” He held out a ball to Sara. “You want to give it a go? I’m paying.”

            “You bet.” Sara let Felicity go and smiled over at Oliver as she took the balls into her hands. “Get back on your perch, Ollie, because you’re going down. _Again_.”

            Felicity nodded, laughing along with Sara and Tommy. It drew the edges of Oliver’s own mouth upwards. If it took him landing in the cold water a hundred times, he’d do it only for the chance that the smile she shared so freely would be directed at him. He hopped back on the bench and swiped his hair back.

            The girl his eyes never left, cuddled close to the guy she just happened to be dating. Oliver felt his tongue shoot out and wet his lips when she leaned down and took a sip out of Scott’s drink. Felicity had no clue that Oliver studied her so hard, but by the time he looked around, Oliver realized that she was the only one. Heat began to suffuse Oliver’s face. “Just throw the balls, Sara.”

            “Right.” Sara took aim. “Don’t get so hot and bothered over there. I need to concentrate.”

            Oliver shook his head. There was no rushing her. It didn’t seem to matter that Oliver was exactly what she claimed him to be. All because of one reason. Scott had leaned down and kissed Felicity. Oliver was pretty damn sure it was a move perpetrated because of Oliver’s interest. Scott was making his claim. Oliver couldn’t blame him. He’d be doing more than kissing her if their roles were reversed. “Throw the damn ball, Sara.”

            Sara stuck her tongue out at him before she finally released the first ball. It just barely missed. Oliver felt the platform under him shake from the brief contact. Her second shot sent Oliver blissfully under the water. He relished the cold as it soothed his heated skin.

           Emerging from the water, he saw Sara grinning at him wickedly. She had Felicity by the shoulders, lining her up for the last throw. Sara handed her friend the ball before that grin, so full of mischief, was shot his way. “Get on top, Ollie. Felicity needs you to go down.”

           Oliver groaned. Sara’s words had been carefully chosen. He was sure of it. Whatever was about to happen would do so at his and Felicity’s expense. Oliver only hoped it would be something that they would all be able to come out of.

           Sara’s hand wrapped around Felicity’s as they held Sara’s last ball. She faux whispered to her friend, “You don’t need math. You just need to feel it. Feel how heavy the ball is?” Felicity nodded, but Oliver noticed that red that crept over her face. Oliver wanted to tell Sara to stop. It wasn’t worth it.

          He knew exactly what Sara was doing. She was taunting him because of their recent conversation a little over a week ago. Sara had told him to put up or shut up where Felicity was concerned. Felicity was moving on without him. So, if he was okay with that then he needed to move on. If he wasn’t, then Sara told him to show Felicity how he felt. The last one wasn’t an option. Hell, he was about to leave for college. Oliver barely did relationships, let alone long distance ones. He sure as hell couldn’t do that Felicity. She deserved better. Laurel deserved better, but she seemed okay with the whole situation, which still had Oliver reeling as to why.

          Sara pulled Felicity’s arm back and then pushed it forward at an arc. “Smooth even strokes. When you’re ready you let go, he’ll go in deep and wet.”

          “Sara!” Scott seemed shocked. Oliver had to laugh at the kid. He was out of his depth with her.

          Okay. That was it. Oliver had enough. He cut his hand across his throat.

          “Ready to jerk off?” Tommy said with his own grin. “I mean, are you ready, jerk off?”

          “I’m going to kill you once I’m out of here,” Oliver practically growled at them. Felicity glanced up his way. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Innocence shown up from those depths. She didn’t have the faintest clue of what their friends were doing. That was one thing at least. Sure, she seemed to have some idea at a few things that Sara said, they were too blatant to miss, but for the most part she seemed clueless at the depths in which their friends were willing to go. Her boyfriend, however, was rolling over in anger. Which was probably why he stormed off when Tommy shrugged at him.

         Closing his eyes, Oliver prayed that Felicity would just throw the ball so this torture would end. When he opened them again a minute later, she was still there holding the ball. Her eyes focused on the target, her tongue peeking out from between her lips. Oliver needed this over with. “C’mon, Felicity,” he encouraged. “You can do it.”

         Her eyes momentarily left the target to look over at him. He nodded curtly at her. Oliver needed her to dunk him. He needed the excuse to leave the dunk tank. After being dunked so many times, he’d have a reason to step away. Oliver could use the break. Not just from the dunk tank, but from everyone as he gathered his hormonal body back under control.

         “Go ahead, Felicity,” Tommy told her, coming to her side. “One fluid stroke and he’ll pop right off.”

         If Oliver heard one more comment like that, Tommy wouldn’t be wrong. Oliver had to cup his hands in front of him. It was better if no one noticed what was happening to the front of his swim shorts.

         It was then that Scott came back into the picture. He nudged Tommy out of the way and grabbed the ball out of Felicity’s hand. “I’ll do it.”             _Okay_ , Oliver thought, _that made the swelling go down_. Scott going through the same instructions definitely didn’t have the same effect. And then Scott missed.

        Everyone stood there staring at the ball as if offended that it didn’t do what it was supposed to, despite being wrongly propelled by thrower. It was Tommy who finally spoke after winking Oliver’s way behind everyone else’s backs. “Well, that goes to show that it takes a woman to pop Oliver off.”

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Night had settled over the carnival. All the rides were brightly lit up. And Oliver roamed around restless.

            Tommy had left over an hour ago because his father had arrived home unexpectedly and demanded his son’s presence at home. Laurel and her family had left earlier as well, shortly after sharing a meal with Oliver’s family at some of the set up picnic tables. And Felicity… Oliver hadn’t seen her for hours. That left Oliver alone. Sure there were other kids he still knew roaming around, but none that he cared to hang out with. Even if his mom would’ve preferred him to be over there with Max Fuller and Carter Bowen.

            Oliver went in search of his father. He had every intention of calling it a night. Sure, it was unlike him to go to his room and do nothing this early on a Saturday night, especially during the summer, but Oliver just wasn’t in the mood for bullshit.

            Spotting his dad talking to some blonde woman off to the side of a tent, Oliver made his way over. It was only as he neared that Oliver recognized the woman. Donna Smoak. Oliver glanced around. _Did that mean that Felicity was still here?_  

            “Hey, Dad.”

            “Son.” Robert nodded and held out an arm asking for his son to join them. “What’s going on?”

            Oliver turned toward Donna. “Is Felicity still around?”

            She smiled at him and nodded, patting her well-coiffed hair that on any other woman would have wilted in the heat and humidity that surrounded them. Donna ducked around the two of them as her eyes searched around. As soon as her blue eyes, so much like Felicity’s, began to sparkle in the low light, Oliver knew she had spotted her. Donna’s bracelet’s tapped softly while she raised her arm and pointed toward the row of tents where games were being played. “Over there.”

            Exactly the last place Oliver would expect her to be after the happenings earlier. He smiled at the two older adults. “Thanks.”

            It took a few minutes, but Oliver found her. Felicity stood off in the shadows of a tent where people were throwing darts at balloons.

            “You want to play?” Oliver asked her softly.

            Felicity jumped and turned toward him, her hand to her throat. “No. I’m not a big fan of sharp, pointy objects.”

            “So, why are you here then?”

            She raised and lowered one shoulder. It made the white t-shirt she was now wearing fall off her shoulder exposing an equally white bra strap. “The other tents were busier and I was just looking for somewhere to think.”

            “Did you want me to leave?” Silently he pleaded with her to let him stay.

            “You’re fine.” Her blue eyes narrowed and a finger came up. “So long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

            Oliver held up his hands. “No touching. Got it.” He smiled at her and nodded toward a nearby tent. “How about we play that?”

            He saw Felicity glance over to where he indicated. A small smile crept over her lips. “I’ll beat you.”

            “You can try,” Oliver teased her with a straight face.

            Three games later, Felicity whooped in excitement as her balloon popped first again. Oliver let go of his water pistol with a jerk. “Well, you were right.”

            “Yes. I was.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement. The carnival worker came over a presented her with a bright yellow dog that was almost the same size as her.

            “Okay. You have to let me recoup. My ego can’t take this.” Oliver drug her over to another booth where there were plates to be broken. He pointed to a Hello Kitty pillow that was almost as big as Felicity’s newest doggie friend. “I’m going to win you that.”

            “Okay.” Felicity waved him forward with a smile as she jumped up on the ledge, the dog at her feet. “Go ahead.”

            Over fifty dollars later, Oliver had barely broken any of the plates he tried to hit. Felicity’s smile indicated that she was holding back laughter. Instead all of that built up amusement was let out with her swinging legs. But he was pretty sure a chuckle or two had been hidden when she had buried her face into that yellow dog’s velour fur. Was it bad that Oliver was beginning to become jealous of a plush dog?

            “You ready to give up?” Felicity asked.

            “One more try.” Determined, Oliver picked up his last ball and lined up for the shot. Amazingly, the plate he aimed for actually broke.

            “Winner!” The harried booth man yelled and collected a prize from a bin hidden under the counter. He pulled out a bright pink seahorse. The man held it out to Oliver.

            Oliver stared at the puny toy and grimaced before glancing over at the one that Felicity had become so attached to. There was no comparison. Oliver turned toward her. “Guess you don’t want this.”

            Felicity kissed the hideously colored dog and pushed it in his direction. “Trade you.”

            He accepted it for no other reason than the fact that her lips had touched the faux-velvet fur. Reluctantly, he handed her the seahorse that was in his hands. “You sure?”

            Her eyes touched upon the dog one last time and she nodded. “Plus,” she told him hugging her seahorse, “you said you’d win me something and you did.” Felicity hopped down from the counter. “Best birthday present ever.”

            Oliver glanced at the measly toy in her hand. “That’s not a birthday present.”

            She shrugged as they walked side-by-side down past the booths that were now beginning to close up. “Close enough. It’s in a week and a half.”

            “No,” Oliver insisted. “I can do better.”

            Felicity only smiled at him. “This is fine. Trust me.”

            The two of them continued in silence for a few minutes before Felicity spoke again. “My mom is going to just have some cake and ice cream for my birthday. Did you want to come over?”

            “I’d love to,” Oliver admitted. He reached out and tapped the head of the seahorse. “So, what would you really like for your birthday?”

            “A super computer,” Felicity said quickly, almost without thought.

            Oliver glanced over at her and saw the teasing smile on her face. He couldn’t help but smile as well. “A super computer, huh?”

            “Yeah. You know like the ones NASA has.”

            “If that’s what you want.”

            Felicity reached out and stopped him short with her hand on his arm. “I’m teasing.”

            Facing her in the dim lights of the carnival, Oliver turned her toward him despite the large obstacle of the dog in his arms. “I’m not. Whatever you want. If it is in my power to get it, I will. Just name it.”

            He head tilted to the side. She seemed to contemplate that. “I always wanted to go to space camp. I was supposed to go when I was seven.”

            A grin split Oliver’s face. “I’m beginning to sense a theme here.”

            “Huh?” She stared up at him confused. It was perfectly adorable. Oliver had to try really hard to stop himself from reaching out and placing his lips to hers.

            “NASA computers and space camp. Maybe I should be looking into getting you a first class ticket to Mars.”

            Oliver bit his lip to not laugh at the excitement that flooded through her small body. “Are they selling those?”

            “Not yet,” Oliver told her. “Maybe someday soon.”

            Felicity nodded, her excitement waning slightly. “When they do, I’m getting one.”

            “I have no doubt about that.” Oliver began to walk again and Felicity matched him step for step.

            “You know you really don’t have to get me anything,” Felicity told him.

            “I want to.”

            “Oh. Okay.”

            Though she agreed, it didn’t quite feel like she trusted him. Oliver hated that they still hadn’t quite reached a level she could take him at his word. He hated even more that her mistrust was earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 Preview: 
> 
> Laurel nodded, knocked his hands down from her face and proceeded to fold her arms. “We need to talk.”  
>  “Right now?” Shit! He wasn’t going to make it to Felicity’s at all if Laurel wanted a one-on-one right now.   
>  “Later. But we do need to talk.” Laurel continued her intense study of him. “College is coming up sooner than we’d like and with us going to two different places, I’d just like to know what we’re doing.”  
>  “Fine.” Oliver would agree to anything at the moment. He needed to be on the road five minutes ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know a lot of people are asking when this is going to jump ahead. It looks like it will be Chapter 21 when we hit the second half of this story. In order to get us there faster and because my beta and I were able to get a little ways ahead of schedule because of my sickness and inability to get new stuff written, I might be posting a second chapter this week. And if you ask me really nicely maybe next week as well. :P
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my great beta, missmeagan666. Hugs, because I know you need some to get you through each day.

            Oliver had only just finished getting dressed for Felicity’s party. He had no idea why he was so nervous. It had taken him two hours and fifteen different shirts before he had allowed himself to say he looked good enough to go. His fingers shook as he tied his sneakers. There was no reason for him to be like this. Felicity would be surrounded by family and friends, there was nothing that could, or would, happen between them other than friendly greetings and birthday wishes. Not that he wanted anything to happen. He was in a happy bubble of knowing that Felicity was back in his life. It gave him the motivation to actually begin to prepare for college.

            Leaving in less than a month did not seem like such a big feat anymore. Some of bags had already began to be packed. They were set off to the side of his room by his dresser. The same dresser that was dwarfed by one large stuffed dog.

           “He’s adorable,” Laurel said as she entered into Oliver’s room, noticing the direction of his eyes. “Where did he come from?”

           “The fair. The one my parents held.” Oliver walked over to Laurel and placed a kiss on her head. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be heading over to Felicity’s for the party?”

            “Aren’t you?” Her eyes shot up to his, inquisitive.

            “I am.”

            Laurel made her way over to the bright yellow dog and ran her hand down the velour fur. “He’s cute. Did you win him for me?”

            Oliver paused. The fast answer was no. But, Oliver did not want to hurt her feelings. She was already in a bad mood about having to go over to Felicity’s if her conversation last night over the phone was any indication. Laurel had ranted for a half hour about Sara insisting that she go. That was after an hour of her asking him about where he was staying and what he planned to do at college. Then there was the full hour after that she filled him in on her own plans. Oliver had faded out of the conversation somewhere around how she planned to decorate her dorm room.

            “Aww. You bought him a collar.” Laurel flipped over the tag that hung down from it. “Sunshine.” Laurel smiled over at him. “I like it.”

            “I thought it fit,” Oliver told her still unsure of how to proceed. The dog had not exactly been named after the bright yellow color of its fur so much as the ray of sunlight that Felicity brought into his life.

            Laurel lifted it from his dresser and pressed her cheek to the top of the dog’s head. “Do you mind driving past my parents’ house so I can drop him off on the way to the party? He’ll be so cute in my dorm room.”

            “I can’t.” Oliver grabbed his car keys. “I’m already running late. I have to still go pick up Felicity’s present.”

            “Hey,” Laurel rested the dog on the floor and laid a hand on his arm. “What’s going on?”

            “Nothing. I’m just late.”

            Laurel studied him. It was so strong that it almost felt invasive. She seemed to have that way sometimes where she could pull his thoughts out just by studying his face. Though by the confused look on her face, today she was having a harder time trying to figure him out.

            Oliver cupped her face. “I’m sorry. I really am late. If you want, I can call Tommy and have him pick you up.”

            Laurel nodded, knocked his hands down from her face and proceeded to fold her arms. There was a brief instance of annoyance that shot over her face, but she corrected it quickly, because they both knew that if she went that path, he'd run. “We need to talk.”

            “Right now?” _Shit!_ He wasn’t going to make it to Felicity’s at all if Laurel wanted a one-on-one right now.

            “Later. But we do need to talk.” Laurel continued her intense study of him. “College is coming up sooner than we’d like and with us going to two different places, I’d just like to know what we’re doing.”

            “Fine.” Oliver would agree to anything at the moment. He needed to be on the road five minutes ago.

            “Go,” Laurel told him as her arms dropped down. “I’ll get Tommy to pick me up.” Laurel made her way over to the dog that Oliver had hoped that she had forgotten about. “I’ll drop Sunshine off at home and we’ll see you over at Felicity’s.”

            “About the dog…”

            Laurel turned and shot him a look that warned him not to argue. Her face turned hard, angry.

            Oliver shook his head. “Never mind. Just take good care of him for me.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “You’re late,” Tommy told Oliver, holding the door open to let his friend inside the Smoak apartment.

            “I’m always late,” Oliver told him. “But today I have a good excuse.”

            Tommy looked down at Oliver’s empty hands and rolled his eyes. “Brunette or blonde?”

            “Neither.” Oliver glared at his friend. “I was picking up Felicity’s present. I had to go to the landing strip to get it.”

            With narrowed eyes, Tommy closed the door behind Oliver. “What did you fly in?”

            “It’s a surprise. I had one of my dad’s friends design it.”

            Tommy nodded. “It better be good.” Turning slightly, Tommy called out, “Oliver’s here.”

            Donna rushed out and smiled at him. “Great. The ice cream was beginning to melt. I just placed it back in the freezer.” She waved the two boys over to the kitchen area. “Come on we were about to light the candles without you.”

            “So where is this illustrious present of yours?” Tommy asked quietly.

            “In my car. I didn’t have time to wrap it.” In fact, there were two presents. Oliver could only hope that Felicity would like them both. He had tried really hard to fulfill her wishes as best as he could.

            “Hi, Ollie.” Laurel swept over to him and grasped his arm to pull herself up to rest her lips on his. Oliver could tell the kiss was more for show. There was nothing behind the press of her lips. If there was any emotion at all, Oliver could sense a bit of anger. It probably stemmed from leaving her behind and having to get Tommy to drive her over.

            “Where did Felicity go?” Donna asked as her eyes swept over the kitchen’s occupants. Picking up some matches, Donna began to light the candles. “She knew we were about to sing.”

            “She’ll be right back,” Sara told her. “Michael called.” Sara glanced over at Scott who stood next to Donna. “Felicity dated him last year.”

            Oliver cringed. Michael was an ass. Felicity could do so much better. Oliver glanced over at Scott. Maybe she already had. As much as it drove Oliver nuts that she had been seeing this new kid, there was nothing to indicate that he was half as bad as Michael and his roaming hands. Scott’s main problem was that he wasn’t Oliver. Though, if Oliver had the same opportunity to be young enough to date Felicity he would not have missed out on the chance to do so.

            “Sorry,” Felicity told everyone as she slid into the room. She set the phone back on the cradle that was located on the kitchen counter. Felicity smiled at everyone and Oliver liked to think that it brightened just a little more when it landed on him. Though it faded slightly when she spotted Laurel’s arm wrapped around his own. “Michael called to wish me a Happy Birthday.”

            “Okay. We’re all here and the candles are lit.” Donna waved at Sara. “Hit the lights, sweetie.”

            Sara turned the lights down and everyone began to sing. Donna snapped pictures while the off-key singing went on. Felicity smiled at everyone again as they all insisted she make a wish.

            Oliver stared at her, mouthing the words. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Felicity in candle light was gorgeous. More than that, she was happy. It gave her a glow that no sun or candle ever could. Her hair was pinned back into some sort of braids that swept from the sides of her face and proceeded to go into the large braid that hung down her back. The one that Sara held back so that it wouldn’t fall forward into the cake while Felicity leaned down to blow out the candles. Her pouty lips were a dark pink color today. Not a common color on her, but one that made her lips that much more kissable. _Damn it!_ He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about kissing and Felicity in the same sentence.

            Moving on to study her more. Oliver noticed that she had on a soft pink t-shirt that complemented her skin tone to perfection over a pair of light colored blue mini shorts. Those shorts made her skinny legs look longer. They were becoming more muscled with the runs that she had been going on lately with Sara. Oliver had never seen Felicity look so pretty or so colorful. It suited her.

            After the lights came back on, Donna asked Scott to hand her plates while she cut into the cake. Once everyone was settled with a piece, Donna went to fetch the ice cream. Oliver sat gingerly on the edge of a white chair, while Laurel sat in it. He saw Scott pull Felicity into his arms and smile down at her.

            “Happy Birthday, ‘Licity.” Felicity smiled back up at Scott and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

            Oliver almost choked on the cake. First of all, what was up with the nickname? Was it so hard to add _Fe_ at the beginning of her name? It was one extra syllable. It wasn’t like there was a rush to get her name out. The kid wasn’t dying. Not yet.

            “What made you such a grumpy pants all of a sudden?” Laurel asked looking up at him.

            “Nothing,” Oliver assured her, dropping his eyes from the couple across the room. “Just trying to figure out when I should go down and grab Felicity’s present.”

            Laurel looked up at him hopefully. “Can you say it’s from both of us? I kind of forgot to get her something. Sara got all pissy when I just put the card I brought over with the presents.” Laurel nodded off to the side where presents sat on a small table.

            Oliver tried not to grimace. After hours of research, a trip to the airport, and a three hour long phone call to get the specifics right, Oliver had managed to get the perfect presents. And now, Laurel wanted in on what he had done? Not that Oliver was too worried that Felicity wouldn’t know they were from him after their conversation at the fair, but it just bothered Oliver that Laurel had to steal some of his thunder. “Sure.”

            “Thanks, Ollie. You’re the best.” Laurel pressed up and held out her lips for a kiss which Oliver felt it was in his behest to grant her. She had already kidnapped Felicity’s dog.

            A throat cleared from next to them. Donna smiled down at the two of them and clapped her hands gaining everyone’s attention. “We’re going to start opening presents. I have to get ready to go into work in an hour, so we have to hurry this along.” Donna glanced in her daughter’s direction. “Sorry, baby.”

            “Its fine, Mom.” Felicity took a seat on a bench that Scott pulled out of a bedroom.

            Oliver rose from the chair and handed Laurel his plate. “I guess I better run out and grab mine.” Laurel cleared her throat. “Ours.”

            Donna waved at him to sit back down. “That’s fine. We’ll open the rest and get to yours last.” She went over to Sara and tapped her on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go first?”

            “Can I?” Scott asked from his seat next to Felicity on the bench.

            “Of course.” Donna waved him toward the present table.

            Scott pulled a small bag out from the table. It could not hold much more than a mug. He blushed as he handed it over to Felicity and resumed his seat. “I couldn’t afford much, but it was for your birthday and the guy like me only gets a girl like you once in his life, so I hope you like it.”

            Oliver thought that after the kid’s speech, that the bag better hold some diamond earrings. He was vastly disappointed by the contents when Felicity opened it up, but apparently she wasn’t because she squealed in delight and hugged him.

            “Why don’t you say things like that to me?” Laurel asked Oliver from next to him.

            Oliver snorted and whispered back. “Because there is no way I could pull it off without looking like an idiot.”

            Felicity held up the gift so Donna could snap a picture and Oliver had his first opportunity to really see what it was. He wasn’t the only one intrigued if Tommy’s question was anything to go by.

            “What is it?”

            “It’s a memory drive,” Felicity explained. She stared down at the package, awe on her face. “Wow! It holds a whole gigabyte of memory. Scott, you didn’t have to spend this much.”

            “I knew you’d like it,” he told her with a sappy smile. “So, it was worth it.”

            “It is definitely worth it.” Felicity reached out and enfolded him into another hug. “Thank you so much.”

            “Me next,” Sara announced as she jumped up off the couch. She went to the table and grabbed a bright pink envelope.

            “Here she made fun of me for just bringing a card,” Laurel said with a huff.

            Sara handed it over to Felicity with a large smile. “I don’t know if it’s as great as a gigabyte of memory, but I hope you like it.”

            Felicity opened the envelope with great flourish. She read the card. Whatever was written there made Scott frown and Felicity laugh and smile. As she read, some sort of paper fell out. Felicity bent down to retrieve it. She studied it for a moment before her smiling face landed on Sara who had resumed her seat. “Cool. Does this mean that we can get Mani/Pedis together?”

            Sara nodded excitedly. “I thought it would be cool to do that before school started as a prelude to junior year.”

            Rising, both girls gave the other a great big hug that only could be produced by great friends. “It will be so fun. I can’t wait. I almost want to do it today.”

            Donna smiled at the two girls as they separated. “Maybe I can use my tips from tonight and the three of us can go this weekend.”

            “Really, Mom?” Felicity looked thrilled and Oliver wished that his present could bring half the amount of happiness that he saw there.

            Donna nodded. “Yes.”

            There was girlish squealing that reverberated around the room. Donna and the two girls hugged and jumped around. When Oliver glanced over at Tommy, he was smiling at the three of them. But, when Oliver glanced down at Laurel, she did not seem like anything but annoyed.

            When the three separated, Tommy rose with great flourish. “That leads into me.” Tommy glanced over at Donna. “Unless you prefer to go first, Ms. Smoak?”

            The older woman waved at him. “I already gave Felicity her gift this morning. You go ahead.”

            “What did she get you?” Sara asked as they resumed their seats.

            “A gift certificate to the computer store so that I can get some components to upgrade my system.”

            “Can I go with you?” Scott asked. “I’ve been meaning to get some more internal memory for my own system.”

            Oliver looked up at his friend who waited with his present. Tommy only shrugged. Nerds and their computers.

            Tommy handed over his present and Felicity glanced up at him smiling. “Should I guess what it is?”

            “No,” Tommy said with a shake of his head. “Just open it.”

            “Not sure we should guess what Tommy gives you anyway,” Sara said with a grin. “Your mom is here and she may never let him in again.”

            “Hey,” Tommy protested. “I’m not that bad. I got you a car, remember?”

            Felicity tore open the paper on the small present. Her expression looked shell shocked as she held the present in her hand, but it wasn’t half as comical as her boyfriend’s. She raised her eyes up to Tommy who still stood off to the side of her. “You shouldn’t have. This is too expensive.”

            “I just got you an iPod. Oliver was the one who got you the dress from Le Reve.”

            “You bought her that dress?” Laurel’s voice was shocked. She rose and glared at Oliver. “You never said anything about that. Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver reached for her, but she pushed him away. “Don’t touch me.” Laurel glanced over at Felicity, her voice was hard and sarcastic as she spoke. “Have a great birthday, Felicity.”

            Laurel stormed from the apartment. Tommy glanced between the door and Felicity. She only shrugged. Oliver thought it was ironic. Tommy seemed more upset by Laurel’s rant and sudden departure than he was. Whatever. Oliver pulled out his phone and texted her. He still needed to get Felicity her present. After that, if Laurel wanted to go home, he’d take her.

            The text he received back was curt as Laurel informed him that she wasn’t interested. She had already called her father for a ride. _Well, that was not going to go well_ , Oliver thought. Mr. Lance was out on patrol. He would not like the fact that he had to come over and get Laurel when he already knew that he’d soon have to return after his shift to get Sara.

            Silence had descended on the room. It had shifted from a party atmosphere to something much tenser. Not one person spoke. Oliver closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to diffuse the situation that he had apparently put them all in.

            “Whatever you have better top an iPod, Queen?” Tommy finally said.

            “Yeah,” Sara chimed in and slowly the tension released.

            Donna’s smile returned, but Oliver could tell that Felicity was still there unsure of what was left to come. She set the iPod to the side, but Scott picked it up after a soft spoken word to her.

            Oliver cleared his throat. “I guess I better go out and get mine.” Oliver nodded toward Tommy. “Do you think you could help me?”

            Sara popped off the couch and went over to Felicity to also look at the iPod. The last thing Oliver heard before he and Tommy left out the door was Sara’s, “I wonder what Oliver got you.”

            “So, what did you get her?” Tommy asked as they descended the stairs.

            Oliver looked over at his friend. “Are you finished eviscerating me?”

            “I didn’t,” Tommy said. “I would have thought that by now you would have told Laurel about what happened at Homecoming.”

            “Well, I didn’t.”

            Tommy shrugged. “Your fault. It was bound to come out eventually.”

            It was. Oliver had just hoped that it would do so after they had gone off to college and things weren’t as heated. He really had not wanted to come out at Felicity’s birthday party. “Come on, asshole.” Oliver waved Tommy over to where he had parked. Popping open his trunk, Oliver handed Tommy the framed certificate while he grabbed the large box.

            Tommy read the framed paper. “You bought her a star? Isn’t that a bit campy?”

            Oliver shrugged. “She wanted to be an astronaut. I thought a star would be a nice touch. Maybe one day she can fly past it.”

            “She did?” Tommy stared at Oliver in confusion as he tucked the frame under his arm and closed Oliver’s trunk.

            “That’s what she told me,” Oliver informed him. “She was supposed to go to space camp when she was seven.”

            “And when did she tell you this?” Tommy asked as they began to ascend the stairs back toward the Smoak apartment.

            “At the fair.”

            Tommy stopped short causing Oliver to bobble the box. “The fair? I don’t remember that. The only time I saw the two of you together was at the dunk tank.”

            “She told me later when I ran into her. Felicity and Donna had come back after all of you had left for the night.” Oliver shifted the box so that he could hold the box more securely. “It’s not a big deal.”

            “The same fair where a bright yellow dog appeared from? One that I didn’t see you win.” Tommy stared at him blocking Oliver from going around him.

            “Yes.”

            “Who was the dog for?”

            “Me.” Oliver met Tommy’s eyes head on. “Felicity won it and gave it to me. Okay?”

            Tommy cursed. “Laurel seemed to be eyeballing that thing the entire way from your house to hers. She suspects something. Apparently, something that was more in line with what happened then I would’ve guessed for myself.” Tommy studied his friend harder. “Why did you let her have it?”

            “I didn’t. She just assumed it was for her.”

            Tommy frowned. “I’ll get it back.”

            “You don’t have to,” Oliver assured him. “It’s just a stupid dog.”

            “Do you want it back or not?”

            “Yes.”

            Tommy nodded. “I’ll get it back.”

            Oliver indicated the stairs that still lay ahead. “Can we go now? This thing isn’t getting any lighter.”

            The two began to go back up again, when Tommy asked another question. “So, you and Felicity?”

            “We’re friends, Tommy.”

            Oliver’s best friend let out a sarcastic laugh. “I don’t think so. I bought her an iPod because she’s into all that techy stuff and I had no idea what to get her. You bought her a star, and if I’m not wrong, some sort of computer system.”

            “She wanted one like NASA has.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Dad had a friend who did some consulting work with them, so I asked him to build her a computer. I really isn’t a big deal. If you knew about it, you probably would have done it too.”

            Tommy shook his head. “I doubt that.”

            “Felicity deserves to be happy and this will make her happy.”

            “Yeah. She does,” Tommy agreed, but stepped in front of him again, causing Oliver to stop. “So, why are you doing this? You’re going to end up breaking her heart and disappointing her again. Felicity doesn’t deserve that. She’s not one of those tramps you sleep with when you forget you have a great girl like Laurel in your life.”

            “I love Laurel,” Oliver told him, but his heart didn’t feel the quickening it used to when he used to say the words.

            “And you’re just friends with Felicity.” Oliver nodded at his friend’s assessment. Tommy snorted. “It’s amazing any of us are in your life. The ones closest to you get hurt the most.” Tommy shook his head and let his friend pass. “I don’t know who’s worse. You, or us for sticking around.”

            Oliver rounded on his friend. “How are you any better?”

            “I don’t have Laurel waiting for me,” Tommy yelled back, a flush on his face. “If I did she would not have to worry about half the crap you send her way.”

            “This isn’t about Felicity at all.” Realization came to Oliver. “You’re pissed Laurel chose me over you.”

            A huff of breath released out of Tommy as if Oliver hit him. “I didn’t stand a chance against the almighty Oliver Queen.”

            When Tommy began to turn to go, Oliver balanced the box between his body and the rail and grabbed his arm. “Fuck you, Tommy. I didn’t make her choose me. We love each other.”

            “Which is why you screw everyone in a skirt? Hell, you’d do Felicity if she had not just turned fourteen.”

            A choked sound came from behind them. Oliver turned his head and found Felicity at the top of the stairs with Sara. Tears filled her eyes causing the light bit of mascara she had applied to run down her cheeks. _Fuck_! Oliver had managed to ruin her birthday.

            “Felicity, I…”

            She ran off toward the apartment. Sara stood there with her arms crossed. She was pissed off. More pissed off than Oliver had ever seen her. “You both should just go home.”

            “What about her presents?” Oliver pleaded nodding down toward his box that held a laptop that rivaled a large amount of the “super computers” on the market.

            “Leave them and go.”

            In mutual silence, Tommy and Oliver followed Sara inside only far enough to set the presents down. Donna smiled at the two of them unaware of what had happened outside. Sara only shook her head at Felicity’s mom. Donna nodded and ran over to the kitchen for something. She came back with a small Tupperware container. “At least take some cake back home for Thea. Felicity had asked me to set a piece aside for her.”

            Reluctantly, Oliver accepted it. He could hear Felicity sobbing somewhere in one of the bedrooms. More than anything, Oliver wished he had the privilege of slamming open the door and demanding that she listen to him.

            No. He could not do that. What he could do was give her the presents it took him several days to get. Even if he couldn’t be there to see it, he could hope that they would bring a smile to her face. But the look on Sara’s face, had Oliver retreating out the door.

            Felicity was lucky she had a friend who was so loyal to her. Oliver glanced over to his own friend who stood off to the side frowning. He wasn’t sure if he still had that kind of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 14:
> 
> “Hi,” a small female voice spoke up from behind him. “Hope it’s okay that I came.”  
>  Oliver spun around so quickly that he had to catch Sara to keep her from falling since she had still been hanging on his arm. Not that it mattered because Sara propelled herself at the newcomer with a squeal. “Felicity!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the summer parties commence before school is about to begin. Oliver dives off the deep end, while Felicity is only just beginning to get her feet wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a second chapter this week. And I might just have a second chapter for you next week as well. Today I just sent off Chapter 19 and 20 to my beta. It was bittersweet to see the end of this chapter of their lives. As of Chapter 21 we will see the time jump from when Oliver comes back from his five years away. I am so happy to see so many people enjoying this story. It warms my heart because this was a project I started working on barely a year after starting to watch Arrow. I have binged watched almost every episode at least five time since I started watching in April of 2016. Thank you to everyone who has welcomed me into the fandom with open arms.
> 
> Another huge thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, missmeagan666. Biggest hugs ever.

Despite how bad Felicity’s party went, there were plenty of others that commenced the rest of the summer. That’s what happens when a bunch of rich kids graduate at the same time. Carter Bowen’s bash was lame, but then so was Carter. Then Max Fuller had one that ran for five days straight. Oliver couldn’t remember much past the first four hours.

            That seemed to be Oliver’s main excuse for everything. He tended not to remember much because a beer was constantly attached to his hand. It wasn’t like he much to celebrate since Felicity, Tommy and Laurel had avoided him. But, it was Tommy who pulled Oliver’s drunk, passed out ass from the Fuller mansion. Right before he was about to be blown by some equally drunk buxom blondes. Tommy even had a picture. Because all Tommy needed was more evidence of Oliver’s recklessness.

            By the time Oliver woke up, he was lying face down in bed with a yellow, plush dog staring down at him with censure. That dog had nothing on Tommy, though.

            “I thought I was going to have to get a bucket of water.”

            Oliver groaned and rolled over throwing an arm over his face. How could it be possible to be this awake and feel so dead at the same time? “What time is it?”

            “Almost time for you to get dressed. We have to be at Laurel’s in thirty minutes for dinner.”

            “I don’t want to. You go without me,” Oliver moaned.

            “You’re the one who needs to apologize. And she’s finally ready to hear it.”

            Oliver peeked out from under his arm at his friend. Or at least Oliver hoped that Tommy was still his friend. “What day is it?”

            “August first. The night before the party at my house before we head back to college. A week before your own bash.” Tommy sank down on the bed next to Oliver. He righted the dog that was about to fall off the bed at the shift of weight. “You do remember college, right? That place we are supposed to go to in a couple of weeks.”

            Yes. Oliver remembered. It was the place where Felicity wasn’t. A place he had to go to make his parents happy because he was expected to take over the reins of Queen Consolidated in the future. A job he never asked for.

            Struggling up, Oliver rested back on his forearms and glanced around his room. “What happened here?”

            “From what I heard from Thea, you had a real binger before you even left to head over to Fuller’s.” Tommy shrugged. “At least you did it at home. What you did at Fuller’s almost made the news.”

            “Do I want to know?”

            Tommy grinned at him. “Probably not. Don’t worry. I cleaned it all up.”

            “Thanks.” Oliver knocked Tommy’s leg with one of his own. “Hey. Are we cool?”

            Tommy seemed to think that over. For a moment Oliver was afraid to find out the truth. Then Tommy smiled down at him again. “Yeah. We’re good. Sorry about what happened at Felicity’s.”

            “So, am I.” Oliver shook his head and regretted it immediately. “I… I guess I’ve been going a little too far lately.”

            “I’m scared, too,” Tommy admitted. “This will be the first time we’ve been separated in years.”

            Oliver nodded. At least that did not hurt as much as shaking it had. “You got any aspirin? If I’m supposed to be at Laurel’s, I’m going to need a boatload of help.”

            “You bet.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver glanced around his backyard. Things in his life seemed to have calmed down. However, one thing remained in chaos. Felicity. Oliver had not seen her since her birthday. She hadn’t come to Tommy’s going to college bash. Not that he blamed her. After Tommy’s last school party, Oliver was almost hesitant to go himself. But Oliver only had a little over a week until he had to fly out to college.

            Oliver and his friends were all going to be in different parts of the country for the first time in years. Harvard was gearing up for a Tommy Merlyn invasion. Yale was counting the money that Robert Queen had invested. And Starling City University already had the deposit that the Lances had put down for Laurel’s first year.

            Speaking of the Lances, Oliver spotted Sara approaching the group Oliver stood in with Tommy and Laurel. He noticed she was alone. There was no Felicity near her. Which probably meant that she was not going to show up. The same thing had happened every time Oliver had gone anywhere. If Sara was alone, which lately was more the case, then Felicity would not be making an appearance.

            “I’m going to miss you, Ollie,” Sara told him as she walked up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and hugged into him.

            “Hey, what about me?” Tommy teased her. His eyes twinkled as they raised to Oliver’s. “You get all the girls. It’s just not fair. It’s a good thing you’re not coming to Harvard.” Tommy rubbed his hands together. “I get the cream of the crop.”

            Sara rolled her eyes and reached out and punched Tommy in the arm. “Please. Like I see you anymore now anyway. Ever since you started dating… Angela, isn’t it?”

            “Angela sees me enough for everyone,” Tommy teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

            “Eww,” Laurel screeched. “TMI, Tommy.”

            Oliver and Sara laughed and snickered. Oliver realized he was going to miss this. The friendships he made with the Lance girls and Tommy were priceless. Oliver doubted he’d even come close to developing a relationship with anyone else equal to it.

            “Hi,” a small female voice spoke up from behind him. “Hope it’s okay that I came.”

            Oliver spun around so quickly that he had to catch Sara to keep her from falling since she had still been hanging on his arm. Not that it mattered because Sara propelled herself at the newcomer with a squeal. “Felicity!”

            The girls crashed into one another, rocking as they hugged. When they were done, Sara dragged her the rest of the way over. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

            Felicity shrugged and looked over the group. Oliver noticed her eyes almost skipped over him completely. “My mom said that I could since everyone was about to leave. Plus, I think she was just looking for something to cheer me up.”

            Tommy walked over and pulled Felicity into a hug of his own. “I’m glad you came.” When he pulled back he stared at her in concern. “But tell me what happened.”

            Oliver saw her blue eyes well with tears and he wanted to hug her himself, but Tommy seemed to have taken up residence on one side of her while Sara stood sentry at the other. Oliver had to settle for reaching out and squeezing her hand. Her eyes met his for the first time. “What did Scott do?”

            “How did you…?”

            “If Ollie’s good at one thing, it’s knowing when a woman’s heart is broken,” Laurel said with a hint of sarcasm. “He’s broken enough to know. Isn’t that right, Ollie?”

            Oliver knew in that moment that Laurel was still pissed off at him. They had an hour long phone conversation the night before and Oliver had suggested that maybe they should take a break for a little while to get to know other people at college. It ended up with her hanging up on him after she called him a son-of-bitch. Oliver still didn’t understand her anger. It was as much for her benefit as his own. He really had not expected the level of hostility the suggestion brought on, especially as he thought they had landed in a good place.

            Breathing heavy, Oliver closed his eyes only to reopen them to meet Felicity’s. “What did he do?”

            “We broke up.”

            “Aww, honey.” Sara pulled Felicity into another hug. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

            Felicity let out a watery laugh. “Scott is now dating one of the cheerleaders from North Starling High, so I doubt he’s missing much. Mom and I saw him with her at lunch yesterday. Scott noticed us and sent me a text from across the restaurant telling me it was over.”

            “He’s a fucking douche. You want me to kill him for you?” Tommy asked.

            “You’d break a nail, Merlyn,” Laurel teased with a haughty air. “Don’t you mean that hire someone to kill him?”

            Tommy nudged Felicity from Sara’s arms after glaring in Laurel’s direction. “I’m sure one of the guys on my dad’s security could handle it. Just say the word.”

            “No. Don’t. I’m fine. Really.” Felicity shook her head, causing her hair which had been drawn back into a long ponytail to bounce. She swiped at the tears on her face and tried to smile. She failed miserably. “It was bound to happen. Though to be honest, I thought it would end up being someone from Tech.” Felicity glanced around the group. “I thought this was a party. You’re supposed to be making me smile, not me bringing you down.”

            “You’re not bringing us down,” Oliver assured her. Despite how pissed he was at Scott, Oliver placed a smile on his face. “It’s just that Tommy and I would be more than happy to beat the shit out of the kid. You know, if that was what you wanted.”

            Tommy nodded in agreement. “More than happy. Make my day and say I can lay him flat before I head out to Harvard.”

            Felicity noticed Oliver’s raised fist and stepped forward to ease it back down to his side. She stared up at him, conviction in her words. “No. No one will be beating up anyone.” She glanced between him and Tommy. “You don’t need to add to your arrest reports. Are we clear?”

            Tommy and Oliver nodded reluctantly and Felicity seemed to accept their word. But then she turned to Sara and her face turned stern. More than it had been with Oliver and Tommy. Oliver couldn’t help grinning as Felicity said to Sara, “Are we clear?”

            Sara sighed and nodded. “It’s not fair. But, yeah. We’re clear.”

            “Okay.” Felicity seemed to relax. She went to Sara’s side and wrapped her arm through her friend’s. “Good. So, let’s party.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was happy for the first time since her birthday. Her friends were all back together. Though, Felicity noted that there was some serious tension between Laurel and Oliver. There weren’t any of the usual small touches and kisses at all between them. In fact, Laurel seemed to shy away from Oliver whenever they were grouped together.

            “What’s up with Laurel and Oliver?” Felicity finally asked Sara after being at the party for a while.

            “They broke up. Or at least that’s what my mom told me this morning when she said not to bug her.” Sara grabbed a couple of sodas from a passing waiter and handed one to her. “Oliver supposedly said something about wanting to see other people when they went off to college.”

            “You’re kidding.” Felicity was shocked. She knew Oliver tended to sleep with other girls on occasion, so did Tommy, but for them to actually break up? Felicity was sure the two of them would almost surely end up as one of those married couples who were high school sweethearts. Maybe they still would.

            “I bet Laurel wishes I was.” Sara drank from her glass. “Laurel’s pissed. I don’t even think they made a word yet to truly define how mad she is.”

            “Wow.”

            “You can say that again.”

            “Wow.”

            Sara cracked up at Felicity’s deadpanned response. “C’mon. There’s a couple of cute guys over there by the pool.” She glanced over at Felicity giving her a once over. “Tell me you remembered to wear your swimsuit.”

            “I…uh…” Felicity blushed. “Mom insisted I get a new one because I outgrew my other one.” Felicity glanced down at her body. She wasn’t quite confident enough to reveal it or her body which seemed to be growing in every direction but up.

            “But you have it on?” Felicity nodded and Sara grinned. She grabbed her friend by the hand. “Then, c’mon.”

            Sara dragged her over to a couple of empty chairs that had fresh towels laid out. Without thought, Sara stripped off the summer dress she had on and revealed the skimpy bikini she had on underneath. Felicity worried her bottom lip. Her own bikini was not quite as revealing but she didn’t have the same confidence in her appearance as Sara did.

            Felicity sat on the lounge chair and began to slowly toe off her sneakers. With a deep breath, Felicity released the button on her shorts. All she had to do was stand to take them off and raise her shirt over her head but she could not do it.

            “Felicity,” Sara called out from the poolside where she sat next to one of the guys. She waved Felicity over and Felicity shook her head. Sara’s eyes narrowed. “If you don’t get over here, I’ll get the guys to throw you in.”

            _Fine_ , Felicity thought with resolve. She could do this. Stripping quickly, Felicity resisted the urge to run toward the pool and dive in to keep her body from being seen.

            “What the hell are you wearing?”

            Turning, Felicity found an upset Oliver behind her, his eyes trained on her butt. Only, those eyes skimmed up her body once her front was exposed to his scrutiny. She heard the can in his hand crack with the pressure he put on it before he slammed it onto a nearby table. Quickly, he unbuttoned his own shirt making her wonder what the hell he was doing.

            Felicity backed away from him. His anger was palpable. Only she found herself pressed against a solidly muscled chest. Turning her head slightly, Felicity noticed Max Fuller.

            “Hey, sweetheart. You coming to see me?”

            “No, she’s not.” Oliver yanked her over to his side. Felicity felt the fabric of Oliver’s shirt fall onto her shoulders. It still even had the heat from his body on it. And his cologne, she realized as she took in a deep breath.

            “I don’t remember her last name being Queen, so why don’t you take it down a notch, _Ollie._ ” Max Fuller looked ready to take a swing.

            “I didn’t realize it had to be for a guy to actually be interested in keeping his _friend_ from someone like you, Max.” Oliver’s eyes searched around and Felicity wondered what he was looking for, because taking his eyes off an angry Max Fuller did not seem like the best idea. He was known for taking cheap shots. “Where’s the slut you usually hang out with? She finally realized how much of a douche you are?”

            “I’m the douche?” Max let out a gruff laugh and nodded toward Felicity. “She’s probably ruined more by any association with you and Merlyn than she’d ever would with me.”

            Felicity had enough. She stepped between the two men. Felicity drug Oliver’s shirt off her shoulders and glared at him. “Take your shirt.” She held it out to Oliver. He refused to take it so she shook it at him. “Take it.” Finally, he reluctantly accepted it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I came here to enjoy myself and right now that isn’t with either of you.”

            Stalking away, Felicity went to the edge of the pool and dove in. She had enough crap in her life and the last thing she wanted was more drama from fracking Oliver Queen.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Looks like you’ve been burned.” Tommy held out a beer toward Oliver.

            Oliver glanced down at his shirt in his hand. “Why the hell did I invite Max Fuller?”

            “Because your mom insisted?” Tommy tried to tease until he realized that Oliver was not in the mood. “Hey. Look at this way, my father once told me to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. It’s good business.” Tommy clinked his beer to Oliver’s. “And business is money. And money keeps us in booze and women.”

            “Until it doesn’t.” Oliver glanced over at the pool where Sara and Felicity were playing pool volleyball with a couple of guys that Oliver recognized but didn’t recall their names.

            “Don’t jinx it,” Tommy told him. “We’re only eighteen.” Tommy took a long swallow of his beer and surveyed the party. “What’s got you all twisted besides Max?” Tommy shifted his head toward Laurel who sat at the pool’s side with her feet dangling in watching her sister’s antics. “And Laurel.” Tommy indicated the pool with his beer can. “Could it be a certain fourteen year old who will remain nameless to preserve the innocent?”

            Oliver’s eyes fell heavily on his friend. Popping open the top of his beer can, Oliver took a long drink. “Aren’t those enough reasons?”

            “Well, there is college and parental expectations, too. But, hey, that’s just me,” Tommy joked.

            A laugh escaped Oliver. “Tell me about it. I haven’t even begun to think of those yet. Too much other crap going on.”

            “I have a recommendation,” Tommy said softly. “If you’re interested.”

            Oliver turned toward his friend, handing him his beer while he shrugged on his shirt. “Which would be?”

            Tommy nodded across the pool at a blonde with ample cleavage. “Crystal Jenkins.”

            Almost as if she sensed them talking about her, the young woman turned toward them and smiled. Oliver nodded at her and her smile widened. She continued to wring out her hair and grabbed a towel, running it slowly across her body, inviting their stares. Finally, she wrapped it around her and began to come around the pool in their direction.

            Tommy slapped Oliver on the shoulder. “Good luck. After she’s done with you, you’ll be lucky you still have brains left let alone worries.”

            Oliver watched his friend walk away and wondered what the hell he just agreed to. The blonde stood in front of him and ran a finger across his still bare chest.

            “Hi,” she said as she peeked up at him through long lashes.

            “Did Tommy put you up to this?” Oliver honestly needed to know what he was getting himself into.

            Crystal frowned and glanced over to where Tommy stood with a group of women before shaking her head. “No. Why?”

            “No reason.” Oliver grasped her by the hip. “You want to get out of here?”

            “What were you thinking?” Her hand traced over his pecs and Oliver drew in a breath at the contact, especially as one of her nails ran roughshod over his nipple. She smiled knowing exactly what she was doing to him and stepped forward. Her hot open mouth followed her finger.

            “Fuck,” Oliver groaned. He felt her smile and her hand crept downward encircling the very part of him that was soon to make walking difficult.

            “I’m game.”

            All he could do was nod. It took every effort to open his eyes so he could see where he was going. And Oliver wished he didn’t bother. The first thing his eyes touched on was Sara glaring at him before he realized Felicity was not at her side. Instead she was on the shoulders of one of the guys she had been playing volleyball with. She sat there laughing unmindful of Oliver’s pain.

            Oliver felt his feet begin to go forward to stop it. Only Crystal caught a hold of him and tugged him toward his house. Following her, Oliver tried to let go of the image that burned into his brain. Which was probably why he didn’t think when Crystal threw him against the wall near the door and kissed the hell out of him.

            “Ollie!”

            _Shit. Laurel._

            Crystal gave her a smile and a wave as she pulled back from Oliver but keeping her hands possessively on him. “Hey, Laurel. Long time no see.” Crystal tugged at Oliver’s shirt. “If you’ll excuse us. I have something to _do_.”

            The second the two of them were ensconced in his room, Oliver turned the lock. Oliver stood there while Crystal stripped down. The wet swimsuit slapping the floor. Suddenly, Oliver felt a bit self-conscious. He had no idea why.

            Not that he had much to worry about, as Crystal pulled him toward his bed. Crystal could have made a corpse cum in her mouth. She was exactly what he needed to remember he was a red-blooded eighteen year old who had his whole future ahead of him.

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview Chapter 15:
> 
> “Problem?” the Gothic girl in front of him grumbled.  
> “No.” Oliver held out his hands. “I was looking for Sara.”  
> “Sara! Oliver’s here,” she called out before she stepped around him, waving him inside. “Go ahead. She should be down in a minute.”  
> Oliver squinted his eyes at the girl. Her voice and eyes seemed awfully familiar, but he couldn’t place someone, anyone, who looked like she did. “Do I know you?”  
> She shrugged, causing the shirt to drop lower on her shoulder. “Not anymore.” The girl pointed to a small car that pulled up into the driveway behind his own. “Gotta go.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally meets a gothic Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by the fans of this story there will be two chapters during this coming week. One today and another by Tuesday before next Friday's release. I hope all of you are ready because this is one of my longer chapters (I needed to fit in all the yummy goodness, or angst, whatever.)
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta who put in so much work helping me get this story ready for all of you. Thank you, Meagan.

            Felicity was enjoying her junior year of high school, despite the hectic pace it lent to her. Mainly because, after a discussion with her counselor at the beginning of the school year, she discovered she only had to take three required classes the following year and she could graduate, possibly early. And MIT was ready to accept her the second she was ready. So life, in spite of the steady stream of hard school work, was exciting.

            In fact, with no Oliver Queen or boyfriend drama, things were actually going at a slow and steady pace that she was enjoying for the first time since she entered high school. It allowed her a level of concentration that she hadn’t had before. Plus, Felicity found that without all the parties that Tommy and Oliver threw, she had spare time for extracurricular activities. So, Felicity joined a computer group that formed with a bunch of kids who all looked to get into the technology field once they graduated. Felicity had tried to get Sara to join with her, but her friend was more involved in dating and she found a niche in a club of her own, planning out the high school yearbook.

            Felicity never really noticed the changes to her own self, but she did notice that her mom was giving her more and more of a hard time. A lot of it had to do with her change in wardrobe. Color leeched it way out of her life. Yet, her wardrobe choices became harder and louder. A Gothic Felicity now faced the world on a daily basis, stronger and more confident than ever. She felt empowered and ready to not just face the real world but the digital one as well.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            A rough hand shook Oliver awake. It was not his normal routine and he shot up from the bed. Looking around, he discovered a very angry male hovering over him. “Huh?”

            The guy’s fist shot out and slammed across Oliver’s face. Searing pain shot through Oliver’s head as his neck snapped off to the side. _Fuck! That hurt._

            “You son of a bitch. That’s my girlfriend,” the guy growled at him while pointing to a female form that Oliver only just took notice of by his side.

            “Really?” Oliver mumbled around his aching jaw. His hand reached up to touch it. _Yep. It was going to swell._ “She didn’t say.”

            The woman beside him stirred to life. Her deep brown eyes blinked several times before they focused on what was going on near her. “Ronald? What are you doing here?”

            She shot to her feet pulling the covers along with her, leaving Oliver naked and exposed. Not that he cared. He had nothing to be ashamed about. His eyes flicked over to her boyfriend with the impressive punch. They only thing that guy had going for him was his right hook.

            “Finding you. You missed Chem Lab.”

            “I always hated Chem Lab,” Oliver murmured to no one in particular since neither one seemed to care that he was still there.

            Shoving his way off the bed, Oliver skimmed around the couple who were still fighting. He needed to pee. The gallon of beer he consumed the night before caught up to him. Though not as much as when he had gone over to the Merlyn Mansion during Thanksgiving break for Tommy’s party. That naked pool party had been the best. First the girls had been naked and plentiful and second the pool had been filled with beer. Nope. Tommy would never be able to top that one.

            “Aren’t you cold?” Oliver’s roommate asked when Oliver finally came out of the bathroom.

            Oliver glanced around the room. The couple were gone and so apparently were part of his one thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. “No. You keep this place like eighty degrees.”

            The guy only shrugged and went back to the book he had been reading. Oliver dismissed him and went over to his luggage. He needed to get dressed and he refused to put the beer stained clothes from the night before back on. Oliver knew he should have left some out before he slammed everything in his luggage the day before.

            His roommate looked up at him as he got dressed. “You know you could stick around until the Christmas break. I know they kicked you out and all, but the room’s paid for another week.”

            “I’m fine,” Oliver assured him. “I already have a ticket to get home today.” Oliver kicked the clothes that were by his bed. “You mind tossing these?”

            “Aren’t those designer jeans?”

            “Yeah. So?”

            His roommate hopped down from where he sat. “You mind if I keep them?”

            Oliver laughed. “No. Go ahead. The sheets too, if you don’t mind the fact that half of them are missing.”

            “Cool.”

            Oliver reached out and shook the kid’s hand. “Nice knowing you. Good luck.”

            The kid only nodded and waved as Oliver collected his things. He was ready to go. Yale had not been the place for him. His parent’s money had not made up for the fact that Oliver barely attended a class. Oliver had other interests. Mostly fucking his way through the female population and partying until he passed out. If both happened, Oliver considered it a win.

            No woman had been exempt from his charm. Oliver had found his way into the beds of sorority sisters, PA’s, fellow students, visiting students, and professors alike. Each and every one of them had been fair game. It might not have been the smartest decision he made to sleep with the Dean’s daughter, but then Oliver could not remember making a decision for the past three months sober.

            The Dean did not seem to care that he was Oliver Queen, son of one of the richest men in the country. Heir to an empire that developed weapons for the United States Government. Not that Oliver would be able to explain, or to tell anyone, about any of it. He had never paid attention to any of the meetings his father dragged him to.

            During Thanksgiving break, Oliver had been surprised when Laurel had showed up at the Queen Mansion. She had said that she had thought about it and that maybe he was right. That they should have seen other people when they were at college, but that she was ready to resume their relationship, if he was. Despite the pitfalls of long-distance relationships, she was convinced that the two of them could make it work. So, Oliver agreed, but what Laurel did not know would not hurt her. It was not like he cheated on her for real. None the people he saw mattered more than for that moment of instant gratification.

            But now he was heading home. Things had to change. He had to change. Mainly because he had to explain to his family why he was kicked out of Yale. But there were other changes to be made. Oliver would have to buckle down and get serious about Laurel again. That’s what last night was about. His last hurrah.

            Starling City was to be his prison until he was able to escape again and be himself. At home there were pitfalls that he could fall into. One of them the responsibility of being Robert Queen’s son. The other being Laurel’s boyfriend. And the last was the scariest of all. Oliver had to face the one thing all the partying was meant to erase. The memory of Felicity. Felicity who lived in Starling City. Felicity who was bound to show up at Sara’s party, which he promised to host again. Felicity with the soft brown hair and the sparkling blue eyes who would haunt his dreams when he was stupid enough to go to bed sober.

            Oliver had not heard one word about her since he left. He had not dared ask either. It was safer for his peace of mind. The last thing he needed to hear was how Felicity moved on without him with some cool kid from high school who planned to take her to the Prom, who could be her first sexual experience, who got to hold her hand and kiss her lips on a nightly basis.

            No. He was not ready to go home, but the plane had other places to go and insisted on being on schedule. Boarding, Oliver hoped like hell things at home would go a lot easier than his sobering mind conjured up.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            If Oliver knew how much his father was going to blow up at the news that Yale would not be taking him back, Oliver might have taken his roommate up on the extra week stay. But more than his father’s anger, it was the look of disappointment on his mother’s face that cut Oliver to the bone.

            It was one of those looks that finally drove Oliver out of the house a day later. Tommy was not home yet, so going to the Merlyn Mansion was not an option. That left Oliver at loose ends, until a planned formed in his mind.

            It was with that in mind that Oliver found himself outside the door of the Lance household with his hand raised to knock on the door. Oliver was surprised to find the door opening right as it was about to land. A smile hit his face. Sara must have seen him come up the driveway.

            Only instead of Sara, Oliver was greeted with a short girl with jet black hair. She was dressed in chunky, heavy black boots which were a complete contradiction to the black fishnets that covered the slim legs that resided in them. Oliver’s eyes skimmed upwards. He noticed the girl had on a black knee length denim skirt and a black tank top under a black crop top that hung off one shoulder. A heavy winter coat hung in her hands. One that she was definitely going to need once she was fully outdoors. The look was completed with that jet black hair that was cut into a sharp angled bob around a face that seemed to be powdered white with sharp black lines around blue eyes while black lips thinned as those eyes met his.

            “Problem?” the Gothic girl in front of him grumbled.

            “No.” Oliver held out his hands. “I was looking for Sara.”

            “Sara! Oliver’s here,” she called out before she stepped around him, waving him inside. “Go ahead. She should be down in a minute.”

            Oliver squinted his eyes at the girl. Her voice and eyes seemed awfully familiar, but he couldn’t place someone, anyone, who looked like she did. “Do I know you?”

            She shrugged, causing the shirt to drop lower on her shoulder. “Not anymore.” The girl pointed to a small car that pulled up into the driveway behind his own. “Gotta go.”

            He watched her pick up a bag that he had not noticed her bring out and pulled it up onto her shoulder. She walked away from him and jumped into the passenger side of the green car.

            “Ollie?”

            Turning, Oliver saw Sara leaning against the door. “Hey.” Oliver jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Who’s that?”

            Sara leaned past him and smiled. “Felicity?”

            Oliver stood there incredulous. “That was Felicity?” Oliver choked out. “Felicity Smoak?”

            “Yeah. Didn’t you say hi?” Sara looked up at him confused before shaking her head. “You coming in or not? Luckily Mom isn’t here yet or she’d start yelling about the door being open so long.”

            “Sure.” Oliver shook his head as he entered still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl he saw was the one he had been half in love with. “What have you been up to?”

            “Not much.” Sara flopped down on the loveseat in her parents’ living room. “Surprised you and Felicity both showed up on my door the same day.”

            “Why would you be surprised to see Felicity? I thought the two of you were friends.” Oliver sat on one of the chairs leaning forward. Things were becoming weirder and more confusing by the moment.

            “We are.” Sara’s eyes drew in. “We were.” She nodded. “Yeah, we’re still friends but Felicity, she’s got this new group she hangs out with. So, I don’t see her as much as we used to. Though, soon I guess I won’t be seeing her at all.”

            “Why not?”

            “This summer she’s heading up to MIT for the summer session.” Sara pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it. “She won’t be back until a week before senior year. And then she’s going to be doing high school and college classes her senior year.”

            “Wow.” Despite the major wardrobe and style change, apparently, Felicity had her shit more together than he did.

            “You’re wondering what happened to her, aren’t you?” Sara said with a laugh. “I think she found herself. She’s happier. I might not see as much, but it’s nice to see her finally find her niche.”

            “She didn’t look happy,” Oliver somewhat grumbled.

            That caused Sara to laugh more and Oliver wondered what he said that had been so funny. “That’s just her Goth thing. If you’d been here fifteen minutes earlier you would have seen the two of us on the floor laughing hysterically about what happened the other day at school.”

            “Speaking of school,” Oliver said desperately trying to catch onto a different conversation topic. “How’s it going?”

            “Not too bad. I have a mid-term on Monday and Tuesday. Mom’s had me buried in books studying for the last week whenever I have a free moment.” Sara picked up pillow next to her and tossed it at him. “How about you? How’s Yale?”

            “They kicked me out and asked me not to come back. _Politely_.” Oliver snickered at how politely they asked. “Though I could tell that wasn’t how they would have preferred it.”

            “Ow!” Sara grimaced. “I guess your parents didn’t take that well.” Sara’s face puckered into a frown. “My parents would kill me. Sad part is Dad could probably find a way to cover it up with his police buddies. The killing me part not the college dropout part.”

            Oliver picked up the pillow and chucked it back at her. “They love you too much to kill you.”

            Sara humphed. “I doubt that.”

            “Oliver.” Dinah Lance walked into the room, looking like she just got home from work. “When did you get back?”

            “I flew back yesterday.” Oliver rose from the chair hugging Mrs. Lance as she approached. “I wanted to come over and check in on Shortie over here.”

            Sara stuck her tongue out at him. Mrs. Lance sat next to her, rubbing her leg through the blanket. “Did you ask Oliver if he wanted anything to drink?”

            “Why? He knows the way to the kitchen as well as I do.” Sara turned her head and rolled her eyes. Oliver hid his smile behind his hand as he sat there across from the two Lance women.

            “Sara Lance,” Dinah scolded. “Where are your manners?” She rose and turned to Oliver. “Did you want anything, Oliver? A drink or a snack while you’re here?”

            Oliver held up a hand and shook his head. “I’m good. Thanks. Raisa will kill me if I ruin dinner. She was so excited I was back that she insisted on making my favorite dinner tonight.”

            Dinah nodded with a soft smile. “I understand. If you change your mind,” Mrs. Lance turned and graced Sara with a stern stare, “Sara will be more than happy to get you something.”

            With that she left the room. Sara grabbed the pillow Oliver threw at her and pressed it to her mouth and proceeded to scream. Oliver tried hard not to find it adorable but it was.

            “Stop laughing, Ollie,” Sara reprimanded pulling the pillow from her face.

            “I’m not laughing,” he defended as he tried to hide the humor from his voice. Swallowing hard, Oliver straightened his face. “See? Not laughing.”

            “You’re a horrible liar, Ollie.”

            Oliver burst out laughing. He missed this. Maybe Starling City was just what he needed.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

             Felicity was out with her friend Seth from Computer Club the two nights later. They tended to hang out together on the nights when his real father came to visit. Seth and his dad did not get along on the best of days, mostly because Seth tended to receive the brunt of his father’s anger when he tried to protect his mother from being hit. Seth now realized his mom let him back in over and over and decided to just avoid the situation all together.

             “What’s up with the paparazzi parade?” Seth asked Felicity as they walked down street.

             Glancing across the road, Felicity saw what Seth was talking about. Paparazzi waited with their cameras at ready outside one of the fancier restaurants. It wasn’t a neighborhood Felicity hung around but Seth’s half-sister worked as a barista at the coffee shop nearby. She had promised to drive the two of them home after they caught an indie movie at the nearby theater. It was the only theater that played it.

            Suddenly, the group converged on whoever they sought. Even across the expanse of the road, Felicity could hear the paparazzi hazing the person as they snapped their pictures. A car pulled up close to all the ruckus and a driver jumped out to try to get the person into the car.

            It was right as they began to enter the car that Felicity realized that it was Oliver and Laurel. Felicity barely made a sound, so there was no way he could hear it over that space and with all the shouts, but he turned right then and their eyes locked. It sent a shiver down Felicity’s spine. There was no reason in all of that chaos that he should notice her. Yet, he had. It was like he honed in on her the moment she made the sound deep in her throat.

            “You okay, Felicity?” Seth asked as he settled a hand on her shoulder.

            “Yeah.” Felicity shook the experience off as the car drove away. “Let’s go.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity dreaded Sara’s party. Not because it was Sara’s party but because once again it was at the Queen Mansion. That meant that Felicity was going to have to run into Oliver. It was pretty much a given. Only this time she had no one to hide behind. And her getup wasn’t going to be as surprising. Not that she came in her full Goth look. Her mom had refused to let Felicity go if she insisted on painting her face and wearing all black.

            That’s why she stood there, behind a group of other kids who arrived at the same time. She hoped to blend in enough for no one to take notice of her. Felicity had decided on a plain white t-shirt with her black jeans and chunky black Army boots. Her black hair hung at a jaunty angle around her shoulders. For a moment, Felicity wondered why she had cut it. Longer it would have made a nice veil of protection.

            Sara stood there at the door greeting everyone. She seemed to be the only person there. That allowed Felicity to relax slightly. Sara she could handle.

            “Felicity,” Sara cried out when she saw her. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

            “Happy seventeenth,” Felicity told her friend as she hugged her.

            Sara pulled back a crazy expression on her face. “Wow. I’m going to be seventeen in two days. That’s crazy.” Sara hugged her again and shut the door. “Well, come in. Ollie’s mom set up a huge party from the leftover stuff they had from their Christmas party last night.”

            “Sounds fun.”

            Pulling her arm through her friend’s, Sara guided Felicity into the game room. “We’re having games this year. So be prepared.” Sara winked at her. “Pin the tie on the hunk. I already got Tommy to volunteer. Then there is a Charles Dickens Haunted Christmas Trail upstairs. And finally, we are going to do spin the bottle.”

            “No.” Felicity waved her hands. “I am not doing spin the bottle.”

            “C’mon. It’s going to be fun. And it will only be for two minutes.” Sara sent her a sideways look. “Nothing good happens in two minutes. Tommy wanted five to ten.”

            “Tommy would take a half hour if you let him,” Felicity said with snark.

            “Oh, you know that is true.” Sara and Felicity laughed. “Oh my God! Now you have me wondering what he would do if he ended up with one of us.”

            “Die of embarrassment?” Tommy said as he joined in their little group. “Best way to get me to back off my five to ten minute rule. Thanks for that, Sara. Ruin everything.”

            “Whatever,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes. “You just thought you could get laid.”

            “Not really.” Tommy glanced across the room at an adorable brunette who shyly smiled and waved at him by Laurel’s side. He raised his hand back at her. “I’m good.”

            Sara let out a low whistle. “You bring her home from college?”

            “Nope. Met her at Oliver’s Christmas party.”

            Felicity studied the girl. She didn’t seem like Tommy’s type. Not the looks part that was definitely Tommy’s type, considering she looked like she could be more Laurel’s sister than Sara was. But her personality seemed shy. Not at all attention grabbing. “She seems nice.”

            “She is nice,” Tommy agreed.

            “Why do you sound bored already?” Sara asked with a sideways glance in his direction.

            “Because she’s everything I should want. But she’s not.”

            “She’s not Laurel,” Felicity noted to Sara.

            “You’re still hung up on Laurel?” Sara huffed. “You’re so much smarter than that. I would’ve thought that after you went to college you could have outgrown her.”

            Tommy blushed. “You know. I think I hear Ollie calling me.”

            The girls watched Tommy hurry away. Felicity leaned into Sara’s shoulder. “I didn’t hear Oliver, did you?”

            “Nope.” The two burst out into giggles. Felicity settled down first, but it was Sara who spoke. “Let’s go have fun.”

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The cake and ice cream had already been polished off and Sara had opened the last of her presents, when she stood up and clapped her hands. “Okay. Who is ready for some games?”

            “That’s no fun,” one kid whined. “There’s no beer. Yo, Oliver. Where’s the beer?”

            “No, beer this time, guys,” Sara told them. “My parents would kill me. So, don’t blame Oliver.”

            “Lame,” some girl complained from next to Felicity. “The game better be good.”  

            “Strip poker?” Sara’s new boyfriend suggested as he came to stand by her side.

            “Too many people, baby. Maybe next time.”

            Tommy groaned. “Don’t invite me. I don’t think there’s enough eye drops for me to wash my eyes out from seeing you naked.”

            Sara frowned and reached behind her for the sparkly pillow someone had given her before she threw it full force at Tommy’s head. “Jerk.”  

           Tommy ducked in time, but came up frowning. “What? You’re my friend. That’s like saying that you’d be inviting Felicity and Thea.” Tommy made a gagging noise. “They’re like a little sister to me. No one wants to see their little sister naked.”

            “Who said I’d be the one naked, Merlyn?” Felicity threw at him. Then she thought about what she said. “Eww. He’s right. I don’t want to see him naked either.”  

           “See?” Tommy gestured to Felicity.

            “Okay,” Sara said with a laugh and a pat of her hand on her boyfriend’s chest. “Strip poker is definitely out.”

            “Where does that leave us?” one kid asked from the back.

            Sara grinned at the group and twirled around so that she could retrieve a large empty soda bottle. “Spin the bottle.”

            A bunch of people groaned, but a few others cheered. Felicity was definitely on the side of the groans. She had no wish to go around kissing people she didn’t know and lately Felicity didn’t know over half of Sara’s other friends.

            The group gathered around in a large circle. There were about twenty people in all. Sara stood in the middle of them all and placed the bottle down. “So, here’s the rules. We are going to spin the bottle in order starting with me. Whoever you land on you have to go into that closet over there,” Sara indicated the closet just to the side of the game room, “and kiss for two minutes.”

            “Even if it’s a person of the same sex?” Sara’s boyfriend bemoaned.

            “Okay. It has to be a person of the opposite sex,” Sara conceded.

            “Hey, I’m fine if it’s two girls,” one guy chimed up and there was a bunch of male noise that followed until Sara quieted them down.

            “No. Opposite sex. Everyone plays.”

            “I’d rather not,” Laurel piped up trying to stand up from the circle. “Ollie and I will just watch.”

            Sara and Laurel exchanged heated looks before Oliver stepped in. “Laurel, we’ll be fine. Let’s just play. It’s your sister’s birthday.”

            Laurel pointed over at Felicity. “What about her? She’s underage. Most of the guys here will get in trouble if they have to go near her. What if she cries rape?”

            “In two minutes, Laurel?” Tommy said. “Please. I’d break down the door before that happened. You just are too afraid to see Oliver kiss anyone else that isn’t you.”

            “What if I am?”

            Tommy glanced around the room. “Well, then you’re screwed because he’s already been there done that.”

            Felicity heard Oliver groan as Laurel looked around and realized exactly what that meant. “You kissed Felicity? When?”

            “It was platonic,” Felicity lied. “Just like it would be if we had to go in the closet. Right, Oliver?”

            For the first time that night, their eyes met. The blueness in his eyes promised that if their lips touched again that it would be anything but platonic. “Sure. Platonic.”

            “Fine.” Laurel tromped back to her seat, pulling Oliver along with her. However, Oliver’s eyes still remained trapped to Felicity’s. It wasn’t until Laurel reached around and directed his face to her own that the contact broke. Instead Felicity had no choice but to watch Laurel stake her claim over the man next to her in front of everyone there.

            Sara cleared her throat. “Okay. So, I’m going first.”

            The bottle spun and spun. A few of the guys were joking around about what they’d do to the birthday girl if the bottle landed on them, earning them a glare from her boyfriend. Finally, it landed on Laurel. Sara rose to give the bottle another spin when Oliver stood up.

            “I’m close enough. C’mon, kiddo. I owe you a couple of birthday smacks.”

            “They better be on the lips, Queen,” Sara said as he began to lead her toward the closet.

            Sara turned and nodded to Alan, her boyfriend. “Why don’t you go next?”

            “Uh-uh. I’m timing this.” He jumped up and set his watch. “You have two minutes from the time the door closes.”            

            Oliver couldn’t believe he agreed to this. With a sigh he closed the door behind him and Sara. He blinked in the darkness and reached for the light. “We need to turn on the light.”  

            “Ollie?”

            “Yeah?” He looked down at her after finding the light switch and flicking it on.

            “Kiss me. It’s my birthday.”

            Oliver couldn’t believe that she actually asked him that. She knew that he was involved with her sister and beyond that she seemed more than aware of his feelings toward her best friend. He swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat. “Sure.”

            He saw her begin to lean toward him, her lips loosening in anticipation of a kiss. Instead, Oliver grasped the back of her head and began to lean in to kiss her cheek. Only Sara diverted her head at the last second and his lips and hers collided. _Shit_!

            Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed forward. “Ollie.”

            “Sara, I…” Oliver pulled her arms off of him and stared down at her. “I don’t think of you like that.”

            “I just thought… I mean it’s my birthday and I’ve had a crush on you for years. But you finally weren’t fawning over Felicity, so…” Sara looked sad, defeated and young.

            “I wish…”

            “Two minutes,” Alan’s voice interrupted.

            Oliver shook his head. “I wish I felt that way, Sara, but I don’t.” He let out a small laugh. “Sad part is it might be a whole less complicated that way.”

            “I know. It’s just for once I thought maybe…”

            Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Maybe in another life. Mine’s complicated enough.”

            Sara stared up at him as pounding commenced on the door. “You really do love her, don’t you?” She shook her head. “You don’t have to answer that. I’m pretty sure you’ve been in love with her for years.” Sara slammed a finger into his chest. “She’s going to MIT. If you screw any of that up for her, I’ll kill you slowly.” Her eyes narrowed. “I’ll learn how just to do it.”

            “Got it,” Oliver told her with his hands up defensively. “Now we better go before your boyfriend takes a swing at me. I’ve had enough of that recently.” He reached up and rubbed at his still bruised chin.

            “Right.” Sara reached for the door and pulled it open with a huge grin on her face that she did not have a second ago. “Best game ever. Whoever gets Ollie is going to get lucky.”

            Female cheers resonated around the room. Oliver only groaned as his eyes met the furious stare from Laurel. Sitting down again, Oliver hoped the night would speed up. He only somewhat got his wish.

            He and Laurel were seated halfway around the circle from where Sara, her boyfriend, Felicity, and Tommy sat. A few times the bottle landed on Tommy and there were cheers of excitement from everyone but the girl who sat at his side who he picked up the night before at Oliver’s family’s Christmas party. But Tommy, being the showman he was, took it all in aplomb.

            Finally, it was Oliver’s turn. He rose to his feet, avoiding, as he had all night, Felicity’s inquisitive eyes. Spinning the bottle, Oliver hoped for his sake that it would land on Laurel. However, it refused. It instead landed on Tommy’s date who sat right next to the girl he had been trying not to look at. His eyes met hers and he saw the relief that was in them as she realized the bottle had landed on the person next to her.

            Tommy’s date slowly rose from where she sat. She looked back at Tommy unsure. Tommy only smiled at her. “It’s fine. Two minutes. That’s it.”

            The girl nodded and accepted Oliver’s hand as he tugged her into the closet. She barely pecked him on the cheek and let him do the same to her. Just as they had the night before when her family introduced her to him. Platonic. This was how it was done. Oliver assured himself that should the occasion arise he could, and would, be able to follow through on this with Felicity. So, long as he didn’t touch her otherwise.

            The two minutes went quickly. Oliver was relieved when he sat back down. Then Laurel rose to take her own spin. He could see her trying to calculate how hard she would have to spin it to land on him. Much to her chagrin, the bottle decided to be stubborn. It barely turned at all and ended up landing straight at Tommy.

            Oliver wondered what would happen. He knew now how his friend felt now about Laurel. Laurel, on the other hand, probably still had no clue. Sucking in his lips, Oliver watched with interested eyes as his two longest friends made their way into the closet.

            When they emerged, Laurel looked shell-shocked, even as she tried to cover it up. Tommy’s face was hardened. He seemed ready to rip someone’s head off. So, things had not gone well. Oliver rose to help Laurel back down to her seat. “You okay?”

            “Yeah. Fine,” she said softly. Oliver watched her exchange a glance with Tommy from under her eyelashes. At the contact, Tommy tried his best to smother a grin that began to form. Tommy must have laid one on her and Laurel reacted but freaked out because she did. Oliver wondered what would have happened if Laurel had chosen Tommy from the beginning.

            It was those thoughts that got him through the rest of the game. Only one other girl landed on him. One of the newer cheerleaders. Oliver went and kissed her as he should but felt absolutely nothing. He had more of a response while he was drunk at college. It made him wonder what the difference was now. There was only one logical answer he could come up with. Felicity. She was back in his life and now nothing compared to her. Again.

            Oliver just wished for the game to be over at this point. The only people who were left to spin was Tommy’s new girl and Felicity. Laurel glared in the girl’s direction when she managed to spin and land on Tommy.

            Laurel nudged him. “Did you see that? That wasn’t fair.”

            It seemed completely fair. The bottle had spun around the circle twice before it landed almost exactly where it had started. But fairness, wasn’t a thing that Oliver understood. If it was he wouldn’t be so on the edge as Felicity rose from her spot to go to the bottle that sat dead center of the group. Oliver had no idea what he wanted. The last thing he wanted was for that bottle to land on any of the guys there. Yet, he couldn’t handle that bottle coming in his direction either. Tommy. That bottle needed to land on Tommy. That was the best option.

            “Come on, Felicity,” Sara encouraged. “Spin it.”

            Felicity reached down and spun the bottle. It was the fastest spin anyone in the group had been able to accomplish. It circled round and round. Not one person could have taken a logical guess as to where it was going to land. But, it did begin to slow. As it did, everything in the room silenced in Oliver’s head. There was nothing there but that bottle. His whole world was focused on that piece of plastic. Then it stopped and Oliver didn’t have to worry about sound because the entire room silenced all on its own.

            It pointed directly at him as if he stopped it himself. Oliver’s eyes raised up to meet Felicity’s. She stood there with her hands to her purple lips as if in prayer. A prayer that he didn’t think was answered by the startled look on her face.

            Rising, Oliver tried to keep things light. “Saving the best for last.”

            Only once Oliver reached his feet to grab a hold of Felicity, Oliver was met with Tommy. “Merlyn, get out of my way. It’s just a game.”

            “Remember that. A game. One that neither one of you needs to lose,” Tommy said in a low voice so that only Oliver could hear him.

            Oliver shook his head and walked around his best friend to take Felicity’s hand. It was cold and sweaty. He tried to rub it with his own to warm it up. “It’s okay, Felicity. Two minutes is nothing.”

            “I can hack the entire state’s school system in less time than that.”

            “Really?” Oliver looked over at her surprised. “Tell me you’re kidding.”

            She shook her head as he closed the door behind them. “No. I did it in seventy-eight seconds. I have a really good computer, remember?”

            “Felicity.” Oliver wrapped a hand around her cheek. “I didn’t recognize you when I saw you at Sara’s.”

            “Kind of the point, huh?”

            Oliver fingered her hair. “You cut it. I liked it better long, Though this is cute.”

            “It’s black,” she said with a confused look on her face.

            “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m kind of digging the Goth look. But just on you.” Oliver smiled down at her.

            “Whatever.”

            “I am. Let me prove it to you.” Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

            “Two minutes,” Tommy called out from the other side of the door.

            Felicity blinked up at Oliver as he stepped back. “Two minutes.”

            “I heard,” she told him. Her eyes searched his. He didn’t know what she looked for but apparently she found it because the next thing he knew she leaned up on the toes of her boots and pressed her lips back to his.

            Oliver wanted to kiss her back. He really did, but he was afraid of what might happen if he allowed himself the luxury. Instead, he pushed her back down. “Don’t do that, Felicity. I don’t deserve it.”

            With that Oliver turned, opened the door to the closet, shoving his best friend out of the way, and made his way out of his own house. He did not care where he was going. He just knew he could no longer be there.

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver stumbled into his bedroom around four that morning drunk. He had the driver come pick him up from the local dive bar he had found his way to. Toeing off his shoes, Oliver swayed and knocked down the small table that was nearby. He shushed it but it crashed down anyway.

            “Ollie?”

            “Felicity?” Oliver blinked at the shadowy figure that rose from his bed stretching.

            “I hope you don’t mind I used your shower and a grabbed one of your shirts.”

            Oliver swallowed hard. _Did he mind? Hell no_. Though he would have much better preferred she end up in his bed naked, but a t-shirt he could handle even in his drunken state. Oliver sniffed and realized he smelled like he had drowned in a barrel of beer. “I think I might need one.”

            “Want me to help?”

            _No. Yes_. Oliver shook his head. If she touched him this would be over before it began. “I’m good. You stay there.”

            Oliver pulled his shirt over his head, ripping it in the process. He didn’t care one bit. He had tons of other shirts. There was only this one opportunity with her. Oliver reached for the button of his jeans and felt her hands meet his. They smoothed his hands to the sides while she did it for him. He felt her tug the tight fabric down and Oliver groaned as his eyes closed.

            Felicity’s small hand wrapped around him, sliding up and down his length. A small, wet tongue ran over his tip and Oliver almost exploded. He hadn’t done that in years. Gripping her hair he shoved forward into her mouth.

            It was then the fantasy ended. The strands of hair in his hands were too long to be the girl that he thought it was. Felicity had cut hers into a bob that made the strands rest above her slim shoulders. This woman’s hair hung all the way down her back.

            Opening his eyes, Oliver concentrated really hard and found Laurel on her knees in front of him. Her eyes were on him and he shuddered. Not in passion as she would like to believe but in revulsion. She was not who he wanted. “Laurel?”

            “Come to bed,” Laurel said as she rose up and pressed her lips to his.

            “No.” Oliver stepped back from her. “I still need a shower.”

            “I can take one with you,” Laurel offered.

            Oliver stalked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. “That’s okay. You stay. I’m going to get a shower and crash in another room.”

            “But Ollie…”

            Oliver didn’t stick around to hear the rest of her statement. He was too disgusted with himself. There was no way that he was even going to consider sleeping with Laurel when all his body craved was the girl he could not have. The one that he had thought he had finally purged until his lips had touched hers again.

            But it was going to have to take more than an empty room for Oliver to forget. He was going to need space. A lot of space. Another college to take him back out of Starling City. Oliver resolved that tomorrow he’d have to speak to his father again. Maybe they could see together if Oliver could be accepted in another college by the end of Christmas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt Chapter 16:
> 
> In that world, Felicity could be whoever she wanted to be. As strong as she wanted to be. Not the girl who was a freak or the one who people whispered about at school. Not that it made much difference what people at school thought about her. She wouldn’t be there much longer. MIT had accepted her into the summer program, allowing her to begin her college classes sooner than she ever dreamed. By the fall, Felicity would be a college student, not just a high schooler. So, all of those kids who made fun of her could go screw themselves. She was going to make something of herself. And it all started with the keyboard under her fingertips.  
> “You ready to do this?” Seth asked her from the darkness of the corner where he set up his own system.  
> Felicity cracked her knuckles and smiled at him. “You bet.”  
> Seth smiled over at her. “Then let the hacking commence.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When summer rolls around again, Oliver has plans that have nothing to do with Felicity, but when she gets into trouble he tries to stay by her side to help her out.

            Oliver landed at his mother’s Alma Mater for the spring semester. There Oliver had been determined to keep on the straight and narrow for one reason alone. His peace of mind.

            He shoved thoughts of Felicity aside and buckled down to actually get some school work accomplished. Not that he didn’t still party and make out with a large amount of beautiful women. The fact that he joined a fraternity pretty much guaranteed the last two.

            So, it was with a changed frame of mind that Oliver landed back in Starling City for the summer. He was ready to spend some time with Tommy and just relax. Maybe go out with Laurel for their planned weekend away in Costa Rica. The one they planned after they spent the week in Ibiza for their spring break. As it was, it looked like their time this summer was limited since Laurel planned to intern with some law firm over the summer.

            The first thing on Oliver’s agenda was to hook up with the model he met at the last fraternity party before the summer. She was supposed to be having a layover in Starling City tonight and Oliver planned to wine and dine her in style before Laurel came home. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d spend the night wrapped in long legs and blonde hair.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was so ready for the summer. Starling City was beginning to rub her raw. She no longer fit into what her mom wanted and Felicity refused to conform to the norms of society just because they thought that an almost fifteen year old should be all girly and rocking out to Destiny’s Child and No Doubt. She’d much rather brood and pound out the tunes from Death Cab for Cutie and Linkin Park. That didn’t exactly make her popular and even Sara had shied away lately from who Felicity was turning out to be.

            It felt wrong to be away from the girl who Felicity still considered her best friend, but they had less and less in common. Sara became really popular over the past year. All the while Felicity faded into the background in her own little technical world. It was where she was discovering who she was. Online, Felicity felt powerful. She could create code that even some adults were amazed by. It was liberating to find her niche. Hacker extraordinaire.

            In that world, Felicity could be whoever she wanted to be. As strong as she wanted to be. Not the girl who was a freak or the one who people whispered about at school. Not that it made much difference what people at school thought about her. She wouldn’t be there much longer. MIT had accepted her into the summer program, allowing her to begin her college classes sooner than she ever dreamed. By the fall, Felicity would be a college student, not just a high schooler. So, all of those kids who made fun of her could go screw themselves. She was going to make something of herself. And it all started with the keyboard under her fingertips.

            “You ready to do this?” Seth asked her from the darkness of the corner where he set up his own system.

            Felicity cracked her knuckles and smiled at him. “You bet.”

            Seth smiled over at her. “Then let the hacking commence.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver Queen had no plans to see Felicity. After talking to Sara, Oliver wasn’t even sure if he would have an opportunity. She was supposed to head over to Massachusetts for school in a week or so for summer session. Yet, he never pictured the worst situation he could land in would also cause him to do just that.

            “You peed on a reporter?” Moira sounded incredulous as she signed the paperwork that would get him released from jail. “And a cop?”

            “The reporter deserved it,” Oliver said with very little remorse. The guy was an asshole and Oliver had been drunk. The guy wanted to grab a dick pic as Oliver leaned on the wall to relieve himself after a long night of drinking. As far as Oliver was concerned, the guy got just what he had coming to him. “As for the cop,” Oliver said with red staining his cheeks, “it wasn’t on purpose.”

            “Oliver Jonas Queen, I’m disappointed in you.”

            Glancing over at Tommy, Oliver noticed his friend was having the hardest time trying to keep a straight face as his mother dressed him down. Oliver glared at him wishing he could shoot him the finger without his mother seeing. It was Tommy’s fault he was in this situation to begin with. In fact, Tommy had been there when the whole incident went down, but he managed to get away without being nabbed by the cops. Bastard.

            “You realize this is on every news station.” It was not a question. “Your father is fielding calls while meeting with our lawyers in an attempt to keep this from going to court.”

            “Excuse me, Mrs. Queen,” an officer addressed her apologetically. “We have another person ready to fill out paperwork for release. We… We need the area. It involves a minor.”

            “Of course.” Moira graced the young officer with a smile. She signed the last of the papers with a flourish and handed him the paperwork.

            The officer accepted them, glancing at them with a critical eye to make sure everything was correct. When he looked up, he nodded at Oliver’s mother before addressing him. “Mr. Queen, you are free to go.”

            Oliver jumped off the table he sat on and went to grab the door handle ready for his escape. When he did, he found Donna Smoak standing there nibbling at one of her precious fingernails. She never bit them. She never looked this frazzled before either. It made Oliver worry. Reaching out, Oliver captured her shoulders in his hands. “What happened? Where’s Felicity?”

            Tommy rushed over to Oliver’s side and the two of them shared a concerned look. This could not be good. Donna was there and there was supposed to be a minor in the room. Felicity was a minor.

            “Ms. Smoak,” the officer called out from behind them. “You can come in now. They were just heading out.”

            “Who was that?” Moira asked as she joined the two boys and Donna swept into the room.

            “Felicity’s mom,” Oliver threw over his shoulder as he tried to push his way back into the room. The officer blocked his way with a stern look on his face.

            “Donna,” Tommy called out, once the officer began to close the door. “Can we help?”

            She turned and nodded. “You can let them in.”

            The officer did not look happy at this turn of events. “Are you sure, Ms. Smoak?”

            “Yes. Please. They are practically family.”

            Oliver didn’t know about that, but if that meant that he could be in that room, he would admit to being a purple elephant. Leveling a look at the officer, Oliver challenged him to not let him and Tommy back in.

            The officer finally stepped back and allowed them entry. Oliver let Tommy go in first. He needed to talk to his mom so she wouldn’t worry. “Tommy will drive me home. I promise I’ll come as soon as this is finished.”

            “I’ll expect you by dinner, Oliver.” She gave him a stern look that said that she refused to have him show up one minute later.

            Nodding, Oliver shut the door. He found that the officer had left the room through the door they had brought him in. The one that led off to the jail section of the building. How had he not seen Felicity before now? Especially after spending the entire night in a jail cell. But that did not bother Oliver half as much as his other question. What had Felicity done that would cause her to be arrested in the first place?

            “What happened?” Tommy asked the top question on their brains. “And how can we help?”

            Donna swiped a tear from her cheek. “All I know is I received a call from some detective that said that Felicity and a group of kids were brought into the station earlier this morning. They refused to tell me why over the phone. I rushed right over here.” She waved down at her cocktail dress. “I didn’t even have time to dress. Not that I have any idea what one would normally wear to a police station to pick up their daughter.”

            “Mom!” Felicity came into the room and threw herself into her mother’s arms.

            “Baby.” Donna hugged her tight and then pulled her back to search her face. “Are you okay? What happened?”

            “Sit, Miss Smoak.” A man dressed in a suit came through the door and glared at Tommy and Oliver. “Oh, look. The criminal brigade.”

            Tommy seemed taken aback by the man’s attitude while Oliver stood there clenching his fists. The two of them had dealt with jealousy, intolerance, and hatred before but never with such vehemence from someone they had never met who was supposed to be an upstanding member of the city they lived in.

            The black man held out his hand to Donna. “I’m Detective Franklin Pike, Ms. Smoak. I was the arresting officer.”

            “Arrested?” Donna glanced down at Felicity who had taken the chair Pike had indicated. Her face was laced with concern. A much different look than the anger and disappointment that Oliver had seen on his own mother’s face. “What did you do?”

            Detective Pike took a seat across the table from Felicity and laid out some papers he had gathered inside a file folder. “Miss Smoak and her friends decided to hack into the police radio frequency and create chaos. It resulted in a miscommunication with the local fire department.”

            “Felicity Megan Smoak,” Donna placed her hands on her hips and waved toward the paperwork, “did you do this?” When Felicity let out the briefest of nods, Donna threw her hands up in the air and spun around on her heels. Her hands came up to her face, holding it, before going back down to her hips while she faced her daughter. “How stupid of me. Of course you did this. Were you with this new group of friends of yours?”

            “Mom, I…”

            “No, it’s my turn to talk, young lady.” Donna pointed at her daughter, a disappointed frown lining her features. “First, you are going to apologize. To everyone. Then you are banned from every electronic until you leave for school next week. And you are no longer allowed near this,” Donna made air quotes with her fingers, “group of friends.”

            Detective Pike shuffled some papers. “I’m afraid it is a little more serious than that. But,” he glanced at Felicity and frowned, “I did speak to Judge Cross regarding her school.” Pike rose becoming more intimidating. “He was not happy. What happened could have cost lives.” At Donna’s shocked gasp, Pike’s eyes fell on Felicity’s mom. “Luckily, it did not. He also took into account her age. He agreed to thirty hours of community service without her having to come to court.”

            Tommy stepped forward. “Can it be postponed until she returns this fall from school?”

            Detective Pike nodded. “Yes. So long as she puts in at least ten hours of it before she leaves, the Judge was willing to wait for her to finish the rest.”

            “Did you hear that, young lady?” Donna’s voice was sharp, sharper than Oliver had ever heard it. However, the smile that she graced Detective Pike with was vastly different than the tone she had just used on her daughter. “I think it might be possible for her to be able to complete most, if not all of it, before she leaves.” Once more Donna turned to her daughter and the smile dropped. “Because she is going to find herself bored out of her mind over the next week.”

            Oliver walked over and placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder, but she shook it off. “I’ll work with you.”

            “While community service is an honorable occupation, Mr. Queen, I don’t think it will help with your own situation. Don’t expect that it will sway a judge with your charges,” Detective Pike said with derision.

            _Damn_. Oliver was really beginning to hate this man. “I’m doing it for her, not a judge.”

            “I’d rather you didn’t,” Felicity mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

            “Felicity, if I were you, I’d thank Oliver and begin to figure out how you are going to apologize to the entire police and fire department,” Donna said with her arms crossed and a six inch heel tapping on the hard concrete floor.

            “Yes, mom.” Felicity appeared defiant more than compliant despite the words that came from her mouth.

            Detective Pike held out a hand to Donna again. “I’ll have an officer come in with the papers for you to sign and then Felicity will be free to go.” He turned to Felicity and snapped his fingers to get her attention. “I advise you to be more aware of what you are doing, Miss Smoak. Hacking can get you into very serious trouble. You were lucky this time.”

            Tommy jumped into the chair that Pike vacated after he left and placed his hand on Felicity’s arm that laid across the table. “Hey. Things are going to be okay.” He nodded up at Oliver. “Ollie and I are will help you get through community service. We’ve done it enough times.”

            Felicity jerked her arm away and jumped up from her chair knocking it over. “I don’t want your help. I didn’t ask for it. I don’t even know why you’re here.”

            “Felicity Smoak, apologize right now.”

            “No.” Felicity crossed her arms and glared at the two guys.

            “Uh-uh.” Donna waved a finger in Felicity’s direction. “You may have inherited your father’s smarts, but this sass? It will end right now, young lady.” Donna’s eyes flashed with anger. “Your friends are here because they wanted to help _you_ after _you_ got yourself into trouble.”

            Felicity waved at Oliver. “Seems he gets into enough trouble all on his own. Are you sure that’s the influence you want for me?”

            Donna’s eyes shot between the two of them. “You know, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I advise you to fix it if you don’t want to lose the friendship forever.”

            Oliver walked over and placed a hand on Donna’s arm. “Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute? In private.” He pointed to the mirror in the room. “You can watch from outside.”

            “No,” Felicity spoke up. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

            Donna nodded. “Five minutes.” She turned to her daughter and leveled a look that spoke volumes. “I expect you to behave yourself. I will be back in when they bring in the paperwork.”

            “Me?” Felicity spewed in disbelief. “He’s the one who peed on someone. Two someones.”

            “It’s not nice to spread rumors, Felicity,” Donna reprimanded.

            “But…”

            Oliver noticed that Tommy bit his lip to smother his laughter as he came over to lead Donna from the room. “We’ll be outside.”

            The door closed behind them leaving Oliver alone with the one woman he had no wish to see. The same one that he couldn’t forget no matter how much he tried. The one who looked ready to spit nails if that meant Oliver’s death.

            Oliver rested back on the table and studied her. Her hair had grown down past her shoulders and her clothes had gotten darker. Not one bit of color resided on her unless you counted the dark purple lipstick. The only reason at all Oliver could tell it was purple was because of the harsh fluorescent lights overhead.

            “So, I take it the computer works well,” Oliver said with just a small level of levity. “I’m assuming that is, that the computer I bought you is the same one that was confiscated when the police arrested you.”

            “Yeah, so?”

            “I bought that…” Oliver was going to say because he had hoped to make her happy, but decided to change tactics. “I bought that computer so that you could use it for school.”

            Felicity shrugged. “It was a Computer Club thing, so technically it was for school.

”             Oliver tried to hide his smile. “Am I right in assuming that Starling City High School has yet to hear about this little incident? Because I have a feeling that the club will be disbanded pretty quickly.”

            “It’s summer,” Felicity said with a slight shrug as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.

            “I wouldn’t expect the group to still be there come fall.”

            “Neither will I.” She shrugged again. “Sort of.”

            Oliver jumped down from the table and approached her. “Let Tommy and I help you. It’s what friends do.”

            “Friends?” Felicity’s eyes rimmed in heavy dark eyeliner hit his. “From the moment we met we have never been friends. Not really. No matter how much we tried.” Her finger came out and slammed into his chest, something that she would have never done before. Felicity usually shied away from touching him. “So, the way I see it, you’re not my father or my brother, so stay the hell out of my business. And stay away from me.”

            Oliver tried not to flinch. Not from her finger which would probably be leaving a permanent bruise on his skin, but from her words. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then.”

            “Good.” Felicity pulled her hand back nodding. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

            Oliver stood there for a moment lost. It had finally happened. He had lost Felicity. There was a permanent fissure between them. Not only that, but she kicked the remaining piece of his heart out the window with her words. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing that he could say. There was no fixing this.

            Turning, Oliver went to the door and pulled it open. Walking in a straight line, Oliver made his way over to Tommy’s side as Donna scurried back inside.

            “Whatever she said, I’m sure she didn’t mean it, Ollie,” Tommy told him when they reached his car.

            “She meant it.” Oliver knew that for sure.

            “She’s upset,” Tommy tried to qualify as if that made a difference.

            Oliver pounded the roof of the car and stared over at his friend. “She’s was right, okay? Let’s just leave it at that.”

            “Never stopped you before,” Tommy told him with a glance back at the precinct. “Not with her.”

            “It’s probably time to start listening then.” Oliver shook his head and slid into the car. “She’s smart enough to know what she wants and that’s not me.”

            “Right now,” Tommy said.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver turned to his friend in confusion.

            “It means that I have seen the two of you together,” Tommy said as he started the car.

            “And?”

            “And nothing.” Tommy shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. “You’ll both figure it out eventually. If you don’t mess it up like you do everything else.” Tommy glanced over at Oliver before made a turn. “Give yourselves some space. More like time, since you’ve already had space with you at college. When the time is right, I have no doubt that it will hit both of you hard.”

            “Shut up, Tommy.” Oliver diverted his eyes out the window. Time and space were already commodities that Oliver had allowed himself. Neither seemed to help. Because the second that his back was turned, Felicity ended up back into his life.

            Tommy laughed. “Got it. Shutting up now. But in case you wanted to know, I set up Felicity’s volunteer work with Donna. We are going to be at my mom’s clinic in the Glades tomorrow through Tuesday. And then Wednesday we’ll be working at the women’s shelter down the road.”

            “You just told me to give ourselves space.”

            Tommy smiled and winked. “There’s space and then there’s _space_.”

            “Okay,” Oliver said still confused as to where his friend was going with this. “Let’s just assume I’m too stupid to figure out the difference.”

            “If you should just happen to run into us when I suggest that we get lunch, then you might be allowed to join us.” Tommy turned down the road that lead straight to the Queen Mansion. “Or if Wednesday night after we’re finished I suggest to Felicity that she come back to the mansion with me for dinner to keep me company and my best friend just happens to show up… I can’t turn a buddy away, if you know what I’m saying.”

            Oliver considered this for a moment. He shook his head. “Tomorrow Laurel and I are flying to Coast City. I promised her a beach day before she starts her internship on Monday.”

            “Wednesday it is.” Tommy winked as he turned down the Queen’s driveway. “I’ll tell Ingrid to keep an extra place setting hidden until you get there.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

            “Please, Tommy,” Felicity pleaded as they entered the Merlyn Mansion on Wednesday night after a hard day of working at the women’s shelter.

            “No,” Tommy told her sternly. “I am not going to let you use my phone.”

            “I just want to tell the guys bye. My mom won’t even let me call them. They don’t deserve radio silence.” Felicity pulled her hands up to her lips and tried to bat her eyelashes like she had seen her mom and Sara do. “Please.”

            “No.” Tommy turned to her and crossed his arms, his expression cross because she had been going off on this since they left the shelter. “Your mom doesn’t want you in communication with them and part of your punishment is no technology. You can just wait until you’re at MIT to communicate with them.”

            “But, I’ll be a whole country away then.”

            “Here.” Felicity turned toward the new voice in just enough time to catch the phone that was tossed to her.

            No sooner was it in her hand than Tommy swiped it back out, glaring at his best friend. That apparently was not enough for him because he took the few steps that separated them and slapped the phone against his chest. “You’re not helping.”

            “Funny. I thought that was exactly what I was doing,” Oliver said with a wink over Tommy’s shoulder at Felicity.

            “What are you doing here besides being a pain in my ass?” Tommy asked him.

            “You too?” Felicity asked because she was wondering the same thing. She thought for sure that she had seen the last of Oliver Queen. She had a trash can full of tissues to prove it.

            “Hey,” Oliver said as he pointed at her. “And here I was the one who was willing to give you the phone that you asked for.”

            He did have a point. Damn him.

            “I decided to have dinner with my best friend,” Oliver finally said with an underlining bit of anger. “But I didn’t realize that all I was going to get was crap.”

            Tommy let out a sigh and turned to Felicity. “What do you think?”

            Felicity gave him a shrug. “It’s your house.” Waving at the door, Felicity began to move towards it. “You two can share dinner and I’ll just catch a cab back home.”

            Tommy snagged her arm and drew her back. “Uh-uh. Your mom would kill me for putting you in a cab, which you will not get outside my house since you are a good fifteen minute walk to a main street. Plus, if you head home she’ll kill me again since she’s not there to make sure you stay on your no technology ban.”

            “I hate you,” Felicity spat at him. Tommy was being a real prick about this whole thing. It was like her mom had hired him as her own personal babysitter.

            “Were we this stubborn at her age?” Tommy asked Oliver with a sigh.

            “Worse,” Oliver told him with a laugh. “We had the money to get away with all the crap that we set our minds on.”

            “Says the man who pissed on a guy not five days ago.” Felicity crossed her arms and glared at him. Both guys’ eyes landed on her. Neither looked very happy. Yanking out of Tommy’s hold, Felicity leveled them with her own disapproving gaze. “I’m going to go find Ingrid and see if she needs help with dinner.”

            Before she had gone too far, Oliver caught up to her. He towered over her and Felicity backed up and ended up smacking into the wall of the hallway. Oliver followed her and ended up blocking her. There was nowhere to go. So, Felicity went with the only mechanism she had left. Sarcasm. “What?”

            Oliver continued to stand there staring down at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Not because she was scared of him. She never had been so there was no reason to start now. It was more because of his hypercritical study of her. It caused a piece of her to react in such a way that she never felt before. For the life of her, she needed him to touch her and she didn’t know why.

            Her thighs clenched together to keep herself together. When he reached out, she wanted to have it run across the puckered nipples that pushed against the fabric of her cropped off sweatshirt. Instead it touched a piece of her hair and smoothed it behind her ear.

            His other hand jerked her forward and she felt something slide into the back pocket of her jean shorts. She was certain it was his hand until she was able to see both and still felt it back there.

            “It’s a burner,” Oliver told her as he stepped back. “Be good or else I’ll tell Tommy about it. Got that?”

            Felicity reached back and pulled the phone from her pocket, nodding. “Thanks.”

            Oliver jerked his head in the direction of where they had left Tommy. “Hide it if you don’t want him to find it.”

            Felicity lifted her gaze so she could study him. “Why are you doing this?”

            He shrugged and shoved his hands into the back pockets of the shorts he wore. “Call it a going away present.”

            She did not plan to do it, but before her mind could register that she was, Felicity leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. “Thank you.”

            “Yeah.” Oliver blushed and backed away. His eyes drifted down from her and he shifted his feet for a moment before he fully turned to go.

            Felicity did not know what to think of the whole interaction. Oliver swung hot and cold so often that she strained to keep up. And with him away at college she had gotten out of practice. This new Oliver who was willing to confront her and then turn around and help her confused her even more. She hoped to find out more about why at dinner, but it seemed after giving her the phone he had left to go home.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Tommy came home later that night after dropping Felicity off at home to discover Oliver up in his room spread over the bed with a glass of Scotch in his hands. “How many of those have you had?”

            Oliver glanced down at the amber liquid in his hand and frowned at it. “Not nearly enough.”

            Tommy threw his wallet and keys on the nightstand and shoved his best friend over on the bed to make room for him. “Things seemed like they might be okay between you and Felicity. Why did you bail for dinner?” Tommy snatched the glass and threw back the remaining liquid. “More than that, what’s with the pity party?”

            Oliver snagged the glass back and leaned over to grab the bottle to refill it. He took a large sip from the bottle before he returned it to its original position by the bed. “The pity party was in the shower while you were enjoying dinner.” Oliver held up the glass. “This is the follow up. I needed to forget about the pity party that I had in the shower.”

            “Okay, and I can’t believe I am saying this, but what are you talking about?” Tommy scooted over so he could stared at Oliver.

            “She kissed me.”

            Tommy studied him. His expression grew more and more confused as he sat there. “How? When?”

            “On the cheek.” Oliver drowned his drink and poured some more. “I wanted more. How sad is that?”

            “Thus the pity party,” Tommy noted nodding at the drink.

            “Thus the pity party,” Oliver repeated nodding toward the in-room bathroom Tommy had. Oliver handed Tommy the glass and decided to settle on what was left of the bottle. He tugged it over hugging it for a moment before taking a long drawl of the soothing liquor.

            They sat there in silence, drinking. Eventually, Oliver rose from the bed and went for his phone.

            Tommy stood also and asked him, “What are you doing?”

            “I’m calling my driver,” Oliver told him calmly. “I’m in no state to drive.”

            “Are you going home?”

            Oliver shook his head and began to dial only to have Tommy push the phone down. “I need to get laid. Fast.”

            “Once again, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I hope you’re heading to Laurel’s.”

            Oliver knew exactly why Tommy was pushing for Laurel. Laurel would talk him down from whatever insanity had set in. Oliver shook his head again. “I don’t want Laurel when I’m thinking about Felicity.” Oliver had already been down that road. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

            “Then I’m coming with you,” Tommy announced as he went to go grab his keys and wallet.

            “You don’t have to,” Oliver told his friend. “I’m fine on my own.”

            “It’s not up for debate,” Tommy said closing Oliver’s phone and pocketing in Oliver’s polo. “Walker can drive us.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver woke up the next morning with his head pounding and his mouth drier than a desert in the middle of summer. Cradling his head he pushed himself up in bed only to crack one eye open enough to realize it wasn’t his.

            A sidelong glance had him notice the red hair spread across an adjacent pillow. It brought a swift moment of mirth into his hellish existence. He hadn’t done a red head in years.

            “Where are you going, handsome?” A naked Asian woman entered the room carrying a tray laden with a few large glasses of water and three steaming coffee mugs.

            _An Asian and a red head?_ They weren’t even his usual go to types. He must have been on a real bender the night before but Oliver couldn’t remember why. Snagging a glass of water that the woman offered, he also notice there were some aspirin. Taking one of those as well, Oliver swallowed them both back.

            The woman took the empty glass from him, setting it aside. Then she handed him one of the coffee mugs, smiling at him. Oliver was not in the mood for small talk, but she seemed of the same mind because she circled the bed and nudged the other woman awake with a hand. Oliver rose quickly setting down the mug of coffee he did not want. While the women were distracted with good mornings, he grabbed his shorts from the floor. What he needed was a bathroom.

            Turning to ask where he could find one, Oliver discovered the two women kissing. The red head pulled the Asian woman down on top of her. _Right_ , Oliver thought. _Now was the time to leave_. Hell with the bathroom. He could find one somewhere else.

            Oliver ran around the room gathering his things and almost tripped heading out the door. He stopped momentarily to dress and make sure he had his wallet and phone. He would need to call his driver to come pick him up. Swiping a hand through his hair, Olive opened the door of the apartment. The second he shut the door behind him, he stopped short wishing he hadn’t locked it behind him.

            “Oliver?”

            “Ms. Smoak.” Oliver nodded at her. Then he wanted to melt into the ground as Felicity stepped around her mom. “Felicity.”

            “Rough night?” Ms. Smoak asked with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile at the edges of her lips. She reached out and captured Felicity’s ears in her hands before she whispered. “You’re shorts are unzipped.”

            _Shit_. Oliver turned and fixed his pants. When he faced them again he was blushing. “Sorry.”

            “You’re an adult, pumpkin,” Donna assured him.

            Felicity didn’t look quite as agreeable as her mother and he was pretty damn sure it had nothing to do with the look she was trying to portray with her Gothic look. She stood there arms crossed over a black mesh crop top over a black sports bra with her usual black shorts and fish nets inside combat boots. Boots that looked ready to make their home up his ass. “Did you have fun?”

            “Felicity, what a horrible thing to ask,” Donna admonished. “Sorry, Oliver.” Donna turned and glared at her daughter. “You and I should get going. We’re already running late.” Donna began to push her daughter down the stairs that they had been descending. Donna smiled over at him and waved. “Bye, Oliver.”

            “Bye,” Oliver told them. The second they were gone, he grabbed a hold of the wooden pillar nearby and rammed his already aching head into it repeatedly. _Fuck! What the hell were the chances?_

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 Preview:
> 
> “What happens during orgies?” Oliver asked crossing his arms. His face had turned dark and angry. Felicity groaned embarrassed that she had spoken out loud. “Because you’re not about to find out. Ever.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has convinced Felicity to head to Oliver's to apologize for her behavior.

            Felicity could not believe she was here. Sara had convinced her to come after hours of coercing and then after driving her over, bailed on her to go do something with Laurel who had called in a fit of panic. Some friend.

            With a hand raised to knock on the Queen’s front door, Felicity weighed her options as she had been doing for the past ten minutes. Those choices were next to nothing considering she didn’t have a car to escape in. And being so nervous about this meeting, Felicity managed to leave the burner phone in Sara’s car.    

            Really Felicity considered knocking with her head just so she could bang it on something. This was the stupidest thing she ever considered doing, especially with her leaving the day after tomorrow for MIT. But her day was not going well to begin with. And if she did use her head, she’d probably just end up with a concussion.

            A flash of red caught Felicity’s eye. A convertible drove up the driveway and parked right next to the front steps. Felicity felt a smile lift her lips at the sight of the driver. Tommy. Her savior.

            Then Felicity noticed the passengers in the car. It quickly changed her way of thinking. Savior was definitely the wrong term for Tommy at the moment.

            Felicity watched as beautiful woman after beautiful woman emerged from her friend’s car. All three of them walked up to where Felicity stood and smiled down at her. Each one of the women were tall, gorgeous, and busty to the point of… Well, quite frankly, Felicity was worried they’d manage to poke one of her eyes out with their pointy nipples. She was right at that level with them. This moment made her wish she hadn’t forgone her glasses. She needed them for safety.

            One brunette, of foreign origins, patted Felicity on the head like a dog and cooed at her. _Actually, cooed_. “She must be friends with his sister,” she told the others who nodded. “So cute.”

            “Tommy,” Felicity growled over at her friend as he approached.

            “Hey, Felicity. What are you doing here?”

            “I wanted to talk to Oliver.” To apologize, she added in her head, though she still was not quite sure why. The Amazonians next to her did not need to know all of her business.

            “Oh,” Tommy looked startled. “Did he know you were coming over? Because the girls and I were just coming to hang out.” By the look on Tommy’s face, Felicity knew he would not have come if he had any clue Felicity was going to be there.

            “They seem to be hanging out just fine on their own,” Felicity grumbled, half under her breath, as she took in the clothes of the scantily clad trio.

            “Hey.” Tommy laid a hand on Felicity’s shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t tell Sara or Laurel that I brought the girls over here.”

            “Sara dropped me off,” Felicity pointed out.

            “Shit.” Tommy looked like he would have said more but the front door opened and Oliver stood there grinning at the entourage in only a pair of low hanging grey sweatpants.

            Felicity swallowed hard at the sight of him. It was the first time she ever saw how far down the minimal hair on his chest went. Not that she was looking at his hair. More like the lines of his hips and the other regions that she should not have known about outside of biology and sex education classes.

            A hand waved in front of her face and Felicity turned to Tommy who stood there grinning like an idiot. “So, why did Sara drop you off? I would have thought she would have stuck around.”

            Felicity shook her head to try to block out the sight of Oliver. Realizing that just shaking it away was not going to work, she turned her back to him. “Laurel called and Sara had to go. She’s planning to come back later.” Movement caught the side of Felicity’s eye, drawing more of her attention. Turning fast so Tommy couldn’t block her, Felicity found Oliver being groped by two of the model-type, _hell they actually could be models_ , _it was Oliver and Tommy after all_ , women. The third was doing a cavity search of his mouth. “I was stupid to come here.”

            Felicity swung around and began to walk down the step. Tommy caught up to her. “How are you going to get home?”

            Motioning in front of her towards the driveway, Felicity deadpanned, “What does it look like? I’m walking.”

            “Let me drive you.” Tommy pulled out his keys from his pocket.

            “No.” Felicity shook her head and waved back toward the house. “Go. Have fun. If you don’t mind, could you call me a cab? I’ll meet up with them at the end of the driveway.”

            Tommy frowned down at her. “You do realize the driveway is over six miles long.”

            “It’s actually six point one three miles long, but I’ll be fine.” She waved at him and continued to walk. “Enjoy yourself.”

            “What about me?” The question stopped her cold, but she refused to turn. “Am I allowed to enjoy myself? Because if I know that you are walking down my driveway, I won’t be able to.”

            Taking a deep breath, Felicity turned slowly. She found Oliver standing there still just in those pants that hung much lower than what Felicity would have guessed to be humanly possible. The least he could do was pull them up for decency’s sake. Of course, what was the point? They’d only be pulled off the second his front door closed. Probably by the hoe who patted her on the head. That’s what happened during orgies, right?

            “What happens during orgies?” Oliver asked crossing his arms. His face had turned dark and angry. Felicity groaned embarrassed that she had spoken out loud. “Because you’re not about to find out. Ever.”

            “Your pants coming off.” Felicity clamped a hand over her wayward lips. She really was a danger to her own self. It was only getting worse as she aged. It was all Sara’s fault.

            His face cleared and his dimple popped out as a smile took over and his hands lowered to the sharp hips that Felicity tried so hard not to look at. “I’m beginning to like this new you.”

            It was then that Felicity realized they were alone. Tommy had wandered back to the house and was corralling the women inside. In her distraction, Oliver had advanced. Felicity stepped back but Oliver only followed. Felicity eyed him warily. “Are you drunk?”

            Oliver shrugged. “Maybe a little tipsy. I’ve had a few beers and a shot of tequila.”

            With even that amount of liquor, Felicity could have flown home, or at least felt like it. Her mother would either kill her or smile and offer her a margarita. It was Donna Smoak. It really all depended on her mood.

            Oliver stopped and crossed his arms again across the chest that lay completely exposed to her very inquisitive eyes. There were actors that would kill for a chest like that. Actors that some of her friends would tease about running their tongues over. Well, if they saw Oliver’s… Felicity shook her head. She refused to think like that. Oliver broke through her musings. “Why are you here? Did you come to pass more judgement on what I do or did you just want to rub in the fact that you don’t think we were ever friends?”

            “No, actually,” Felicity took a reluctant step toward him. “Sara convinced me to apologize for how I acted. So, I’m sorry.”

            “Prove it.”

            “What?” _Was he serious? How was she supposed to do that exactly?_ “How?”

            Oliver reached out with his fast reflexes and pulled her toward him. She didn’t even realize she was within arm’s reach. “Kiss me.”

            “How does that prove anything?” Felicity eyes him suspiciously.

            Oliver tilted his head and stared down at her. It was not his most charming look that had women throwing themselves at him. But it was his most sincere. It was the look that had her heart racing whenever she saw it. “You wouldn’t kiss me if you didn’t trust me. And you wouldn’t trust me if you thought I was a bad person.”

            “Fair point, but I kissed you before.” She could not argue with the logic he presented. But then, as she said she had kissed him before. In the closet of this very house because she had craved the feel of his lips on hers and the gently kiss he had offered up had not been enough. She still dreamed about each and every kiss they shared. The first one was the one that really haunted her.

            “Then kiss me again. Right here.”

            Felicity closed her eyes and tilted her head up waiting for the feel of his lips on hers. Instead she felt his chest rumble before she heard him laugh. A gentle hand brushed back the loose strand of her hair behind her shoulder. He must have leaned down because his mouth was right there at her ear as he whispered, “Uh-uh, honey. You need to kiss me.”

            _Honey_? Felicity’s eyes popped open. Did he really just call her that? She stared up at him as he straightened and suddenly Felicity realized how much more he had grown since their last kiss. More than that, his body was filling out in all the right places. One specifically, as it twitched against her. “I can’t. You’re too tall.”

            Oliver wrapped an arm around her and guided her back to Tommy’s car. He opened the door and waved to the driver’s seat.

            Realizing what he wanted, Felicity tried her best to clean her sneakers before she stood on the leather seat. Oliver did not even help her get in. He just stood there watching with his intense blue eyes. It was as if he wondered if she would actually follow through.

            Well, she would. Even if that meant that she had to kiss him all on her own. She had a point to make. First one being that she was not intimidated by him.

            “You don’t have to do it,” Oliver pointed out to her only once she was poised and ready to follow through. He seemed to be having second thoughts as his muscles tightened. “It was a stupid idea. Let me get my driver to take you home.”

            “Oliver.” Felicity held out a hand to him. He looked at it in such a way that it could have been poisonous.

            “Yeah?” His blue eyes met hers. They were hesitant and unsure. Two things that she would never associate with Oliver Queen.

            “Come here.” She beckoned him forward. “I need to apologize. And you need to let me.”

            Reluctantly, he stepped closer a couple of steps. Steps that she did not realize he had used to separate himself further from her. He held his hands up as if in surrender. “Apology accepted. Let me help you down. This was dumb. I’m probably just drunk.”

            Before he could yank her down from her spot, Felicity surged forward and captured his lips with her own. Her sexual experience might only extend to a few kisses and a grope or two, but she tried to put as much as she could into that kiss. Her feelings. Her apology. Her need. She doubted she was blowing his mind by any means, he had enough interactions with women to know that Felicity was not in the same ballgame. But, maybe…

            Oliver grasped her hips tights and pulled her flush to his chest. Felicity ran her hand over it and felt the muscles ripple in response, before her arms wrapped around his neck. She might have initiated the kiss but he now controlled it.

            He wrapped her into his embrace. His one hand clasped her butt while his hips ground into hers. Oliver’s erection hit her in just the right spot and she couldn’t hold back the groan that blossomed in her throat as her body caught flame. With her mouth opened wider, his tongue slipped inside. Frack, if Oliver was her dentist, Felicity might not be as afraid of going.

            Felicity’s hand tangled into his hair as she tried hard to get some air back in her lungs. He was sucking every ounce she had right out of her.

            The sound of crackling gravel had them both pulling back. Oliver recovered quicker than she did. He glanced down the driveway and a string of expletives flew from his mouth.

            Felicity glanced over his shoulder, lust still clouding her eyes and discovered Laurel’s sedan coming closer. The horn honked as Oliver released her against Tommy’s car.

            Both of them stood there uncertain of what would happen next. The car stopped right behind Tommy’s and Felicity saw Sara in the driver’s seat. She popped her head out of the open window and smiled at them. “You two make up yet?”

            _Made out. Make up. Same difference, right?_ Felicity was so screwed. Actually for a moment there, Felicity thought she really might be.

            “Yeah.” Oliver glanced down at Felicity. “We did.” He nodded toward the house. “I’m heading back in.” Oliver turned slightly so that Sara wouldn’t see and reached out to squeeze Felicity’s hand. “If that’s how we make up, I’m looking forward to our next fight.”

            _Grr_. The man was frustrating. Felicity would have loved to be able to pick up a rock and throw it at him, but there would be too many explanations that would follow such action.

            Before he could walk in the door, Felicity had enough. She might not have something to throw at him, but that did not mean she couldn’t still lob her words at his head. “I recommend the blonde. That brunette one is a bitch.”

            Felicity knew he heard her by the way his steps faltered and his back straightened. But he did not bother to acknowledge her. With clenched fists, Felicity resolved that he didn’t need to listen to her. He could screw anyone and everyone he wanted. His choice. Even if it was the wrong one.

            “You coming or what?” Sara called out. “I told Laurel I’d be right back. I didn’t want to leave you stranded.”

            “Thanks.” Felicity slipped into the front seat next to her friend.

            “So, how was it?”

            Felicity whipped her head in her friend’s direction. Did she actually see the tail end of the kiss? “How was what?”

            “The apology.” Sara smiled at her before she shook her hand. “Because that kiss was freaking hot.” Sara fanned her face. “I’m surprised Tommy’s car didn’t melt being that close.”

            Felicity remembered a few months ago when Sara admitted to Felicity about what had happened at her party. About how Sara had felt left out lately and how she poised all those feelings on Oliver, thinking that she was crushing on him when she was really wasn’t. “You’re not jealous?”

            “That you kissed Ollie?” Sara shook her head. “I honestly had a bet with myself that it would happen sooner. I lost.”

            “You really didn’t,” Felicity admitted.

            Sara’s shocked face was the last thing Felicity saw before she buried her hands in her hands and tried to fade into the seats of Laurel’s car.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

 

            Oliver was actually surprised he could walk at all. His erection was rock hard, despite the sudden scare that Laurel might have been in the car to see what transpired between him and Felicity. But it would have been worth every damn second of her anger. Felicity had come to him. And he had acted like a bastard by forcing her hand. A groan escaped him as he reached his front door because he could really use her hand right now. And there he went being a bastard again.

            Oliver entered and was grateful that he could actually tell Felicity he didn’t lose his pants the second the door was closed. Yes, he had heard all of what she muttered supposedly under her breath. If it came out of her mouth and he was nearby, he heard it. He was wired that way when it came to her.

            “Hey,” Tommy called out. “We’re in here.”

            Seeing Tommy and the girls, Oliver was happy his parents and sister were out of town and that he had given the staff the day off. Not that he wouldn’t have made his driver give it up if Felicity really did need a ride home.

            Tommy sprayed some more whipped topping over one of the model’s bare chest, before taking a shot from a nearby glass and then licking it off. Oliver grinned and had the urge to pull his friend’s leg. “Felicity wait for me out there. Let me just grab Tommy.”

            Tommy’s back straightened sharply and wiped his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. “Felicity’s here?”

            “No,” Oliver told him with a laugh. “Sara just picked her up.”

            His friend nodded at Oliver’s pants and smirked. “Picked you up too.”

            “That had nothing to do with Sara,” Oliver said as he grabbed one of the shot glasses. Slamming it back, Oliver wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while his friend sputtered his out.

            Brown eyes shot murderous fire his way. “Tell me you didn’t do anything with Felicity.” Tommy paused. “I was going to say in your driveway, but I’ll stick to what I said.”

            When Oliver didn’t speak, Tommy stormed over to him. “I swear, Oliver. If I find out you touched her…”  

            “I more than touched her,” Oliver said, but managed to hang his head. Which was why he did not see the punch that Tommy landed across his jaw.

            “Son of a bitch. She’s our friend.”

            “So was Laurel, once upon a time.”

            “You’re a bastard,” Tommy spit at him.

            “Not arguing,” Oliver said rubbing his jaw. “I already called myself that. _Twice_.”

            “What did you do?” Tommy glared at him but did not bother to throw another punch, despite the fact that his body language screamed that he wanted to.

            “We kissed. That’s it.” Oliver held up his hands ready to defend himself. “I promise.”

            Tommy continued to glare. “She’s not hurt? Because if she is…”

            “I wouldn’t hurt her, asshole.” God, how could Tommy even suggest that he would?

            Tommy nodded once, his shoulders relaxing slightly. They both stood there for a few minutes while the tension eased around them. One thing about having a best friend was that arguments tended to end quickly.

            Reaching out to grab some of the shot glasses one of the models had refilled, Tommy handed one off to Oliver. “Salute!”

            “Salute.” Oliver threw back the drink and their argument was officially over. Except for one thing. There were a bunch of beautiful women in the room that expected him to perform and all Oliver wanted was a particular one who was about to turn fifteen in five weeks.

            Everything about the situation reminded him of the night of Sara’s party with Laurel. And once again, he could not do it. Any of it. Not even the model with the curly black hair turned him on, because her hair wasn’t as short or as straight as Felicity’s.

            Smooth hands traced over his back and found their way around to his chest. The brunette from earlier and leaned closer and cooed as she slipped a hand down past the elastic of his sweatpants. “That little pet outside put you on a _tight_ leash.” The woman squeezed Oliver’s still semi-erect penis. “Want me to help you get it off?”

            She circled around him, her hand never leaving his crotch as she stroked it. Her other hand pulled his head down for a wet kiss. It felt good. Really good, but it wasn’t the same as the one he shared with the girl outside. But, thinking about Felicity would only give him a permanent case of blue balls. While this woman could make sure that was not a possibility. So, it was either her or taking matters into his own hands and, frankly, he had jerked off enough in the shower.

            The brunette kissed her way down his throat and then his chest until she reached where her hand had been. Her tongue circled around him, making him grow harder. He grasped her hair as she surged forward and took him all the way in her mouth. She must have an amazing gag reflex. Oliver felt her bob up and down his length as he stood there on trembling legs.

            “Fuck,” Oliver groaned out. He was about to pop off in seconds. Oliver tugged her hair slightly to slow her down. Opening his eyes, Oliver stared down in wonder at the woman. The wrong woman. Not that he wanted Felicity on her knees in front of him. She deserved better than that. If he made love to Felicity it would be on silken sheets in the best hotel room money could afford, candles abundantly burning, while he took his time wringing pleasure out of her lithe body. Not a quick pop off in front of Tommy and a few strange women. Stepping back, Oliver pulled his length from the woman’s mouth. “I can’t.”

            Oliver jerked his pants up and cleared his throat to gain Tommy’s attention. His best friend was getting his own nob shined by the blonde. Tommy’s glazed eyes met his in question. “I’m going upstairs. Feel free to stay.”

            Oliver did not stick around to find out what happened after his sudden announcement. Honestly, he did not care.

            Slamming his bedroom door behind him, Oliver headed for the bathroom. Searching through the doors of his dresser that sat right beside the entrance, Oliver found what he was looking for. A laminated picture of him and Felicity at the Homecoming dance.

            Entering the bathroom, he set it off to the side of the shower so he could see it while he stripped. He turned on the taps and slipped under the cool spray relishing the vast difference of temperature against his burning body. One hand found its way against the wall while his other took up the almost permanent residence on his dick. The whole time Oliver stared at that damn picture. The one that had Felicity in his arms with the crowns on their heads when she began to fall out of the chair.

            His seed came spewing out and Oliver bit his lips to keep from screaming out her name. It was one hell of an orgasm. He wasn’t quite sure he ever experienced one quite that hard with only his hand.

            This was bullshit. Oliver needed to get this lust over Felicity under control. She was leaving. He was heading back to college in a few months. There was nothing that was ever going to be there. Oliver was all wrong for her. He would only screw up the life that she was meant to have. Because that’s who he was. A screw up.

            Tommy seemed worried earlier that Oliver would ruin her. That would never happen. It was Felicity who ruined him. He knew he could never have her, didn’t deserve her. So, that meant that Oliver would just have to settle on a star that was a little less bright. Because while Felicity would go on to shine her beauty and light on some deserving guy, Oliver would be broken and alone, forever craving what he could never have.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It was hunger that drove Oliver out of his room hours later. On his way down to the kitchen, he heard the television on in the den. It was a place that Oliver usually hung out at night to watch a mind-numbing movie to think. Which was exactly what Tommy seemed to be doing.

            “Hi,” Oliver called out to him.

            “Hey,” Tommy said back, muting the television.

            “Where are the girls?” Oliver asked him as he collapsed on the couch next to his friend.

            “I had Harry drive them back shortly after you took off.” Tommy turned back on the television and stared at the movement on the screen.

            “They could have stayed,” Oliver pointed out.

            Tommy shook his head and snickered. “They were mainly here to hang out with both of us. Though Vasilisa mainly came for you. She pouted until they left.”

            “The brunette?”

            “The brunette,” Tommy confirmed.

            “Sorry.” Oliver rested back against the couch and realized he really wasn’t.

            Tommy shrugged. “Another time. There’s more models out there.” Tommy turned to face Oliver his face lined with concern. “What’s with you? You seem tied up in knots more and more lately whenever Felicity is in the vicinity, and yet, I know for a fact that you haven’t exactly been hiding in a box.”

            “Felicity,” Oliver let her name run over his tongue. It made Tommy roll his eyes and still sit there expectantly awaiting an answer. “I don’t know about Felicity.”

            Tommy let out a sigh. “Well, when you do know could you update me so I know how to plan accordingly. You two are seriously driving the rest of us nuts.” Oliver slapped at his friend, but Tommy only grinned. “Just saying,” Tommy told him holding up his hands, “if I need someone to jump out of your birthday cake, I need to know what I’m aiming for.” Tommy touched his head as if a light bulb had gone off. “Goth, I got it.”

            “I don’t want a Goth jumping out of my cake.” Oliver grimaced at the thought and glared at his friend in annoyance. “My parents would have a coronary.”

            “So what you are telling me is my only option is an underage, Goth girl who goes by the cute name of Felicity, because I don’t see that going over well with your current girlfriend, or your parents for that matter.” Tommy’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. “You do remember Laurel, right?”

            “It was your idea to bring the models over.”

            Tommy huffed and resumed watching the television. “Why is it you get everyone and I’m the one picking up all the mess?” His eyes shot over to Oliver from the side. “Sometimes being your best friend sucks.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 18 (i.e. the only chapter with a name, my beta named it, The one with the Purple Wonder):
> 
> Tommy grabbed onto Oliver’s shoulders. “I need you to stay here and deal with this.” Tommy nodded back into the house. “Sara already told Donna to meet me at the plane.”  
>  “No.” Oliver shoved his friend back. “Damn it. I’m going.” Something was wrong with Felicity. They couldn’t expect him to stay here and do nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter encompasses an entire year plus. It starts with the summer Felicity heads out to go to MIT through part of the next summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Just a warning for anyone who might decide to open it up and read. It may seem benign in the beginning, but you'll understand as you continue reading. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, Meagan. She still loves this chapter. It has become one of her absolute favorites because it was not what she was expecting at all.

            Everyone experienced loneliness in their lives and Felicity was no different, but this was… It was like living in a vacuum. All her friends were in Starling City, partying through the summer like normal teenagers tend to do, while she was here a country away with class after class to run to. She had a workload that would cripple most kids her age, but she relished it for something to keep her brain occupied. It was those times when she found herself at loose ends that were the worst, because it left her with time to think. Those thoughts tended to find their way back to her last meeting with Oliver Queen. A memory that she was sure was permanently etched into her subconscious.

            Laying back on her bed with her Java book on top of her chest as she stared up at the ceiling of her dorm room, Felicity was trying to block it all out when there was a knock on her door. She glanced over at it debating whether to get up. With a sigh, she did. One of the luxuries of being a minor was that she had a room all to herself. It was great except for when she didn’t feel like stopping to check to see who was at the door.

            Opening the door, Felicity saw a familiar face. It was a girl who shared two of her classes, but Felicity had never really paid attention to her name. “Hi.”

            “Hi. Felicity, right?”

            “Yeah,” Felicity said with a nod.

            The girl jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “Me and a few of the other students are having a small get together downstairs in the lounge. We were wondering if you’d like to hang out.”

            Glancing over her shoulder at the school work that screamed for her to finish it, Felicity debated her choices. Be alone and finish her work or actually try to make something of her college experience and get to know people. If this girl had been Sara, there would have been no choice to make. Felicity would have definitely gone. But here she had been at MIT for three weeks and she knew absolutely no one. She needed to give herself the chance to open up and meet other people who might become friends too. “Sure.”

            “Great,” the girl said with a smile. “C’mon.”

            Felicity grabbed her keys, locked up her room and pocketed them. “I haven’t caught your name. Sorry.”

            The frumpy girl in an overly large t-shirt and cutoff jeans gave her a buck toothed grin. “Tiffany.” The girl laughed and pushed up her tortoise shell glasses. “Yeah. I know I look nothing like a Tiffany. They’re supposed to be bubbly cheerleaders or something.” Tiffany grimaced. “Like my younger sister.”

            “What’s her name?” Felicity asked to make conversation.

            “Bertha,” Tiffany said with another laugh. “She was named after our great-grandmother. I guess we were supposed to be switched. Anyway, she goes by her middle name, Anne.” Tiffany glanced over at Felicity as they entered the elevator. “You have any siblings?”

            “No.” Though there were a few people who liked to think they were. Thank you very much Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen.

            “You’re lucky.”

            _Sure_ , Felicity thought silently. She rode down the elevator with Tiffany as she debated that fact. Ever since she met the Lance sisters, Felicity had wanted that kind of someone even if it included all the bickering. But then there was Oliver Queen on the opposite end of that spectrum. The guy from the moment she had met him had set himself up as some sort of big brother figure. He was anything but. Mostly because Felicity could never think of him that way. Maybe because of those feelings, there was something that pushed them from reaching a comfortable point where they could co-exist. She still didn’t know if that coexistence failed because of him or her. Now, Tommy, especially in the last couple weeks before she headed out to MIT was the epitome of big brother. Annoying and supportive.

            The elevator doors opened and Tiffany yelled out to some people who were walking in the front door, inviting them down one more level to the large lounge in the basement where bigger crowds hung out.

            One of the guys caught Felicity’s interest. He was lanky with thick brown hair. When they arrived downstairs she discovered his name was Cooper when some other guys called out his name. The guy smiled and waved before heading in their direction.

            Tiffany led Felicity around the party and introduced her to some people. That took a good twenty minutes and Felicity found herself relaxing. By the time the regular food was being cleaned up and dessert was being brought out, Felicity was laughing and having a good time.

            “Hey, Felicity,” Charlie called out as he came over to join them. “You want dessert?”

            Felicity smiled up at the muscular blonde. He had been really sweet the entire night, almost taking her under his wing. She had learned he played lacrosse in high school and was supposed to be on the MIT team come that fall. He wasn’t in any of her classes seeing as he was a year ahead of her, but he mentioned how a couple of his classes were next to hers and that maybe they could walk around campus together. Felicity liked that idea and the fact that she had made a friend. “I’d like that.”

            “Great.” He led her over to the dessert table. Charlie handed her a plate. “I recommend the brownies.”

            “Thanks.” Felicity grabbed a piece of apple pie, because well it was pie and she loved pie, and a brownie.

            “Bold choice.”

            Felicity looked up and found Cooper standing there next to her with a smile on his face. He nodded down at the brownie. She frowned up at him, unsure of what he meant by that.

            He held out a hand. “Hi. I’m Cooper Seldon.”

            Accepting the proffered hand, Felicity shook it with her free hand. “Hi. Felicity. Smoak.”

            Cooper leaned back against the table, careful not to make it move out from under him. “You a freshman?”

            Felicity nodded. “I wanted to get a head start.”

            “Me, too,” he said with a smile. “Mostly because I’m going to miss spring semester because my parents want me to graduate with my high school class and attend things like prom and all that.”

            “Me, too.” Felicity blushed a little. “I mean I’m graduating this spring from high school, too. Though I’m still going to be taking tele-classes whenever I can.”

            Cooper studied her for a moment. His eyes swept her up and down as if trying to figure her out. Finally another smile emerged. “You’re cute.”

            “And taken.” Charlie came over and swept an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “Cooper.”

            “Charlie.” Cooper barely gave him a nod. His face lost all traces of a smile.

            “Felicity, let’s go join the group over there,” Charlie said nodding at a group that they had been talking with before. “They’re waiting for us.”

            Glancing up at Cooper, Felicity smiled at him. “It was nice meeting you.”

            “Yeah. You too.”

            As Felicity walked off with Charlie, she wondered what the tension was between them. It was almost as tangible as hers with Oliver. With an inward shrug, Felicity lifted the brownie up to her lips and immediately regretted the decision. Grabbing a hold of Charlie, Felicity began to choke as her throat began to close and her eyes watered. The entire plate landed at her feet but she didn’t hear any of it. All she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears as her vision began to narrow.

            _Nuts_. There had been nuts in her food. That was the last thought she had before her world went black.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver moped over his beer. He and Laurel had gotten back together officially over a week ago and he screwed up again. What was so wrong with him that he had to seek comfort out of every other woman but Laurel? She had never done anything to deserve it. In fact, she almost always forgave him. Which, if Oliver was honest, only made it worse.

            Glancing around the party, he spotted Sara running through the crowd in a panic. Setting his beer down, Oliver became hyperaware of every movement she made. Sara made her way over to an intoxicated Tommy and whispered something in his ear. Tommy, who had been half-sprawled across two well-endowed females, shot to his feet as if someone had hit him with a large dose of adrenaline. Panic lined his features.

            Oliver knocked the table over, sending his beer crashing to the floor. It smashed and spilled and he did not care one ounce. There was something wrong. Seriously wrong. He had to run to catch up with the two of them as they hurried out of the Merlyn Mansion.

            Reaching out, Oliver captured Sara’s arm as they reached the front doors. “What’s going on?”

            “Felicity. She’s in the hospital, Ollie.”

            “No.” Oliver stumbled backwards. He had to release Sara because he would have knocked her back with him if he hadn’t.

            “We’re heading over to the airport,” Tommy said to him. “I already texted the pilot to ready one of Dad’s Gulfstreams to take Donna up there.”

            “I’m coming,” Oliver said once he regained a little of his breath.

            Tommy grabbed onto Oliver’s shoulders. “I need you to stay here and deal with this.” Tommy nodded back into the house. “Sara already told Donna to meet me at the plane.”

            “No.” Oliver shoved his friend back. “Damn it. I’m going.” Something was wrong with Felicity. They couldn’t expect him to stay here and do nothing.

            Sara grabbed a hold of Oliver’s arm. “Ollie, you’re upset. You can’t go like this. We don’t even know what is wrong yet. Donna was too upset to tell me over the phone.”

            Oliver stared down at her. Sara would be the first to know, outside of Donna, what was wrong with Felicity. “You’ll tell me as soon as you know?”

            Sara nodded. “As soon as I know, I’ll call you. Text you even if I have to. I’m sure my parents will be fine with the charges if it’s about Felicity.”

            “I’ll pay the damn charges.” Oliver swept a hand through his hair. He needed to calm down. This was exactly why they were telling him to stay here. “If you need anything… If Felicity…”

            “Don’t go there, Ollie.” Sara hugged him. “Felicity is strong and I don’t need to start crying again.”

            Oliver had no choice but to watch his two friends get into Sara’s car and drive away. He felt bereft of life. He needed to do something because he had a feeling he was going to be on auto pilot until he knew what was going on.

            Walking back into the mansion, Oliver found a bottle of scotch and poured himself a large glass. It sat in his hand. He had no intention of drinking it just yet. Oliver might be needed to drive somewhere to get to Felicity’s side. But it sat in Oliver’s hand, just in case.

            It was over an hour later when Sara called. They were on their way to Massachusetts. Donna had spoken with the hospital again. Felicity was in recovery. She had ingested nuts, something she was deathly allergic too and forgotten to warn people about her allergy. Too make things more complicated, there had also been drugs in her system. Pot to be exact.

            Oliver slumped against the wall of Malcom Merlyn’s study. Felicity was going to be okay. He hated to think that their last interaction had been him walking away from her as she screamed at him in anger. Even if that anger was well deserved.

            He might not have acknowledged her but Oliver had heard every word she had thrown at him. It did not even matter that he had not done anything after all of that, because she would never know.

            Oliver wanted to see her, but Sara had said that Felicity should be released in a day or two and that she and Tommy were just going to head back home after they dropped Donna off. There was no need for him to come.

            In Oliver’s head, he felt every need but he also knew he would not be welcome. Oliver had caused Felicity enough grief. He needed to stay back for a while. Even if it killed him. He hoped that time would cure some of the problems between them. Not that he wanted time. What he wanted was to know that Felicity was happy and safe. That meant more to him than anything else in the world. Maybe even more than his own family. Even if that meant that he would not be around to see it.

            A laugh escaped Oliver. Life was already laughing at him, he might as well join in. It made him crave things he could not have. He might be one of the richest teenagers in the country, but would never fill the void that Felicity left behind.

            Oliver finally gulped down the Scotch that had been his constant companion since his friends left. He was not in love with Felicity. He could not be, because that would have been the stupidest move he ever made in his life.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was so happy to return home to Starling City. She needed a break from the pressures that college placed on her. But more than that, she needed to get away from Charlie. He had begun to stalk her after she had rejected his multiple advances. She had never been so creeped out in her life. It took Tommy to pick her up in his jet with the threat of a long, expensive litigation to get the guy to finally back off.

            But now, Tommy was gone. He had to leave to head back off to college only a day after her arrival. Oliver had already left to go back to the college he had spent the spring semester at. The only people left were the ones that were about to head back to high school the following week.

            The high school where Felicity had just returned from after speaking to her counselor about her classes. Apparently, she discovered that she could actually graduate early. By Christmas, Felicity would officially be a graduate and go on to college full time. It was exciting news. One that she had to share with someone. And since most of her Computer Club friends had been banned from her life that left Sara.

            Her friend had been beyond excited for her. They laughed and squealed like the teenagers they were. After hours of excitement, they finally settled down and discussed the possibilities. Felicity realized that she had a lot ahead of her. Luckily, Sara pointed it out. It gave Felicity things to think about. Which she did throughout her long drawn out school year.

            But, summer eventually rolled around again. The counselor at MIT warned her about burnout. She recommended that Felicity take the summer semester off. There would be plenty of time to get back on the program once the fall started up again.

            That left Felicity with a whole summer with nothing to do. Something she wasn’t used to anymore. Classes kept her busy and out of trouble. But, a summer in Starling City seemed like it might bore her to tears after the load she normally carried. She’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. Life couldn’t be as hard as she pictured.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I don’t want to go back to Starling,” Oliver complained as he lay on Laurel’s sheetless bed while she packed.

            “Well, we can’t stay here,” Laurel told him throwing a bunched up sweater in his direction. “I’m not registered for summer classes.”

            Oliver held up the sweater examining it. “When did you buy this?” It was red and sexy as hell. “And why haven’t I seen you in it?”

            Laurel grabbed the loosely crocheted sweater out of his hands. “You did. You just didn’t let me wear it long after you did.”

            Snapping his fingers, Oliver remembered. It was about a month ago when he escaped the Queen Mansion after another resounding lecture from his father about Oliver’s lack of ability to remain in a college. He had come to Laurel’s dorm room frustrated with life. And when he knocked he found her about to go to a club with her roommate in that very sweater.

            Oliver had taken one look at that red sweater with the black bra peeking at him from underneath and he had drug her inside locking the door behind them. They hadn’t left the entire weekend, barely coming up for air in order to get some food delivered.

            “I see you remember,” Laurel teased as she continued to stuff things into boxes.

            Oliver jumped off the bed and scooped her up into his arms. He set her on the built in dresser so he could stand in between her legs. “Forgot the sweater. Definitely remember the weekend.”

            Laurel wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You do, do you?”

            “Every detail.” Oliver leaned down and began to suck at her neck.

            Laurel laughed. “Says the man who just admitted that he forgot the sweater. That’s perjury, buddy.”

            “I can think of a way to make you forget that detail, counselor.” Oliver leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

            “Umm,” Laurel mumbled against his lips. “What were the charges again?”

            “Yuck! Is there ever a time when you two aren’t going at it like bunnies?” Laurel’s roommate entered the room. “I’ve spent over half of spring session crashing on the dorm floor couch. And let me tell you, that thing probably has seen as much action as the two of you. So, I really don’t know what is worse.”

            Laurel tapped Oliver on the shoulder so that he would set her down. “Sorry, Bibi.”           

            The exotic black beauty reached out and hugged Laurel. “I’m going to miss you. Are you sure you want to head to that fancy college next year?”

            “I’m much more likely to get noticed by Harvard Law from there,” Laurel apologized to her friend. “And I’m going to miss you, too.”

            “How about me?” Oliver teased with a pout. “Are you going to miss me?”

            “You, no,” Bibi said with a fake frown. Then she leaned to the side to stare at his butt. “Your naked ass, probably.” Bibi shook her hand as if she touched something hot. “Can’t find a much finer ass than yours, Queen.”

            Oliver frowned at her, but held back the laugh that threatened to erupt. “I’m just a piece of meat to you.”

            Bibi reached out and hugged him. “Nah. You’re more like filet mignon.”

            “Who’s filet mignon?” Tommy asked as he entered the room.

            “Me.” Oliver laid a finger against his chest. “One of us has to be.”

            Bibi began to walk out the door with a smile. She pinched Tommy’s ass and made him jump. “Don’t worry, Tommy boy. You’re Kobe beef,” she told him with a wink. “Worth more and harder to find.”

            With that the woman left laughing down the hallway. It felt nice to have the whole gang together again. If there was one good thing about summer break, it was that they could all get together for at least a short time without all of the familial responsibilities that the holidays usually encompassed.

            “So, how long until you clear out?” Tommy asked Laurel from the doorway. “Because I have plans for the three of us and the jet is getting prepped for our departure.”

            “Should we be scared?” Oliver teased. “Last time you had a surprise trip the two of us ended up in a Las Vegas jail for two days until your dad showed up.”

            Tommy held up his hands. “No jail time, I promise. I couldn’t hurt Laurel’s future plans like that.”

            “Thank you,” Laurel said with a smile at him and a condescending look at Oliver.

            “But I hope you have your passports,” Tommy told them with a humongous grin.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Felicity, over here.” Sara rose from the bench seat she sat in and waved her over.

            Making her way over, Felicity felt old as she noticed all the young teenagers that roamed around Big Belly Burger. Funny because she was still more their age than Sara’s who had only just graduated three days previously. “Sara.”

            Sara came over and hugged Felicity tight before they both landed in the booth on opposite sides. “I can’t believe you’re home all summer.”

            Felicity waved at the table. “This is me now.”

            Reaching across the table, Sara swept part of Felicity’s hair away from her face. “Is that a piercing?”

            “Yeah.” Felicity tucked the strand of hair behind her ear so her friend could completely see the new industrial piercing. “Mom said I could get it. I just had it done yesterday. It’s still kind of swollen and hurts.”

            “I love it,” Sara said with a smile. “I wish my parents would be cool with something like that.”

            “They’re cool. In their own way,” Felicity defended the Lances who had always been good to her.

            “Whatever.” Sara tossed a menu in her direction. “You have any idea what you want?”

            Felicity groaned and leaned back. “I could really go for a Big Belly special. I’ve been dying to get my hands on one for a month.”

            “Don’t tell me there’s no Big Belly Burger near MIT?”

            “I wish,” Felicity said with a sigh. “There’s a similar chain but it has nothing on the special sauce here.”

            When the waitress arrived, the two girls placed their orders before they settled in for a chat about what all had changed while Felicity was away at school. Subjects ranged from Sara’s latest boyfriend to the one that dumped her right after prom to Oliver and Laurel’s Oscar worthy breakup to their rebounded relationship to Tommy’s party over spring break that almost had a group of them arrested. Finally, it landed on the fact that Oliver had been kicked out of school again.

            “I don’t want to talk about him,” Felicity said as she dropped her last French fry back in her basket. “I’m beyond full.”

            “Two Big Belly specials will do that to you,” Sara said with a resounding laugh.

            “If you ate what I’ve been eating while I went through finals you would have been starving too.” Felicity pushed her basket to the side. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask.”

            “Yeah?” Sara asked as she took a drag of her soda.

            “What are your plans for the summer?”

            Sara shrugged. “Not sure. I mean I know I have to get things ready by the end of it to go to SCU, but other than that I thought I’d just wing it.”

            “Would you want to go to Vegas?”

            Sara sat up straighter in her bench. “Vegas?”

            Felicity took a deep breath. “Yeah. Mom and I are heading out that way for like two or three weeks. Mom’s been talking with one of her old employers and they are debating about hiring her back. So, Mom’s thinking to going back out there and checking things out. She asked me if I wanted to invite you along. We’ll be staying at a friend’s house who happens to be out of town. Mom has to housesit.”

            “Vegas?” Sara said with a little more excitement. “Hell, yes.”

            Felicity laughed. “So, I guess we’ll be heading to Vegas together then.”

            Sara reached over and grabbed onto Felicity’s hands. “I swear you even think about leaving without me, I will rescind your best friend status.”

            “Okay,” Felicity said with a laugh. “We’ll be heading out in two and a half weeks. Do you think your parents will be cool enough to say yes?”

            “To go to Vegas? No. But guess what? I just graduated high school and about to go to college. I can begin to make my own choices.” Sara jumped up and pulled Felicity to her feet as well before hugging her tight. “We are so going to Vegas.”

            Felicity couldn’t help laughing at her friend.

            “And we’ll show Ollie and Tommy what it’s like to really party.” Sara stuck her tongue out toward the window into the universe where Oliver and Tommy resided.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It was about two weeks into their stay in Vegas when Felicity walked into the room she and Sara shared and screeched at the top of her lungs as she slapped her hand over her eyes. “What are you doing?”

            “Gotta go,” Sara mumbled to someone. “Okay. You can look now.”

            Felicity peeked through her fingers and saw Sara pulling the robe tighter around her body. She closed the laptop that rested at the end of the bed and smiled sheepishly up at Felicity.

            “Hi.”

            “Hi,” Felicity replied back unsure if she wanted to ask about what she just walked into. Then it hit her exactly what she walked in on. “Oh my God! Were you naked Skyping with your boyfriend?” Felicity scrubbed her hands across her face. “I am never going to be able to burn that image out.”

            “It’s wasn’t just naked Skyping,” Sara said with a laugh as she rose from the bed. “And why? It’s kind of fun.”

            Felicity circled around unsure of where she wanted to go. “I’m going to try to forget this whole thing ever happened.”

            “Felicity, you need to live a little. It’s freeing.” Sara picked up her laptop and set it on top of the nightstand. She reached in the drawer and pulled out a bag filled with tissue paper. “I was going to give this to you before we left, but now is as good a time as ever. Happy birthday.”

            Staring down at the bag, Felicity wondered what was inside the bright red bag. Considering their conversation, Felicity had to admit to being a little scared. “What is it?”

            “You won’t know until you open it.”

            Felicity stared down at the purple cylindrical object in her hand as she pulled it out. Her eyes rose to Sara’s. “What is it?”

            Sara began to laugh. “It’s so sad that you have to ask.” Sara walked over and whispered in Felicity’s ear.

            “Oh. Oh!” Felicity almost dropped the object on the floor. “Really? Isn’t it a bit big?”

            “Depends on the guy.” Sara continued to laugh at Felicity’s shocked face. “Some are long and slim, others thick and short.” Sara nodded down at the vibrator in Felicity’s hand. “That’s about perfect if you ask me.”

            Felicity held it with two fingers, frowning at it. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

            “Do I really have to tell you that part?” Sara stared at her dumbfounded.

            “Well, no. Yes. Maybe.” Felicity felt all of her blood race to her face. “If my mom knew I had this…”

            “She helped me pick it out.”

            Felicity groaned and fell back on the bed. She tossed the vibrator to the side. “Oh God!”

            Sara sat next to her. “You know. I have a great idea.”

            “I don’t want to know,” Felicity told her covering her face.

            “Yes, you do.” Felicity raised her head and Sara was all out grinning. “You are going to Skype me while I’m in the shower while you play with that thing. It’ll be fun.”

            “I am not going to stare at you in the shower.”

            “Of course not, silly.” Sara punched at her. “I’ll just have the computer on so you think that someone is there, but no one will be watching. I promise.” Sara made a motion to cross her heart.

            Sara went down on her knees in front of Felicity and grasped her hands. “You trust me?”

            “Yeah. Of course.”

            “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not going to push you. You can just roam around the room for all I care, but you need to try this.”

            Felicity looked over at the offending purple object and let out a sigh. “Okay. I’ll try. But I’m not promising anything.” Sara jumped up and clapped. Felicity rose and pointed a finger at her. “I swear if you watch…”

            “I won’t.” Sara snatched her laptop and ran off toward the shower. “Whenever you’re ready,” she called out.

            Felicity went to get her own computer and set it on the desk that was set up in the room. It was the one Oliver gave her for her birthday a couple of years ago. She swept a hand across the top of it. It seemed like so long ago. It was exactly two years as of yesterday.

            With a sigh she opened up the computer and began to sign into Skype. “I guess if I’m going to try this, now’s as good a time as any other.”

            A Skype link popped up. Felicity barely paid it any mind since Sara said whenever she was ready and clicked to link up to it. Setting the volume to mute, Felicity began to slowly remove her clothes as she sang an off key version of Happy Birthday.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver gave up trying to call Sara on Skype. For the past thirty minutes all he received was a busy signal. Sending a text out to Tommy, Oliver asked him for Felicity’s Skype address. Once Tommy responded back, Oliver powered Laurel’s laptop back up and sent out a request.

            Amazingly, it was answered almost immediately. Kind of. No sooner had she answered the call, Felicity began to walk away from the screen.

            “Felicity,” Oliver called out to her, but she did not seem to be able to hear him. Even after he yelled her name a few other times and made sure the microphone was on.

            After that Oliver lost his voice. It was stolen from him because he was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue. Felicity roamed around the room running her finger over things as her clothes slowly fell to the floor. Pretty soon she was there in front of him in nothing more than a white lace bra and a pair of purple underwear that crept up the curvature of her ass.

            She stood there in her full glory as she began to stretch back and forth. Oliver felt parts of himself stretching right along with her. He told himself to look away. To hang up. But he couldn’t.

            It was like watching a scary movie. You’d cover your face and still peek out through your fingers to see how bad it could really be. Only this movie featured a girl who too often found her way into some of his more erotic dreams. They had nothing on the scene in front of him though.

            Oliver could only watch as Felicity lay back on a bed fitted out with lavender colored sheets. She pushed herself up to the pillows only after grabbing something from the end of the bed. Whatever it was, she seemed unsure about it as she stared down at it within her small hands. But with a small shrug, she raised it up to her lips and licked it. Straining his eyes, Oliver tried to see exactly what it was, but there was no way he could tell. Damn, he wished he could zoom the screen in.

            After a couple of passes with her tongue, it went inside her mouth. Oliver let out a breath. It was just some sort of candy. Thank God. But damn if the actions didn’t have him almost blowing his load. Only, Oliver wondered what kind of candy would strain her mouth so open. It had to be some sort of jawbreaker on a stick. That had to be it.

            Only that jawbreaker was not a jawbreaker unless you counted the fact that Oliver’s mouth almost hit the floor when she rubbed the object down her stomach. Her knees fell open as her head fell back. Her delicate purple painted fingers rubbed against the spot that Oliver had only dreamed about. But another purple object joined in.

            Oliver fell out of the chair as he realized that she held a vibrator to herself. _Fuck_! She was going to kill him. She slid the vibrator under her underwear but then seemed to give up. Oliver watched as she set it to the side before reaching and pushing her underwear down to her ankles. The vibrator ended up back in her hand and down to the area of her that Oliver was drooling over.

            He wanted it to be his mouth and not some purple monstrosity there. Her head fell back and even though there was no sound, Oliver heard her moan right down to his bones. It did not matter that he was half a world away in France, he knew the sounds that were falling out of that heart shaped mouth as she bit her bottom lip.

            _Fuck_! Oliver looked down and found his own hand wrapped around himself despite the disgusting amount of clothes he had on.

            His eyes latched back on the computer when he noticed she had pushed one of her bra cups to the side and gripped ahold of her breast. Her finger dipped in her mouth before it went to circle around her nipple. Then her hand grabbed onto it tight and pulled. Oliver saw her back arch off the bed. He wanted to be there. If there was a God then he would have been able to jump through the screen and take care of her the way he always dreamed that he could.

            Scrubbing his hands over his face, Oliver turned away. This was crazy. He needed to stop this madness. Turning back, more filled with will power, Oliver reached for the power button determined to do a hard shut down when he saw Felicity fall apart. Her climax was a beautiful thing that he was glad that he didn’t miss out on.

            Her whole body flushed as she went limp on the bed. The vibrator fell to the bed as her legs clamped together around her hand. He watched as she rode the waves of her orgasm. It made him long for his own.

            As stiff as he was, Oliver knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach the edge himself. Making sure that he was definitely off screen, Oliver dropped his pants and took himself in hand. It was exquisite torture to see Felicity laying there in all her glory while he rubbed off.

            “Fuck, yes. Felicity,” Oliver groaned. “Tighter. Faster.”

            Oliver had to lean back against the desk, the corner of his eyes still on that precious screen as he found his release. Strings of cum circled his hand as he tried to keep it from shooting out all over the floor.

            _Damn_. He had not masturbated in a long time. There hadn’t been any need. But what still filled his screen was some of the hottest stuff he had ever seen in his life. And all she was doing now was laying there practically naked and satisfied, her black hair laced in purple streaks spread out around her.

            Hearing something at the door to the penthouse he and Tommy rented for the summer, Oliver ended the Skype call and quickly shut down the computer. He needed a shower. Looking down at himself, Oliver realized he was still hard despite how much he had come in his hand.

            Felicity did that to him. She made him shoot off and still want more. No other woman had ever accomplished that. Not even Laurel. Felicity who was not only not in the same room, but not even in the same country. What would happen if she actually landed in his arms? Nothing good, was his answer. The two of them were still all wrong for each other.

            In that moment, Oliver knew the truth. He could not be anywhere near Felicity. _Ever_.

            Oliver ran for the bathroom just as he heard Tommy and Laurel in the living room. His friend and his girlfriend could never know the reason why, but Oliver knew he’d have to ask for their help if he ever thought to accomplish his goal of keeping Felicity out of his life.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Well, someone looks satisfied,” Sara said as she came out of the shower drying her hair.

            Felicity pulled the covers tighter over herself and blushed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

            “For what?” Sara asked her as she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

            “For the Skype thing.” Felicity nodded toward the desk where she had set up the computer. “I didn’t think I could do it but I did.”

            Sara gasped and jumped off the bed, racing to the computer. She slapped it shut hard. “I didn’t call you. It was busy.”

            “What?” Felicity sat straight up in the bed unmindful of the fact that the covers slipped down. “But, I… it said…”

            Sara walked toward her. The hair towel forgotten on the floor. “What did it say, Felicity? Try to remember.”

            “It said Lance. That’s all I caught before I answered it.” Felicity stared at her computer as if it had suddenly grown horns. “I assumed it was you and never acknowledge the computer after that. If I did, I might have noticed and stopped.”

            Sara groaned and sunk back on the bed next to Felicity. Her head went down to her hands. “I’m really hoping right now it was my sister and not my parents.”

            Felicity face blanched. Either way was a complete disaster. “If… if it was your parents…” Oh, Felicity could not even go there.

            “Right.” Sara nodded. “If it was them, they would have called by now. Your mom probably would have been in here already and all hell would have broken loose.”

            Felicity swallowed hard. “I don’t know how comfortable I feel knowing it could have been your sister either.” Felicity did not even want to consider the possibility that not only Laurel but Oliver or Tommy could have witnessed her complete humiliation since the three of them were together in some winery area of France. Grabbing onto Sara’s arm, Felicity begged her. “Promise me. You have to promise. If no one mentions this, we won’t ever talk about this again.”

            “I promise.” Sara agreed with a nod before running her fingers across her mouth in a zipping motion.

            “Thanks.” Felicity fell back on the bed. Maybe Laurel called. Maybe she hung up the second she realized that Felicity wasn’t talking. Maybe Oliver Queen had not been there to witness her getting off on the thought that he was the one there touching her, giving her the birthday present that she really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview Chapter 19: 
> 
> “God! There is something seriously wrong with you.” Sara threw her hands up in the air. “I cannot believe I even crushed on you. Even for a minute.”  
>  Oliver bit back a smile.  
>  “What?” Sara’s glare was practically murderous.  
>  “For a second you sounded just like her.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara confronts Oliver. Oliver gets to see Felicity one last time, despite avoiding her, before he leaves on the Gambit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were effected by the circumstances by last chapter. I apologize for not putting warnings on it. I almost posted this chapter earlier so that people would have at least some closure to that incident. To everyone else, thank you for sticking around. One more chapter after this one until we have the time jump to when Oliver returns from Lian Yu. 
> 
> Note: This chapter contains some rougher sex and inappropriate touching.

Oliver was ready for the longest summer of his life to end. He never would have thought that spending time with Laurel and Tommy, practically twenty-four seven, would be tedious but it was. Maybe it wasn’t so much the company but the way he spent it. Or did not spend it. While parties had been plentiful they always seemed lackluster because one element was constantly missing. His heart. Somewhere along that video conference with Felicity he lost it.

            Oh, he still loved Laurel. It was a different kind of love. One that he could hardly explain. Something beyond friendship, but nowhere near the depth of feeling that hit Oliver hard during those rare instances when Tommy did not censure himself and mentioned Felicity’s name.

            Swearing softly, Oliver entered his bedroom for the rest of his luggage. His driver was downstairs awaiting his arrival to head to the airstrip for his trip to his newest college. One that Oliver was determined to stay in all year because Stanford was as far from Felicity as he could get and still be out of Starling.

            “Ollie.”

            Turning sharply with his hand still on the handle of his door, Oliver discovered Sara sitting on his desk. “What are you doing here?”

            Sara studied him as she swung her legs. However her casual pose was deceptive if her face was any indicator of her feelings. “I know it was you.”

            “What?” Oliver could not be any more confused. He had hardly seen Sara all summer. It came part and parcel of avoiding her best friend. “What are you talking about?” He had no idea where she was going with her question.

            “Laurel’s computer. You did it. You called Felicity.”

            There was no way to stop the _holy shit_ expression from landing on his face. After all this time with no one saying anything, Oliver had thought the whole thing dead and buried everywhere but his subconscious. And his dreams. Oh, the dreams. _Stop it_ , he reprimanded himself. He could not go there.

            Sara jumped off the desk and stalked over to where Oliver was still rooted to the spot. The only thing he had managed since seeing Sara sitting there was close his door. She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed and her brow furled. “Felicity tracked the IP address. It was definitely Laurel’s laptop.” Sara circled around him. “Only one problem. Laurel cannot remember ever calling Felicity on Skype during your trip to France.”

            Sara snapped her fingers and pointed at him. “But funny thing is, when I happened to say something in regard to why you guys never called except for those couple of times to Tommy he laughed and asked about that time when you were supposed to call Felicity to tell us that you were heading home. He even said that you called him to specifically get her account.” Sara rubbed her chin. “But you supposedly never called Felicity.” Her eyes shot up to his. Blue flames licked up at him from their depths. “Unless you did.”

            Oliver swallowed hard and tried to joke it off. “Are you sure you’re not the one becoming a lawyer?” He tried to laugh, but even to himself it seemed stilted. “You’d be damn good at interrogations.”

            “Stop trying to be cute, you pervert.” Sara shoved at him and he stumbled slightly. “That call lasted over twenty minutes. Do you even know how devastated Felicity is knowing someone saw her doing that? She’s still waiting for the consequences to bite her.” Oliver groaned. Biting and Felicity should never be in the same sentence after what he saw. “She said she was never going to show her face back in Starling again.”

            “I…” Oliver swallowed hard. There were no words he could give her. And any that he may have thought of deserved to be said to Felicity.

            “I seriously thought about going to my father with this,” Sara told him. “Felicity would be devastated and Laurel might get in trouble because it was her computer you used. Those are the only reasons that I haven’t. Not for you.”

            Sara’s glare pierced through Oliver. It hurt. More than anything else did. Oliver ducked his head. He had caused so much chaos by not being able to look away. By not turning off the computer when he should have. “I can’t…”

            “God! There is something seriously wrong with you.” Sara threw her hands up in the air. “I cannot believe I even crushed on you. Even for a minute.”

            Oliver bit back a smile, even though the situation was anything but humorous.

            “What?” Sara’s glare was practically murderous.

            “For a second you sounded just like her.”

            “She’s my best friend,” Sara said shaking her head. “I’m sure she sometimes sounds like me, too.” With her hands on her hips and her chest heaving, she stood in front of him. When she closed her eyes and shook her head, Oliver suspected the conversation was almost over. He was right, because Sara chose that moment to stomp around him.

            Oliver caught her arm. “I don’t plan on seeing her again. Even though I should apologize.”

            “Damn straight,” Sara said over her shoulder. “You’re not worthy of her.” Sara’s head turned so she could glare at him then down at his hand which still held her arm. “Stay out of her life, Ollie. Let her find someone else.”

            Just the thought of Felicity with someone else almost made Oliver break out in hives. Someone who would caress her, love her, hold her when she needed to be touched. That person could never be him. Dropping his hand from Sara’s arm, Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face. Nothing was resolved in that movement, other than the knowledge that he needed a shave, so they fell back down to his sides.

            Oliver had screwed up too many times. Stood back so often allowing any other guy to step into the place he coveted. And Felicity deserved so much more than what he was willing, or able, to give her. “She should.”

            “She should?” Sara blinked up at him in disbelief.

            Oliver nodded at her before his eyes raised up at the ceiling that he fully expected to fall on top of his head. “Yes. She should find a great guy and be happy.”

            Sara shoved his arm drawing his attention back down to her. “One day you’re going to wake up, Ollie, and she’s going to be gone forever.”

            “I know.”

            “You’re an idiot.” Sara grabbed the door yanking it open so she could exit and slammed it behind her.

            Oliver leaned forward with one arm propping him up while he let the deep gaping breaths invade his body. It was not enough. Slipping to the ground, Oliver turned to lean against the door, his head buried in his hands. He let the best thing that his life may ever know go. Gift wrapping her for some other guy. Oliver could only hope the guy knew what kind of gift he was receiving.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was content. Maybe not completely happy, but comfortable. She and Cooper were finally dating and it was nice. Cooper was a great guy who completely understood her and supported her work and hobbies. He was the one who encouraged her daily. But he would never be Oliver.

            Shaking her head, Felicity dismissed that destructive thought. Her life was in a great place. There wasn’t much more she could ask for other than more visits from her best friend. Sara’s last visit had been around her birthday. A wild weekend where Donna and Sara had flown up to Massachusetts to celebrate Sara’s twentieth birthday and the holidays at the same time.

            Now it was almost Spring break and Felicity sat there at her computer debating her options. The last conversation Felicity had with Sara, she had just met a great guy at this dive bar she snuck into with some friends and was going with him down to Florida for the week. Cooper had suggested she head with him up to Iowa to spend the time with his family. And Donna had only just called a few minutes ago to beg Felicity to come home and spend the week with her. Then there was always the option of staying at school and working on paper she needed to begin her Master’s. Iowa or Starling or here? There was not much of a choice to make. Starling was a pitfall. It contained someone that Felicity never needed to see again and that person was not her mother. Iowa seemed nice. Different. But was she ready to take the leap and meet Cooper’s family? Probably not.

            Felicity sighed and opened the file folder on her computer. That left her starting on the proposal for her Master’s thesis.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It had been over a year since Oliver had seen Felicity on Laurel’s computer screen. Yet, his finger hovered over her name on his phone. He did not know why but she was the first one he thought of when confronted with his latest college pitfall. Oliver needed to hear her voice. For her to tell him it was going to be okay.

            Tossing the phone on the bed next to him, Oliver buried his face in his hands. God. What was wrong with him? It had been so long and yet he still wondered what she was doing and with who. There was something seriously wrong with that.

            “Ollie?”

            Looking up, Oliver noticed his little sister peeking around the corner of his door. “Speedy, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting dressed?”

            Thea was having a Halloween party in thirty minutes. One that Oliver had agreed to help supervise with his father out of town. Then his mom had sprung the fact that she also needed to head out for an emergency meeting and that he’d be the one left in charge of the kids.

            He had been on his way in when his mom had greeted him at the door. She kissed him and told him about her new plans. Ones that she regretfully could not get out of.

            His mom had admired his new suit and told him how handsome he looked. She kissed his cheek and assured him that she had requested backup in the form of Sara. The two of them would be looking after the kids together. Oliver assured her things would be fine and that he and Sara could handle things.

            “I was,” Thea said. She scurried in and plopped down on the bed next to him, jumping slightly. “Sara called.”

            Oliver had thought he had heard the phone ring. “And?”

            “She’s not coming.” At Oliver’s look of disappointment, his sister grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged him. “It’s okay. She said she’s sending her friend over in her place because she had to go into work.”

            “That’s fine,” Oliver replied, though he did wonder which of Sara’s friends was coming. He knew most of them even if he wasn’t exactly friends with them himself.

            “Great.” Thea jumped up off the bed and smiled at him. “Felicity should be here any time now. I haven’t seen her in years, I’m so excited.”

            The door shut behind her leaving Oliver alone as his mouth gaped open. _Felicity? Here?_ Oliver could feel his brain short circuiting. The rest of him was fully functional however. On autopilot, he made his way over to his closet where Raisa had laid out his costume. Thea was having a party where everyone had to dress up in some sort of costume that matched her own mermaid attire. So there would be mermaids and pirates a plenty. Oliver’s mind went on a tangent as it pictured Felicity dressed up in a long tail and nothing else. Her long black hair draped artfully over her shoulders while her pink nipples peeked out from behind the strands.

            Stripping quickly, Oliver pulled on the pirate costume with a renewed vigor that he had not felt since he had arrived back in Starling City a week ago. A smile played across his face as he stood in front of the full length mirror and adjusted the dreadlocks on his head. Oliver was a perfect Jack Sparrow, complete with the eyeliner. A cocky pirate was right up his alley.

            Oliver was ready. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Oliver reached for the door. His hands shook as he turned the knob. He was not quite sure if he was ready to confront Felicity all of a sudden. Oliver did not know what his reaction would be when he finally saw the seventeen year old in front of him. What he could not do was push her against a nearby wall and ravish her mouth. He’d leave that for his dreams later that night.

            “Ollie, c’mon. People are here,” he heard Thea call out from the other side of his door as she ran past.

            Speedy was always on the run. That’s how she earned her nickname in the first place. If she wasn’t chasing after him and Tommy, then she was following some great adventure of her own. She wanted to be in the middle of everything. God, he loved his little sister.

            It was that love that made him shore up his nerves. He could not make a wrong step tonight. He did not want to ruin this night for her. She meant so much to him. Thea was the only other person he missed daily in his life. Which was part of the reason he had agreed so readily, even a month ago before he was kicked out of Stanford, to help host the party.

            Heading out his door, Oliver followed the path that would take him downstairs. However, he stopped dead on the landing when he spotted the lithe form of Felicity Smoak. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He was beyond thankful that the bannister hid majority of his lower half from the view of anyone down below. Oliver might be wearing loose pirate pants, but even those were being challenged by the erection that was beginning to form.

            Felicity was down at the door jumping up and down in excitement along with his sister as they greeted some of the other kids who were arriving. The short skirt Felicity had on bounced up past the curve of her ass. Sure she had some sort of skin colored leotard on underneath, but that didn’t detract in any way. In fact, it only allowed Oliver’s imagination to run even more rampant. The brown leather dress she wore barely covered the roundest part of her even when she stood still. It made her legs look like they went on for days.

            The outfit was meant to draw a man’s attention for sure. It was only long enough to cover her major assets. And even then it held two slits up either side right up to her hips. At her slim waist was a blue stitched belt that held a bunch of turquoise stones in an intricate pattern. Her black hair, which before held traces of purple, was now streaked blue to match that belt. It was braided together allowing that blue to shine through. Some sort of headband wrapped around her forehead with a jaunty feather poking out.

            When she turned slightly, he finally saw the front. The dress was cut low in a V pattern that went straight down to her waist. Luckily, that nude leotard was there to preserve her modesty because Oliver was sure just about any guy who hit past the age of puberty would be wondering if he could slip his hand inside otherwise. And Oliver was damn sure past puberty. So it was no surprise that he was already thinking that if that leotard wasn’t there his own hands would be there molding and shaping her pert breasts readying them for the onslaught of his tongue.

            Yelling at himself to stop, Oliver griped the bannister hard. He was hard enough to be driving nails into the wood in front of him. Not exactly the best look when you had to go downstairs and greet a bunch of pre-pubescent children and their parents. Taking a deep breath, Oliver tried his best to think of the least sexy things he could to relax his body. When he had a chance he’d sneak off and grab a drink from his dad’s liquor cabinet. That should settle him down.

            Satisfied he was decent enough, Oliver descended the stairs. “Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.” Well, the rum was a good idea at least. Maybe he could run around with an entire bottle and claim it was part of his costume. If he had to look at Felicity dressed like that all night and not touch her, he might just need it. “Happy Halloween.”  

           “Ollie!” Thea threw herself into his arms. “You look great.”

            “Thanks, Speedy.” Oliver set his little sister back on the ground carefully so he would not mess up the crepe tail that she wore. He gave her his best pirate leer causing her to laugh. He nodded at Felicity. “And who be yer friend?”

            “Ollie,” Thea scolded as she pulled Felicity over by her arm. “It’s Felicity.”

            Oliver bowed carefully so he would not lose his hat or hair. “And who are ye dressed as, me lady?”

            Felicity, who seemed hesitant at first, smiled at him and curtsied. “Princess Tiger Lily.”

            “Who?” Oliver really had no idea who Felicity was supposed to be, but by the expressions on both of the girls’ faces he should have.

            Thea smacked at his arm. “From Peter Pan. She was the Indian princess.”

            “Right. Of course.” Oliver apparently needed to brush up on his Disney. He do that with Thea over the coming month or two.

            Another knock sounded on the front door. When Thea went to reach for the door, Oliver stopped her. “Why don’t you and Felicity join your other guests? I’ll get the door.”

            Thea graced him with a brilliant smile. “Thank you, Ollie.” She latched onto Felicity who he had hoped to escape from for a moment while he recovered from her being so close after so long. “C’mon, Felicity.”

            Watching his immediate problem walk away, Oliver let out a sigh. He pulled open the door and began to greet the guests.

            About the time Oliver wished he had not agreed to the party because there were so many screaming kids, the last guest arrived. Chrissy Farriday and her mother, Tina. Chrissy barely waved as she ran past him to join in on the fray that was happening under Felicity’s supervision in the other room. That left him alone with one of the youngest moms. Her brown eyes ate him up. Every inch of him, especially the part of his shirt that lay open. Oliver felt like a lollipop that had been denied from a child.

            “Hello, Oliver.”

            “Tina.” He touched the brim of his hat refusing to bend in any way while she stood there.

            “Nice costume.”

            Oliver scanned Tina from head to toe. It was only fair considering how she had already catalogued every detail of him. The short black sheath dress should have been too cold to wear considering the temperature outside. However she looked more than warm enough. “Nice dress.”

            Tina stepped up to him on her sky high heels. She ran a finger across the part of his chest that was exposed. “Looks better off.”

            Oliver swallowed hard. Ever since her divorce six months ago, she had not been pulling punches about what she wanted. And what she wanted was him in her bed. Okay, so technically a bed was not exactly necessary. “Would you like to stay?”

            And that’s when Oliver knew he had lost his damn mind. As if having Felicity around in such an erotic outfit was not enough, Oliver had now encouraged a thirty year old single mother to stay with the implication something could happen between them. All during his little sister’s Halloween party. _Fuck_! Oliver rubbed at his face. He had gotten in too far the second Tina agreed to his proposal and shut the door behind her.

            She followed him into the room filled with laughter and screams. Clapping, Oliver drew everyone’s attention. “There are games set up outside.” There were groans because of the cold chill that had invaded the air over the last few days. “Heaters have been put out there, along with tents to keep everyone warm.” This brought cheers. “Let’s have a party.”

            The girls, and a few boys, ran toward the back doors. Felicity stood by the doors encouraging them to slow down and file out so no one would be run over. A small girl with glasses tripped and Felicity reached down and helped her up and brushed off her pirate princess costume. Oliver could almost picture Felicity doing the same thing in about ten years with her own daughter. Their daughter.

            Oliver shook the dangerous thought away and continued to watch Felicity with his hungry gaze as she set the girl’s hat back on at a jaunty angle. Oliver could not have stopped smiling if he was threatened with death.

            “She’s cute,” Tina said from next to him.

            “Yes. She is.”

            Tina laughed. “I have a feeling we are talking about two different girls.” Oliver turned to look at her. “That’s okay,” Tina told him with a shrug. “I can see the appeal.” Tina waited until Felicity followed the last kid out and ran a hand up his arm. “Have you fucked her yet?”

            Oliver stepped away from her, slightly turned off by her bold statement. “No.”

            “But you want to. I can see it on your face.” She brushed her long ash blonde hair from her face and tapped a long painted nail to her lips. “What’s her name?”

            “Felicity.”

            Tina scanned the room making Oliver do the same. Everyone had definitely left, leaving them alone. Tina walked up to him and gripped his hips pulling them so that they connected with her gyrating ones. “Fuck me and picture her. Call me Felicity.” Tina pointed out the glass doors to where Felicity was organizing a game of tag. Tina circled around him and pressed herself to his back. “Watch her. Don’t take your eyes off her and use me to fuck her like you want to.”

            Oliver walked away. Tina was crazy. Making his way to the liquor cabinet, Oliver unlocked it and grabbed the bottle of rum that he had already planned on drinking. Cracking open the new bottle, Oliver took a deep drag of the amber liquid, relishing the burn. Tina extracted the bottle from his hand and took a sip of her own before handing it back. Her suggestion was nuts. So, why was his body responding to the thought as if it was the best idea he had heard yet?

            After drinking deep, Oliver set the bottle down and grasped Tina by the hair harshly. He slashed his mouth over hers. Tina panted into his mouth as her tongue warred with his. Oliver had never treated a woman like this, but he was pissed off. Maybe if he scared her away, this would all end. But Tina only seemed to enjoy it and so did he if he was honest.

            He walked her backwards while their mouths fought for dominance. When he reached the wall next to the glass doors, he tugged her up so her hips would match up with his. Her wetness permeated his own slacks. She pulled her dress up and Oliver realized she did not even have on underwear. _Fuck_. Oliver groaned. That was hot.

            “Oliver,” Tina groaned against his lips.

            “Shh.” He could not hear her voice right now. It was too far from the softness of Felicity’s. “Turn around.”

            She slid down and leaned against the wall. Her ass popped up invitingly. Oliver glanced out the glass door and his eyes found Felicity in an instant. She was bending down helping a little boy with his shoe. Her braid fell over her shoulder and the boy played with it, snaking it through his fingers. Felicity laughed at whatever the boy said.

            Oliver grasped Tina’s hair and jerked her back sharply so he could suck at her neck while he released his erection from his pants. “How hard do you want to do this?”

            “Hard.”

            Spreading the cheeks of her ass, Oliver slid his length through the globes, stroking himself between the plump flesh. “I need to fuck you, Felicity. I’ve been dying to do it for a year now.”

            “Then fuck me.”

            Oliver was about to push inside when he paused. “I don’t have a condom.”

            “In my purse,” Tina told him. She nodded to a black bag nearby.

            Oliver grabbed the purse and brought it to her while his hand stroked his length. He wanted so badly for it to be Felicity’s hand. He wanted Tina’s body to be hers. If he could just pretend for just a little longer…

            Tina pulled out a condom and slid to her knees. She placed the plastic around him. “Think of her,” she told him right before her mouth closed around his bobbing erection.

            Closing his eyes, Oliver pictured Felicity with her mouth around him. He’d be clenching that braid in his hand ready to pull her up before he came. Oliver reached out and grasped the strands of Tina’s hair and shoved farther and deeper into her mouth. She gripped his ass and rode with him. Right when he thought he was about to topple over the edge she eased him out and stood up.

            Curses escaped his lips thinking she was going to leave him like this. But Tina went back to her original spot with her ass in the air. “Eat her, Oliver.”

            It was Oliver’s turn to fall to his knees. And damn if he didn’t think of Felicity spread across that bed in Vegas as she pleasured herself while he ate Tina out. Oliver pictured Felicity’s juices coating his tongue. Her wetness dripping over his fingers. His thumb plugging Felicity’s ass as she screamed out his name.

            Rising, Oliver was about to enter Tina when his eyes locked with Felicity’s. He saw the blush stain her cheeks even from the distance that separated them. She knew exactly what he was doing. It should have shamed him, but it only excited him further. Because she had no idea that in his mind she was the one here in front of him.

            Slamming into Tina hard, Oliver had to hold onto the wall to remain upwards, while his other bit into her hips. “You feel so good. So fucking tight.”

            “Say my name.”

            “Felicity.” A few more pumps and he shot over the edge. “FE-LI-CITY!”

            Oliver rested his head on the sweaty back of his partner. Her hair stuck to his face but he did not even care. It was the release he did not know he needed. The one he craved for far too long.

            Tina shimmied down her dress after nudging him off. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. “Felicity is one lucky girl when she decides to take you up on that offer.” Tina glanced out the window and Oliver almost wanted to tell her not to look at Felicity at all. “Honestly, she doesn’t know what she’s missing out on.”

            “She might have an idea,” Oliver mumbled more to himself than to her. Going over to the liquor cabinet, he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up the best he could.

            Tina pinched his ass when she came to stand by his side. “Next time, Felicity wants that up her ass.”

            Oliver’s head swiveled sharply. “There is no next time.”

            Her eyes narrowed. If possible her face grew almost ugly with the way her face screwed up in her anger. “I’m probably the only woman who would ever let you think you’re fucking your love interest while fucking me without issue. I doubt your Laurel is so cooperative.”

            “Leave Laurel out of this.”

            “Apparently, you already have,” Tina said with a snarky chuckle and a pat to his cheek. “See you around, Mr. Queen.”

            No sooner had the woman left than Oliver grabbed for the liquor bottle he discarded earlier. The party was long forgotten as he swilled down the hard liquor like water. He needed it to cleanse himself of what he just did.

            Felicity found him there about an hour later. He smiled up at her from the chair he settled in. He saw her note the empty bottle at his feet and the new one that lay between his legs. He smiled up at her. “If it isn’t Princess Lily.”

            “Tiger Lily,” she corrected him with a frown on her face. “Are you drunk? You were supposed to be helping with the party.”

            Oliver shrugged. “You could help me.”

            “Sure.” Felicity looked around. “Do you need a glass of water?”

            Oliver shook his head and eyed her slowly from head to foot. Felicity was so fucking hot in that outfit. Rising from the chair, Oliver stumbled slightly, clenching hard to the bottle in his hand so he would not drop it. She grabbed onto his arm so he wouldn’t fall. Taking advantage of her hand on him, he pulled it between his legs to the semi-erection he had. “Wanna scratch my itch? It’s only fair since you put it there.”

            Felicity flinched and tried to yank her hand out of his, but Oliver kept a tight grip on her and coaxed it to stroke him. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of her small palm over his trembling flesh. He could come in her hand here and now and be content.

            Opening his eyes, Oliver licked his dry lips and studied the small woman in front of him. It was nice to finally think of her that way instead of feeling weird lusting after a child. “Are your panties as wet as I am hard?”

            “Oliver!” Felicity’s voice seemed to echo, but then he realized that it had actually been another voice that had screamed his name at the same time.

            He turned and discovered his mother standing in the doorway. Reluctantly, Oliver released his hold on Felicity. He smiled sloppily at Moira. “Mother. You’re back.”

            “Are you drunk?”

            Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Felicity nod before running toward the back doors with wide blue eyes. That left him alone with the visible disapproval of his mother.

            She sighed. “Let me guess. You decided to get into character.”

            “Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum,” Oliver chanted while swinging the bottle that still sat in his hand.

            Moira walked over to him and snagged the bottle from his hand. “Go sleep it off. I’ll take over.”

            Next thing Oliver remembered he was waking up in the middle of the night, hungry. Stripping off the costume except for the loose slacks, Oliver made his way down to the kitchen. Spotting a beer and a half-eaten vegetable plate, Oliver pulled them from the fridge and meandered his way outside to the hot tub. Turning on the heat and the jets, Oliver relished the cold on his skin as he sipped his beer.

            He had been a jerk with Felicity. A complete asshole. One that, had it been someone else, Oliver would have gladly beaten the shit out of. He really should find some way to apologize the next time he saw her. If he saw her. So, far it had been easier to avoid her.

            Testing the water, Oliver noticed it was ready. He set his stuff by the edge and went to the nearby closet and grabbed a towel. Stripping off the pants, he stepped into the hot tub naked. Oliver rested his head back and closed his eyes. His earlier humiliation ran through his brain. The very organ that had decided to abandon all logical thought earlier in the evening.

            When he opened his eyes again, he tilted his head up. Oliver spotted a figure in the shadows on the balcony of one of the guest rooms. A bit of light flashed that way and it reflected off the glasses that the small person wore. Oliver knew it had to be Felicity. There was no one else staying in the house other than his family and none of them wore glasses.

            How long had she been there? Did she see him get in the tub? She was too far away to be able to call out to, especially at this time of night.

            Picking up a carrot, Oliver bit into it thoughtfully. He had to contemplate his next move. Unconsciously, his other hand slipped down under the water and began to stroke his length. Hell, it would only be fair for her to see him get himself off after he watched her.

            He gasped at the strength of his hand as he continued to stroke up and down. It caused a small reaction from her as she edged closer on her small balcony. When he screamed out his completion, she looked like she could have jumped over the railing. Her body was tense as her hands clenched at the metal in front of her. Oliver would give anything to get up there and relieve that tension for her.

            But any thought of that was taken from him the second she ran back inside. Oliver had no idea why but he felt his heart plummet. It felt like an end of something. Like he might not ever see her again after this moment. It was a disheartening thought. One that Oliver could never seem to shake.

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 Preview: 
> 
> Sara closed her eyes and stopped. “I wish I could just get out of here for a while. Maybe then I could face all of this.”  
> “Hey.” Oliver nudged her and she looked up at him. “I’m going to go with my dad on the Gambit for a week. He’s leaving Monday. Come with us.”  
> “Are you sure he won’t mind?” Sara nibbled at her lips unsure. “And what am I going to tell my parents? And Laurel?”


	20. Chapter 20 End of Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara end up on the Queen's Gambit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1. I am not sure if I will be continuing this story or not. There has been way too much controversy on the issue. I am going away on a surprise vacation that my husband only just told me about two days ago. I will be gone for a couple of weeks due to this. At that time, I will decide if this story will continue or not. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the journey of this story. 
> 
> Note: Sara is roughed up by her boyfriend in the beginning of this chapter.

 

            “You look like hell,” Tommy said as he dropped down on the couch next to Oliver. “You know Spring Break is supposed to be a fun time.”

            Oliver attempted a smile but it failed miserably. Maybe it was because he was back in Starling. Or maybe because Laurel was putting so much pressure on him to take their relationship to the next level, which included a shared apartment and the possibility of a ring. Or maybe because it was because he had been kicked out of one more college bringing his total to four. Then there was the fact that he had only heard that morning that the baby he had been dreading about for over two weeks was lost. He never wanted a baby. Only ever thought of children once before. Last Halloween, during one of the worst days of his life. When Tina convinced him to do something that he never should have done.

            Seeing that Oliver was not going to share in the conversation, Tommy picked up the slack. “I heard from Donna the other day. She said Felicity is kicking butt at MIT. She might just graduate with a Master’s before she’s twenty. I swear she is making us look bad, buddy.” Tommy slapped him on the chest and began to laugh before Oliver’s face fell even farther. His friend shut up quickly and tried to backpedal. “Right. Well, I heard Sara might pop in. Her Spring Break doesn’t start until next week, but she has the night off from that skanky dive bar she works at. Oblivion, if I remember correctly.”

            “That’s great.” Oliver was happy that Sara was going to show up, but he could not draw up any enthusiasm.

            “You suck.” Tommy turned and glared at his friend. “This is supposed to be a party.”

            Oliver shot Tommy a look that said that he was definitely not up for a party. Life sucked right now and all he wanted was to get the hell out of Starling. He had overheard his dad earlier that morning mention that he was heading out on the Gambit on Monday. Oliver had debated all day about joining him. Looking around at all the happy people drinking and dancing, Oliver pretty much had his answer. He was going to go. Oliver needed some space from all of this. From the worries and pressures that seemed to be choking him more and more each day.

            “Screw you.” Tommy jumped up from the couch. “Mope. I’m determined to have some fun before I graduate.”

            At least one of them were. Two actually. Laurel was well on her way to getting into law school. She had been more than happy to share the fact that she had gotten her acceptance letter into Harvard Law two weeks prior. The exact same day that Oliver about blew his mind when Samantha Clayton showed up and announced that she was pregnant. Was it any wonder that he had caused enough ruckus in one week to get him kicked out of his fourth college?

            Oliver rubbed his face. What was one more person to find him lacking? “Go. Have fun, Tommy. I’m going to bug out.”

            And that’s what he intended to do. Until he ran across Sara. He found her on the stairs of the Merlyn Mansion curled up into a ball crying. Her dress was torn and her hair was a mess. Oliver scanned the area but he did not see anyone around.

            “Hey.” Oliver went over and sat down next to her. “Sara? What happened?”

            For a moment the sobs turned louder, but she turned and hugged into him. Oliver sat there holding her. He tried to remain calm but this was not who Sara was. She was tough. Sara stood up to him and Tommy enough times to call them on their shit. He rubbed the hair from her face and tilted her face up. “Talk to me.”

            She rubbed at her face making the makeup on her face smudge in unbecoming lines. He had no desire to tell her she looked like some sort of football zombie. Oliver was much more concerned about what had actually happened to bring her to this point. When she hiccupped, he could see that maybe he might actual get an answer.

            “Bob… Bobby.” Sara nodded down the driveway. There was no one there, but apparently Bobby had been at one point. “He threw me out of the car.”

            “Did the two of you have a fight?” Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. He would beat the shit out of her boyfriend the second he had his hands on him.

            “No. Yes. Sort of.” Oliver tried to hide his smile at the fact that in her anguish she turned into Felicity’s way of speaking in sentence fragments.

            “Tell me,” Oliver insisted.

            “He and I… We fought over coming here. Then he forced me…”

            Oliver jumped up from where he sat. _What the fuck?_ Was Sara raped? Taking a deep breath, Oliver settled himself enough to sit back down. “Did he…” Oliver could not finish that question.

            Sara’s shake of her head was barely perceptible. “We were fighting, sort of. He didn’t want to come to the party. He said you and Tommy were lame. That he wanted to go back to the bar and hang out with his buddies. I… I told him that was fine, but asked if he could drop me off. He agreed. I thought that was the end of it.” She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “We got here… He became really mad. He grabbed me by the hair and then opened the door and threw me out of it. He yelled out for me to have fun with the scumbags I hang out with.”

            “Fuck,” Oliver cursed. He would kill the guy. And Tommy would lead the charge as soon as he knew. That was only if Detective Lance didn’t find out first. Oliver tucked some more of Sara’s hair back from her face and held it between his hands as he stared down at her. “No woman should have to suffer at the hands of a guy. Ever. What that asshole did…” Oliver had to restrain his anger. “What he did, is wrong.” Oliver drew Sara in for a hug. He knew at this time that’s what she needed more than anything. Someone who cared. Sad part was, Oliver wasn’t sure if he was the best choice. Oliver had been no better than her asshole of a boyfriend lately, as Sara had pointed out on numerous occasions. She barely spoke to him lately because of all the bullshit he had done to Felicity at the Halloween party.

            They sat like that for a good twenty minutes before a car showed up in front of the mansion. Some half-drunk kids pulled up and tossed their keys in Oliver’s direction. “Park it, will you?”

            Oliver tossed their keys into the nearby bushes the second the door was closed behind them. Reaching down, Oliver tugged Sara up. “C’mon. We are going to go get you cleaned up.”

            “Thanks.”

            Oliver shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. Especially because I’m going to tell you that you’re going to have to tell your dad.”

            “No.” Sara grabbed onto him with a panicked expression. “I can’t tell him.”

            “Well, you can’t let Bobby anywhere near you. Which means that you are going to have to get a restraining order.” Oliver guided Sara over to the garage where his car was parked. He had learned to keep it there now, complete with keys since that party oh so long ago. “That is something you need from the police department. So, your dad is going to find out one way or another.”

            Sara closed her eyes and stopped. “I wish I could just get out of here for a while. Maybe then I could face all of this.”

            “Hey.” Oliver nudged her and she looked up at him. “I’m going to go with my dad on the Gambit for a week. He’s leaving Monday. Come with us.”

            “Are you sure he won’t mind?” Sara nibbled at her lips unsure. “And what am I going to tell my parents? And Laurel?”

            “Tell them you went away for Spring break with some friends. As for my dad, I was going to talk to him tonight about going. He probably won’t mind if you tag along.” Oliver shrugged. “We’ll share my cabin.” Sara shuddered and Oliver grimaced at his choice of words. “Platonically. The bed is big enough for two, but if nothing else I’ll sleep on the floor or get a cot.”

            “Why are you doing this, Ollie?”

            “Because I need out, too. I’ve been planning to leave Starling City for some time now. I haven’t found a way to tell Laurel, but I already talked to my mom. She agrees that I need to change and one way to do that is to start fresh. Somewhere else that doesn’t hold my past against me.” When Sara nodded, he pulled her into another hug. One that they both needed this time. Soon, they’d be able to get away from all this for a while. “Where are you staying tonight?”

            “I’ll crash at my parents’ house. Tomorrow is Friday, so I’ll head back early and go to my last two classes and pack for the trip.”

            Oliver nodded. “I’ll text you if things change. For now, let me drive you back.”

            “Thanks, Ollie.” Sara blinked up at him and Oliver was happy that he had been the one to find her. Things could have ended up so much worse.

            It was later that night that Oliver wondered if he should call and check up on her. But instead his finger hovered over the number for Felicity. For some reason the need to call her to tell her what happened to her best friend was the forefront thought in his head. Which is probably why his finger descended.

            It rang three times before it was answered. But it wasn’t Felicity who answered.

            “Felicity’s phone,” a male voice said in reply to his call.

            “Cooper give me the phone,” Felicity’s voice came from a distance.

            “Agree to help me out with this project first.”

            “I swear, Cooper, if that’s my mom…”

            “I wouldn’t threaten anything until you’re at least dressed. Not that I’m complaining,” the male voice said with laughter.

            Oliver grimaced and hung up. For a moment he wanted to throw the phone across the room. He had called to tell something important to Felicity and she was over there not dressed with some guy. A guy who was named Cooper. The same Cooper that Oliver had probably heard of before. The one Felicity had gotten serious with.

            The anger that raged through Oliver was not helping any of the situation that he was dealing with. Tossing his phone on his bed, Oliver went to retrieve the luggage that Raisa had yet to put away for him since his return and began to pack. He had already told his dad that he was tagging along on the trip. Now, after hearing what happened on the other end of Felicity’s phone, he was ready more than ever to leave.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Two weeks later, Felicity received another call that she did not expect. From Laurel of all people, but she missed that one, too. Just as she had missed talking to Oliver when Cooper had answered phone. Not that Felicity was all that disappointed in not talking to Oliver. She was still a little too raw after what happened at Thea’s Halloween party. But this was Laurel. The girl who had never shown any interest in Felicity whatsoever. So, it made Felicity wonder what kind of message that she could have left.

            As she went to dial in to her voicemail, Felicity’s phone rang again. This time it was her mom. “Mom?”

            “Hey, honey. How’s school?” Donna’s voice was a little higher pitched than normal.

            “It’s fine.” This day was getting stranger and stranger. First Laurel and now her mom. Her mom never called on a Tuesday. She was usually at work. Wednesday was their usual gab fest night. “Everything okay?”

            “Have you watched the news?” her mom asked.

            “No. And you don’t either.”

            “Are you near your computer?” Her mom laughed. “Of course you’re near your computer. You’re never far from it.”

            “Okay. Now what?” Felicity asked as she powered up her computer. She had only just gotten out of the shower and was about to head out with Cooper for dinner, so Felicity really had not intended to turn it back on anytime soon.

            “Look up Oliver Queen.”

            “Do I have to?” Felicity protested. After their last disastrous meeting when he acted like a complete dick when he was rip-roaring drunk, Felicity really did not feel like seeing his face, which she would if she did a search for him. In fact, that had been the last time Felicity ever showed her face in Starling City. She had not wanted to take a chance in ever running into him.

            “Felicity,” Donna insisted. “Look it up.”

            “Fine. I’m looking.” Felicity typed in Oliver’s name in the search engine. It was the second headline that caught her attention first, even though the first four pretty much screamed the same thing.

            “Felicity?”

            “Mo…” Felicity blinked back the tears that began to prick at her eyes. “Is it true?”

            “He’s gone, honey.” Felicity heard her own mother hiccup back a sob. “That’s not all.”

            Felicity closed her eyes and braced for the impact that the rest of the Queen family was also gone. She knew Laurel was okay because she had just called. Unless it was Tommy. _No. Not Tommy._

            “Sara.” Her mom took a deep breath. “She was with him, baby.” When Felicity did not answer right away, Donna seemed to panic. “Felicity? Baby? Are you okay?”

            The phone dropped from Felicity’s numb fingers. She wanted to search to see if Sara’s name was mentioned in the article, but Felicity could not get her arms to work. Sara had been with Oliver. More than that, it seemed that Sara had run off with Oliver.

            A deep hint of betrayal ripped through Felicity. Sara had crushed on Oliver for as long as Felicity remembered. But then she had backed down when she realized that something was going on between Felicity and Oliver. At least until Sara’s birthday a couple of years ago. Apparently, now that Sara knew that Felicity was not coming back, she decided to go after what she had wanted for so long. Despite her sister or her best friend. And it came at a horrible cost.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            Oliver floated. It was the same thing he did yesterday and the day before that. For days that he could barely remember and others he could. The only companions he had were the birds overhead and the dead body of his father.

            When Oliver spotted the landmass in front of him he was sure it was illusion. He had so many already. Laurel. Tommy. His family. Sara. Felicity. Fresh water and food. Oliver’s lips were burned and chapped just like most of his skin that lay open to the harsh rays of the sun. The island in front of him was as fake as any other thing he thought of. It was a figment of his imagination, he was sure of it.

            Which was why when Oliver awoke the next day with the raft caught close to the shore he almost passed out. It was not possible. With shaky legs, Oliver stepped out of the raft sure that he was stepping out to drown. Instead his feet touched rocks. They tore at his feet, but he ignored them as he used some of his remaining strength to pull the boat up further onto the sand. When it was safely lodged there, Oliver fell back on his ass from the exertion. He needed sleep to recover. If he was lucky, he’d actually wake up and find out that this whole boat trip had been a bad dream.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity did something crazy. She took off from school for an entire week and flew to Starling City. Donna met her at the airport.

            “Baby,” Donna screamed when she saw her, holding her hands out.

            “Mom.” Felicity hugged her effervescent blonde mother.

            Donna grasped Felicity by the face and studied her. Felicity was sure her mother saw the lines that lined her face, no amount of makeup seemed to hide them. “Are you okay?”

            “I don’t know.” Her mom was the only one Felicity could be honest with. Despite the cavernous differences between them, her mother knew her better than any other human being on the planet. Of course that might not have been true if Sara was still alive.

            “Come on. I rented a car.” Felicity began to gather her luggage when a young man arrived.

            “Let me,” he insisted. “Donna asked me to help out.”

            “Isn’t he adorable?” Donna asked as the guy walked away.

            Felicity shot her mom a confused look with her head tilted, before she glanced back at the guy who had to be around the same age as Oliver Queen. “Who is he?”

            “One of the dealers at the casino.” Donna had ended up moving back to Vegas over the last Christmas holiday. Another reason why Felicity had never seen herself coming back to Starling City. “He saw how upset I was by the news.” Donna wrapped her arm around Felicity’s and they walked toward the exit of the airport following behind the guy. “He insisted he come with me. Isn’t that sweet?”

            “Yeah, sweet.” Felicity spotted the guy loading a car. “So, does he have a name or am I supposed to call him, _Hey, you_?”

            “Oh, it’s Jackson.” Donna waved at the guy to draw his attention. “Jackie, baby, do you mind driving so I can talk with my daughter?”

            “No problem.” He gave her mom a brilliant smile. Felicity shook her head at the brightness of it. The guy could honestly be in a toothpaste commercial.

            “Oh, he was,” Donna said making Felicity realize she had spoken out loud again.

            When they were in the car, Felicity turned to her mother and whispered, “What is he, like thirty?” _Please, please, let him be at least thirty_. Felicity did not want to think of her mom with a guy younger than that.

            “Twenty-six.”

            Felicity groaned. “Mom!”

            Donna nudged her. “I thought that you might need a distraction.”

            Covering her face, Felicity tried to sink back down into the car seat. “I don’t know what’s worse. Thinking he’s your boy-toy or knowing you brought him to be mine.”

            “Please,” Donna let out a small sound of annoyance. “He’s old enough to be my nephew.”

            Only Donna would do this. There seriously could not be another parent on the planet that was as embarrassing. “And he’s too old for me. He’s almost a decade older, mom. I doubt he’d have any interest in a newly minted eighteen year old.”

            “At least your legal,” Donna said with a huge smile and a nudge.

            “Mom!” Seriously, her mom should be illegal. Turning to look out the window, Felicity could not believe she was here. School had only started its fall semester just a week ago. It had taken that long since the Gambit had sunk for all the parties involved to be satisfied that there was no rescue to be had. There were no survivors and now it was time for the people that they left behind to mourn them.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver had lived through so much already. Burying his father. An arrow to the chest that he had not thought to survive. Torture. Starvation. His entire life revolved around survival. It barely gave him time to reflect, but when he did, he pulled out the picture of Laurel that she had given him before he had taken off on the Gambit.

            It brought back his past. The one that he might never know again. It also made him regret not having the one picture that was forever lost to him as Sara was. She had been clenching that picture laughing right before the boat shifted and began to sink. The one of Oliver and Felicity at the Homecoming dance. Sara’s laughter echoed through his head even now. She had said that if they did not laugh about all of it, then they’d only cry and she had cried enough.

            “That picture not save your life,” Yao Fei said tapping the picture that he had told Oliver often to get rid of. He reached out and touched Oliver on the chest and head. “Rely on these for survival.”

            Oliver nodded and put the picture of Laurel back in his pocket. He’d be lucky to ever see anyone he loved again.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The empty coffin lowered into the ground. It was not a sight Felicity pictured seeing at her age. A funeral for a friend that had meant so much.

            Oliver and his father’s memorial service was to be held the next night. Today was all about Sara. The Queens would not be having an empty coffin. No spot to mourn a friend at the city’s cemetery. Apparently, when you were rich, a picture and a party were enough.

            Felicity swiped at her eyes with the handkerchief Jackson provided her. He and her mom surrounded her in the chairs set up in front of Sara’s grave. Could it really be called a grave if Sara was not actually in it?

            A hand settled on Felicity’s shoulder. She noticed her boyfriend, Cooper, behind her. She squeezed his hand. “What are you doing here?”

            “Thought you might need me. I have to leave tomorrow, though.”

            Felicity gave him a watery smile. “Thank you.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Jackson was driving Cooper to the airport when Felicity arrived at the Queen mansion for Oliver and his father’s memorial. The place was packed with people, many of whom Felicity had never seen before. It made her wonder if Oliver would have had any idea who some of them were. Though there was a large sect of young women there that Felicity had no doubt that Oliver had known in one way or another at some point.

            Roaming from room to room, Felicity noticed almost every corner had a picture of either Oliver or Robert Queen. At each picture of Oliver, Felicity paused. There were many that she had seen before or he had looked the same as she had known him, but there were a few of his younger childhood self that made her get a whole new introspection of the boy she had known.

            By the time Tommy found her, Felicity had already lost whatever resolve she had. Tommy tugged her in tight to his chest. “I miss him, too.”

            Felicity could hear the tears in Tommy’s own voice. Glancing up, Felicity nodded at him. No matter how much crap had fallen between her and Oliver, no much she had planned to avoid him, she never wanted this. Never wanted him so gone that it was never an option to forgive him. Because there was a small part of her that would forever be in love with him. Yeah, she had come to that conclusion probably about a week after she thought how much she hated him for taking her best friend away. It must be easier to acknowledge your love when that person was dead. Because before all of that, all she could think of was how much he had pissed her off with all the bullshit he had done to send her away from him and to destroy himself.

            Tommy glanced down at her. “How are you holding up?”

            “Your best friend ran off with his girlfriend’s sister, who happened to be my best friend, and they died, how do you think?” Felicity said with deadpanned sarcasm.

            A smile spread over Tommy’s face. “That good, huh?”

            Felicity could not believe she laughed. She certainly did not feel like it. She wanted to find a corner and sob her eyes out, but this was nice. They could laugh about how bad the situation was. That was something.      

            Considering the loss that surrounded her and Tommy, the oasis of humor that they found was a relief. Though people threw them condescending looks. The situation was bad enough. The Lances lost a precious daughter. The Queens a father, brother, son. Tommy and Felicity each lost a best friend. But, Felicity lost something else. A lifeline to the city that she had called home for so long. All of it was gone.

            Pushing away from Tommy, Felicity ran. Her cheeks ran black with the mascara that no longer rimmed her eyes. She had to look like some evil clown, but she did not care. She just needed out of there. Felicity no longer belonged. There was no connection left. By the time Felicity stopped she realized that she was standing on a ridge out in the backyard of the mansion. It had been exactly where the fair had been held several years ago. Sinking down, Felicity hugged her knees to her chest and sat there watching the sun set. The last one she would ever see in Starling City.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver leaned against the edge of the airplane that he was the closest to a home that he was going to get. He and Slade Wilson had come to an understanding and they would soon be trying to infiltrate Fyres’ camp to get the hell off Lian Yu. He watched the sun rise up above the trees and wondered what his family and friends were doing. Mostly, his mind wondered what Felicity was doing. Not that he had any right to think about her. Oliver was pretty sure he fully wedged her out of his life when he took off with Sara without any sort of explanation as to why.

He’d been here for months. Everyone at home must think he was dead. Oliver wondered way too often why he wasn’t. But there was one motivator for survival, home. Starling City. The place that housed his loved ones. Even the ones that might not be currently living in the city. Ones like Laurel, who was probably off at law school. And Felicity who had to have returned to MIT by now.

A tug of sadness pulled at him. Oliver and Sara would not be there to watch her graduate. It was one thing that they were talking about on the Queen’s Gambit. How proud they were of her. How far she had come. Actually, a lot of conversations about Felicity happened since the two of them boarded that boat. A small smile touched on Oliver’s lips. If she had any clue how protective Sara was about her, she’d probably smack her best friend in embarrassment.

“Hey, kid? Are you going to eat? It doesn’t taste any better cold.”

“I’m coming.” Oliver pushed himself off the fuselage of the plane. One day he’d tell Felicity all about that trip. But first he had to survive long enough to find her again. He had to tell her how much he loved her. And once he was home he was determined to make sure she was never far away again.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of next chapter: 
> 
> Oliver studied her and Felicity ducked her head to avoid the direct heat of his eyes. But they raised up quickly enough when her lunch tray disappeared from in front of her.  
> “Hey,” Felicity said as he took it from her. “I was eating that.”  
> “And you can finish it. Over at the table with us,” he told her in a no nonsense tone. Now it was Felicity’s turn to analyze him. Oliver was always so light-hearted and joking. To hear him so serious was a definite change.  
> “I’m not feeling up to eating with someone.” Felicity reached out and tried to grab her tray back from him but he only held it over her head. Easy since he was so much taller than she was. “Please. Give it back.”  
> “No.” Oliver turned and walked away with her food. He grinned at her over his shoulder. “You want to eat, you have to eat with us.”  
> Felicity sat heavily back on the bench of the table. She debated just letting Oliver keep her food. She had only been nibbling at it anyway. But, her stomach chose that moment to grumble. “Fine.”  
> Grabbing her book bag, Felicity walked over to where Oliver, Tommy and Sara sat. For some reason Laurel wasn’t there. “You have my lunch.”  
> Oliver waved at the seat next to Tommy where her lunch tray sat. “Sit down. We don’t bite.”  
> “Speak for yourself, Queen,” Tommy joked and proceeded to chomp at Felicity.


End file.
